Experiment Me This
by Mortissues
Summary: Many people will tell you to grab life by the throat and experience it. You might even believe that to be true yourself, have even fabricated a frame of reference for it. But have you really thought it through . . .
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all the basics.**

 **Rated M for several reasons.**

 **Prologue**

 **APOV**

William R. Fairchild International Airport, in December, is not exactly how I imagined this life changing adventure would start. But start it has, I _know_ it, and the excitement has me vibrating on the spot despite the slanting rain that's already chilled me to the bone.

We're not due to be picked up for another hour, I assume because we're not all arriving from SeaTac, but despite having the chance to guess who else on my flight will be part of this adventure I couldn't stand to stay inside the little terminal, I _knew_ I needed to be out here for it to really be happening.

My friends think I'm slightly insane for volunteering for this, a little more slightly insane than usual apparently but it just felt right for the holidays, or at least a little more right than pulling double shifts at Starbucks to help with my tuition like they are. My college scholarship is awesome, I wouldn't be able to attend otherwise, but it clearly wasn't designed for students with any kind of sartorial standards.

Jeez it's cold! I wonder if the cute guy with the blonde hair is part of this Experiment.

 **BPOV**

I cannot believe I am actually doing this. I blame my mother completely. You need to let your hair down, she said. It's not healthy to feel like you have to be in control of every situation, she said. Why don't you save some of being middle aged for actual Middle Age, she said. I know my mother and I are Alpha and Omega, chalk and cheese, flibbertigibbet and weary carer but, even though this was one of our rare conversations over the last ten years for some reason I actually listened to the stupid woman. Your Masters is in horror, she said, why would you pass up the opportunity to feel the fear first hand?

Ugh. It's cold here. And wet. I loathe cold wet things. I am allowed to, I grew up in Phoenix and I'm going to school in Florida. I am not leaving this terminal building until the promised bus pulls up. No way.

 **RPOV**

I know extra credit is like gold dust when you're flunking your course, so I can do this, I will do this. This crazy ass experiment might even be fun since I'm not known for cracking under pressure and I get a perverse kick out watching other people do it. Besides it beats working for Aunt Imogen's lousy law firm to earn money over the holidays. I know someone's got to help the poor and needy but they're just so damn, _needy_ . . . .

Oh, hello handsome . . . . look at you and your muscles . . . . aren't you fine?

Ah, cheese eating grin and dimples, not usually my thing but they do go with that dazzling smile.

So handsome, here's _my_ dazzling smile, good job you're sitting down already.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all the basics.**

 **Rated M for several reasons.**

 **Part One**

 **Chapter 1 Arrival**

 **APOV**

So here we are, twelve volunteers, six boys, six girls, and one incredibly surly minibus driver. Nametag; Sam Uley.

The cute blonde guy is here, sitting on the back row talking to a pale guy with bronze hair and a muscular giant with dancing blue eyes and a winning smile. They're talking football, universal guy language. The girl next to me is as big as I am small but seems friendly enough, we've exchanged names and origins. She's Siobhan, from Dublin Ireland. And I'm Alice, from Biloxi Mississippi. Behind us is the very beautiful patrician blonde Rosalie from New York and sandy haired Alistair from Vancouver. Across the aisle is the very quiet and shy Bella from Florida, no tan, how has she managed that? And next to her is the equally quiet and equally dark haired Riley from Seattle.

I don't know any of the others by name yet, but I will, there's plenty of time.

 **BPOV**

Even at two in the afternoon its dark here, rain beating down on the minibus roof and clouds of moisture clawing at us from the glowering trees that crowd the thin strip of asphalt on both sides. Foreboding. A fitting start to a study in horror. My spirits, never usually much higher than my calves, are clinging to the sodden carpet of the bus. How is it possible that twelve people brought so much water inside with them?

At least one of us is chirpy, Alice from Biloxi, but after forcing introductions from everyone around her even she lapsed into pensive silence.

I've tried to read on my kindle but I can't, and I never can't read. The boy beside me, Riley, has fallen asleep, his head occasionally banging against the misted window when we hit a bump in the road. I envy him, I don't often sleep well in a comfortable bed, never mind being able to get some quality shut eye on a bus full of strangers.

Oh well. Brave face. My own rationale for doing this is that if I actually want to be a writer someday then I actually need to have some credible life experiences. This weirdness has got to qualify . . . .

 **RPOV**

Fuck my life, only the presence of Dimples to look at, is going to make this bearable. Shorty Biloxi has potential but I'm not holding out much hope for anyone else I've spoken to so far, I can't see any of them having enough personality to freak out let alone make this fun. Especially Paleface Bella, she exudes so much fake 'I've got it all under control' that her head will probably explode the first time the lights go out. Which would only be briefly entertaining at best.

I liked Heidi, she sure knew how to sell something. I needed some details before I'd be convinced to take part and she gave me a suitably creepy description of the underground facility we'd be staying in and some delicious hints at the horrors that would be in store for us down there.

I hope one of them gets Alistair, there is no excuse for body odour in this day and age. None.

 **BPOV**

My spirits made it back up to my calves when we turned right off the highway but now they are deeply regretting their optimism. The trees have closed in on us as we bump down this track, their branches scraping our roof and stabbing at our sides. I remember Phil taking me, and his car, through an automatic car wash when I was little but this has none of the wonder of that experience and judging by the way the hulking driver is hunching over his wheel, I'm not the only one expecting a fir tree finger of doom to burst through the windshield and spear me at any moment.

I have always regretted being on the skinny side but right now I'd give my left frontal lobe for some of Siobhan's extra padding, she's smiling and giggling with Alice while we bounce and skid to our doom. The tedious football conversation from the back row of seats has ceased and even Riley has woken up and is looking suitably alarmed.

Where is this 'facility' Heidi said we'd be staying at? I wasn't expecting The Hilton but somehow I'd imagined more accessibility.

Finally the tires squeal as they suddenly get friction on asphalt and the horrendous bumping stops to a collective sigh of relief.

"Are we nearly there Sam?" Alice bravely asks. To which she gets an animalistic grunt.

 **APOV**

Okay then. Not a people person.

Siobhan pats my thigh in sympathy as I collapse back in my seat beside her so I offer her a strained smile in return. I'm not very good at restraining my excitement or hiding my disappointment when the people around me don't share it. Damn it! I know this whole experience is about secrecy and suspense but surely it wouldn't hurt for Sam to be a little more communicative?

How much longer until we get to the Facility?

Heidi said the first night would be 'relaxed and above ground' to give us an essential chance to 'get to know each other better' and I can't wait. Not to mention that I need to shower and change out of these wet clothes. We all do, its warm in here and we're getting more than a little funky.

I can't help but strain forward to look out the windshield but its full rainy dark now and all I can see in the weak headlamps is a narrow strip of paved road and the omnipresent trees.

The atmosphere has been building nicely but I want something to happen . . . . I _know_ something is going to happen . . . .

"Shit!" Sam screams as a shadowy form leaps across the road in front of us.

Then everyone screams as he slams on the brakes and we feel the loss of traction. In the silence after the collective scream we glide across the roadway in slow motion and plow into one of the sentinel trees.

"Shit." Sam growls. "Everyone okay?"

Some of us respond in the affirmative and some just nod while he heaves himself out of his seat and wrenches the door open to inspect the damage.

"Shit." We hear from outside.

"A man of very few words." Someone on the back row observes wryly.

"We'll have to walk the last mile." Sam informs us when he pokes his head back in through the door to turn off the engine and grab a flashlight. "Get your stuff."

 **RPOV**

I can carry my own stuff but of course I didn't object when Dimples offered to do it for me. And I notice Paleface Bella didn't when the lanky guy with oddly messy hair offered to carry hers either. Though she did flush up like a tomato and stutter something completely asinine about being able to do it herself.

The driver's sense of distance is highly suspect since I'm pretty sure we've covered more than a mile when the road opens up to a low portico with a yellowy outside light that nevertheless clearly showcases the absolute downpour we've just trekked through.

Still it was a productive walk.

Dimples actual name is Emmett, Em to his friends, he's at UCLA on a football scholarship and his friends dared him to sign up for this. The cute blonde with the deep tawny eyes and Texas twang is Jasper and lanky but strangely sexy is Edward from Chicago.

Em and I had a good laugh as Edward from Chicago tried to engage Bella from Florida in conversation and occasionally reached out to save her from her treacherously klutzy body. Seriously? How is she not in a wheelchair? We also laughed at Shorty Biloxi who danced down the road ahead of us like a water sprite towing Siobhan and her wheeled suitcase behind like a tug boat with two tankers.

Heidi is waiting for us under the overhang and I think our collective spirits swell when we see someone we recognise.

"Oh you poor things! Come on. Come inside quickly! Goodness you're all so wet!"

A blast of heat and light hits us as we rush inside and crash to a stop together. The foyer, for want of a better word, is marble and hung with complex chandeliers. Wow . . . .

 **BPOV**

Everyone is speaking at once but eventually some sort of order descends and Heidi shows us to our rooms.

"Dinner is at seven, an hour." She reminds each of us when she leaves us at our room. "There's plenty of hot water so warm yourselves up in the shower. Make your way back to Reception when you're ready, one of the staff will find you."

"Thank you." I murmur to Edward when he hands me my case. I can't look at him. He's gorgeous and his newly revealed green eyes are more than I can cope with right now.

Shoving my case into the room ahead of me I close the door and fall back against it.

The whole room is walnut art deco panelling with a star pattern picked out in a lighter wood, there's no window but the bedside lamps with their cream silk shades cast a warm homely glow. The white comforter on the bed looks like it would take me at least an hour to sink into and I would, I so would, if I wasn't starving hungry and in desperate need of a hot shower and dry clothes. A slow smile steals across my face when I spot the similarly decorated and lit bathroom to the left with the huge claw foot tub and stack of mesmerizingly fluffy towels.

I'd better set the alarm on my cell if I need to be out of that beauty in an hour . . . .

 **APOV**

Twenty heads. There are _twenty_ shower heads in this stall! I have died and gone to heaven. The warmth steals into my chilled bones and the needle like spray massages my cramped muscles. Heaven.

As I scrub myself dry I inspect the little black dress and heels I picked out weeks ago for tonight's dinner. Still perfect, I'm even more sure of it now. A little kohl for my eyes and some lips gloss and I'll be good to go since my hair so short there isn't much I need to do to style it. Mostly I let it curl softly around my face but sometimes, like tonight, I spike it up for dramatic effect. A black pearl choker with matching wrist band and stud earrings will complete the look. Pixie, and I wear it well.

My heels click eerily on the tiled floor as I make my way back to reception down the ocean liner like corridors a frisson of anticipation dancing up and down my spine, the low rumble of voices in the reception area quickening my pace. Heidi turns when she hears me approach, leaving her conversation with Sam, who is quite the glowering giant.

"Alice!" She gushes, moving in for a double cheek kiss. "You look wonderful, good shower?"

"You have no idea." I sigh happily as she releases me.

"You've met Sam Uley haven't you?"

Sam and I nod at each other.

"Sam is Head of Security here at the facility and this wonderful gentleman in the wheelchair is Billy Black, our host."

"Hi." I offer him a cheery wave which he returns with a wide smile.

"Welcome to Forks Mary Alice." He says in a deep rich voice. "How are you enjoying the weather?"

"Am I allowed to say I'm not?" I snicker, ignoring the fact that he seems to know my real name.

"You are." He chuckles which makes Sam scowl. "I don't like it much either but after nearly sixty years you get used to it. When the sun comes out I'm like a vampire, can't wait to retreat into the dark."

"Ah." He segues as a tall willowy woman with long black hair strides out of one of the other corridors. "And this lovely lady is Leah Clearwater, my niece, she keeps us all in line and fixes anything that breaks. I am sure you'll meet Mrs Cope, our housekeeper, at dinner."

"Jasper!" Heidi lights up as the cute blonde guy saunters up in his scuffed cowboy boots, who knew I'd find those attractive?

Jasper gets the double kiss and a bicep squeeze before she ushers him over and introduces him to me.

"Jasper this is the lovely Alice."

"Ma'am." He drawls, taking my hand to plant a light kiss on the back of it. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Such a gentleman, be still my beating heart . . . .

 **RPOV**

"Hi." Paleface Bella manages as she stumbles out of her room and nearly collides with me. "Sorry."

"Are you always this clumsy?" I ask as we set off down the corridor together.

To my surprise she laughs. "Yes, I'm afraid so."

"Have you tried ballet lessons or Pilates?" I enquire and she laughs again.

"Tried yes. Succeeded no. They asked me to leave ballet when I was ten after I took down the bar and half a dozen little dancing angels."

"And the Pilates?"

Her smile slips and her face darkens.

"It's best never to mention it." She mutters.

"Okay then. But in case I need to know later do you travel with your own medical kit?"

"I do." She snorts, amused. "And if I'm not unconscious I can even tell you how to use it."

"Good to know." I decide, linking my arm with hers. "Let's go find this promised dinner, I could eat scabby horse . . . ."

 **BPOV**

It took an awkward forever before everyone had arrived and been introduced but Heidi finally ushered us off down another corridor and into the mother of all art deco formal dining rooms. Like the rest of this place it was all so perfectly proportioned you barely noticed the lack of windows. Not that there is much to look at here anyway I suppose.

By the sideboard, crystal wine goblets in hand are two ridiculously attractive people, the Doctors Cullen I presume.

"Good Evening!" The movie star man greets us. "Welcome to our little experiment. I am Dr Carlisle Cullen and this is my wife, Dr Esme Cullen."

"Carlisle." Esme chides him softly. "Dinner first, Experiment later."

"Yes, of course dear. Let's get everyone a drink because I think Mrs Cope is ready to serve the entrée."

Apparently he is a very difficult man to divert because the rotund and homely Mrs Cope has barely set down the last plate of smoked salmon when he starts back on the reason we're all here. The Experiment. And fortunately he is also a totally absorbing speaker because Edward is sitting next to me and I'm so aware of his presence I can barely co-ordinate getting the food to my mouth . . . .

Carlisle Cullen is something of a medical prodigy, the youngest ever Surgeon in Chief at John Hopkins, a renowned and innovative researcher. His wife, Esme is also well known in her own field of psychology. Together they have published several papers on the links between mind and body and now, with funding from the TV mogul Aro Volturi they are finally getting a chance to put their theories into practice. Of course the affects of fear and stress on the mind and body have been studied already but never in such a concentrated environment or over such a long period. And Aro's interest? As well as being part of The Experiment we are also the pilot episode for what would be a highly ambitious reality TV show. Its all very hush-hush at the moment, we haven't been allowed to tell anybody more than the haziest details, but if it's a success then we're all obliged, in return for our generous payment, to take part in the media circus. Great.

Carlisle and Esme, as they have asked us to call them, won't be coming down into the facility with us, they will be monitoring the physical and psychological responses from up here using the latest technology provided by Aro's team. The whole facility is apparently wired for sound and vision not to mention wireless connection to the devices we were all implanted with when we agreed to take part.

Why did I agree to this insanity again?

Oh yes, Renee Dwyer (nee Swan), my demented mother.

And the money. Paying your own way through college is a tiring business, an experience we mostly seem to have in common . . . .


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all the basics.**

 **Rated M for several reasons.**

 **Part One**

 **Chapter 2 Dinner**

 **BPOV**

I hate this kind of thing, hate it with the passion of a thousand fiery suns and I can't believe he and Esme, with all their brains, haven't come up with a better way for us to get to know each other. Maybe a mini bio on each of us, in a binder, in our rooms, to read later?

"Carlisle Cullen. I grew up in Baltimore and was lucky enough to study medicine at John Hopkins. I found about this Experiment when the wife and I came up with the idea. A little known fact about me is that I can touch the tip of my nose with my tongue."

Which he then proceeds to demonstrate, which is gross.

"Esme Cullen. I grew up in England and studied at Cambridge where my father was a Professor. I found out about the Experiment when Carlisle decided it was his idea. A little known fact about me is that I represented the US as a swimmer at the Beijing Olympics."

"Esme Platt." Someone chuckles. "I thought you looked familiar."

Esme takes a little bow and sits back down.

"James Witherdale. I grew up in Detroit and I'm taking media studies at University of Wisconsin-Madison. I saw an ad for the Experiment in our student rag and thought it would be useful experience. A little known fact about me is that I am double jointed."

"Hypermobility." Edward mutters beside me, taking a sip of his wine.

"Irina Denali. I grew up in Alaska and attend Juneau. I haven't picked a major yet but I saw the Experiment advertised in our student paper and I was intrigued since I'm a closet gamer and I love horror movies. A little known fact about me is that in our Children's Home I was the one who worked out how to get over the roof and down the fire escape without anyone noticing."

"Alistair Anderson. I'm on a Hockey scholarship at UBC and I grew up in Vancouver with my foster parents. A team mate told me about the Experiment as he knew I was looking for a way to earn over the holidays and it sounded like something different to do. A little known fact about me is that I can speak Russian."

"Emmett McCarty, Em to most who know me. Football scholarship at UCLA, born and bred in Orange County. Saw something about the Experiment on a classmate's blog and my teammates dared me to do it. There isn't really anything little or little known about me, I'm an open book. Ask if you want to know." He finishes, winking at Rosalie who flushes delicately.

"Rosalie Hale, no one calls me Rose unless they have a death wish. Born, grew up and studying Law in the Big Apple, NYU. Little known fact? Toddler in Tiaras? I was one."

Oh crap, I glance around desperately until Edward gives me a charmingly crooked encouraging smile and then stumble to my feet.

"Bella Swan. I, um, grew up in Phoenix and I'm doing my Masters on International Horror so this, um, seemed like a good idea. I, um, I've got nothing, little known or otherwise. Unremarkable, that's me."

Relieved and mortified I flop back into my chair, leaping out of it again when Edward lays a reassuring hand over mine.

"Edward Masen. Chicago, I'm studying medicine and I'm a big fan of Doctor Cullen, I mean Carlisle's work. Which is why I'm here. Little known fact about me, I play the piano and was offered a scholarship to Julliard."

"Mary Alice Brandon. Call me Alice though, please. I'm from Biloxi and I'm studying Fashion on a scholarship at Kent State in Ohio. I just knew this Experiment was something I should do so here I am. Little known fact about me? I'm a First Dan Kickboxer."

"Wow, I'm impressed! Jasper Whitlock. Genuine Texas cowboy and diligent Computer Science student at UT Austin. Got no family to spend the holidays with so this seemed like a fun way to earn some tuition money when I read about it on the Web. I'm also a well out of the closet gamer so this is right up my street, in fact my little known fact is that I earn most of my money from my gaming blog, Digital Cowboy."

"Oh!" Irina squeals. "I know you, I mean I read you! You killed me once on Call of Duty!"

"Ma'am." Jasper drawls, slipping back into his seat with a courtly bow.

"Riley Biers. Seattle native, studying Cultural Anthropology at SU, the Experiment looked like it would dovetail nicely with my studies and like Jasper I don't have anyone to spend the holidays with either. My little known fact is that I can spell Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious backwards while gargling a glass of water."

"Useful." James sneers from across the table.

"You'd be surprised." Riley shrugs. "Its great for breaking the ice at parties."

"Zafrina Ramirez. I am from Brazil, the Favelas, but I am lucky to be studying on a scholarship at Cornell's College of Agriculture & Life Sciences. I want to go back to Brazil and help my country manage the environment better. I am not sure how I came to be here to be honest, it seemed like an easy thing to explore at the time but somehow I have ended up on this Experiment. I am excited and nervous! A little known fact? The Nuns in the Favela school say I have the voice of an angel when I sing."

"Siobhan Gartlan. I am from County Mayo in Ireland but I grew up in Dublin. I'm like Bella, doing my Masters in Horror, adaptations though and I've been lucky enough to get funding to study in the US for a year. I can't wait to learn and be part of this Experiment! Not many people know this but I swam the English Channel when I was eighteen to raise money for Children In Need."

"Another swimmer!" Esme laughs happily. "You are so brave, I've always been too scared to swim in open water. You must tell me all about it, do they really smear you in animal fat beforehand?"

"And she's off." Carlisle chuckles ruefully. "Port and cheese to finish anybody?"

 **APOV**

Dinner was fun and has quite the air of 'Last Meal' about it, which I suppose it was. And though I didn't come here looking for love I've had the strongest feeling about Jasper ever since the entrée, he's stunning to look at with those long blonde curls and tawny eyes. And his accent, that voice, like southern silk flowing over my skin.

 _Sigh_.

Such a shame the next time he sees me I'll be wearing fatigues and combat boots, still I think I made a good impression tonight, he couldn't seem to steer his attention away from me.

Breakfast is at eight in the dining room and then the Doctors Cullen and Heidi will give us a full brief on the experiment before Sam takes us down into the depths of the Facility. Now that it's so close I'm equal parts excited and afraid and vibrating with so much energy that even this luxurious comforter and soft mattress aren't going to lull me to sleep. Huffing I sit up and switch the bedside light back on, no use fighting it, might as well read while I still can . . . .

 **RPOV**

Well that was interesting. James is a Jerk, and yes he certainly gets the capital letter, I can see a great future ahead of him in the cutthroat world of television. And my fist on his face if he lays a hand on me again. He obviously thinks he's a ladies man but I think he's worked out I'm not that kind of lady because he moved on to Irina who was eating that shit up with a spoon.

God I'm going to miss this bed after tonight, I wonder if they'll let me take it back to New York with me when the Experiment is done? It certainly beats the lumpy futon I've got to sleep on in my one room rat infested hellhole.

The rest of the girls are fine, even Paleface Bella isn't as bad as I thought, she just takes a while to relax, like control top pantyhose. And damn but she's entertaining, even her mouth is clumsy when Edward's around, I've never seen anything like it. He seems into her though, she brings out all his protective instincts. But her mind's as sharp as a tack. Alice is cool and not anywhere near as giddy as she comes across, they'll be good people to team up with when we get down below. And I suspect Edward, Jasper and Em will be part of the package. Fine by me since I'm competitive enough to at least have one eye on being the last 'man' standing despite the lack of prize for the winner . . . .

 **….. EMT …..**

"I can't believe anyone would be this stupid." Sam huffs, checking the feed on monitors again in preparation for the morning.

"None of them are stupid." Carlisle murmurs as he studies his laptop. "They are all in the top ten percent on their classes and besides they are young and inexperienced with no frame of reference for deciding if this is a dangerous situation."

Sam shakes his head and keeps the rest of his thoughts to himself. He doesn't exactly disapprove of this but if he's being honest with himself it hardly qualifies as something he's ever going to be proud of doing. A few well placed advertisements, social media and Heidi's charm have lured twelve isolated young people out here into the middle of nowhere and a nightmare they haven't even begun to imagine. He wonders if the students of horror will see the obvious signs first or the gamers? It is fascinating he has to admit, wrong but absolutely _fascinating_.

"I've hidden the last cache." Leah announces, stalking into the control room and throwing herself angrily into a chair which groans in protest.

Leah does everything angrily Esme has noticed.

"First feedback from Aro." Heidi announces looking up from her laptop screen. "Dinner could have been a little more dramatic but the initial bets and bids are flowing in from around the world so he is pleased."

"I am glad he approves." Carlisle drawls without looking up, loathing the necessary encroachment of Mammon into his Experiment. "But please remind him that the real drama won't start until the day after tomorrow."

"Carlisle." Heidi chuckles, shaking her head at him. "One does not remind Aro of _anything_ if one can help it."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all the basics.**

 **Rated M for several reasons.**

 **Part One**

 **Chapter 3 Going Down**

 **BPOV**

Breakfast is a veritable feast but I'm too nervous to eat, everyone seems to be, so I do what I learned when I was a kid living with Renee, and I hide some food for later. Oddly I noticed several of the others doing the same thing, including Edward.

The subsequent briefing has probably put me off food for the rest of the week.

The Facility, an old cold war bunker, goes down twelve levels below us and equates to over ten square miles! Some of the lower areas are dangerous so they have been secured so we can't wander into them accidentally, the rest of it is ours until we're done. There are two dormitories on the top level, one for the boys and one for the girls but apparently we don't have to stick to that arrangement if we don't want to as there are other rooms on that level we can 'use'. Between the dormitories is a kitchen and shared bathroom, these are the only rooms that have fresh water and if we want hot we have to heat it ourselves. These rooms on this level are also the only ones with guaranteed power, there are other areas in the Facility with power, some of it fluctuating, but we have to find those ourselves. There is no map, at least not one we're going to get a look at and the elevator only goes down from here to the top level, everything else is stairs, or worse.

Food will be delivered to the kitchen, we don't need to know how, every two days. There is no refrigerator and only enough firewood to make a fire for three days.

We can only take with us what we can pack in our military issue rucksacks and the fatigues and army boots we're wearing now, everything else, like the firewood, we have to find somewhere down there ourselves. Extra food, batteries, lightbulbs, flashlights, space heaters, clothes, blankets, ropes. You name it and they've cached it down there, in copious quantities. Everything we brought with us will remain up here above ground until the Experiment is over.

And while all this is going on 'things will happen' Carlisle cheerfully informs us.

In the event of an emergency there is a panic button in the kitchen however he says we aren't likely to need it since pretty much all of the facility outside the dormitories and bathroom is covered by security cameras which will be monitored 24 hours a day. He meant it to sound comforting but I can tell I'm not the only one who thinks it's creepy that they'll be up here watching us flailing around in the dark even if that is the whole point of the Experiment.

I've been largely ambivalent toward my mother for years now but she is _so_ going down for this . . . .

 **RPOV**

After the briefing they took us to the conference room next door and let us loose on the 'supplies'.

Bella and I were the voice of reason when it came to working out what we'd need as a group and packing our rucksacks accordingly but there were only a few that took notice, the rest launched into an undignified free for all which doesn't bode well for our ability to work well together later.

"There's no bedding and no food or cooking equipment here." Alice points out.

"The basics have already been supplied, all the beds are made up and the kitchen is already stocked for today and tomorrow." Heidi informs her.

"Okay then." I decide. "Grab matches, flashlights and batteries and we'll go from there."

Ten minutes later we assess our haul and we've been pretty sensible I think. We have matches, a flint fire starter and a handful of cigarette lighters that Alistair dropped on the floor in his haste. We also have a water canteen and camping stove each with a couple of spare gas bottles. Alice has amassed one of every kind of battery operated light on offer and I used either my elbows or my breasts to get the batteries. Meanwhile Bella bagged us a compact tool kit, a sewing kit and a first aid kit. I also grabbed a wind up watch and a couple of pads of paper and some pens. Alice came back from her second foray with some disposable panties and tampons, which got her a thumbs up from Bella who had snagged some Advil to go with them. Then we went back and loaded up with soap, toothpaste, tooth brushes, deodorant, gum and hair ties, which Alice doesn't need but Bella and I definitely do. We laughed when Alice came back to our corner with three rape alarms and when Em realised that James had scooped up all the condoms and began to loudly protest. And then we solemnly revealed and packed the food we'd stolen at breakfast. None of us said anything but I think we all realised we'd had similar upbringings if it meant we'd learned to steal food when it was available as a defense against the times when it wasn't.

"I've still got some room in mine." Alice observes, peering inside.

"I thought we'd distributed it pretty fairly." Bella muses.

"Oh we did." Alice laughs. "But I am an expert packer. What else shall we take?"

"There's plenty left." Heidi points out, sweeping her arm toward the well picked over conference table.

Bella and I frown at each other but Alice just wades in and starts grabbing things. Electrical tape, a climbing rope, a puncture repair kit, a set of heavy duty plastic ties, plastic food bags and a box of rubber gloves all disappear inside her rucksack, followed finally by a deck of cards and a vicious looking implement that she says is for getting small boys out of horse's hooves . . . .

 **APOV**

Its time!

I'm not even trying to stop bouncing up and down when the twelve of us enter the elevator with Sam and all our gear. Although elevator barely does it justice, although it too is tricked out in the art deco style you could fit a Winnebago in here and then some.

With some ominous clanking and electric whirring we slowly and smoothly descend and I notice that there are no controls in here, nor is there any sign of a panel hiding them. Interesting, you can only go where someone outside says you can go.

Several of us begin to count under our breath and on twenty we yank to an abrupt halt which would have had poor Bella flat on her face if Edward hadn't grabbed her round the waist.

"Thanks." She murmurs, going a lovely shade of red. Bless, she didn't even look up to see the besotted smile on his handsome face as he set her back on her feet.

The doors open.

"This is it." Sam informs us. "Everybody out."

We heft our rucksacks and inch forward to peer out. A highly polished but otherwise bare concrete corridor curves away from us in either direction. There are electric lights encased in mesh set into the ceiling every ten feet or so but they're not exactly putting out a lot of light so the corridor gleams dully.

"No signs?" Riley asks Sam.

"Aren't you going to show us where anything is?" Edward adds.

"This level is laid out in circle." Sam shrugs. "You can't get lost."

"It's cold." Rosalie observes and there is a chill wind, for want of a better word, that seems to be blowing from somewhere off to the right.

"What do we do?" Irina whispers to James as we continue to linger in the elevator.

"It's nearly lunchtime." Sam sighs. "I suggest you have a look around and think about making lunch."

"Oh for God's sake!" Rosalie exclaims, grabbing Em's arm and pulling him out into the corridor with her. "We're not going to get very far if we're too chicken to get out of the lift. Look. We're still alive, now stop faffing about and come on!"

The leadership gene is strong in this one and we all file out obediently and turn to watch Sam throw us a lazy salute and step back from the already closing art deco doors.

"Ladies and Gentleman." Jasper drawls. "We have arrived."

"Left or right?" I ask no one in particular.

"Clockwise or counter clockwise?" Riley adds with a nervous laugh.

"We could split up and do both?" Siobhan suggests.

"No point if it goes round in a circle." Edward shrugs. "Besides we have plenty of time, all the time in the world in fact."

"Leave our stuff here?" James suggests.

"Nah." Em responds. "We don't know how far round it is, let's take it with us and drop if off when we find the dorms."

So we do.

I'd expected there to a chill in the air and there is but I also thought it would be damp and smelly, being below ground, but it isn't, in fact the lack of any discernable odour is a little disconcerting.

As one we turn right and start walking quickly spotting two grey metal doors, one on either side of the corridor. With a look around for consensus James reaches out and opens the one on the inside arc. A dim light comes on inside immediately revealing what is clearly a storage cupboard currently being used to store absolutely nothing. Nevertheless we all step up and peer in at the floor to ceiling empty shelves. Anticlimactic.

So Em opens the door on the outer arc. Nothing, no light comes on and the cold blast of air indicates a large empty space. He fumbles around for a light switch, finally clicking it but still no light.

"Suggest we save this one and our flashlights for now." He says, pulling the door shut.

We move on the next set of doors. Inside arc another empty cupboard, outside arc a small office with a metal desk and chair, nothing else except a large frame on the wall which looks like it should be holding a map.

And the next few sets of doors are more of the same until we find the first dormitory. The room is comfortably large enough to hold the six camp beds with enough room to move between them without jostling the occupant. It's as spartan as the other rooms and just as spotlessly clean.

When we've all been in, looked around and poked and prodded the beds we file out and onto the next door. Bathroom is a bit ambitious I think. On the back wall is a row of six stainless steel showerheads. On the left wall six stainless steel sinks and on the right three toilets of the same cold metal. And that's it, no toilet seats, stalls or other comforts, just a stack of three scratchy looking toilet rolls next to each pot.

"Nice." Rosalie growls, kicking one of the stacks over.

"Do you mind?" Riley objects. "Someone's got to wipe with that."

"Oh dear." Siobhan mutters unhappily and I feel her pain.

Next the kitchen.

On the back wall is a large stone sink and drainer with one tap above it and in the middle is a large wooden table with six grocery bags on it.

"That's it?" Em asks forlornly.

"Looks like it." Alistair confirms opening the one cupboard to reveal a collection of metal pans, utensils and crockery and then moving aside to inspect the firewood stacked neatly next to it.

"Where is the fireplace?" Zafrina asks, peering around the walls.

"Anywhere under that flue." Jasper responds, pointing up to an opening in the shiny concrete ceiling.

"Will it draw?" Em asks joining him to peer upwards.

"I don't know." Jasper quips. "But I've heard it's a hell of a painter."

No one laughs but me so we move on to see the last dormitory, which is identical to the first one.

"I'm done lugging this stuff around." Rosalie announces dropping her rucksack onto the bed in the far corner. "I declare this the girl's dorm, if you've got testicles now is the time to leave."

"Fine." James huffs, apparently annoyed at another decision taken out of his hands. "We'll drop our stuff off and meet you back in the kitchen."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all the basics.**

 **Rated M for several reasons.**

 **Part One**

 **Chapter 4 Exploration**

 **RPOV**

We stood around in the kitchen watching with interest as Bella and Em unpacked the groceries. There was far too much white bread for my liking but the instant coffee was a welcome sight. I'm not much of a cook so it didn't look very promising to me but Bella and Em seemed happy enough with it.

Once Jasper had checked the chimney by way of setting fire to one of the grocery bags we decided to make some coffee before going exploring.

What a production that turned out to be. Men. First they made a circle, or 'fire pit' out of the bricks they'd found by the wood. Then there was an embarrassingly long winded process of actually setting fire to the wood, in which some male egos and fingers were burned. Then they realised they had nothing to put the kettle on over the fire. For a while it looked like they were just going to stand the pot in the flames but in the end sanity prevailed and Jasper rummaged in the cupboard until he found the parts to construct a spit over it.

And then we stood back, no chairs, and watched the pot boil. A watched pot does boil but it takes forever. Anyway we all perked up when we'd had something comfortingly normal like coffee and after another interminable age, while the men argued about what to do with the fire now we were done with it, we set off with our flashlights in hand to explore . . . .

 **BPOV**

I was convinced we were going to expire from smoke inhalation in our first hour down here but the flue actually worked really well, Alistair suspected a fan up there somewhere. In the end we banked the fire and left it since there was a distinct lack of anything combustible in the vicinity of it. Very dark ages mud hut.

There wasn't much new to see in the lit rooms so we went straight for the dark ones.

Most seemed to be offices of varying sizes, some with tables and chairs and some with nothing, we decided to gather those up for the kitchen later so we'd have somewhere to sit and eat.

The intriguing space was the first one Em found, even twelve of us with flashlights took a while to reveal its secrets. Creepy James was convinced it was a motor pool at some point and I couldn't fault his logic, the space was cavernous with the remains of heavy lifting equipment suspended from the ceiling, oil slicks dotted around the floor and abandoned automotive parts and tools everywhere. We found a wide access tunnel curving up into the rock but after the gentle turn first turn we found it had been completely blocked off with a wall of that super shiny concrete. Like the rest of the rooms there was no signage or any other clues, just in some places a lighter patch of wall or door where they had once been.

There were several doors leading off the space. One an empty storeroom with just a few empty crates in, firewood for later. Another office with an actual padded chair in it which I'm sure some of them are going to get in a fight over at some point and a filing cabinet, the scant contents of which Riley has vowed to come back and read. In what looked like a breakroom we found an old and empty vending machine and a foam fire extinguisher which we are going to take back to the kitchen with us, just in case.

And then, with a yell of triumph, Em found the door to a stairwell. No stairs going up so we pointed our flashlights down the shiny concrete stairs, noting the sturdy looking metal railing curling down with steps. Down and down and down until there is nothing but blackness, I think we could see down about four floors. Cold air is coming up from below tainted with that damp musty smell that Alice was expecting all along.

Not inviting. At all.

"Going down?" Em asks, suddenly excited.

"Hell yes." Alice confirms, dancing on the spot in her eagerness.

"Are we all good for battery power?" James asks.

"How are supposed to know that genius?" Rosalie snarls, which gets a chuckle from Em who is obviously a fan of her snarky side.

"Long life batteries." Edward intercedes jiggling his flashlight. "Should be good for at least another hour, how about we only go down one floor and head back up with ten minutes to go?"

"Plan." Jasper agrees, starting down the steps with Alice hot on his heels. "You keep time Edward."

Oh hell, we're really here, we're really doing this!

"Here." Edward says softly, taking my elbow. "Let me help you."

And I don't feel remotely offended, not one bit . . . .

 **APOV**

This is so exciting! The papers in the cabinet were dated 1962, we could be almost the first people that have been down here in fifty years! Who knows what we'll find?

"Here goes." Jasper whispers, pushing open the door to the next level.

"It is lit!" Zafrina exclaims behind me and one by one we switch off our flashlights to save the batteries.

Unlike our floor this corridor is straight, leading off into the distance where some of the lights are flickering and some have long since died leaving little pools of darkness. The first room on the left looks like an old control room, there are Neolithic glass screens and banks of switches and dials interspersed with old fashioned telephones in different colors, and on the far wall is a giant map of the US with pins sticking out of it.

"Cool." Jasper mutters, moving further inside and flicking on his light since there are none in here.

"There's no dust." Bella observes to herself.

"Good." I sing as I dance past her. "Dust makes me sneeze."

We spend a few minutes poking about and twiddling knobs before we move on to the next room. Office with a window looking out over the control room, boring.

We found a medical centre, denuded of everything except a couple of metal bed frames, and examination couch in putrid orange and those surgical trays with the little wheels that remind me of old mad scientist movies. On one wall is an eye chart and some posters endorsing various things Doctors are fond of like a balanced diet, not smoking and never going in bareback. I didn't think they worried about those kinds of things in the 60s but they obviously did. There was also a sign-up sheet for Wednesday Basketball in the gymnasium and a stern reminder of the Base Commander's rules for reporting sick. Our anthropologist was in heaven and had to be dragged away by Alistair.

A couple of offices and meeting rooms later we found the gymnasium and were pleasantly surprised when the lights came on.

"Just like school." Bella groans at the familiar creak of the sprung wooden floor.

"Right down to the bleachers!" Em laughs, bounding up them to do a Rocky impersonation.

"Idiot." James mutters as he pushes past me.

"At least he's got manners." Bella growls under her breath.

"Come on." Rosalie orders from the double doors. "It's just a gym and there's nothing in here, let's move on."

"Yes ma'am." Jasper agrees, tipping his imaginary hat at her. "Come on guys!"

We found a proper kitchen, big enough to feed an army with some stuff we could use though no refrigerator and none of the stoves or burners were working.

And next door we found the cafeteria, where only a few of the lights were working. The old chillers and food warmers were still in place though, as were the vending machines and half a dozen old cathode ray tube TVs hanging from the walls. Didn't anyone tell the US Army it's rude to watch TV while you eat dinner? Riley and Alistair poked at the vending machines but they seemed to be as empty as the one upstairs so we moved on.

We found a library, shrouded in darkness but apparently still full of books which seemed to float Bella's boat and a chapel still full of pews. By this time we are all starting to relax and have fun, which is much better than the tense nerves we started out with. However, I have a solid feeling it isn't going to last and not just because it defeats the object of the Experiment, but maybe they'll let us be for our first couple of days?

The piercing scream ahead of me down the corridor say no as we set off at a run.

Irina is backing out of one of the darkened rooms, her hands clutching her throat, her eyes wide with horror.

"What?" James demands, pushing through us to talk to her first. "What's in there?"

She shakes her head, her throat working soundlessly and James actually shakes her by the shoulders!

"James." Edward says quietly but firmly. "That may work in old movies but it doesn't work in real life, step back and give the girl some space to calm down."

James complies grudgingly and then scowls when Jasper and Riley slip past him into the room Irina's just come out of.

"Holy shit." Floats out into the corridor.

"Bella, Alice." Edward orders. "Stay with Irina."

Then he and the others disappear into the room.

"Is that blood?" Siobhan questions quietly.

"Sure looks like it could be." One of the boys responds equally quietly.

Irina nods in agreement fixing Bella and I with her wide blue stare as we ineffectually try to comfort her.

"If it is its very old." Edward decides after a while.

"It's almost like someone was shot in here, the way it's spattered up the wall and pooled on the carpet."

"Someone could just have dropped a barrel of oil or paint or something." Em points out reasonably.

"And it could be entirely fake." Jasper adds. "They are supposed to be frightening us after all."

"Well its working." Siobhan huffs over her shoulder as she and Zafrina join us in the corridor.

Rosalie and the boys linger in there a little longer before emerging.

"Well that sucked the fun out of this afternoon." Em chuckles ruefully. "What say we head back up and get ourselves sorted with tables and chairs and the comforts of home?"

"You okay?" Jasper seems concerned as he falls into step beside me, which is incredibly sweet.

"Oh yes, sorry. It's all going to be part of the fun I know but I'm glad I didn't go in and look." I confess. "I think I'm going to turn out to be a build up to it slowly kind of girl."

"No harm in that but I'm pretty sure it wasn't blood, one way or another."

He glances behind us briefly and laughs softly so I follow his gaze and almost laugh myself, Irina seems to be recovering quickly under James's more tender ministrations and I wouldn't take a bet against him at least getting through a few of his condoms while we're down here. Which is grosser to think about than blood stains, ugh, brain bleach required . . . .

 **RPOV**

Fake blood or paint stain it was a shrewd opening move that got us all thinking about what could happen down here while we set up the kitchen and dorms as comfortably as we could with reclaimed furniture, Em even took a break from preparing stew with Bella to help me drag a metal cabinet in so we have somewhere other than the floor to stow our kit.

Normally I'd take a shower and change into my sweats before dinner but that's not going to happen for a while so I start a new beauty regimen, fresh washed face, deodorant top up and one hundred strokes the with the hairbrush I went back for at the last minute when I saw Irina's. Sadly I think I'm going to end up sharing it but only with Bella, her hair looks much cleaner and healthier than Siobhan's. Alice and Zafrina, the lucky bitches, can comb and style theirs with their fingers like a guy.

None of us seems to be that organised so god knows what time we'll all wake up tomorrow but I am going to worry about that _tomorrow_. The meat stew was extremely filling and I am so unbelievably tired even this cot is enticing, although I will miss that comforter from last night . . . .


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all the basics.**

 **Rated M for several reasons.**

 **Part One**

 **Chapter 5 American Pickers**

 **RPOV**

I think I slept last night but I'm not sure, between Zafrina's surprisingly stentorian snoring and Bella's sleep talking it will be a miracle if I managed more than half an hour. I hope someone has already started the coffee because I didn't factor in my morning persona when I signed up for this . . . .

 **BPOV**

I am awake, wide awake, although I don't remember actually going to sleep. Six am according to my watch, might as well get up and get some hot water on for coffee and washing.

When I sit up Zafrina pops up too and the two of us tug on our boots in silence before heading into the kitchen. I have no idea what to do to get the fire going again but she does so it's soon roaring away with a huge pan of water and the kettle hanging over it. I can wash in cold water if I have to, but I'd rather not.

While we wait for the water she tells me a little bit about growing up an orphan in the Favelas of Rio de Janerio and I tell her about growing up in Phoenix with Renee after Dad was killed on duty. Though I actually had a parent our childhoods were quite similar, aside from the Nuns, who sound scary as hell.

Over the next two hours the kitchen gets busy as everyone puts in an appearance wanting coffee, cereal, toast and hot water to wash with. By eight we are all done and discussing what to do next.

 **RPOV**

I know I need to learn to slow down and take more time over my decisions, like Bella, it actually took her two _months_ to decide to apply for this! But seriously, it's now nine and we're still in the kitchen talking about what to do. It's not as if we even have a vast number of choices. Go down and explore or stay here and make them work for their Experiment.

Actually that idea has some merit, there's nothing in the contract I signed that says I actually _have_ to go schlepping around a deserted army base in the dark. But _damn_ that part is supposed to be fun!

Captain James the Jerk is trying to take charge but Em, Edward and Jasper aren't going to let him, which is funny. Bella keeps opening her mouth to speak and then closing it again with various looks of annoyance on her face and Alice, like me, is scowling up a storm of impatience. Siobhan, Zafrina and Irina seem content to just sit here and haven't contributed anything, let alone anything useful. I'll let Zafrina off because English is her second language but my opinion of the other two is sinking lower all the time.

"I say we should be methodical." Em repeats for the umpteenth time. "Collect the useful stuff from the areas we've already visited and then go down to the next level."

"I disagree."

Oh James, you do surprise me.

"I think we should explore everything as quickly as we can so we know the lie of the land and then go back and scavenge for what we need!"

"Alright." Jasper sighs. "We're going round in circles and getting on each other's nerves. What say we vote?"

So we do.

I vote with Em although I'm inclined to think that James's idea is better.

Em wins and isn't remotely good natured about it. I'm going to rather like him I think. It turned out some of the guys actually thought to grab smaller rucksacks so we pack a couple of those with spare flashlights, batteries and canteens of water. And off we go . . . .

The first surprise is that the lights are on in the motor pool and boy are they bright!

"Wow." Riley breathes. "We missed a lot yesterday."

True, there is even an old army truck parked over in the back and a whole mezzanine floor we missed.

Immediately there is a debate on changing the plan which eventually sees six of stay here to explore properly while we can and the others going down to finish the next level.

"Going up?" Em asks, gesturing to the metal stairs leading up to the mezzanine.

"Might as well."

"I'll let you go first, even though you aren't wearing a skirt." He chuckles as I mount the steps.

"Do you get many girls with lines like that?" I throw back over my shoulder.

"I hate to admit it." He says quietly. "But I usually make MVP which means I don't have to say anything at all to get girls."

 _Hmm_.

The rest of the place might be surprisingly clean so far but not up here, it's absolutely _filthy_. And crammed with stuff I can't believe was ever useful, never mind useful to us. There are no lights up here so Em and I are twisting, turning and sometimes crawling between all manner of things, aiming our flashlights into boxes and wordlessly wondering what the hell some of it is. There is another filing cabinet up here, this one filled with old papers and manuals which will probably give Riley an erection when we tell him about it later.

"Holy shit." Em whispers up ahead of me.

"What?" I demand and he moves over so I can crawl up beside him.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"It's a revolver." I confirm. "A really old one."

He pulls it free of the mess of cables its resting on and we both shine our lights on it.

"Is it loaded?"

He picks it up, keeping it aimed away from us and opens it up. One round.

"Does it work?" Is my next question.

"Looks like it will. It might have been up here years but it's still oiled and is in pretty much mint condition. It looks like a .38 special."

"What's that in girl speak?"

"Smith & Wesson, 1960s Chiefs Special. You couldn't hit a barn door with it any distance but it will quite effectively re-arrange someone's insides if you get close enough."

"Ew."

"Quite."

"What do we do with it?"

"Leave it the fuck here." He says, carefully laying it back down and arranging some of the cables to cover it. "And don't tell anyone we found it."

"Sounds like a plan to me. Come on, let's keep looking . . . ."

 **APOV**

Even though I pretty much have Jasper all to myself as we search the motor pool I can't help but keep glancing across to Bella and Edward on the other side, they're talking quietly as they work and I've seen her laugh a couple of times. Progress.

Jasper and I have found a full barrel of liquid paraffin which will make it easier to start fires and a 10L plastic water carrier with a little tap already, and now we're approaching the behemoth of a truck.

"No engine." He observes. "That's a shame."

"Is it? Where are we going to drive it down here?"

"Good point ma'am, you're not just a pretty face."

Next he scrambles up into in the cab and I shine my flashlight in for him.

"They certainly didn't make these with many optional extras." He observes as he depresses the peddles and waggles the gearshift. Then he flips down the sun visor revealing a black and white photo of a spectacularly unattractive woman in a fifties style frock and set of keys.

"Nothing in here." He decides. "Let's try the back."

He jumps into the back and offers his hand to me, lifting me in easily, like I weigh nothing. Always a good thing.

Inside are two crates, both nailed shut.

"There must be a tire iron around here." Jasper mutters. "Hang tight."

And off he goes.

I can't decipher the inscriptions on the crates but it looks Cyrillic, maybe Alistair can read it?

Jasper jumps back in and gets straight to work on the nearest crate, which makes the muscles in his forearms flex deliciously.

 _Mmm_.

When he moves the lid aside I reach in and carefully pull some of the straw like packing material away. Underneath a layer of triangle shaped flasks are lying on their sides, carefully packed top to toe, stoppered with what looks like white rubber and filled with a cloudy amber liquid.

Jasper reaches down to pick one up but I grab his wrist to stop him.

"Don't." I warn without letting him go. "And don't laugh. But I get feelings about things sometimes and I have the strongest feeling that whatever this is we don't want anything to do with it."

For the longest moment he stares into my eyes and then he nods, reaching down with his free hand to grab the lid and slip it back on the crate.

"Let's leave it here and forget about it." He suggests. "We've still got plenty of other stuff to investigate."

"Okay." I nod, grateful for his apparent ready acceptance.

Then he laughs quietly, reaching out to stroke the hand I still have curled around his wrist.

"It's not that I don't like the feel of your skin on mine Alice." He says softly, capturing my eyes again. "But if we're going to get out of this truck you're going to have to let go of me."

"Oh, sorry!" I squeak as I let go.

Still laughing he jumps down and then reaches up both arms so I can jump down into them.

Dreamy . . . .

 **BPOV**

Edward. Is. Amazing. And stratospheres out of my league. But he's so lovely about it.

I feel drawn to him like a moth to a flame and its heaven when we bump into each other when we search, his skin gives off so much heat, even through the heavy fatigues that separate us. His eyes are so green. His teeth are so white, his lips so full. His hair is like liquid bronze and even the light freckles on the bridge of his nose have been painted on by Michelangelo. Who I think also had a hand in the sculpted muscles hinted at beneath his clothes.

And his voice, it's like velvet, even when he raises it slightly against James.

Yes. I have it bad.

But he's so beautiful, inside and out.

We've almost finished, slowly and methodically, searching our side of the motor pool but so far all we've found are a few tools Edward put aside because he thought they might be useful later. I'm not sure I've been much of a 'picker' because I've mostly been listening to him talk and watching his fluid movements, but I did find the axe which we can use to chop firewood later.

My nervous tongue klutz has gradually eased around him this morning as we've worked and I've managed to tell him a little bit about my life in Florida without, possibly, sounding like the total loser I actually am.

"We're nearly done." He observes, glancing back the way we've come. "Would you . . . ."

"HELP! HELP! Are you guys up here? WE NEED HELP!"

We whip round just as Irina crashes through the door to the stairwell.

"Edward! Help!" She screeches when she spots us. "We've lost Zafrina! We can't find her anywhere!"

"What's happened?" Em shouts as he and Rosalie emerge from the darkness above and pound down the mezzanine stairs.

"I don't know." Jasper admits as he and Alice hustle to join us all in the middle of the floor where Irina has stopped and is bent double gasping for breath.

"Irina." Edward says gently, laying a hand on her back. "What happened?"

"The lights." She pants, straightening and leaning into him. "The lights are on in the library so she and Siobhan were searching in there when it suddenly went dark. Siobhan says there was a loud crash and then Zafrina screamed, once, but we haven't been able to find her anywhere on that level, even when the lights came back on in the library." She pauses for a moment then continues. "You have to come. Help us find her!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all the basics.**

 **Rated M for several reasons.**

 **Part One**

 **Chapter 6 Missing Persons**

 **BPOV**

Edward takes my hand, for which I am grateful, and without further thought the six of us charge down the dark staircase behind Irina.

The corridor lights on this level are out today but most of the rooms seem to be lit as we rush toward the others who are waiting outside the gym, arguing furiously.

"Thank fuck!" James growls when we reach them. "That stupid bitch Zafrina's gone and got herself lost, she's not responding when we call out for her and we've been back through all the rooms looking for her but this damn level's too big and no one but me has the balls to search alone."

"Fuck you." Alistair grumbles quietly, earning himself a hard stare from James the Jerk.

"What do we do?" Rosalie asks the rest of us, deliberately ignoring James.

"We need to search this level again." Siobhan is firm, giving James the stink eye. " _Properly_ this time. And someone needs to check out the level above."

"Our floor?" Jasper queries.

"No." James snaps. "The corridor turns right down there and then terminates in another stairwell but the way down is blocked with rubble. There is however a ladder set into the concrete that lets up into a service hatch."

"And what's up there?" Em wants to know.

"We don't know yet. Its pitch black up there and all we could see was a very tight tunnel hewn out of the rock."

"Having enough adventure yet?" Rosalie drawls at Alice with a raised eyebrow.

"We'll find her." Alice replies confidently. "She can't have gone far."

Quite possibly, but why on earth would she have gone _anywhere_?

 **APOV**

James said the tunnel was tight so I volunteered to search it with Jasper and James, just in case. The others split up into pairs to re-search the level, we could hear them calling for Zafrina until the thick stairwell door closed behind us ominously.

I don't have a _bad_ feeling about this but I am definitely feeling _something_.

James climbs up first, heaving the hatch open with his shoulders, Jasper and I jump when it crashes inward somewhere with a deep metallic clang that reverberates around the small space. Then he disappears inside and Jasper motions me up the short ladder ahead of him.

"Hurry the fuck up." James complains, blinding me as he aims his flashlight straight down into my face.

"Jerk." Jasper mutters under his breath.

The tunnel starts at the hatch and is too low to stand up in so we crawl along in line, the stone is cold and wet, and disgustingly slippery in some places. Ew. Knee pads would also be nice at this point, I'm going to have scabby knees and ripped fatigues after this.

"Shit."

"What?" I demand, nearly burying my head in James's ass when he stops crawling abruptly. Double Ew.

"There's a fork in the tunnel."

"Shit." Jasper and I exclaim in unison.

"Zafrina!" James yells.

When the eerie echo dies away there is no answer.

"Zafrina!" I call out, with considerably less aggression.

"Zafrina?" Jasper's turn. "Are you up here darlin'? Everybody's looking for you! Call out to us if you can?"

"What do we do?"

"Split up." James huffs. "I can't see any other option."

"Shit." Jasper and I harmonise again.

"You take Alice and go right and I'll go left."

"You sure man?" Jasper asks.

"Yep. But we need to be careful not to go too far."

"Agreed, you got a watch?"

"Yeah. Five minutes and then meet back here at the fork?"

"Agreed. Lead on Alice, this tunnel is giving me the creeps."

Me too, and now we're crawling through water. Very cold water. Every few yards we call out for Zafrina but there's still no response.

"What do you suppose these tunnels are for?" I wonder out loud.

"I don't know and I don't care." Jasper shudders. "I just want out. Three minutes."

"Oh dear." I groan, stopping.

"What?"

"Another fork."

"Nuh-uh. We're done. It's a labyrinth up here and we aren't going any further without being able to lay a trail."

"But what about Zafrina, if she's up here . . . ."

"Alice we won't be doing her any favours if we get lost too."

"Okay. You're right. Let's go back."

After a few turns in the tunnel we can hear James ahead, calling out for Zafrina, so he hasn't found her either.

"We had to turn back." Jasper explains as we approach.

"Me too, it's a fucking maze up here."

"Let's go down and see how the others are doing." I suggest. "They're more likely to have found her anyway."

"I hope so." James mutters as he leads us back to the hatch. "What sort of stupid bitch goes wandering off on her own in a place like this?"

He's so nice. Not.

We climb down the ladder again and Jasper closes the hatch behind us, for which I'm strangely grateful, and when we emerge back into the corridor James immediately starts calling out for the others who emerge from various rooms looking perturbed the second they see that Zafrina's not with us.

"No luck?" Riley asks anyway.

"No. It's a fucking maze up there and she didn't answer when we called her."

"Are we done here?"

"No." Em answers Jasper with a sigh. "We started this end so we're still working our way back to the main stairwell. You guys can take the library if you want? Lights are out again though."

"Nice." James observes as Jasper and I scurry down the corridor after him.

 **RPOV**

We gravitate back to our pairs and resume our searching. In truth I don't think we're going to have much luck, there aren't that many places you _can_ hide down here. Where the hell is she?

Em and I are doing the kitchen and yes, so far I am massively relieved that we haven't found Zafrina's body stuffed into one of the giant ovens like a broken doll. Not that I'm expecting it, but I'm expecting something. Where the hell is she? I can't believe she just wandered off but people can be surprisingly stupid. And she doesn't strike me as the pranking sort. And Siobhan was most insistent that she heard her scream. This is all part of the fun I guess, but maybe a little bit too fun for our first full day?

"Maybe she's a plant?" Em muses as we open and close doors and peer underneath things.

"What, like an aspidistra?" I joke, pretending not to understand.

"No." He laughs. "Maybe she was put into the Experiment specifically to disappear so we're all scared of being next."

"It's possible." I concede. "But if that's the case then we're just of capable of reasoning that and _not_ being scared."

"And now my head hurts." He chuckles.

After a couple of minutes we meet back at the double doors leading to the corridor. Kitchen thoroughly searched, no sign of Zafrina.

"She's not here." I observe pointlessly.

"Nope. After you Rosalie . . . ."

Ten minutes later we're all gathered by the stairwell exhibiting varying degrees of worry. 'What do we do now?' seems to be the question on everyone's lips.

"We need to search our floor, she might have slipped past us and made her way back up there."

"Yes. But someone needs to stay here in case we've missed her." Bella objects.

"I'll stay." Riley offers. "It will give me a chance to poke around in some of the filing cabinets we've found."

"The idea is to wait in the corridor." James snorts derisively.

"I'll do that." Alistair chips in quickly.

"Fine." Is James the Jerk's considered response.

Alice and I share an eye roll, probably both wishing for something nasty to get him.

When we get back to our floor the lights are out in the motor pool again, this place is starting to feel like the un-fun house.

" _Jesus_." Someone complains as we scrabble about putting our flashlights on. "How are we supposed to find _anything_ in these conditions?"

"Zafrina?" Bella calls, swinging her light around in a wide arc. "Are you up here?"

"Zafrina?" Edward copies. "We're worried about you, if you're here let us know."

Nothing.

"Oh hell. Em? Will you stay here with me while the others check our rooms?"

"No problem Rosalie. You guys go on but let us know as soon as you find her."

"Or not." James mutters as they leave us.

"It's very quiet in here." Em observes as the door closes behind them.

"In a very creepy kind of way."

"We could make out to dispel the tension?" He offers, flashing me his dimples.

"Or I could beat the crap out of you and get the same results."

"Feisty." He snickers. "I like that."

"Pfft."

He doesn't get to say anything else because the door opens again and Edward sticks his head through.

"She's not here and Siobhan is all for hitting the Panic Button."

"I suppose we should." Em sighs. "She could have wandered down a level and broken her leg or something. Will you wait with Rosalie and I'll nip back down to tell Alistair and Riley."

He's only gone a few minutes before he slams back into the motor pool.

"Houston we have a problem." He pants.

"What sort of problem?"

"All the lights are out downstairs and Alistair and Riley are fucking gone too."

Without another word we race back to the kitchen where James is physically preventing Siobhan from hitting the panic button.

"Let her go!" Edward commands. "We've lost Alistair and Riley now too."

James hesitates and Siobhan hefts her knee forcefully into his testicles as she leans round him to hit the button.

"Yes?" A disembodied voice enquires.

"Sam?" Siobhan asks.

"Yes."

"Sam we've lost Zafrina, Riley and Alistair."

"They are quite safe, they are on level three, I can see them on the monitors."

"What are they doing down there?" James yells.

"I don't know Mr Witherdale." Sam says mildly. "Why don't you go down and ask them?"

"Sam?" Siobhan asks again.

No reply.

"Great." James huffs. "Just fucking great. Where are you going?"

"I am going." Edward replies through gritted teeth. "To get some more batteries for my flashlight and then I am going down to what I am assuming is level three to find the others because I am now very tired and very grumpy. Is that alright James?"

"I'll come with you." A few of us respond.

What I am coming to think of as 'our gang' departs with Siobhan in tow, who confesses that she can't stand another moment around 'that fecker James' as she called him.

The motor pool lights are back on, go figure, as we hustle through, propping the stairwell door open behind us and plunging down the steps to level three. As we pass the second level we can hear faint voices and as we finish the flight it becomes obvious that its Alistair and Riley shouting for help.

"What the hell?" Em demands as our flashlights train on the door.

There's a metal pole through the handle preventing it from being pulled opened from inside.

He removes it quickly and Zafrina, Alistair and Riley literally fall out crying in relief.

"We thought we'd better at least check a floor down while you guys were gone." Alistair explains as we charge back upstairs like something is chasing us. "And we heard Zaf banging on the door shouting for help. It was stuck but we managed to force it open."

"We should have come straight back up." Riley continues as we make haste across the motor pool. "But she didn't move out of the way in time and we hit her with it. And while we were checking on her it closed behind us and then we couldn't open it again."

"That's because there was a metal pole through the handle."

"What? How?"

"Can we finish this in the kitchen?" Edward interrupts. "Zafrina has a gash on her head and I'd like to get a proper look at it."

 **BPOV**

I'm not very good with the sight of blood but nevertheless I manage to hold the medical kit steady while Edward rifles through it to clean and dress Zafrina's head wound, pronouncing it not serious. By which time James the Jerk has nearly had his ass handed to him by several of the boys due his rudeness to Zafrina and general lack of patience.

"Now." Edward declares, moving back to give her some space before shooting James a death glare. "Zafrina, please tell us what happened?"

"Thank you Edward." She sighs, touching the plaster on her temple carefully. "Siobhan and I were searching the library, it is quite big. I was about halfway down on the right hand side when the lights went out and I could not get my light out of my belt, I lost my balance and stumbled into one of the stacks, some of the books fell on me. I screamed, I think, and then a big hand went over my mouth and I was lifted off my feet."

"Don't look at me." Siobhan growls at James, offended.

"Who was it?"

"I do not know." Zafrina says, shaking her head slowly. "It was a man, I think, he was very strong and wearing gloves, maybe leather? I was kicking and struggling but he was so big. He put a rag in my mouth and then a bag over my head and carried me away."

"Where?"

"I do not know. We went down some stairs." She shrugs lightly, accepting a glass of water from Alice and taking a sip. "Thank you."

"Did he say anything?"

"No."

"Then what happened."

"After a while he stopped and put me back on my feet. Then he just, ran away. It was pitch black and I was crying so hard it was a while before I calmed down enough to remember my flashlight. I was by one of those metal stairway doors so I started banging on it and screaming." Her voice drops to a whisper and hitches. "I . . . . I was so scared. I thought I was lost forever."

Several of us shiver with her.

Oh, god, what if that happens to me? I'll fall to pieces quicker than a cookie dunked in hot chocolate . . . .


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all the basics.**

 **Rated M for several reasons.**

 **Part One**

 **Chapter 7 The Un-Fun Continues**

 **BPOV**

Theories abound on yesterday's events.

Someone else down here? One of us kidnapped Zafrina and then locked them in together? Zafrina kidnapped herself? Siobhan, who has quite a warrior spirit when provoked, pressed the panic button again and tried to grill Sam but he refused to answer any of her questions even though we assume someone up there saw what happened on the monitors.

None of us in the girls' dorm could get to sleep. We talked about what happened, how scared we would have been, how brave Zafrina was. We dissed James, good to know I'm not the only one who thinks he's a jerk. Alice tried to get me to admit that I liked Edward, but it felt presumptuous of me to like him somehow so I refused to confirm it. She admitted that she was 'smitten' with Jasper and Rosalie confessed that she thought Emmett had potential. Irina was predictably all about James and Siobhan and Zafrina were quiet as they sat together on her bed.

Eventually, after we'd tucked into some of our stolen treats from the first day we drifted off to sleep and it seemed only moments later that Em's large happy face appeared around our door exhorting us to get up because the 'grocery fairy' had been.

There was bacon, so today is at least starting well . . . .

 **RPOV**

Searching the third level was carried unanimously when put to the vote so after breakfast we loaded up with lights, batteries, food and water and headed down the stairwell. In tense silence, even Shorty Biloxi who was noticeably the last to stop chattering last night.

I descended with Em since it felt natural to both of us.

Level Three, predictably, was totally black.

"I strongly suggest we stay together." James growls as we crowd around the door way.

"No arguments from me." Alistair agrees, pointedly using the large hunk of metal he carried down from the motor pool to wedge the heavy steel door open.

The first thing I notice is that there doesn't seem to have been a clean and orderly military withdrawal from down here. Broken furniture and smashed glass litters the corridor before us, which is also awash with about an inch of water. Foul, stale smelling, water.

"Ew, _gross_." Bella groans somewhere behind me.

"These boots are waterproof." Edward consoles her.

"I am going to fall down in it Edward." She sighs. "You know I am."

"I'll do my best to . . . ."

"Are you done sucking up Edward?" James snaps. "Can we move on?"

"Of course James." Edward responds politely. "Do lead the way, I'm sure we're all eager to follow you."

"Oh we so are." Em chortles. "Lead on James, we'll be _right_ behind you."

Except we're not thanks to Em's long arms blocking the door and James sloshes a good ten feet before the laughter clues him into the fact we're not following him.

"Very funny." He growls.

"I thought so." I sing, flashing him an evil smile from under Em's considerable armpit.

Still joking aside we're here to search this sucker.

The floor seems to be the same facility concrete but the walls down here are plain old office dividers, panels at the bottom and glass at the top and since most of the glass is broken we don't need to leave the corridor to shine our lights and peer into the rooms . . . . .

"They look like labs." Alistair observes, confirming what we're all thinking.

"Trashed labs." Riley murmurs, training his light on a jumbled mass of equipment blocking one of the doorways.

"Why would the army want labs in a bunker?" Irina whispers as we inch forward.

"Um, Irina?" I drawl. "Haven't you watched _any_ horror films?"

"They wouldn't, would they?"

"Put it this way." Edward chips in. "I wouldn't touch anything if I were you."

"Was it flooded in here yesterday?" I ask, not remembering.

"No." Zafrina and Riley confirm quietly.

"Oh god." Bella groans again.

Room by room it's the same story, scary under the circumstances laboratory equipment and apparent wanton destruction.

"We're going to have to search these rooms properly at some point." James points out as we slosh onward.

"We know, we know." A few of us respond.

We find our first closed door, which James opens cautiously to shine his light inside.

"Oh shit." Alice breathes. "It's a padded cell, what the hell did they need a padded cell for?"

"Fuck the cell." Em growls. "What about the heavy metal restraints, did they have Rhinos down here?"

James closes the door and moves on, to our relief.

More labs until the next closed door, our lights pick out the backs of a row of chairs, movie theatre like chairs. Intrigued we inch inside, bringing the water in with us. It is a movie theatre, a very small movie theatre . . . .

"Argh!" "Fuck!" "Jesus Mary Mother of Joseph!"

I scream along with the others and fall back against Em's massive chest as the screen before us springs into life, counting down in that black and white old timey way.

"What the fuck?" His chest rumbles against my back as he speaks.

An image appears of a naked man in what looks like the padded cell we've just passed. There's no sound but he's straining and thrashing at the metal tethers and it looks very much like he's screaming in terror at the top of his lungs.

"Oh Jesus." Alice whimpers as Jasper wraps his arms around her.

And just as abruptly as it started it stops, plunging us back into the semi darkness.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck." Someone is chanting as we stampede back to the relative safety of the corridor and Alistair slams the door shut behind us.

 **APOV**

My Mother was in an insane asylum and my aunt, never the sharpest tool in the box, took me to visit her once. All I can remember is the stark corridors, the screaming, and the padded rooms . . . .

"Alice? Honey? Are you okay?"

The corridors, the screaming, the padded rooms . . . .

"Alice?"

The corridors, the screaming, the padded rooms . . . .

"Someone get me some water. Stop shining that fucking light in her eyes! James, I am warning you . . . ."

The corridors, the screaming, the padded rooms . . . .

"Alice? Pretty lady? You're scarin' me darlin' . . . ."

The corridors, the screaming . . . . oh god _I'm_ screaming . . . . the padded rooms . . . .

Not there, _here_. The Experiment.

I always thought I'd end up there one day, being led down the corridors, screaming, as I'm thrown into a padded room.

But that's not what's happening here. That's just a dream, a nightmare, and this is just, a _game_.

"Thank fuck." James growls as I stop screaming and open my eyes.

"Here." Edward urges. "Take a couple of deep breaths and then drink some of this."

I take the canteen and nod.

"Dr Cullen's probably got enough data for a whole publication." Jasper laughs in relief, wrapping an arm around me to pull me, unprotesting, into his side. "So you can relax now and feel vastly superior to the rest of us."

"Sorry everyone." I mutter between swigs of water. "Just got a thing about padded rooms."

 **BPOV**

Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god.

Instinctively I reach out for Alice's hand squeezing it until her tiny bones creak, but she squeezes back, just as hard.

"That was intense." Riley observes dryly.

And to my utter surprise they _all_ actually start laughing. Laughing!

"Come on." Alice actually chuckles. Chuckles! "Let's finish this level and do the next one while we're on a roll!"

Edward walks beside me as we shine our lights into the last few rooms, all trashed, all medical looking in their origins, even the largely empty storerooms.

Eventually we reach the end of the corridor and another heavy metal door.

"Its lunch time." Em reminds us, just in case his loudly rumbling stomach hasn't.

Wanting to be away from the dank water we shuffle out onto the new stairwell which leads straight down into the abyss.

"It's cold out here." Irina objects.

"But it's _dry_." I respond firmly, sinking down onto the first stair to open my sandwich.

After an infinitesimal pause the others array themselves around me. And the conversation is comfortingly familiar, relaxing even, football, college life, movies and books. This is when I finally realise that we are either all orphans or estranged from our families, which sends a shiver down my spine that I can see reflected in Alice's.

Appetite gone I stow the rest of my sandwich for later and sip my water while the boys argue good naturedly about who is going to win the Super Bowl this year and whether or not some random celebrity's tits are real. I vote no but in fairness I only have a couple of modest ones to go by . . . .

 **RPOV**

Here we go again, heading down through the un-funhouse.

Level four's door opens easily and all the lights are on.

Which is a terrible shame because all the walls and floor seem to be bathed in blood. Gallons and gallons of _blood_. The damn stuff is still sliding fatly down the walls for fuck's sake. I know its fake but it even smells like fresh blood, salty and metallic. Realistic enough for Bella and Alistair to hoy up their lunch anyway. No one has any words so we just stand and stare. This corridor is curved like the one on our floor, with the mildly buzzing electric lights encased in the same protective mesh.

"No." Siobhan declares moving back to sit on the bottom stair with her arms folded. "Absolutely not."

"Me either." Bella moans, collapsing next to her to take a swig of water.

"I'll wait with the ladies." Alistair whispers, wiping his mouth before sitting down with them.

I'm tempted to wait here too but James the Jerk raises his eyebrow at me so I step forward into the blood slick without another thought. And nearly fall onto my ass, the 'blood' is slippery on the shiny concrete. Fuck!

"Careful." I hiss at the others as I gingerly lead them to the left.

We creep along for what seems like hours before we find the first door, another metal monolith set flush to the concrete on the outer curve. Em pulls and it creaks open to reveal darkness. Why can't anything be fucking locked down here?

We shine our lights inside.

Empty. Completely. Not a thing to indicate its purpose. Strangely deflated, what with all the blood and all, we move on, eventually coming back to the stairwell door without encountering anything else, not even another door. So we go round again, because really, there has to be a purpose to all this 'blood', surely?

Big. Mistake.

By my calculation we're about halfway round when the lights go out to the accompanying sound of a firmly banged door.

"Shit!" Em growls, grabbing my hand and squeezing it.

Ludicrously unprepared it feels like forever before the first flashlight flicks on. And, damn, but the blood looks worse by dancing flashlight.

The only sound is our slightly desperate breathing but abruptly there are running footsteps and a large body forces its way between us, scattering us in all directions. Amid the screams and curses that follow I can hear laughter, dark and slightly demented laughter.

"Is that all you've got?" I demand, somewhat stupidly to the fading footsteps.

"Rosalie . . . ." Em begins but the steps get louder again all of a sudden and the large force blows through us again. This time I go down too, taking Em down with me since we're still attached by the hands. Death grip is the phrase I think.

I gag because somewhere between falling and screaming I've got 'blood' in my mouth and that's just . . . . ungh . . . . there goes lunch . . . . and breakfast . . . .

The stampede of slipping, sliding and screaming people is led by Edward who is already shouting for Bella before we reach the stairwell door. He yanks on it desperately but it doesn't budge.

Oh. My. God . . . .


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all the basics.**

 **Rated M for several reasons.**

 **Part One**

 **Chapter 8 Panic at the Disco**

 **BPOV**

The three of us turn away from the door so we don't have to look at the blood. Not that is helps, I can still smell it, and it's making me lightheaded and woozy. Shrugging out of Siobhan's arms I lie back on the cold hard steps and close my eyes, slowing my breathing and willing the nausea away. I have no idea what time it really is since I don't wear a watch but I'm tired, bone tired. I can study horror, write about it, but I can't live it. I want to go home to my bare little room in Florida.

The more intrepid among us pass the door again to make their second circuit of the apparently featureless corridor and I continue to breathe. Tide goes out. Tide comes in. Tide goes out. Tide comes in.

"What was that?" Siobhan snaps, jostling me as she jumps to her feet.

"What? I didn't hear anything." Alistair rises more slowly and I keep my cowardly over stimulated eyes closed.

"It sounds like growling."

"It's the air moving up the stairwell, surely?"

Silence. And then growling, definite growling, low and menacing.

"Oh shit." Alistair whispers.

I open my eyes and sit up.

"Did you hear it?" Siobhan breathes and I nod.

My ears strain, not sure what they can hear now, claws maybe? On concrete steps? A cold sweat breaks out over my exposed skin. Click, click, click, click, click, growl . . . .

Now I'm on my feet too.

"We need to get the . . . ."

Slow clicking claws turn to mad scrabbling and resonant howling, spreading the sweat inside my fatigues and as one we turn and run, heading back up the stairs as a door bangs loudly shut behind us . . . .

Panting harshly we burst onto Level 3 shoving the door shut behind us so we can sag against it.

"We have to go back." I gasp after a moment.

"Shit." Siobhan and Alistair growl in recognition.

We can't leave the others down there with whatever that was and I can see it in our eyes, we _won't_.

Wordlessly I scoot across the corridor to grab the fire axe hanging on the wall, and immediately the other two catch on, snatching up a plank of wood and length of pipe respectively.

"Remember." Alistair exhorts quietly as as we lay our ears against the door to listen for claws or snarling. "This is an Experiment. The only thing actually dangerous down here is us."

"What you mean is don't accidentally brain anyone in the guise of defending them?" Siobhan snorts, raising a smile.

"Exactly. The armaments are for bravery only."

"Feeling brave Bella?" Siobhan waggles her eyebrows at me.

I heft the axe and nod, not able to rise to the apparent hilarity of the situation.

No snarling or growling so Alistair pulls the door open slowly and we peer through into the darkness.

"Flashlights?" I whisper.

"Fuck no." Alistair mumbles back. "If I have to stop and think I'll be running back to the dorm screaming."

I nod again as he props the door open to give us some light and we start creeping down the stairs, our ears out on stalks . . . .

About halfway down the first flight my foot lands on something that rolls away from it and with a scream I go down, and down, and down until I fetch up in a heap at the bottom of the flight, all trace of stealth gone as the axe clangs metallically and loudly to a stop beside me. Jesus, thank _fuck_ , it didn't land on me . . . .

Running combat boots join me on the first landing quickly.

"Bella! You okay?"

"I think so. I'm clumsy. Sorry . . . ."

"Shush!" Alistair commands abruptly.

Immediately terrified Siobhan and I freeze. There's a faint sound, not claws or growling, shouting?

"It's the others." He declares after a moment. "Come on!"

 **APOV**

Scuffling with each other to bang on the heavy metal door is counterproductive but nevertheless we do for a few moments, our boots slipping and sliding in the slick blood, our cries echoing wetly around the circular corridor, flashlight beams dancing crazily around the milieu.

But in the absence of anything happening we gradually calm, James the Jerk even starts laughing.

"Theatrical." He chuckles. "But strangely effective."

" _Fuck_." Jasper groans, running a blood soaked hand through his hair as he smiles at me apologetically.

"We need to get back to the others." Edward growls, banging on the door again and shouting Bella's name for good measure.

"Why aren't they letting us out?" Riley whines.

"Maybe they are not there?" Zaf suggests sensibly.

"Any _feelings_ Alice?" James sneers.

"Fuck off." Jasper snarls, shoving him in his pigeon chest.

"Switch the lights off!" Rosalie snaps. "There's nothing to fucking see and we might as well save the batteries."

We douse our lights obediently and I'm not the only one that whimpers.

"What now?" I wonder aloud.

"I suggest half of us wait here and the other half look for another way out. There must be one and we _must_ have missed it."

Despite it being James's idea we split up and do it anyway, I elect to stay by the door with Edward and Jasper while others switch on their lights and pad carefully away until the darkness and the curve swallows them.

"Well." Jasper sighs wearily. "This is turning out to be an exciting day and the fake blood is excellent."

"It even has the right smell and texture." Edward grumbles darkly, which is disturbing because he's a medical student and would actually _know_.

Ever the gentleman Jasper takes my hand and gives it a gently squeeze, which I would have enjoyed immensely if it weren't for all the blood making our skin slippery.

With nothing else to do Edward starts hollering and hammering on the door again.

He stops abruptly when a piercing shriek catapults around our corridor. This is followed by one of those never ending moments of pregnant pause, during which I get the strongest feeling I've ever had, and then all hell breaks loose!

Screaming. Shouting. Chaotic running footsteps. Wildly bouncing lights. A mass of bodies charging toward us as we stand open mouthed, our backs pressed against the door.

"Riley!" James screams as Jasper's flashlight comes on and picks out his blood splattered face. "It fucking got Riley!"

"What?" "Who?" "What?" "Where is he?" "What the fuck is going on!"

All is confusion, fear, shouting, nine panicked people climbing over each other to bang on the door and plead for release . . . .

 **BPOV**

Alistair rips the metal piping from the door handle and he and Siobhan shove it inward with their shoulders.

The screaming intensifies from extremely disturbing to horrifying for a moment and then a wedge of blood soaked hysterical people fall out into the stairwell with us.

"Riley." Edward demands as soon as he's made his way to my side. "Where the fuck is Riley?"

Despite the blood and strong desire to vomit I use my light to peer into the gore splattered faces. No Riley.

No one seems able to speak, let alone explain but then with a sibilant hiss the lights come back on inside the level. Oh dear god. The blood, awful before is ten times worse now, pockmarked as it is with footprints, but even worse are the streaks along the walls where bodies have brushed up against it.

I will not vomit. Please god don't let me vomit, not now.

With a frustrated growl Edward steps back toward the door and for some reason I cannot explain I follow him.

"I'm going back to look for Riley." He announces.

"We'll come too." Jasper offers, bringing Alice with him. She hesitates for a moment and then nods in agreement.

And in we go, Edward leading, into the blood.

I will not vomit.

I will not vomit.

I will however walk as close to Edward as I can get without treading on his heels, or tripping him with the axe I'm still clutching.

We tread carefully in his footsteps until he stops abruptly.

"What?" I ask, moving to stand beside him.

My brain cannot process what my eyes can clearly see. It just can't. Like Edward I am struck immobile and dumb. I would even go so far as to say that I don't understand. Anything. About anything. Like a new born. How do I explain this, even to myself, in my head?

"Is that?" Jasper asks quietly.

Edward nods.

"Is he?"

Another nod.

"And it's not?" Jasper continues.

"Fake?" Edward asks, angling his body toward Jasper but unable to turn fully from the grisly sight before us.

Now its Jasper's turn to nod.

"I, um . . . ."

And he bends down, leaning forward to press his fingers to the pulse point in Riley's neck.

"No." He chokes out as he jumps back quickly, his boots skidding in the blood. "He's dead."

One, two, three . . . .

Screaming we turn and run, bursting back out into the relatively fresh air of the stairwell like one body with four sets of legs. It doesn't take much to cause a stampede, no one asked more than the most perfunctory of questions before the other's caught our terror and fled up the stairs behind us. When we reach Level 3 I wrench my hand from the safety of Edward's to shove something heavy in front of the stairwell door and several willing hands help me urgently, even though not one of them asked me why. Then we ran through the level and up 'our' stairs, through the motor pool to the kitchen. Where we fell over ourselves to hit the panic button . . . .

 **RPOV**

I want to demand to know what the _fuck_ is going on but I don't have the breath, instead I run with the others on the cresting tide of hysteria. I don't know what we're running from but I don't know what could stop me at this point. I don't know why Bella was so keen to barricade the door and I wasn't asking any questions, just trusting her judgement, when I dragged Em with me to help her. Its not until the harsh light of the motor pool that the blood stains become grotesquely ominous and I'd vomit again, I really would, if there were anything left in my stomach and if I didn't feel like I was running for my life.

Edward has the longest legs and even dragging Bella along with him he reaches the kitchen first, only dropping her hand to hurl himself at the panic button, pounding on it like a madman while the rest of us gasp for breath behind him.

"Sam! Sam! Riley's been murdered! Sam!"

"Murdered?" Someone gasps and we all turn to Bella, Alice and Jasper.

"He's dead."

"There's no fucking answer!"

"Try the lift, they should already be on the way!

"What happened?"

"Who murdered him?"

"Sam!"

"Fuck this I'm going for the elevator!"

"We were searching the corridor again, someone ran through us, grabbed Riley and started pulling him away."

"Sam! Billy! Leah! Anyone! We're in fucking trouble down here, where are you?"

"How can he be dead? Are you sure?"

"I'm a fucking Doctor!"

"You're a fucking medical student!"

"Why don't you fucking go back down and check _James_?"

"Whoa, steady, all I was implying was that it could have been a fucking model or something made up to look like Riley!"

"I took his pulse James, with these fingers." Edward waves the blood soaked digits in James's face for emphasis, balling them into a fist for emphasis. "It was no fucking movie prop!"

And then it hits me. Edward, at the very least, is convinced that Riley is actually dead, not Experiment dead. As in dead, murdered, no longer living, not turning up at the 'wrap party' to laugh at our hysterical asses. Seeking clarification I wriggle out of Em's comforting grasp to search out Bella. Paler than usual, scared shitless looking in fact. I grip her shoulders and though her white lips can't form words her deep brown eyes are screaming at me. My eyes dart to Alice's, who is standing beside her, and those clear grey eyes are telling me the same story, even when they close briefly as Jasper wraps his arm around her waist.

Oh fuck.

"We have a fucking problem!" Alistair yells as he blunders back into the room.

"What?!" Several of us shout, whine or whimper.

"You'd better come and have a look!"

"We're trying to get through to Sam or someone else up top!" Edward objects.

"Fuck that!" Alistair growls, waving his fists in the air. "You need to come and see the fucking elevator!"

Suggestive as we've all became we charge around the corridor after him to the double wide elevator doors. Someone, Alistair I assume, has taken a crowbar to them, wrenching slivers of the polished wood out onto the smooth concrete floor. But it hasn't revealed the steel doors or open shaft I was expecting, just a smooth, blank, rectangle of that fucking dully gleaming concrete.

And we all jump when Bella releases a keening war cry, laying into the concrete with the bloodied axe she's still carrying . . . .


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all the basics.**

 **Rated M for several reasons.**

 **Part One**

 **Chapter 9 Reality Bites**

 **BPOV**

Bifurcation is not a word you hear used very often, I myself have only ever used it once, in a paper I did on the so called 'video nasties' of eighties. It was a messily shot scene, it was dark, there was a lot of blood and I think we were supposed to be grossed out by the open flapping end of what I always assumed to be the hapless college kid's lower intestine. It was kind of silly to be honest and one of the reasons I've never found horror particularly horrifying. And the others sounded silly too. Really? A giant dog, walking on its hind legs, materialised out of the darkness, with a samurai sword and cleaved poor Riley in two with one powerful stroke?

Except I saw poor Riley, cleaved in two, open tubes and all. And I totally trust Edward's judgement that it wasn't faked.

And therein lies the rub. Some of us believe Edward. And some of us don't.

But all of us are freaked out by the fact that we appear to be cut off down here. The panic button definitely isn't working and don't even get me started on the cemented in elevator, what the _fuck_ is that all about?

 **RPOV**

It didn't take much discussion before the boys dragged their cots into our dorm. After, of course, we'd barricaded every door on our corridor with whatever we could. None of us slept, we rehashed and argued about every point of the day and our sudden and apparently absolute disconnection from above ground.

I still don't know what to believe but the schisms in our group are as frightening as anything else that's happened down here. Perhaps that is part of the Experiment? I mean, they said they were going to frighten us witless and they are doing a stellar job. But murder? It's just so difficult to believe. And don't even get me started on the fact that some people are wondering if one of _us_ is the murderer . . . .

 **APOV**

I am hoping, against every fibre of my being, that my _feelings_ are wrong this time. I do feel that Riley's death was staged, but not that he isn't dead, I just _know_ he is. Know it. Do I suddenly believe in werewolves? Hell no, but I do believe that we're in deep shit. Deep, deep, shit.

James the Jerk has got big balls, I'll give him that, considering he's deliberately baiting Edward even though Em and Jasper are steadfastly backing Edward up. Alistair is wavering but more toward James's 'common sense' explanations than anything else. Siobhan too, even though she hates James's guts. Whichever way Siobhan goes I am certain Zaf is sure to follow, like the little lamb.

We're splintering, I can feel it . . . . and I can't help but feel that's going to be very, very, bad . . . .

 **BPOV**

When Edward's watch proclaims six am we stop pretending to sleep. There isn't much left for breakfast, not that anyone but giant Em seems to be hungry anyway, we do however see off the last of the coffee. Despite Siobhan, Zafrina and I cleaning assiduously last night there still seem to be dried blood stains all over the place. Some are still wearing bloodstained fatigues and those of us that couldn't face it are risking the mother of all chills in our freshly laundered and still wet versions.

The hostilities from last night are festering, even as we drink coffee and discuss what to do next. There is a school of thought that says we should stay put and wait for the rescue that is surely coming. To those I say; have you seen the fucking elevator shaft recently? For the most part we are all agreed that being cut off like this is part of the Experiment even though the jury is still out over whether or not Riley has actually been murdered.

Which brings us to the hotly debated topic of what should we do about him? Common decency dictates that we should at least go down and cover him with a sheet, some of us also think that his 'body' will be gone, thus proving the 'it's all part of the Experiment and nobody has been murdered theory'. These glass half full people are also confidently expecting that when we get back there will be groceries waiting for us. I hope they are right because I'm with Alice on this, something feels very wrong. Or wronger. Which I know isn't an actual word but seems to fit the situation nicely.

We've all agreed that there must be another way in and out of the Facility since both Alistair and Jasper are certain the new concrete had to have been laid early on for it to be so completely set. My axe didn't make a dent in it, although once we'd all calmed down Em did accuse me of swinging it like a 'noodle arm choir boy'. Also, in other evidentiary support, the 'werewolf' and Zafrina's kidnapper must have got in somehow. Ergo, we should be able to get out. And we all agree we should probably try, whether you believe there is a supernatural murderer down here or not.

The panic button is as dead, poor choice of words, as dodo. We've all had a go at it this morning just to be sure. And the lift shaft is still missing in action, we checked that too. We have also tried looking for the hidden cameras that are down here intending to use Rosalie's stationery as placards proclaiming our predicament, but we couldn't find any.

I have no idea what is actually go2 ing on and I would give anything, anything, not to have to find out . . . .

 **RPOV**

Since we apparently don't trust each other to split up at the moment we're all going down to check for Riley and then we're all heading up into the rock tunnels above Level 2 since we're agreed that's the best place to start looking for a way out.

The boys have packed a couple of the rucksacks with supplies for the day and Alistair has produced something he smuggled down called Kendal Mint Cake, which is apparently pretty much just sugar shaped into a bar and flavoured with peppermint. He says it's great for an energy hit and I am frankly not surprised. Neat sugar and body odour, if we get out of here alive the boy will go far.

As we leave Edward and Em huddle together for a moment and then Em nods and snatches up Bella's bloodied axe. Everyone notices but no one says a word as we file out into the corridor.

Em and James clear our barricade from the motor pool door and even though the lights are on we enter with all the caution we'd afforded to leaving the elevator on the first day. Except this time it isn't me that had the bravado moment that got us all moving, its Siobhan.

Having survived the motor pool we shine our lights down the stairwell.

"Here we go." Em breathes, tugging me down with him.

Past Level Two, across Level Three and down to Level Four where the steel door is standing open, just as we left it. The light is on illuminating the crazily dried blood, half of which some of us are still wearing. I think it looks like something bulky has been dragged through the chaos but either no one else has noticed or no one is prepared to say so.

"We all go in?" James queries.

And we do, clustered together like lambs to the slaughter.

Something has definitely been dragged around the corridor, 'cleaning' the floor in its wake, and the smell is indescribable. Wordlessly we circumnavigate the corridor twice. No body. Just the drag marks which we follow back onto the stairs, where they turn into a bloody trail, heading downwards.

"Should we see where it goes?" Edward asks.

"No." Em is adamant. "This proves nothing. We should stick to the plan and check out the tunnels."

"But what if Riley needs our help?" Zafrina objects and even James rolls his eyes at her.

"Either he's dead." Edward sighs. "Or he's in on it. Either way he doesn't need our help and getting out of here should be the most important thing right now."

"I'm with Edward." I state. "We have no idea what is going on, we should think about getting out of here."

"Got your paper for the trail?" Em asks and I wave a handful of the torn up yellow foolscap at him. "Right then, let's head up _and_ out."

 **APOV**

In today's news, this tunnel is every bit as cold, wet and slippery as it was last time, I made myself some knee pads but they're soaked through already and I've a strong feeling its going to turn out to have been a bad idea poorly implemented. At least this time my nose is up Rosalie's butt and not James's.

None of us have spoken much since we scaled the ladder and set off. James is leading and Em is at the rear with Bella's axe, right behind me. They're an interesting pair, Rosalie and Em, if you'd asked me I'd have thought his brand of 'cocky' was guaranteed to get her goat but it seems to be getting something else instead, they gravitate together naturally, like fire and diamonds.

I _knew_ this was going to be a life changing adventure and I just didn't query what kind, my bad. But maybe establishment of life time partnerships that satisfy my inner romantic matchmaker is what I was feeling. Bella and Edward could be as perfect together as I sense Jasper and I will be. And all of us together? Bella, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper? There's something about that prospect that feels _important_ . . . .

" _Alice_." Rosalie hisses again, finally breaking me out of my thoughts. "Your face is considerably closer to the promised land than I'm comfortable with right now."

"Shit, sorry, I was miles away. Why have we stopped?"

"The people up front can't agree whether to go left or right." She growls back.

"Does it matter?"

"Yo!" Em yells from behind me. "Make a fucking decision, I'm kneeling in a pool of ice water back here!"

A 'fuck you' drifts back down the tunnel, which is nice.

"You okay Mary Alice?" Jasper whispers from ahead of Rose, which is much nicer.

"Yes Jasper, but these knee pads suck."

"It was a noble effort with the materials available darlin'." He drawls back. "I thought they were going to work too."

"Oh Jasper, thank you."

"Would you like me to get out of the way of this 'love fest'?" Rosalie enquires without rancour. "Cos then you can rest your face on the cowboy's ass instead of mine."

"And I can rest my face on yours." Em chips in.

"Watch it Big Guy." Rosalie growls.

"I have been Rosalie, I have been, and a fine ass it is too." Em chuckles as we move off again.

"What now?" Rosalie demands loudly when we stop again.

"There's a big chamber up ahead." Edward calls back, and then more quietly. "Move it James so we can all get in."

Behind the leaders we're crawling forward quickly when the screaming starts.

"Stay here." Jasper orders as he moves ahead but both Rosalie and I ignore him.

We stagger to our feet in a semi-circular rough-hewn chamber, lit with almost a dozen flashlights.

And in the centre of the wet shiny rock floor are Riley's remains. And I do mean remains.

I look around at my fellow Experimentees and then down at my own hands and knees.

And then I scream too . . . .

 **... EMT …..**

"Shall we?" Leah asks Sam as they crawl along the rock tunnels in their waterproofs.

"Not all of it." He grunts. "There aren't many cameras up here and we'll get into trouble if they get lost for too long and Aro's customers and the Doctors Dementor can't see anything."

Chuckling quietly, Leah is only ever cheerful when she is up to no good, she gathers up a few of the damp yellow paper strips from around the intersection and stuffs them in her pocket.

The tunnels up here actually all just lead into each other so the shrieks and screams from the rock chamber they've recently vacated travel around before coming back at Leah and Sam from all directions.

"I think they've found Riley's body." Sam observes.

"Or parts thereof." Leah cackles happily, knowing the Experimentees will have been crawling _through_ Riley for the last couple of minutes to get to the pieces large enough to scare them.

Sam shakes his head at her and crawls on. He knows there is something seriously wrong with her, but refuses to think about it too deeply because of what any conclusions will say about _him_.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all the basics.**

 **Rated M for several reasons.**

 **Part One**

 **Chapter 10 Danger Will Robinson!**

 **RPOV**

I think we're all in shock.

Irina freaked the fuck out, stripping out of her bloody fatigues and screaming at the top of her lungs.

We couldn't get her to calm down, not even when James the Jerk carefully slapped her, which even Edward didn't do anything to stop this time. It sounds weird, and I'm sure the fucking Doctors Cullen were fascinated, but trying to deal with Irina's hysteria seemed to keep it at bay for the rest of us. Even Bella, who has previously confessed her absolute inability to deal with blood, was able to dial it back to choking sobs yet still function.

James had to crawl and carry / drag Irina's struggling ass back through the tunnels since she wouldn't let the rest of us touch her. I grabbed her fatigues since I was pretty sure once she 'sobered up' she wouldn't want to be running around down here naked.

We got lost several times on the way back to the ladder. For which James loudly and viciously cursed me out. But I knew, and so did the people around me, that I'd been anally retentive about laying that trail and some fucker had deliberately removed parts of it. It didn't take Edward, who was leading, long to figure out that they'd only taken the paper around the intersections and that a quick recce would soon uncover the trail but that whole crawl, which seemed to take hours, was something I'm going to have nightmares about for the rest of my life.

By the time we got back to our level Irina had screamed herself unconscious so James stripped off and we shoved them in the shower together. And then, as we stood there looking at each other, and it wasn't just blood we were covered in, modesty was overcome and within minutes we were all in the shower in our underwear desperately trying to scrub our bodies and our fatigues clean.

Afterwards, wrapped in our bedding, we settled around the fire in the kitchen and ate whatever food was left over.

Which wasn't much.

 **BPOV**

"You were right." James concedes as he cradles Irina's sleeping form in his lap.

Beside me Edward merely nods, his Grecian profile solemn.

"What are we going to do?" Zaf asks quietly.

No one answers her because none of us knows I guess.

It's difficult to wrap my head around what's happening.

Riley has been brutally murdered and we are cut off down here. The facts are unimpeachable. But what do they _mean_?

Are we all going to die down here? Picked off one at a time for some gruesome demise? How is someone else getting down here, is there a way in and out on the lower levels? Or is there no way in and out at all and one of _us_ is the kidnapping murderer? That doesn't seem likely. I can't even see James being a murderer, murdered yes, but murderer? No.

I was sure that Riley was dead and we were cut off down here but I realise now that I was still harbouring hope that I was wrong. What am I supposed to do now that hope is gone?

I look around at the others and see my own questions reflected back at me in their ashen faces. Even the firelight isn't warming their complexions, in their immobility they look dead already and I shiver uncontrollably.

Edward snakes an arm around my shoulders and gently urges me into his side, and after a nano second of automatic resistance I lean into him, gratefully soaking up his warmth and strength.

And at the end of every one of my thought trails? This can't be true. None of it can be true. Who would do something like this? Lure people to their violent deaths? You'd get caught, surely you know you'd get caught when twelve people disappear in one go! Or someone would turn you in? There are at least seven people I know of up top, surely at least one of them would refuse to allow this to happen? Common sense would dictate that armed federal rescue is already on the way, wouldn't it?

And I'm as angry as I am scared to be in this helpless position. What did I do, what did any of us do, to deserve _this_?

"I'm not sure we should stay here." Em volunteers eventually.

"Why not?" Alistair and Siobhan object immediately. "There's light, there's fresh water, and they know where to find us!"

"Exactly." Jasper confirms, glowering into the flames. "Right now I don't want to be anywhere they can find me easily."

Alice touches his forearm briefly and he smiles at her, turning his hand palm up and offering it for her to take. They're so perfect together, like Rosalie and Em.

"Where would we go?" Edward asks sensibly.

"Down." Em states, stretching his legs out with a groan. "If there is a way out we have to assume now it's down there somewhere. And we have to find food. And I wouldn't mind some clean clothes, Lynx body wash and carbolic soap can only achieve so much."

"Whatever we do we should stick together." James observes.

"Amen to that." Siobhan huffs with a shudder.

"But what if we leave and they're trying to find their way down to help us?" Zaf queries.

"Yeah." James snorts. "Right. Because the concrete fairies came in the middle of the night and filled in the elevator shaft?"

"That could have just been part of the Experiment, to freak us out. They must have another way down, surely? There is always more than one way!"

"Surely it doesn't matter where we go?" Rosalie asks. "There are hidden cameras everywhere, they can find us easily."

"Yet we can't find the cameras." James observes sourly. "What if there never were any cameras?"

"But Sam knew where Zaf and the others were." Edward points out. "And I don't see a point to any of this if they can't see what's happening!"

"I think it's a moot point." Jasper sighs. "Cameras can be incredibly small these days, hell they can put 'em inside people, we'd never find them by just looking."

"And what if these implants are trackers?" I gasp, slapping a hand to my neck where I was injected with mine, what _was_ I thinking? "Cameras or not it wouldn't matter would it?"

Jasper nods and we lapse back into silence.

"Either way." Em states. "Mrs McCarty's boy isn't inclined to sit around here waiting for something else to happen."

"Caveman." James drawls.

"Whatever." Em responds easily. "Apart from anything else I have a formidable physique to maintain and I need food. Unless you're volunteering for the pot Witherdale?"

 **APOV**

We talked around in circles for a while after that and then one by one we drifted off to sleep. Jasper and I were the last to succumb having been content to gaze into the waning flames for a while and think . . . .

"Fuck!" Em's cursing and blundering about wakes me from my heavy slumber.

"What's going on?" Someone enquires sleepily.

"Rosalie's fucking gone!" He yells, clambering over us to charge out into the circular corridor with Bella's axe clutched meaningfully in his massive hands.

" _ROSALIE_!" He howls as he disappears from view in just his jockey shorts.

"Fuck." Someone else growls as we all try to get up and follow him.

But we're extraordinarily uncoordinated this morning and its several minutes before we're even halfway ready to go after him.

"I feel like I've been fucking drugged . . . ." Edward groans as he struggles weakly into his damp fatigues.

 **RPOV**

I fell asleep on Em's massive chest, I know I did.

But I appear to be waking up slowly on some incredibly musty and gritty blankets. In the dark . . . .

My head is woolly. I know I should be freaking out but I have to wake up first.

WAKE UP ROSE!

Ugh. My mouth feels like sandpaper, I can barely swallow, I need water.

It takes an age to get up onto my hands and knees but no time at all to bump my head when I try to stand.

"Ugh! Fuck!"

What the fuck is this?

Gingerly I feel around. Metal walls. Metal floor. Metal ceiling. All cold and clammy.

Holy shit! I'm trapped in a box!

Okay. Breathe. Breathe. Tide comes in. Tide goes out. Tide comes in. Tide goes out.

Fuck!

Keep breathing Rose. Your brain won't work without oxygen. Don't do an Irina on yourself.

Breathe. Feel around the space. Slowly and carefully. Rose! Breathe!

There's an edge here, a door?

I push against it and it gives with a slight metallic groan but doesn't open.

Alright then, Aunt Imogen always said if anyone gave me an inch I'd take a mile. Laying on my back I pull my legs back and kick them both forward with all the strength my Stairmaster has mustered in my thighs.

BANG!

Definite give.

Again.

BANG!

Light! There's light creeping in.

BANG!

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Deep breath.

BANG!

With an unholy ringing sound it finally concedes and falls outwards, with me following on my hands and knees.

I'm in a dimly lit room. About ten by ten of that ubiquitous concrete and featureless other than the last century electric light and the heavy steel door.

I bet it's locked . . . .

But it isn't and I'm able to peer cautiously out.

I'm at a corridor intersection, which is new. One narrow branch heads directly away from me, the rest of it curves off in two directions. The lights are flickering and intermittent out here so I force myself to take my time to look around. Not that there's anything to look at, there are several doors I can see but every one of them is closed or displaying darkness. So I listen instead.

Nothing except the low electrical humming and occasional buzz of the lights.

Which is when it dawns on me that I'm still in my underwear.

Which makes me laugh silently. Its everyone's nightmare, isn't it? To find yourself at peril in your underwear?

Not that I know I'm in peril, this could just be my turn at the 'Zaf Experience'. But somehow the standing hairs on my arms and Riley's corpse say otherwise.

Holy fuck!

I can't stay here forever. I have to pick a corridor and make a run for it. Anything is better than just standing still and waiting for something to happen. I think. No, I know. Come on Rose, move. And keep your eyes peeled. You want a weapon, a way out, some sign of where you are . . . .

Done thinking I launch myself down the corridor ahead of me, snarling when the lights start going out behind me. Without breaking my stride I snatch up a length of metal pipe leaning negligently against one of the walls and I keep running even when the chain of failing lights speed ahead of me, plunging me into darkness as I race past other intersections that I'd glimpsed.

I know this doesn't make any sense, that I should stop running and think. But it doesn't truly register until I canon off something big and reverberating, recoiling painfully onto my ass with all the breath knocked out of me . . . .

 **….. EMT …..**

The first of Aro's paying guests has arrived at the Facility. Jason as he is going to be known, is apparently a highly successful lawyer. And Sam dislikes him on sight, he's small but powerfully built with dark hair and expensively white teeth that flash against his deeply tanned skin, just the sort of slimy suit wearing asshole Sam would normally dispatch with alacrity. So it's just as well he hasn't been invited to dinner with Jason and the Doctors Dementor. Instead he's able to sit in the control room and watch re-runs of the drama unfolding below.

Poor fuckers, he thinks, they've no idea what's really going on.

Apparently each guest will have paid a fortune to indulge their fantasies in the Facility. This one, according to Billy, is a sick rapist who likes to hunt his victims. Neither of them really approves of this development but the situation is what it is. Besides, Sam is intrigued. He thought the little prick, who apparently likes blondes, would go for an easy target. But he's selected the bitch from NYC who Sam and Leah will head down and abduct when the poor fuckers have fallen into their drugged asleep. Sam likes the idea that Rosalie Hale will give the miniature prick a run for his money, but he doesn't actually expect the poor bitch to come out on top since he's personally packed Jason's hunting kit for the day . . . .

 **A/N Hello! I hope you're all enjoying my first attempt at horror. Regular readers will know that I don't post warnings or give away the plot, but I am sensitive to people's limits, or at least I try to be, so if you have a query, PM me and I'll answer it for you. Alternatively, if you want some gentle relief, I can thoroughly recommend Moosals Grass is Always Greener. And not just because she gifted me this awesome blood soaked banner!**

 **And finally, if you're signing up for something in 2016, read the small print . . .**

 **Morty**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all the basics.**

 **Rated M for several reasons.**

 **Part One**

 **Chapter 11 Bed of Roses**

 **RPOV**

"Ouch. Jesus. Fuck. _Ouch_!"

While my breathing returns to normal I take stock of the damage. The dim light from the previous corridor reveals that I've fallen foul of a metal box not dissimilar to the one I just escaped from, handily placed right across the corridor and if I can't move it I'm pretty sure I can climb over it. Thankfully it's too low for me to have hit face first, but I think my neck will be filing a whiplash claim. The rest of me just feels like it's going to gift me with some colourful bruises tomorrow.

I have no idea what is going on but Rose, honey, you need to use your brain a bit more, okay?

"Okay." I groan, getting shakily to my feet and rescuing my metal pipe.

There isn't room to move the damn box in this little ass corridor so I gingerly climb over it, wincing when I scrape my shin on it. Yep, blood, a lovely scabby shin to go with the bruises.

This time I proceed with more caution and after about twenty paces I arrive at a heavy steel door, but not like the others down here, this one has an air of 'boiler house' about it. And some big round rivets.

Of course I hesitate, wondering if this qualifies as a smart move and then something creaks behind me and I reach out twirling the wheel and pulling the door toward me. It opens soundlessly and a cold breeze of strangely scented air wafts over me. Quickly I step through and pull it closed behind me, engaging what I sincerely hope is a lock.

And what the _fuck_ is _this_ fresh hell?

I am on a shaky, narrow metal gantry looking down over something that resembles a chemical plant. A narrow metal ship style ladder descends down into the gloom but there are dim lights hanging from the walkways here and there. The walkways which seem to twist precariously round and between giant metal vats. It's absolutely fucking freezing in here, reminding me that I'm practically naked.

And of course there is no up, not even an around, just down into the abyss.

Where am I? Where are the others, are they okay? Fucking fuck the idea that I'm the last one in this insanity. I want Em! So badly that a little sob escapes me.

Come on Rose, you've spent nearly you whole life on your own. This is no fucking different. You can't go up so stop crying and go down. Just don't fucking stand here like a virgin about to be chucked into a volcano!

There are handrails on the ladder so at least I don't need to turn my back on whatever's down here. The metal is cold under my feet the fucking ladder creaks and groans like it's about to vomit me out into the nearest giant cylinder, but nevertheless it bears me down to the next walkway. Which sways, actually fucking sways, as I make my way carefully across it. If some asshole is catching this on camera I hope they're digging the Walmart undies, fuckers.

I know I haven't gone down enough levels to be this breathless as I'm actually quite physically fit but after repeating this process about half a dozen times I'm practically panting. I suppose that's fear and the breath sucking cold, I can see my exhalations hanging in the frigid air every time I pass one of the aging yellow lights. I haven't seen any sign of another way out even though I've made a point of getting as close to the walls as I can as I traverse every level. The cylinders are all of varying sizes and connected by pipes of varying bores, what the fuck was this place, it looks like a demented _giant_ scientist's chemistry set. However, somewhere down in the depths I can see a pool of light and that's what I'm heading for. Like a moth to a flame . . . .

Eventually I get close enough to inspect the oasis of light more clearly and it looks suspiciously like my old bedroom, back in the day, before I ran away from home. Heavy, ornate and oppressive furniture. The deep red carpet that was so luxuriant I could bury my little girl toes in it. Even the cuddly toys and dolls seem to be represented. Cautiously I creep a little lower to get a better look. Funny, in a non-funny way, I don't remember the sex swing or the padded restraints at the corners of my bed. I think I am going to get the fuck out of here . . . .

"Hello Rose." A disembodied voice croons from somewhere below.

What the fuck?

"Nothing to say?"

That would be a no.

"Alright then, I will talk for a while since I feel I know you so well already. My name is Jason."

Jesus, you'd better not be wearing a hockey mask dude.

"I am a hunter, of sorts. Do you like to hunt Rose? No, of course you don't. But you do like to be chased don't you? All those young men panting over you in New York, poor souls, they have no idea that they don't stand a chance do they? All those dinners, all those flowers, the presents? No one will ever be able to give you enough to make up for what you have lost, will they Rose?"

Holy shit, that's a bit near the truth, do I know this fucking guy?

"I am going to chase you too Rose. But the difference between me and all those gullible young men is that I _will_ catch you."

This statement is followed by a laugh that sends extra, not cold induced, shivers down my spine.

"And then I am going to have my fun, Rose."

More laughter.

"Do you like the boudoir I have re-created for you? Nothing is too much trouble for my New York Princess. I am sure I have missed some of the finer details and I have added a few toys of my own, but you should feel right at home in it."

Well that's where you are wrong jackass, I swore I was never going back to that room and I never go back on my fucking word. You wanna chase me? Fine. Chase me the fuck upwards!

Not caring about the noise, but welcoming the sudden lack of restraint in my muscles, I turn on my heel and start heading back up the ladders and walkways.

But as if amplified I can still hear his laughter and his taunting words over my noisy flight.

"You have such a beautiful body Rose, I am going to enjoy it very much, for a very long time, when I catch you . . . ."

It's true that vigorous exercise warms you up but what they don't tell you is that if its cold enough, and you aren't wearing clothes, the sweat is like ice crystals on your skin. Strangely I have never felt more alive, I am the most aware I have ever been of my heart beating in my chest and my lungs sucking in and blowing out the frigid air. And that's actually quite frightening because I am also more aware than ever that the being alive thing could stop at any second.

As I scramble up and across it finally dawns on me that I'm being pursued by a whirring sound, and that it's getting nearer and nearer. Despite every instinct telling me to keep running as fast as I can my feet slow to a jog as I search for the source of the noise / danger. And I stagger to a stop with a shrill scream when I spot it, a shadowy figure rising up out of the darkness beside the walkway Iike a TV vampire. Except this one's using a power ascender, which would ruin the moment if I wasn't so fucking scared already! And then I see his face . . . .

Oh god, no! I know it isn't him, it isn't his sadistic nasal voice and I can clearly see that this guy is wearing a mask of _his_ face but fuck, I'm paralysed with fear, how could anyone know? And I can't move even when his feet touch down on the walkway ahead of me and he unsnaps his harness.

My stepmother was very keen for me to make an advantageous marriage and though she couldn't actually marry me off at sixteen she could promise me to the handsome and incredibly powerful head of another family, Royce King. Not that I particularly objected, my father had died, murder, by that point and I'd have married the devil if it got me out and away from her. It wasn't long before I realised I _was_ marrying the devil, in a deal brokered by The Borg Fucking Queen.

And if this 'man' thinks we are having a repeat of anything that happened in that fucked up scenario he is _entirely_ mistaken. I'll go over the fucking side first.

I heft my length of pipe in what I hope is a manner that indicates I mean business. But he just laughs and unslings a bow from his shoulder like Robin fucking Hood.

"I don't mind if you have a few holes in you Rose." He observes as he notches an arrow from the quiver at his side. "The frailty of the human body is quite erotic."

Fuck this! It turn and run, willing my legs to get me to the curving cylinder gantry before he can fire.

A searing pain caresses my left bicep as I charge around the cylinder desperately looking for a way off this gantry.

"Fuck." I hiss as my hand covers the sliced skin and feels the welling blood.

I'm in luck, a there's a short ladder heading up and I scale it quickly as I hear his boots thudding on the walkway I've just vacated. I've decided to go left before I even hit the new walkway, this one following the outer wall for twenty feet to a new ladder. I'm terrified that I'm giving him a clear field of fire but maybe it takes time to load his bow because nothing happens as I exit the ladder and sprint left. Ahead I can see a missing section but I just speed up and push off my lead leg just as I reach it, trusting my former prowess as a long jumper, nevertheless I skid and go down as I land on the other side. Not that I'm down for long and I hear him make the same leap, landing just as heavily as I fling myself up the ladder at the end of the walkway. Left again, the only option this time, and up ahead I can see the junction that will expose me as I traverse the cavern again. Shit. No way out. Shit, shit, shit.

Head down and arms pumping, with the pipe working as a baton, I sprint across the exposed space as if I'm going to take a record breaking leap into a long jump pit, or win the four by one hundred. But I don't make it to the other side, I go down with a metal arrow through the fleshy part of my thigh.

Fuck, that fucking hurts! What do I do? What do I do?

At the other end of the walkway I spot him, sans Royce mask, all flashing white teeth.

"There is no tip." He says conversationally. "So you can pull it out without causing further damage. It will bleed though, so I suggest a tourniquet before you lose too much blood."

"Fuck you." I spit at him.

"You will my dear. You will. By the time I'm finished you will be more than willing to do anything I command."

"Fuck you." I spit again before gritting my teeth and pulling the arrow out of my flesh.

Jesus Fucking Christ! The pain almost makes me pass out and I can't contain my cry of pain.

"Beautiful." He sighs creepily. "But up you get Rose, you are not nearly beautiful enough for me yet."

Snarling in fear and pain I haul myself back onto my feet with the rail which causes the walkway to sway alarmingly.

"We are almost at the top." He muses as I sway unsteadily with it. "I will give you a count of sixty. Use it wisely, lovely Rose."

One, two, three . . . . my first few steps are faltering but it isn't long before fear and stubbornness give me wings and I can run again, albeit much more slowly and with a significant hitch in my stride.

Fuck it hurts.

A little voice in my head says I should throw myself off this walkway right now, but I won't, I may regret it later but I don't have it in me to give up and I wonder, as I scale the next ladder, if the fucker knows that too.

At about forty nine seconds, my count is screwed by desperation I know, I reach the boiler house door and slip through it, closing it behind me and spinning the wheel. Which I suspect isn't going to help, but whatever. The lights are on again, for which I am grateful, but that fucker was right, I need to find something to bandage my leg with. None of the doors on this narrow corridor are open so I scramble over the metal box, ignoring the junctions, and carry on to the main intersection. I know there are blankets in the room I woke up in but we must be past sixty seconds now so I turn left and head away down the main corridor.

After a couple of moments I realise that the dim rooms on either side are proper dormitories and bathrooms so I divert into one and grab one of the sheets, noticing a stack of grocery bags and clothing as I do. When I know where I am I'm coming back for those, we're going to need them. Clutching the sheet to my thigh for the time being I carry on down the corridor. The others. What happened to them? How did I get separated from them? Where are they? Are they still down here somewhere?

Up ahead the corridor turns right abruptly and I nearly cry in relief when I spot one of the steel stairway doors ahead of me. Up, my only instinct is to go up, despite the obvious flaw. But the fucking door won't open even when I throw myself bodily against it and my cry turns to sobs as I turn away and cast around for somewhere to hide. Maybe I can dodge him and find my way to the other end of the corridor?

Rounding the corner I'm convinced I can hear him climbing over the metal box so I dodge into one of the dormitories and make my way carefully to the back of the room. I thought I was deliberately trapping myself but in the corner I find a door that leads into the next room, a utilitarian bathroom. And on the other side of that another one that admits me quietly to another dormitory. Hope builds, maybe I can dodge him all the way to the other side of this level.

But no, after a couple of dormitory / bathroom traverses I run out of doors so I pause for a moment to actually bandage my leg and then creep forward to peer out into the main corridor. I hope it's my imagination that I feel light headed because it had better fucking not be blood loss or poison on those fucking arrows.

I've made it nearly all the way back to the intersection and I can't see him anywhere, nor can I hear him. So what now? If he hadn't shot me with an arrow and I didn't suspect he has more I'd run for what I hope would be the other stairwell door. But he did and he probably has so I'm pretty sure I won't make it. But what choice do I have? If I stay here he's bound to find me eventually. Jesus. Fuck. What do I do? What do I do? Where _is_ he? I'm so scared. I'm so fucking scared . . . .

I have to try. Go down fighting. That was Daddy's way. An involuntary smile tugs at my lips. Though Daddy is long gone I can just imagine what he would do to this fucker if he caught him and though it's unlikely that I'll make it all the way back to the motor pool I can also imagine the satisfaction of pulling the trigger on that Chiefs Special.

My leg is throbbing and I'm pretty sure my vision is fading in and out in sympathy, but it's time to move. So I take a deep breath, send a silent prayer to the Catholic God I abandoned years ago and make a run for it. My bare feet slapping loudly against the concrete. I've only gone a few strides when I hear him laugh, but I hit the bend in the corridor before anything can get me and there, about a hundred yards ahead, is the other stairwell door, and it's open! I can hear his running feet now, behind me, soft soled shoes squeaking on the concrete. And then they stop and I throw myself sideways into the nearest open doorway to avoid catching another arrow. It was my intention to get up and start running straight away, hoping it would take him a while to notch another arrow, but getting up is _much_ harder than I anticipated and as I crawl groggily out into the corridor his booted feet appear in front of me.

I don't know whether it was instinct of his fucking laughter but I swing my metal pipe with all my strength, knocking him off his feet. And then I try crawl over his surprised ass, making sure to knee him in the balls as I go. But what I actually should have done was brain him because he flips me easily, pinning me beneath him.

"Rose, Rose, Rose." He chuckles, obnoxiously minty breath wafting in my face. "You didn't think I'd hunt you without a cup, did you?"

I'm so woozy now I barely manage to scratch at him when he lifts his weight off me and drags me into the room by the ankle of my injured leg, shooting fire through it.

"Now Rose, don't pass out on me yet. I did have the boudoir created so I could enjoy you in comfort." He muses quietly, his cold breath sliding disgustingly over the skin above my breasts as he lowers himself on me. "But perhaps a little taster of what is to come first . . . ."

I open my mouth to use all of my breath on the loudest scream I can project, and a swing of my pipe, but there's a dull squelchy thud and my scream is cut off before it even begins as my chest is crushed under his heavy weight . . . .


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all the basics.**

 **Rated M for several reasons.**

 **Part One**

 **Chapter 12 A Spanner in the Works**

 **APOV**

Curses surround us as we blunder across the motor pool, still struggling into our clothing.

"What the fuck?" "Fuck!" "Where's he fucking going?" "Where the fuck is Rosalie?" "What the fuck?" "Jesus Christ I feel like I'm fucking drunk." "What's fucking happening?" "Where's that stupid cunt gone, is she _insane_?"

Em has obviously removed the barricade to gain access to the stairwell and befuddled as we are we follow blindly in his footsteps.

"Rosalie?" "Emmett?" "Em? Where the fuck are you going man? What's going on?" "Rose, come on up here and make good in that fuckin' death wish darlin'!"

"Jasper!" I gasp, grabbing his hand to stop him following. "I have a feeling . . . ."

He stops, even amid the panic, taking my other hand.

"What is it Alice?"

"We need to cross Level 3 to the other stairwell."

"You sure?"

"Yes, _absolutely_." I can't explain it, please don't ask me to explain it. But it's the most _specific_ feeling I've ever had . . . .

He hesitates, staring into my eyes. And then . . . .

"Hold up fuckers!" He hollers. "Alice says we need to cross to the other stairwell."

"What?" "Why?" "What the fuck?" "How does she fucking know?"

"People!" Edward growls. "We're running blind here, anyone got a better idea?"

Arrayed on the stairs where they've paused no one says a word.

"Alright Alice." Edward sighs eventually. "Lead on."

For a moment the strange fug in my mind binds me in place but then Jasper tugs gently on my hand I head down the stairs confidently. I _know_ where to go . . . .

 **BPOV**

Panic. Panic. Panic.

I want to panic, but Edward's hand around mine, Alice's lead and Jasper's support, they all instil me with strange purpose. And I do mean strange because I _should_ be freaking out in a dark corner somewhere waiting for my own end to come, because I _am_ that pathetic and pointless character in this plot. But instead I'm moving, intent on rescue or retribution. Who _am_ I?

We cross Level 3 in a hurry.

And then we're plunging downwards . . . . past the dried blood . . . . and on down . . . . until Alice stops abruptly and we all pull up behind her.

"Wait." She hisses.

"I can hear something." Siobhan growls.

"Doesn't sound like claws." Alistair observes quietly and the three of us share a look. We know what we heard but no one has needed to say anything about how lame it sounded afterwards.

"Shush." Jasper and Edward order quietly.

Slap, slap, slap, slap, slap, slap, slap . . . . laboured breathing . . . . slap, slap, slap, slap . . . . a shadowy yet complex form begins to emerge from the darkness below us.

"Don't just stand there!" It exhorts hoarsely as it speeds toward us. "Fucking _Run_!"

A still mostly naked Em, blasts through us with a limp and bloodied Rosalie in his arms and the unanswerable questions start up again as we instinctively follow them.

"What the fuck?" "Where were you?" "Where was she?" "Why are we running?" "Where are we going?" "What's wrong with Rosalie?" "What the fuck?"

"Just fucking run." Em orders as we turn onto Level 3. "And barricade the doors behind us!"

 **RPOV**

I have only the haziest idea of what is going on.

McCarty Airways suck, no passenger should be subjected to this amount of turbulence.

Em's skin is like an electric blanket, warm and comforting.

I am not dead.

And I have not been . . . . near a sex swing or anything else that will add to my nightmares.

I wish the turbulence would stop, I'm so tired, and I really can't think properly, or sleep. The others are here, tossing and shouting in the turbulence. We should have all picked a better airline. The light is hurting my eyes and no one has offered me champagne _or_ an eye mask. Daddy would freak . . . .

I hurt. All over . . . .

 **BPOV**

"Emmett!" Edward growls in frustration. "I can't examine her properly if you won't let me touch her."

"She doesn't want you to." Em mutters, clutching her body tighter.

"She may not want me to." Edward continues more calmly. "But I can't help her if I don't know what's wrong with her."

Eventually they reach a compromise and Edward gets to assess and bandage Rosalie's wounds. We all want to know how she got them but Em only has the basics to tell us while she sleeps. He searched Level 2 and couldn't find her. And he couldn't decide whether to check the rock tunnels or go lower, but he couldn't face / wouldn't believe that Rosalie was in the rock tunnels with Riley so he went down to search Level Three. And that's when he saw a dim light from deep down below . . . .

When he got there, axe in hand, Rosalie was underneath someone, a man, and Em freely admits he swung the axe without asking questions before grabbing Rosalie and running as fast as he could . . . .

 **APOV**

One of us at least is now officially a murderer.

And I don't know how I feel about that.

I am beyond glad that Rosalie is safely back with us. But did Em need to murder someone to achieve it? Better minds than mine will need to work that out. For now I trust Em and that's going to be good enough for me.

Though we're all hungry and scared for the time being at least we are content to sit here and watch the flames in the kitchen. By unspoken agreement none of us are drinking the water and none of us are prepared to go to sleep. Who knows how long _that_ can last?

 **BPOV**

"Go to sleep for a while." Edward whispers into my hair as I sag against him.

"I'm afraid to." I confess.

"I'm not tired." He urges. "Sleep. I'll wake you up when I need to."

"Okay . . . ."

And he does, sometime later. And I feel no weirdness as he lays his head in my lap and my fingers work their way into is hair.

Across from us Jasper smiles at me as Alice slumbers in _his_ lap and Em still hasn't relinquished his tight hold on Rosalie although someone has draped one of the scratchy blankets over them both. His eyes are hard and fierce, but not really focussed on anyone in this room.

Irina is curled up next to James but they're both awake and staring into the fire. Beside them Alistair is fighting sleep with every fibre of his being, his furrowed brow showing the stress of the effort. And to my side both Siobhan and Zaf are completely crashed out.

What is going to become of us? What do we do now?

 **RPOV**

I wake up slowly, like I'm wading through Vaseline, which is probably a good thing as my mind is too woolly to vent its feelings on what just happened. And I realise where I am before any kind of panic can kick in. In the kitchen with the others, wrapped in a blanket and Em's arms. I know it is him without tilting my head, he has his own kind of smell. But then the last time I was comfortable like this that happened!

I stiffen in his embrace and try to sit up, grateful when he lets me go easily to turn and face him in his lap.

"What happened?" I croak, my voice like well-worn sandpaper.

"I think you can probably tell me more than I can you." He says gently, studying my face.

"What, what happened to that guy, Jason?"

"Ah." Em sighs and shifts uneasily.

"Emmett?" I prod, giving him the benefit of my 'don't fuck with me' eyebrow.

"I hit him." He confesses, casting his eyes down.

"With what?"

"An axe."

Oh. Ah. Um . . . .

"Why?"

"He was hurting you, threatening you."

"Is he injured?"

"No." Em's eyes come back to mine, waiting for something. "I'm not an expert with an axe but I'm pretty sure he's dead."

Oh.

"Good." Is all I can say as I swing around in his lap, no fucking way am I moving off him unless he asks me to, and then he might have a fight on his hands.

"You okay?" Bella asks quietly, scooting out from under Edward and crawling around to us.

"Yeah." I confirm with a nod that reveals how much my neck hurts. "I hurt everywhere and I could drink piss, but I'm okay."

"What happened to you?" Alice asks, wriggling away from Jasper to join us.

"She should have some water." Edward murmurs, joining our little pow wow.

"What if it's what drugged us?" Em demands.

"Then she'll go back to sleep, which is good for healing, and we'll watch over her."

They glare at each other for a moment and I feel a little of the tightness in my chest ease.

"Water me Doctor Ed, I'm gasping."

While he fetches me a canteen of water James rouses the others who are asleep, Em growls at him but I don't mind, they need to know what happened to me and I am not a big fan of repeating myself.

While I sip the water, Doctor's orders, Alice explains what happened from their end. And then it's my turn . . . .

 **APOV**

Oh shit!

Drugged? We're all pretty sure we were. Random would-be rapists with bows and steel arrows, possibly tipped with some sort of drug or poison? Kidnapping? Rosalie's childhood bedroom recreated in the depths of an army base? Someone knowing about, or who _knew_ her ex-fiancé?

None of us have a single thing to say when Rosalie is done with her story, though Em looks like he'd like to kill someone. Else. All Bella and I can do is lay our hands over hers gently, offering at least some kind of silent support. I dare not look at anyone else, instead I focus on my tiny hand covering Rosalie's larger stronger one. It seems selfish to be glad it wasn't me, but I am, and I'm ashamed.

Someone, Irina I suspect, is crying softly.

"What do we do?" Bella asks eventually.

"We get the hell out of here." Em informs us calmly but with force. "If that . . . . sick . . . . fuck . . . . could get in to abduct Rosalie. Then we can get out. And I am _highly_ motivated to get out so I can start asking questions."

"You know they can probably . . . ."

"So fucking what?" Em spits, cutting Jasper off. "This is bullshit! The next fucker that comes at me out of the dark is getting what 'Jason' got. You listening up there! Approach with caution!"

 **….. EMT …..**

No one needs the handset to be on loudspeaker to hear Aro bawling Heidi out in the tiny control room and Esme is hiding her smile, the man clearly has some _major_ anger management issues.

Esme also has other reasons to be smiling inside, she detested 'Jason' and would have quite liked to bury an axe in him herself, in addition she strongly suspects that Sam leaving the stairwell door open to let the light escape, thus beckoning to McCarty, was not an accident. Silent, competent, Sam does not strike her as the sort of man who makes _mistakes_. Leah on the other hand, that girl is a prize winning study waiting to be written, almost as interesting as the drama playing out below. There is so much fascinating material around her she can't _wait_ for some quiet time to assimilate and analyse it all!

Carlisle on the other hand is less than pleased. He accepted Aro's additions to the Experiment in order to make it happen but now the balance of the carefully crafted scenarios has been affected by the despicable Jason Jenks's death. Yes, ultimately he had expected, was going to encourage, the subjects to turn violent. But that was later, much later, so he could study their deterioration. Now he is going to have to re-evaluate all his calculations and metrics. Which is very annoying to an academic. _Very_ annoying indeed.

"What does he want doing about the body?" Billy whispers to Heidi.

"Body? Body?" Aro screams down the phone line. "That's a fucking paying customer you asshole! Remove it! At once! Your incompetence has already cost me enough!"

Sam and Billy share a long silent look and then Sam nods, getting up and gesturing for Leah to follow him.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all the basics.**

 **Rated M for several reasons.**

 **Part One**

 **Chapter 13 The Teddy Bears' Picnic**

 **APOV**

The water didn't send Rosalie off to sleep so we packed up, loaded up, and descended further into the Facility. Jasper and I retrieved the water carrier we'd found, seems so long ago now, and we filled it and strung it on a pole so two people could carry it. We left the cots but rolled up the bedding and took it with us, we weren't ever going to come back up here if we could help it.

Before we left several of us tried the panic button again, unsurprised when nothing happened.

No one has said out loud what idiots we have been but we all know it, though we're dealing with it in different ways . . . .

 **BPOV**

Alice, Rosalie and I descend together, cognizant of the fact that Em, Jasper or Edward are orbiting around us somewhere. Cavemen? I don't know but we're in a kind of cave and so it works for me.

We don't really know what we're doing, other than moving over standing still, but we're going to inspect the cache Rosalie found before we do anything else. I for one, would wear a sack instead these blood encrusted fatigues. I've washed them, violently, but somehow the fabric still feels stiff with blood, scratchy and violent against my skin.

I can't get my bearings in this damn place, can't remember which stairwell leads into which catacomb or hell. Alistair has tried to sketch it out with Rosalie's supplies but it's not a map I can decipher, I have a total brain block, which doesn't bode well if I get lost. Or I'm . . . .

Jesus I'm scared. I don't even remember being this scared when Charlie was killed, and for weeks afterwards I was convinced that the bad guys were going to climb in the window at night after Renee and me. Horror had no terrors for me after that part of my life. The horror genre was just people playing at being evil. I'd seen the real thing take my Daddy away.

"You okay?" Edward asks as I shudder and I manage to nod easily enough. I'm good at hiding when I need to be.

I am, I realise, going to die down here. That's not something that's going to look good on my tombstone if I ever get one. Here Lies Bella Swan, Fatalistic Acceptance, Stupidity and Buried Fears in Lack of Motion. I've never amounted to anything and now I never will. If I had more gumption I'd probably be pissed off about it. Instead I only know how to keep plodding forward, surviving, and existing, following when I can pluck up the nerve.

Oh my god. I am _useless_. Darwin must be looking at me down here and nodding sagely to himself!

Up ahead Em stops beside an open door emitting light and I assume we have arrived at Level Whatever the Fuck this is.

Great.

"He's gone." Rosalie observes quietly as we step inside.

Em nods but moves forward to peer into a room off to one side.

Edward and James move up with him and I step back when I spot the blood and gore splattering the concrete floor in the doorway.

"It was here?" James asks, toeing the stains with his combat boot.

"Yep." Em confirms, turning to check on Rosalie who offers him a weak smile as she stands between Alice and I.

"Who took him?" Siobhan wants to know.

"Someone from up top I'm guessing." Em shrugs, turning his penetrating stare to the corridor.

"But who? I mean, who would do this, be party to this? Do Esme and Carlisle know?"

"I don't know and I don't care." Em growls. "They're up there and I'm down here and right now I can only worry about down here."

"Are you sure he was dead?" James asks.

"Dude, I buried a fucking axe in his back. If he ain't dead he's a zombie or something."

"There are no such things as . . . ."

"And there are no such things as people who trap college kids underground and murder them either, are there James?" Jasper drawls.

" _Fuck_." Several of us mutter.

There aren't many rooms between the stairwell and the intersection Rosalie spoke of, nevertheless with all of us refusing to be split up it takes a while to get there.

Rosalie won't go into the room where she woke up though so we take in turns to poke around in there in pairs while the other wait outside. The metal box, a stillage of some kind, has a shiny new padlock attached but it obviously wasn't on when Rosalie escaped. Fortunate, or something else? And, when I peer inside I realise that the blankets weren't the only thing in there with her. There are a couple of bottles of water and what I believe is called a Shewee with a bag attached. Since it sounds like they wanted her to get loose so 'Jason' could hunt her I can only assume they were planning to put her back in here for 'shipping'?

And Jesus I'm not sure what's worse, the horrors down here or that it might not end for some of us?

 **APOV**

Slowly and methodically we search all the rooms, corridors and dormitories here. None of us opens what Rosalie calls the 'boiler house door' but we do use the metal box to prop it shut. Then we use the one she was trapped in to barricade the stairwell door. The door to the opposite stairs is still jammed shut but Em and Jasper insist that we pile some beds from the dormitories against it. And then, finally, we go and inspect the cache Rosalie found.

Gingerly.

"Mary Mother of Jesus!" Siobhan snaps, her brogue thick. "If they were going to blow us to kingdom come they'd have done it by now!"

Em rolls his eyes at her but nevertheless pushes Rosalie behind him before he starts upending the bags onto the bed. Cereal and energy bars tumble out, along with bottles of water, bars of chocolate, chewing gum and bottles of meal supplements of the kind body builders use.

Em groans in theatrical disgust as he grabs a chocolate bar and slumps down on the next bed.

The rest of us hesitate for a moment and then dive in, I'm not a big eater of food like this but damn it, I'm hungry.

"This could be poisoned." Alistair comments darkly as he unscrews his water.

"It could." Edward allows as he opens a cereal bar and prepares to bite. "But I have a feeling that starvation and dehydration are not how they want us to die down here."

"Way to kill the appetite dude." Jasper drawls, tucking into his energy bar nevertheless.

"Don't overdo it." Rosalie warns sensibly. "We don't know when we'll find another load."

When everyone has selected two bars and a bottle of water Bella gathers up the rest and splits it between the rucksacks.

It's not exactly a feast but we chew, swallow, and drink, in silence for a while.

Then we pick over the clothing, us girls taking first dibs and going into the next door bathroom to change. Sweats are not something I would normally wear but they're warm and clean and that's Dior to me right now. Bella's picked up a set too large for her but we manage to actually laugh as we roll up the pant legs and sleeves for her.

The boys changed while we were away and we look like a High School track team in training, or prisoners exercising in the yard, since there were even thick socks and woolly hats in the cache. For a few minutes we model for each other acting like everything is normal and then we sober up.

"We should rest for a while." Edward instructs, testing one of the beds. "None of us have had much sleep recently."

"I don't know if I can." A haggard looking Alistair admits quietly.

"You need to." Edward insists. "We all do."

"We can sleep in shifts." Jasper suggests. "And take turns standing guard."

"Guard?" James sighs, collapsing on another bed to rub his face with his hands. "What with? A couple of axes and some best intentions?"

"If that's all we have." Jasper shrugs.

"What choice do we have?" Siobhan snorts. "We make what we've got work . . . . if we can . . . . or we might as well _all_ go to sleep and worry about it afterwards."

"Jesus." Alistair groans. "I don't know how to deal with this shit."

"None of us do."

"Well I'm not dealing with it by laying down and going to sleep!"

"Then don't." Edward snaps over the brewing storm. "But don't expect the rest of us to carry you when you're too flaked out to function!"

There's silence for a moment while we all digest the implications and then Em speaks up.

"Come on people, let's draw lots, I want some shut eye and I want a clear head when we go exploring again tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Zaf squeaks with a nervous laugh. "I cannot even work out what time of day it is anymore never mind what day."

"It's six." Edward says, checking his watch.

"In the morning or at night?" Bella asks.

But none of us knows . . . .

 **RPOV**

Fear and exhaustion make the act of waking me up more dangerous than usual but I manage to restrain myself from throwing poor Alice across the dormitory.

"Nice." She snarks, wagging her finger at Bella who already knows the danger and is trying not to laugh. "Next time you wake her up."

"Nuh-uh." Bella shakes her head. "We'll send Em, she won't hurt him."

"I can't be held responsible for what I do to anybody when they wake me up." I groan, swinging my legs over the side of the bed. "And if the dude that made this mattress ever tries it his ass is grass."

"I know what you mean." Alice sighs, offering me a choice of cereal bar and a bottle of water. "I am surprised we won any wars if this is what we expected our guys to sleep on."

"Moaning ladies?" Em asks, bouncing over to join us.

"You bet we are." I confirm studying him carefully.

Jovial and exuberant Em seems to be back but with a hard glint in his eyes and his huge hand flexing around the handle of a bloodied axe. I'm not given to a great deal of introspection but I guess that none of us will be coming out of this clusterfuck the same way we were when we came in. If in fact any of us get out of here at all. And in the sudden silence I realise that we're probably all thinking the same thing.

"Come on." Em urges, struggling for the jovial again. "This is your turn to lead Rosalie, let's go inspect your giant chemistry set."

"Wow." Someone breathes as we crowd the first gantry.

"I hate heights." Irina groans, leaning forward cautiously to peer down.

"Are we really going to carry all this shit down there with us?" James grumbles.

"It's that or risk losing it." Jasper drawls. "We couldn't find any other way on or off that level but I wouldn't want to bet there ain't one."

"You okay?" Em asks as I prepare to lead the way down.

"As long as no one shoots me." I confirm with a grim smile, starting down the first ladder.

It's still freezing cold, faintly malodourous and creepy as fuck in here but somehow its more bearable with a herd of people descending behind me and I wonder if we should be more concerned about signalling our presence, but then I guess they know where we are anyway so . . . . jesus even thinking about this mess makes my heart rate accelerate and my head pound. In no time at all the oasis of light below draws our attention and my fear ramps up as silence descends around us.

The tableaux doesn't appear to have been disturbed and as I struggle to remain composed Em silently takes my hand to give it a gentle squeeze.

"Fuck." Jasper breathes.

"You got that right." Edward agrees, taking Bella's hand. "Thank god Em found you Rosalie."

All I can do is nod as the others move forward to inspect the set up more closely. We seem to be on a level area that spans most of the space, the huge cylinders suspended menacingly above us but the floor here is boarded so I can't see what's down below. As the bedroom set up reveals no clues the others join Em and I as we move around the space. There are two stairways leading down, one on each side, and in the middle is some kind of control centre reminiscent of an old fashioned nuclear power plant.

"What the fuck was this all for?" Alistair asks no one in particular.

We poke around with it for a while but again it isn't very revealing so we gather our courage and descend into the unknown. The same random ancient lights are flickering down here revealing the pipes that run down the outer walls and across into huge lidless vats, about fifty feet tall and twenty feet across, that monopolise the floor space. Though they're empty as far as we can tell we do seem to have found the source of the faint tang in the air. When we reach the bottom of the stairs we gravitate toward the vats, walking between them on a floor crusted with god knows what. It's much darker down here so we switch on our flashlights as we weave between the looming metal walls. As usual there are no markings on anything, just the occasional lighter patch where they might once have been.

"I don't consider myself claustrophobic." Edward observes eventually into the silence. "But I would very much like to get out of here."

"As would I." Zaf agrees with a shudder.

"Head out to the walls." Jasper instructs James who is leading the way. "Maybe there's a door or something."

It doesn't take long to find it, a huge double doorway leading into a dark yawning space.

"Great." Bella groans.

"In there or back up?" James asks.

"Forwards not backwards." Em responds.

"Alice?" Jasper turns to face her. "Any thoughts?"

She shakes her head slowly and shrugs. "It all feels bad."

"Does your Magic Eight Ball come with any good news?" Em teases her, earning himself a small smile, the finger and a poke of her tongue.

As soon as we cross the threshold the hairs on the backs of my arms prickle which is quite a feat considering they've been on high alert for what I assume is a few days now. Its pitch black in here, our flashlights illuminating only the polished concrete floor that stretches away from us in all directions.

"I don't like this." Alice whispers just before a loud reverberating bang from behind sends us jumping and spinning in panic.

"Hello." A sultry voice purrs. "And welcome to My Games . . . ."

 **….. EMT …..**

By the time Sam and Leah returned with Jenks's body the new guest and her entourage had arrived, unpacked and been installed in the dining room.

Mrs Cope was serving dinner and Heidi was launching a charm offensive on 'Chelsea' who was understandably perturbed to learn that the previous customer's experience had met an unforeseen complication. Esme was helping because this was a scenario she had been _particularly_ looking forward to. Negotiations continued throughout all five courses of the gourmet meal, at the end of which Chelsea received a two million dollar discount and permission to take more of her entourage into the Facility with her.

The only person not pleased was Carlisle, who was once again going to spend most of the night re-working the parameters of the Experiment.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all the basics.**

 **Rated M for several reasons.**

 **Part One**

 **Chapter 14 Celeste Marcellus**

 **BPOV**

"What the fuck?" Rosalie huffs beside me as some serious overhead lights suddenly blind us.

"Oh shit." I groan as my poor eyes recover and I take in the scene before me.

When I was younger one of Renee's mercifully short obsessions, thanks to Russell Crowe, was Roman Gladiators. I know from school that an awful lot of what gets portrayed in the movies is bunkum but somehow I don't think whoever hauled all this kit in here does. The otherwise empty space we've blundered into is so huge I don't have a frame of reference for it. A couple of football fields maybe? But what I can quantify is the cage we are currently trapped in, basketball court sized, with bunk beds. And the people stood on the other side of the bars. Six, male and female, apparently traditionally dressed gladiators standing at ease like soldiers, feet apart, hands behind their backs. And one voluptuous leather clad blonde who could give Rosalie a run for her money. And it's this woman who steps forward to beam at us like we've just made her the happiest woman alive.

Which isn't disturbing. At all . . . .

 **RPOV**

Em, James and Jasper immediately head back to the double doors but unsurprisingly they are now locked tight, trapping us in this steel enclosure.

"What the fuck is going on here?!" Em demands, rushing the metal bars and brandishing his axe.

"You don't know?" The blonde asks, looking him up and down like he's a side of beef.

"I know this shit isn't what I signed up for! Where is Doctor Cullen? Or that bitch Heidi? They have some fucking explaining to do."

"Oh now Emmett." She purrs, approaching the bars but staying out of axe reach I notice. "I'm sure you'll get your chance to ask questions later but right now we're on my dime and on my dime only what I want is important."

"Fuck you." Em growls, retreating to stand beside me with his impressive arms folded.

"Someone has been murdered." Bella pipes up, surprising me with the steel in her voice. "And we are being held here against our will."

"Yes." Our 'hostess' allows. "I suppose you are. But what if I told you that in me you have a chance to win your freedom? Possibly the only chance, to win your freedom."

"Keep talking." James huffs, crossing his own arms.

"Felix darling, would you come here a moment."

A giant of a man, who even make Em look puny, steps forward to join her the muscles exposed by the skimpy leather unitard he's wearing gleaming with oil like a body builder.

"This is Felix. He's a World Champion, aren't you my dear?"

The giant nods.

"At what?" Alistair asks.

"He's a Gladiator." The woman crows, patting his bicep like he's some kind of lapdog.

A few of us share a confused look but I have a horrible feeling that my lack of understanding is about to be washed away when the woman gets an animated look on her face and starts pacing up and down like a lecturer . . . .

"Ancient Rome is fascinating don't you think? The technology? The food? The clothes, the culture, the Gods? So many wonderful things, feats of engineering, even this concrete we are standing on. My Father was fascinated with the Roman Empire, something he passed on to me, but what we were really both in love with were the Games."

"The Olympics?" Alice whispers but beside her Bella shakes her head.

"So many wonderful spectacles to re-create and enjoy but, sadly, so few opportunities to be factually accurate. Health and Safety, Conservation, you know, those kinds of things." The woman waves her hand airily as she resumes her pacing. "My Father, and a few likeminded friends, started a games of their own. But so few of us can afford to take part that my poor Stable don't get to compete anywhere near often enough. So we take what opportunities we can."

"And what?" James spits. "We're the fucking opportunity?"

"Why yes, Mr Witherdale, you are."

"How do you know so much about us?" I demand, thinking of 'Jason'.

"Oh Aro's team are always very thorough, they know his clients appreciate the attention to detail. I am so sorry Ms Hale that you are already injured, I would have loved for you to battle Victoria, but I appreciate the sport more than the slaughter so it wouldn't be right."

I open my mouth to tell the cheeky bitch what she can do with 'sorry' but she raises her palm to me.

"I understand that you have questions Ms Hale, all of you, but I don't intend to answer any of them and none of you are in a position to push. So I recommend you don't. Instead I would like us to stick with the facts pertinent to the situation at hand. I have paid a great deal of money to give some of my Stable the opportunity to battle to the death in this Facility. And not with each other."

Well duh, bitch, I think we've already worked that out.

"We have a few days together so after training I will select which of you will fight my Gladiators. In the meantime you will be billeted in relative comfort, receive three square meals a day and any medical treatment you require. Train hard, fight hard, and if you please me you might get the chance to join my Stable."

There's a rattle from somewhere at the back of this cavern and she pauses as a figure emerges from a doorway in the distance.

"Ah, and here comes dinner. If you'll excuse me I'll let you eat in peace so that we can begin training in an hour."

And she turns, striding away with her Gladiators at her heel like well trained dogs.

Fucking Irina is crying again . . . .

 **APOV**

James shouting, screaming and rattling the bars of the cage does nothing to stop her leaving or the onset of the dinner trolley, which inconsequentially has a squeaky wheel.

Some of us check that the double doors are in fact locked, that the bars are in fact immovable and that the blanketed off area in the corner contains a chemical toilet. Nice.

Our caterer is wearing a V for Vendetta mask and refuses to answer any questions as he, or she, hands us our take out cartons through the bars.

James throws his to the floor with a stream of expletives but I'm starving and willing to follow Edward's example, so I slump down beside him on the cold hard floor and tuck into mine with the thoughtfully provided plastic spork. Sadly I have no idea what it is, but it is hot.

Eventually everyone, even James, joins us and we eat in a silent little circle until we're done.

"She's paid to come here and do this." Siobhan eventually observes quietly.

"It's sick." Rosalie fumes.

"Do you think your guy did too?" Zaf asks.

"Probably." Rosalie snarls. "He had very expensive veneers."

"I wonder how much?" Alistair muses.

"For fucks sake!" James howls, surging to his feet. "Who gives a shit how much? Or who? Or why? They've lured us down here to kill us and torture us, one by fucking one!"

"Thank you James." Em growls quietly, tugging on his pant leg. "But I think we've all worked that out by now. So sit the fuck down and let's talk about what we're gonna do about it."

"Do? Do!" James jerks his leg away from Em's grip. "What the fuck can we do?!"

"Someone's losin' it." Jasper observes.

"Fuck you cowboy!" James spits, aiming a kick at Jasper's back.

"Oh now." Em sighs, getting to his feet to catch a flailing James easily in his huge hands. "You need to calm down and stop abusing your own side dude."

"Or what?" James demands, landing a couple of punches on Em's massive torso.

"Don't push me." Em growls as he manhandles the much smaller but bendier man into a headlock. "I'm on a hair trigger here too but my brain hasn't shut down yet and I want some peace and quiet to think. The longer I hold you like this the more air I choke out of you, the more peace and quiet I get."

Irina's crying again and Zaf looks like she's about to when Edward unfolds his tall frame and taps Em's shoulder lightly. "Let him go."

"Fine." Em huffs, giving James one last squeeze before dropping him negligently to the floor and resuming his place by Rosalie.

"You okay?" I ask Jasper as James chokes for breath on all fours.

"Of course ma'am." He drawls, tipping an imaginary hat at me. "He kicks like a girl and I would have ignored him but thanks Em for defendin' my honour."

"No worries."

"James?" Irina whimpers. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." He croaks. "Sorry."

"So." Em begins again. "What are we going to do?"

"They can't have been down here from the beginning, and we've got to assume that our take out came from up top, so we've also got to assume that they know the way out." Bella states.

"Agreed." Rosalie nods.

"So we need a plan." Jasper concurs. "They've got to let us out of here to train. And give us access to weapons."

"But what if they don't let us all out together?"

"Maybe we should plan for at least one of us to get out? Call the cops? Come back for the rest?"

"Yeah." Siobhan snorts. "As long as it isn't James."

I know it's not diplomatic but I'm one of the majority who nods in agreement. It's not a feeling as such but I can see James running for the hills as soon as he sees daylight.

"We can have more than one plan." Jasper continues. "And we should have, one for every eventuality, with interchangeable parts . . . ."

 **BPOV**

Her Roman name is Celeste Marcellus and she returned in full period noblewoman regalia, complete with furs and complexly adorned hair.

I don't know how to feel about this development, or the plans we've discussed. They seem so farfetched to me, yet, where are we and what are doing? Nothing is beyond the realm of my imagination right now. You happy Mom? In my head I turn out to be such a natural with trident and net that I'm able to release the others and we can all to rush to freedom with one of the Gladiators leading the way out of simple appreciation for my skills.

We've all tried speaking to them but it's like they're deaf they're so unresponsive, they won't even look us in the eye when they talk to us. I had no idea that could be so creepy, it's like I'm not real, even when they're trying to get me to stab them with a blunt sword.

I'm not Gladiator material that much is for certain. I've trained with Victoria, the scary red head, and with Afton a very slight man. And I've ended up covered in bruises and on my ass every single time. The thing is, I don't know if this is a good thing or a bad thing. My imagination says that if I get to make a break for it I will, I can even see myself braining a few bad guys and calling the cops to lead the rescue team down here. However, experience says that if I make a break for it I'll trip over my own feet and take a few of my friends down with me. Useless . . . .

Alice is surprisingly good at this, lithe and agile she's given Victoria a run for her money more than once. Em is a natural, though he hasn't trained with the massive Felix yet but the other men have had to work hard to keep him and his wooden weapons at bay. Edward is fast, James is agile, Alistair is a blunt instrument at large and Jasper is an amalgamation of all of them. I somehow doubt Irina is going to get picked, at least not if Celeste is serious about the sport, crying and cowering isn't going to be very entertaining. Zaf is nimble but weak and Siobhan strong but laborious. I suspect Rosalie would have taken everyone's head off by now but despite her healing wounds she hasn't been allowed out of the cage once.

What is really strange though is how we've all set everything aside to focus on the trial in front of us now. In quiet moments, when it's my turn on the bunk, I remember how we came to be here and what's happened. But when I'm awake I'm only aware of how to get through the next few hours and what to do if any one of Jasper's opportunities presents itself.

Bella to the rescue, we're so fucked . . . .

 **A/N I am sorry for my epic and total failure to respond to reviews of the last chapter, real life and a fantastically dodgy internet connection aren't my friends right now. But I did read them and love them. And things will get better, eventually, even for these characters . . . so please don't give up on us!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all the basics.**

 **Rated M for several reasons.**

 **Part One**

 **Chapter 15 Gladiators Ready! Contestants Ready!**

 **RPOV**

This sucks. I am not a fucking spectator. At least that's something I've learned about myself. Every missed thrust or parry has twisted my gut until I can barely breathe with the strain of it. Sadly the three square meals, though appreciated, haven't come with Prozac and I'm a mess.

This is just, there aren't words . . . . sick . . . . fucked up . . . . unreal . . . . a nightmare I'll wake from . . . . see, no words.

And if I get out of this cage fucking Celeste is fucking going down. And fuck Jasper's plan. I want to rip her throat out. How can she be so calm and business like about what she wants to happen? I know she's going to pick Em and Alice, and I care about them, damn it! Or Jasper, jesus he's so laid back he makes me want to fall over, but I fucking care about him too! Or Edward, he's fast and poor Bella's head would explode if anything happened to him.

Give me a fucking sword you bitch and I'll give you a fucking show you won't forget!

 **APOV**

Duck, twist, parry, thrust.

I'm surprising good at this. But not good enough, as Victoria's wooden sword whacks me in the kidneys for the umpteenth time.

Alright you robotic bitch, if I'd had a real sword we both know I'd have gutted you twenty minutes ago.

She never fucking gets tired though, unlike me, I'm exhausted and the sweat running down my forehead is stinging my eyes. But I never knew I had it in me to be this stubborn.

Duck, twist, parry, thrust.

"Bravo!" Celeste crows as Victoria staggers backward. "You're a natural Mucia Messalina."

Yes, really, my Roman name makes me sound like a cheap pasta dish.

Bella's not that impressed with Larcia Paulina either. Very lower echelon apparently. Though she says it's not as bad as Rosalie's, Coruncania Lucilla. Once again the boys get it better, Appius Pomplilius Tiro, Tiberius Iulius Nepos and Quintus Titurius Versus. I'd laugh at how much they sound like eco-friendly cars but nothing about this is funny. Jasper says we have to stay focussed but it's hard to know what to focus on. The plan? This fucked up situation? My new friends? Revenge? A return to normality? Alice Brandon couture designs with a sword to the guts if you don't like them?

James may have had a mini breakdown but I can feel a fully-fledged one coming on any time now . . . . I just hope I'm holding a real sword at the time . . . .

 **BPOV**

We're supposed to be resting after our 'meal' but we're not, we're huddled along the bars watching the Gladiators and V for Vendetta turn the training area into a mini amphitheatre for the 'Games'. Subdued is the word that would best subscribe us I think. Laboratory rats, trapped in our holding cell, waiting to be released into the unknown. Very funereal, which is appropriate since Gladiatorial combat is said to have originated as a spectacle at funerals. I don't know about the others but I'm less focussed now on getting out of this Facility than simply getting out of this cavern. The lights, the omnipotent threat of impending death, the cloying stench of the chemical toilet. I keep trying to tell myself we're not helpless but how can I think of this any other way? Gladiators got to fight but like contemporary WWE the battles were often 'scripted' for entertainment rather than true sport. They were an expensive commodity to feed, house, train and equip and I doubt that's changed much so I can't see a way that Celeste is going to let one us insignificant little lab rats seriously damage one of them. The insignificant little slaves or christians however, no one cared if they got slaughtered.

Edward has received every medical supply he's asked for to treat Rosalie and any of the rest of that got dinged up during training. Including some wonder cream that's virtually disappearing our wounds before our eyes. None of us knew such a thing existed. I even let Edward try it on one of my old 'tree house disembarking' scars. It's almost gone too . . . . and it's almost two decades old . . . .

What sort of experiment is this?

My hand squeezes Edward's automatically and a little bit of peace flows between us when he squeezes back.

And here she comes, the increasingly cheerful Celeste, with the 'team sheet' for today's fun activities and what looks like the contents of the local costume shop. She chatters away about how authentic our costumes will be as she shoves them through the bars, where we lab rats watch them fall to the floor with wary eyes. None of us makes a grab for her, James tried it early on and Felix pummelled him mercilessly into the concrete for it, through the bars, with one meteor sized fist.

"Now." She says brightly. "Felix and I have worked everything out for my Games quite well I think, are you ready to hear what we have planned?"

"Not really." Rosalie drawls giving Celeste her best bitch smile.

"Oh Rosalie." Celeste laughs. "No sour grapes between us somehow I have a feeling we'll be meeting again. Now then, I have tried to be fair and give everyone a sporting chance to participate but with you Ms Denali I will confess it has been a little difficult. Do you know what they did with Gladiators who weren't brave enough in the arena?"

Irina shakes her head, tears welling up in her big blue eyes as my stomach sinks to the floor.

"Leave her alone!" Edward snaps as James wraps an arm around her.

"Very well Mr Masen." Celeste sighs, dimpling a smile at him that makes we want to pull her hair out by the roots. "She will find out soon enough anyway."

Edward glowers at her and she sighs again.

"I suppose I understand why none of you are any fun but it would be nice if you could at least try to get into the spirit of things after all I am not allowed to slaughter you all needlessly, most if not all of you will probably survive and one of you, if you please me, may even get to leave with me. Here is the order of events."

It floats through the bars and lands in Jasper's lap where it remains untouched.

Celeste sighs again her excitement considerably dimmed, the least we could do.

"Fine. You have an hour." She grumbles, wandering away with faithful Felix, her ever present shadow.

"Bitch." Rosalie spits, plucking the parchment, yes parchment, out of Jasper's lap to read.

We watch her silently as Irina sniffles into James's shoulder.

"Jesus Christ." Is her only comment when she passes it on to Em who proceeds read it out loud.

"The Battle of Pydna 168BC, what the hell is that?"

"At the Games they used to quite often dramatise famous army or naval battles." I explain. "I don't know that one but in theory they'll be the Roman heroes and we'll be the vanquished foes."

"Does it say who gets to play?" Alistair asks, getting a poke in the side from Siobhan.

"Vibius Rupilius Severus, Quintus Rupilius Salinator, Rupilia Baebiana will fight for the outnumbered Roman Empire and Graccha Tertulla, Octavia Euphemia, Larcia Paulina, Numerius Vatinius Sulla and Servius Rupilius Ahenobarbus will play the Macedonians. Can you translate Bella?"

"Afton, Paul and Renata will fight Irina, Siobhan, James and Alistair."

Em doesn't bother reading any more for the moment since Irina's burst into noisy sobs, we all just wait patiently for her to calm down again. I know it sounds harsh but there's only so much sympathy you can spare for someone when you're all in the same boat.

"And you." Edward murmurs, squeezing my hand.

"And me." I confirm with a slight nod.

"Bella . . . ."

"What else?" I ask Em for some reason wanting to avoid whatever it is Edward wants to say.

Em reads the rest of the events and I 'translate' since I seem to be the only one who can remember the corny Roman names Celeste's given everyone.

Amazonian Warriors. Maria and Victoria against Alice and Zafrina.

Melee. All our boys against hers.

Celeste's Champion. Felix against Jasper.

We digest that in silence, sharing sympathetic but fearful glances and reaching over to touch and squeeze each other.

"Where are you going?" Jasper asks as Alice gets to her feet to rifle through the pile of costumes.

"To find something to wear."

"Alice . . . ." Jasper begins but Rosalie shakes her head at him and he subsides, worry creasing his brow.

"Alice." Rosalie hums, joining her. "Want some help?"

"Please Rosalie." Alice growls. "I know it's weird but I'm not getting sliced open from top to toe in cheap grey sweats."

"I hear you." Rosalie murmurs as Siobhan, Zaf and I join them.

 **RPOV**

The last thing we did before that freak and her entourage returned, with V for Vendetta in tow, was quietly go over Jasper's plans. If we can over power them, get to Celeste, take her hostage . . . . sounds so fucking simple.

With a lump in my throat I let Em wrap his strong arms around me while our first lambs to the slaughter are led out to the arena. In then end only Alice got dressed up but some of the others did take advantage of the sturdier clothing included in the pile, for protection.

V for Vendetta is obviously going to act as referee. Bella says that should be a good thing as it's his job to enforce the rules of sportsmanship and prevent a killing blow being delivered without permission.

My stomach is twisting and turning, coiling and flipping. Basically trying to tear itself the fuck out of my body. I don't blame it but it fucking _hurts_.

We only catch a few of the rules as V explains them but it seems fair. If you think being tricked into an underground nightmare, hunted and murdered is in any way fair. Which I don't.

The boys are given long swords and daggers, the girls long swords and shields. The Gladiators just have long swords and their leather or chainmail armour. Despite the last few days it finally dawns on me that these swords and daggers aren't made of wood and someone's going to get seriously hurt . . . .

"Fuck." I groan.

"I know Babe." Em huffs into the top of my head. "I know."

"Friends, Romans, Countrymen." Celeste intones as she ascends her ludicrous throne. "Welcome to my Games!"

There's a burst of applause from two giant speakers seated behind her.

"Oh my god." Edward breathes. "There really are people watching this."

We'd guessed as much, the huge television cameras on tracks mounted over and around the arena at the last minute, but fuck!

"We must thank our Sponsor Aro Volturi for making the coming spectacle a possibility!"

More applause and a few cheers.

"Remember Lithuania my friends?"

More cheers.

"They fought so valiantly. Let us hope for the same from tonight's combatants!"

James whirls on his feet and heads for the wire surrounding the arena brandishing is sword, curses cascading from his lips but there's nothing he can do and his rage is only greeted with laughter from the ghostly audience.

Celeste claps her hands.

"And now my Friends! Let the Games Begin!"

There's no warning beyond that. The Gladiators raise their swords with a battle cry and charge our friends. James isn't even looking and Bella still has her arm around fucking Irina. Its Alistair and Siobhan who step forward belatedly, Siobhan using her massive bulk and the shield to push Renata back as Paul and Afton split up to charge Alistair and James.

Bella uses her shield to protect Irina and herself from Paul and Alistair whose whirling exchange of sword thrusts churns them in her direction. Siobhan puts Renata on her ass with a massive shove and James, due to his agility, narrowly manages to escape being spitted on Afton's sword.

Renata bounds back like a spring slicing deeply into Siobhan's leather shield with one blow and returning immediately to lay on another. Alistair hollers in pain as Paul's sword grazes his thigh. James dodges an attack from Afton and knocks Bella over a cowering Irina and onto her ass in the process. Irina screams as Afton stomps all over her pursuing James. Siobhan rushes Renata brandishing her sword like a mad woman. Bella rolls onto her knees and starts to get up. Alistair and Paul are circling each other carefully. Bella staggers to her feet looking disorientated and Irina knocks her over again as she runs at James, screaming for help with her arms outstretched. She wraps her arms around him from behind as he whirls, his dagger outstretched, and Afton lunges with his sword . . . .


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all the basics.**

 **Rated M for several reasons.**

 **Part One**

 **Chapter 16 Are You Not Entertained?**

 **RPOV**

No one in the arena but Bella notices as Irina turns away grasping her middle, her mouth a silent 'O' as blood oozes between her fingers. James twists away from Afton's next thrust and Alistair and Paul continue to trade heavy blows. Somehow Siobhan has got Renata on the back foot and is belabouring her with her shield rather than her sword. Bella rushes to Irina's side but Paul's scything sword catches her in the back as he swings at Alistair and now it's her turn to go down with a ragged scream.

Beside us Edward assaults the bars of the cage, howling in rage and Em tightens his grip on me so hard it hurts.

But she's up, she's okay, she's trying to drag Irina out of the way, to the edge of the arena but Irina's struggling and screaming again.

"Just fucking leave her!" Edward and I yell together.

But Bella, who I have come to realise is an unreasonably nice person, continues dragging Irina until she has her out of the way against the wire.

Renata has regained the upper hand on Siobhan and with only a moment's glance toward us Bella wades in to join her, rushing Renata's turned back with her shield. Fortunately Siobhan sees her coming and manages to get her shield in front of her so she can thrust forward. I can hear the air whoosh out of Renata's lungs at this distance as the Gladiator drops to the ground.

"Finish her!" I scream, caught up in the moment, but of course they don't, instead they set off to help James who Afton has trapped against the wire on the other side of the arena. Siobhan grabs him by the shoulder and hurls him behind her where a waiting Bella broadsides him with her shield sending him off in another direction . . . . Alistair screams as Paul's sword slices deeply into his right forearm, dropping his sword. Siobhan steps toward them but Afton uses the flat of his sword to dash her legs out from under her, leaning over her with his dagger drawn back as Bella drops her shield and jumps on his back with a banshee wail.

Siobhan struggles to her feet as Afton and Bella whirl away, just in time to bring her shield up to protect her from a blow from a recovered Renata. Alistair screams again, dropping to his knees. Bella screams as Afton throws her into the wire. Irina has started screaming again. All of us are screaming back here in the cage. Bella slumps to the floor. James rushes Paul his sword whirling. Afton rushes James. Siobhan rushes after Afton and Bella lunges forward and manages to snag one of Renata's ankles before she can get to Siobhan with her sword. Alistair collapses sideways, his weapons discarded. Afton and Paul turn on James together and Renata turns on Bella, slicing her upper arm with her dagger.

Bella squeals but hangs onto Renata's ankle as Siobhan lumbers in and brains her heftily with her shield. A couple of times.

"Yay!" We yell from the cage as Renata goes down in a manner that suggests she won't be getting up again any time soon.

Siobhan helps Bella to her feet and the two of them turn to where Afton and Paul have James disarmed and pinned at double sword point against the wire.

"Bravo!" Celeste shouts, leaping to her feet to applaud. "Not quite how the battle went but Bravo! Wonderful! My friends, didn't they do well?"

Clapping and cheers float out of the huge speakers.

"And, my new friends, how you have pleased me!" Celeste crows. "Thank you. Thank you! And now a commercial break from our Sponsor!"

A beat of silence.

"Felix, V, clear the arena please. Mr Masen, tend your wounded, you have fifteen minutes."

 **BPOV**

Siobhan and I manhandle a sobbing Irina back to the cage while James helps Alistair who can barely stand.

Edward is all business as he triages Irina and Alistair but he keeps looking over at me, his lips pressed into a thin line.

My back stings like nothing on earth but I can move and I've had worse so for the most part I avoid his glare.

Irina has two flesh wounds and Rosalie brusquely moves her out of the way so Edward can focus on the more badly injured Alistair, barking out orders to Em and Jasper as he dresses his wounds and requests he be made comfortable in a bunk.

I scowl at him when he tries to approach me with his medical kit so he 'touches up' Siobhan and James's light wounds before descending on me purposefully with Alice as his wingman. Wordlessly I lie down on my front to let them pull my shredded sweatshirt away.

"Jesus Christ, Bella . . . ."

"It's just a scratch Edward." Alice soothes as he gets to work with the wound cream.

"I'm fine." I groan.

"Your arm." Edward orders.

I release it from under my head and he gently rolls the sleeve up.

"This will need stitches."

"Fine. I've had worse."

"Bella . . . ."

"Stitch Edward, while you have the time." Alice urges.

Ouch. Ouch. Ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch. Ahh . . . .

"You'll be good as new." Edward murmurs as he slathers the stitches in the cream.

"You'd better hang onto some of that." I warn as I let my head collapse back on my arms.

"You hit it." He whispers as he rests his hand on the back of my sweaty neck for a moment.

"We all did." I confirm weakly.

 **APOV**

Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit.

I might look like Xena Warrior Princess in this get up but I feel more like I've chosen that old series as a theme for my funeral.

Except. I'm stubborn.

Stubborn is a survival trait right?

My feelings are on fire but the problem with such a conflagration is that its unpredictable and you can't tell what way it's going to jump . . . .

This arena looks so tiny from the cage, but so big from out here. Jasper says I just need to survive. Survive . . . .

Zaf looks as scared as I do but I know she has the stubborn in her too. We just need to survive. Together.

We are fighting as what Bella called Retiarii. Lightly armed with nets and tridents. Maria and Victoria are similarly equipped and we've all been given solid leather pads and sheaths for our left shoulders and arms. I can envision a one shoulder dress as a tribute one day but Jasper's right, I have to survive to design it. A strange motivation maybe, but whatever is going to float my boat and keep it there . . . .

V explains the rules and I clarify what I think Zaf might have struggled with until she nods, twitching her net and hefting her trident.

Celeste stokes her audience and suddenly it's on!

We didn't practise with a metal net so when Victoria's wraps around my head the weight and force of it catches me by surprise, pulling me forward onto my knees. But she didn't get a clear shot and I scramble backwards and clear as Zaf and Maria tug their own nets apart to try again. Victoria's trident misses me by millimetres as I roll back onto my feet and parry with my own. We pull apart and eye each other up as Zaf and Maria throw at each other again.

Victoria feints with her net and I jump back, poking my tongue out at her. Result. She rushes forward with a snarl and I manage to swing my trident to trip her up, sending her headlong into the wire.

"Go Alice!" Jasper yells and my sense of satisfaction is intense but short lived as she's back on her feet in a moment, stalking me.

Zaf and Maria are still circling, attempting to use their nets like bolas.

Is there a time limit on this thing? Can I back away from Victoria forever?

Shit, no, fuck, I've backed myself up into the wire . . . . and her smile is merciless as she draws back her trident arm to stab at me violently. Ouch. Jesus. I can feel the steel prong scrape the bone on the way in and the way back out and it's only her smug smile that keeps me upright and here. Ouch. So this is what stubborn really means? Growling deep in my throat I push off the wire, using my net to grip her trident and force it wide, my grey eyes boring into her blue ones. And then I head butt her. It wasn't anything they taught us but it _was_ instinctive. And totally effective. While my ears ring like Christmas bells and my eyes pop with bright light she staggers back, blood pouring from her formerly smart little nose . . . .

Across the arena Zaf and Maria are wrestling together on the floor, tridents discarded and only their metal nets for weapons.

"ALICE!" Someone screams just as Victoria's net covered fist connects with my jaw.

Wow. Detached anyone? No neighbours for two miles in any direction. Bus stops a mile away at the end of the drive . . . . if you're there and waiting . . . .

"ALICE!"

"Mary Alice? Pretty Lady? Get a fuckin' grip, please?"

Are you smirking Victoria? With your net still wound around your fist? Because if you are my trident would like to say hello to your midriff . . . .

She screams as she leaps away from me, filling my head with ringing sound so I have to shake it. Damn it! They're rotating the arena now, what is this some cheesy eighties show? Victoria looms in front of me again her face a mask of rage and I swat my net at the frightening sight . . . . and my trident at hers . . . . and my net again as something painfully pierces my leg . . . . and then I get hers with mine . . . . and we're both down, swatting and stabbing at each other ineffectually due to the close range . . . . my trident skitters away across the floor and she uses the strength in her legs to manoeuvre and loom above me suddenly . . . . her eyes gloating with satisfaction and then going wide suddenly . . . .

 **RPOV**

"Zaf! Fucking hell Zaf! Stab her again! Again!"

Tiny Zaf pulls her arm back to do just that but Maria chooses that moment to heave her bleeding body back off the floor and grab her from behind. Victoria stays in place over Alice for a moment and I'm sure, sure, that she's going to finish her off. But then her eyes roll back in her head and she keels over sideways.

"Yes! Fucking yes!" Em nearly perforates my eardrum with his bellow.

But I can't breathe suddenly as Maria wrestles Zaf beneath her and closes her hands around her throat.

"Alice!" Bella screams for me. "Help her!"

Alice climbs to her feet and lurches toward them but V is already there, pulling them apart.

"Magnificent." Celeste cries, folding her hands over her heart as applause surges out of the speakers. "Absolutely magnificent. Did I not tell you my friends? Are you not entertained?"

There's a chorus of assent from a group of sick people I hope I get to kill one day and then we're into another commercial break.

"Felix." Celeste snaps. "Have Mr Masen come out here to attend to my Gladiators before he looks at his own people."

Alice and Zaf form an 'A' frame for mutual support as V guides them back to the cage and Felix guides Edward out.

"Alice?" Bella queries as she takes her battered face in her hands. "You need to come over here and lie down, okay?"

"K"

"You too Zaf." She instructs, gesturing for me to grab her before she falls over without Alice for support.

"What do we do?" Siobhan asks as she hovers over Zaf.

"I don't know." Bella frets. "Get them some water. I think Alice has a concussion and Zaf's throat looks like baloney. We need Edward . . . ."


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all the basics.**

 **Rated M for several reasons.**

 **Part One**

 **Chapter 17 One Way Out**

 **RPOV**

While we wait for Edward to return I give serious consideration to whether or not drowning Irina in the chemical toilet is a sin. The background noise of her sobbing and wailing on her bunk is giving me major anger management issues. Seriously, the _stupid_ bitch has two light flesh wounds but I'd be happy to give her something to really fucking cry about . . . .

"Rosalie? Babe?" Em asks quietly. "Are you okay? I'm only asking because I'm going to need this arm in a minute and you're kind of crushing it."

"Oh, Em, I'm sorry." I gasp letting him go. "I was fantasizing it was Celeste's windpipe."

"That's my girl." He chuckles, patting my cheek and moving away to check on James who hasn't spoken a word since he came back to the cage.

"You okay man?"

No answer. Not that I can blame James, we all need processing time.

"How is Alistair doing?" I ask Bella as she hops from foot to foot beside me.

"I don't know." She confesses. "I need, he needs Edward."

"He's coming, look." I point across to where V is escorting him back to the cage.

"Edward!" She cries as he hurries in with his medical kit. "Alice, Zaf, Alistair, I don't . . . ."

"It's okay Bella." He murmurs, crushing her in his arms and burying his face in her hair. "You know what to do, let's check them out together."

They move off, drawn together like two magnets, and I follow.

Alistair is 'as well as can be expected and just needs time to heal'. Alice does have a concussion and needs to be 'kept awake for a few hours' but her other wounds aren't 'life threatening'. Zaf's windpipe isn't crushed but she's going to have 'the mother of all sore throats' for a while.

Doctor Edward is such a calming influence we all relax as he does his rounds.

"I don't suppose Victoria or Maria are terminal?" I growl when he stops beside me.

"I'm afraid not." He sighs, running his hand unconsciously through his amazing sex hair. "Jasper are you okay?"

From his spot on the floor by Alice's head our cowboy nods without taking his eyes off her.

"She's going to be fine man. She was amazing." Edward murmurs, dropping his hand on Jasper's shoulder.

"I know." Jasper sighs.

"I can hear you Edward." Alice chimes in. "I'm concussed not stupid and Jasper, stop staring at me, I look like shit."

"I beg to differ Ma'am . . . ." And we wander away as they start whispering to each other.

"Sweet aren't they?" Em laughs as he joins us. "You ready for this Eddie?"

"Yes. No. And don't call me Eddie."

"Okay. I understand. And good luck with that my friend."

"Is it very wrong." I begin before I can stop myself. "That I'm scared because no one's died yet and you guys are up next?"

"Probably." Em chuckles, shaking his head and taking my hand as Edward rolls his eyes. "But if that's your way of saying your care about me, um us, then I'll take it."

"Jesus you two are strange." Edward huffs, leading Bella away.

Em and I stare at each other for an awkward moment and then I blurt out.

"If you don't die you can call me Rose."

"Okay then." He says, carefully brushing my hair away from my face. "But I thought you didn't like being called that?"

"I don't. It's a major concession."

"Nope. Still confused. You're going to reward me for not dying but letting me call you a name you hate?"

"I don't hate." I sigh. "My Dad used to call me Rose."

"I'm not trying to be your Dad." He says seriously.

"I should hope not. And stop trying to be difficult. He was . . . . the last man I trusted."

"Thank you Rose." He breathes, pressing a chaste kiss to my forehead.

 **APOV**

My head is banging, and not in a party beat kind of way, but nevertheless I'm up at the bars with the others ready to watch the 'Melee'. Rosalie and Bella are propping me up from either side and Siobhan has got my back. Irina is sniffling on her bunk as our boys prepare to leave.

"Bring her." Felix orders, pointing to Irina who has suddenly gone quiet.

"What?" "Why?" We demand.

"Don't argue." Felix snaps. "Just bring her."

None of us moves but the other Gladiators, all armed, and V crowd Felix's back.

"Irina." James soothes as he reaches for her. "You should probably come with us."

"No!" I object as Rosalie and I instinctively step between Irina and James.

"Why does she have to come?" Edward asks. "She's done and she's injured, she isn't part of this event."

"Doctor Masen your loyalty to your Stable is to be appreciated." Felix sighs. "But would you sacrifice many for the one?"

"What do you mean?" Rosalie spits as she and I back toward Irina.

"Celeste, our Sponsor and the crowd have decreed that Graccha Tertulla's life is forfeit. She can die here or with honour in the arena."

"What kind of animal are you?" Bella gasps.

"The kind that survives." He replies with a negligent shrug of his massive shoulder.

"No." Bella declares, joining Rosalie and I. "Take one of us and you have to take all of us."

"Christ almighty." Jasper groans as he joins us with Em, Edward and Siobhan following on his heels.

Felix touches his ear briefly and nods as if to himself.

"Very well. Follow me."

Those of us that are ambulant follow him to the arena, dragging a hysterical Irina with us. I guess this makes us accessories but we're trying, something . . . .

"Interesting." Celeste drawls as we huddle together in the middle. "Commendable even. If futile."

"We're not just going to let you murder one of us in cold blood." Em asserts.

"Really?" Celeste laughs. "Let's see shall we? Bowman!"

The Gladiators unsling bows from their backs and notch arrows in one swift, fluid, movement. All trained on us, naturally.

"Who wants to go first?" She asks, all smiles.

"Bitch!" Rosalie hisses.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Celeste drawls mockingly.

There's a long tense silence during which I start to wonder what we're protecting the snivelling Irina for. Oh my god . . . . what _is_ wrong with me?

"You poor things." Celeste sighs eventually. "Let me make this easier. Felix, give Ms Denali a sword."

He does, a long one it seems she can barely lift.

"Kill someone Ms Denali or my Gladiators will kill you."

Irina continues to shake and sob on the spot.

"I'm afraid that's not going to work in me Ms Denali." Celeste drawls. "I know your history, Aro's team are very thorough, did I mention that yet? Kill someone or I will have you killed."

Irina's spine straightens slightly and I get the worst feeling . . . .

"Quickly if you don't mind." Celeste urges. "We are behind our broadcast schedule and your life means little to me."

Irina's eyes snap to mine, I'm the closest, her mouth opening in a silent scream as Jasper's back suddenly obscures her from my view. I see the sword rise and Jasper's unprotected arms react to parry it.

"NO!" I scream, leaping forward to ram his side and push him out of the way.

We tumble to the floor and I brace for the slice of the gleaming steel but it doesn't come, instead there's a cacophony of noise as everyone else leaps into action . . . .

Jasper and I stare into each other's eyes for what feels like an eternity before Celeste's voice calls us back to the present.

We roll over to find Irina disarmed and on her knees between Felix and V.

"Your choice now is simple." Celeste intones with apparent satisfaction. "Either one of you executes her or I will torture her while you watch. Choose wisely."

Silence.

"Fine. Felix."

The giant leans down and negligently squeezes Irina's windpipe, choking off her screams.

"No!" Bella shouts. "Stop!"

"Do you want to do it?" Celeste enquires.

Silence.

"You are very slow learners." Celeste chuckles. "Felix, continue."

Irina's body begins to jerk backward and forward under his grasp, her eyes growing wider and wider . . . .

"Stop!" James yells. "I'll do it."

"James, man, no . . . ."

"Are you sure Mr Witherdale because I am becoming bored and if you fail to follow through I will have Paul kill you before Felix finishes off Ms Denali."

"James, don't . . . ." Edward is cut off by the arrow which hits him in the thigh.

"Bored with all of you." Celeste warns. "Get on with it Mr Witherdale or you _are_ next."

Paul snatches up Irina's fallen sword and hands it hilt first to James.

"Don't man . . . ."

"Bella, Rosalie, get out of the way . . . ."

Another arrow flies, slicing through James's sleeve, freeing blood to ooze down his arm where it splashes onto his clenched fist.

And another that thuds squarely into his thigh.

And another . . . .

"Don't!" We scream as he lifts his dripping sword arm.

"I'm sorry." He sobs as he swings . . . .

 **BPOV**

People's heads get chopped off all the time, in dramas and reconstructions. They roll a lot. This I have noticed. One clean stroke. I am sure that's what we were all expecting as James's massive sword connected with Irina's slender neck.

We didn't get. And she screamed and screamed and screamed, gushing blood, until V finished her off with a killing blow through her chest.

I don't recall how we came to be back in the cage, or when.

I just 'woke up' to the sight of V and Renata mopping blood from the floor of the arena with very ordinary looking janitor's mops.

Slowly I look around at the others.

Alistair is laid out on his bunk, mercifully oblivious.

Edward is treating James, with a makeshift bandage already around his own thigh.

Em and Jasper are whispering to each other furiously.

Siobhan is on the floor with a silently sobbing Zaf in her lap and Alice and Rosalie are looking back at me steadily with tear stained faces.

"Irina?" I query quietly and Rosalie jerks her thumb to the door in the far off rear wall. "Oh my god."

Alice and Rosalie just nod.

 **RPOV**

There's no reprieve and no time to grieve. As soon as the floor is clean and the equipment stowed they come for the boys, ready to start the 'Melee'.

And I'm so stressed out, scared, I can barely see straight. Edward and James are already injured for fuck's sake! They're a man down because our ice hockey playing tough guy, Alistair, is down and out and how, how, can they trust James? Jesus Christ that Felix is a big scary fucker . . . . just look at him. Oh Em, all of you, please be careful . . . . Oh my god my mind is mis-firing and its hard to breathe . . . .

Bella says this fighting style, heavily armed with shields is called Murmillo, or something like that. It seems altogether slower than what's gone before but the force of the blows they're trading, I swear I can feel them through the concrete floor. Paul has gone straight for James and Afton for Jasper. As they planned Edward and Em are dancing with Felix although I'm not sure who is keeping who occupied exactly. And whenever they can one of our guys is hitting the section of wire by the first camera. I'm not sure if it's working or not but we're all depending on it . . . . someone just has to get through it before anyone can stop him . . . .

"Jesus." Bella groans beside me and I take my eyes off Em for a moment to follow her gaze.

Paul has James up against the wire. James's sword arm is down but he has is shield up and Paul is scything repeated blows into it. And with every one James's knees are buckling just a little bit more.

"Oh fuck." I moan. I haven't had time to process how I feel about James at the moment but primarily he's still one of us.

"JAMES!" Siobhan roars, coming to same conclusion. "Get it together you pussy!"

Em and Edward are still dancing chastely with Felix so I move my attention to Alice's main focus. She's breathing in short sharp pants but Jasper seems to be holding his own, quick enough to keep Afton on his toes and strong enough to land heavy blows on his shield with monotonous regularity.

Em and Edward are taking turns to entertain Felix but it looks to me more like they are being allowed to, rather than taking advantage of their numbers. And when Edward tries to move away to help James it becomes obvious that Felix can handle the two of them. Like the motherfucking Terminator.

It feels like they've been fighting for ages when James's knees finally give out and he buckles to the floor. Immediately Paul kicks his weapons away and searches for a new opponent . . . .

"Jasper look out!" Alice screams as Paul runs at him from the side. But he doesn't join the fight with Afton, instead he swats at him as he passes and charges Edward, knocking him to the ground with his shield before he can react.

"Breathe." I order Bella as she falls silent beside me.

"How did you know I'd stopped?" She murmurs as Edward bounces nimbly to his feet to meet Paul's next onslaught.

"Several days' intense friendship." I shrug, still focussed on the action.

"Okay then." She observes carefully as Alice chuckles on my other side.

Edward and Paul whirl away across the arena, striking at each other, leaving the two giants to trade massive blows that I'm _convinced_ I can feel through my toes.

"JASPER!" Alice screams as Afton finally manages to land a shot on target, all our attention snaps that way to assess the damage but Em's deep bass roar of rage pulls us back to his fight with Felix. Oh my god!

"GET UP!" I scream at him. "Get the fuck up!"

Miraculously Felix backs off the let Em back on his feet, sidestepping easily when an infuriated Em charges him like a linebacker.

I mini fist pump when Em hits the wire by the camera, even I can tell it bowed this time. Then I scream as Felix follows him in and delivers a hard kick to his ass. Em spins, his eyes narrowed . . . .

"Look out!" Siobhan screams.

"EDWARD!"

Paul has him on the wire now too, and Bella's grip is cutting off the circulation in my hand. I can hear the rhythmic blows on his shield but I can't tear my eyes away from Em and Felix as they circle each other menacingly . . . .

"LAY DOWN YOU FECKER!" Siobhan yells.

"Oh my god, what's he doing?" Alice groans beside me as James sways to his feet, sans shield but purposefully clutching his sword.

There's blood running down into his eyes, how can he even see what he's doing?

Jasper knocks him back against the wire as he backs past him trading blows with Afton and Edward inadvertently squashes him there when Paul shoves him with his shield but somehow James stays on his feet, blinking at the fighting around him, his sword raised as he sways out into the middle of the arena . . . .

"NO!" We all scream as Edward cannons into him again, their legs getting mixed up as they fall . . . .


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all the basics.**

 **Rated M for several reasons.**

 **Part One**

 **Chapter 18 Another Way Out**

 **RPOV**

Paul aims a kick at Edward's head and swings his sword in the same motion, slicing into James's chest.

"NO!"

James grabs Paul's sword, howling as blood immediately pours from his fist which at least gives Edward a chance to roll away and climb to his feet since Paul is busy laughing. Edward charges him, sword drawn back to strike . . . . Paul deflects him easily and lunges his own sword into Edward's side. Edward cries out and tries to twist away but for some reason a disorientated James grabs his ankle, bringing him down on top of him . . . . which turns out to be fortunate because Paul's next lunge misses Edward entirely and throws him off balance . . . . quick as a flash Edward is up swinging his own sword into Paul's exposed side . . . . Paul staggers under the blow, already turning but Edward can't free his ankle from James so can only parry, losing his advantage . . . .

"I'll fucking kill him." Bella howls beside me.

Now it's Edward and Paul that are circling each other carefully. Jasper, who seems to be a natural, has Afton on the back foot, reigning blows on his shield and Em, oh Em . . . . Felix has tired of circling him and is smiling as the darts forward, lightning fast, to attack. Em's shield blocks the first thrust, and the second but by third Felix has spotted his weakness and thrusts into his exposed flank with his short dagger.

"EM!"

"He's okay, he's okay!" Alice shrieks as our boy shrugs it off like a needle prick, beginning a smile of his own. Damn fool . . . .

Felix's smile widens, like a poisonous toad and the motherfucker actually makes a 'come hither' motion at my man. And of course my man goes hither, his sword perky . . . .

"YES!" Alice screams, bouncing up and down. "Yes, yes, yes! Go Jazz!"

Is this forever? It feels like forever. Em and Felix are trading evil smiles and evil blows and I can't even tell who is screaming any more . . . . or what at . . . . there's blood everywhere . . . . a cacophony of dull thuds and grunts . . . . like tennis on steroids . . . . there are bodies on the floor, people still moving, fighting . . . . it doesn't make sense so I just focus on Em's smile which is now as forced as mine usually is . . . . whirling, twirling . . . . spotting like Em and I are on our own private dance floor . . . . getting faster and faster and crazier and crazier . . . . and . . . .

"Rosalie!"

"Huh?"

"Rosalie!" Alice hisses again. "Don't faint on us bitch."

I blink and shake my head.

"Did you just call me a bitch?" I ask incredulously.

"Yes, now pull yourself together! Jasper's done with Afton and they're trying to get him to the wire."

I focus back on the arena. Afton is indeed down, slumped against the wire. Em is furiously attacking Felix and getting stuck like a pig for his troubles and Edward and Paul are trading blows oblivious to what's going on around them. Jasper rushes the wire, pretending to ineptly help Edward and bounces off it.

In the cage we hold our breath as Em roars and launches another ferocious attack on Felix, Jasper is on his hands and knees creeping back to the wire, shaking his head as if disorientated. I scan the opposite side of the arena, like Celeste the other Gladiators are focussed on the fight, roaring on their own. But they have bows and suddenly this seems like the stupidest idea anyone has ever had, anywhere, for any reason.

Felix throws Em off him and his weight tips him over Jasper and into the wire, which definitely comes away from the bolts in the concrete this time. Felix charges to press home his advantage, pulling his leg back to kick at the prone Jasper as his long sword seeks out Em's now unshielded chest.

My scream cuts off as Jasper rolls suddenly, grabbing Felix's foot and using it to send the giant crashing to his ass. Jasper leaps up, covering the much larger man in a moment while Em uses his muscles to rip the wire from the concrete. Unable to stab at Jasper, Felix settles for pummelling him with his giant fists until Em pulls Jasper off and flings him bodily into the wire.

"EM!" I scream in horror as Felix, who is astonishingly athletic for a man his size, pings to his feet, shield discarded and swinging his sword.

"EM!" I scream again as blood fountains into the air.

"NO!" Bella screams with me. "EDWARD!"

Edward aims a solid kick at Paul's knee and the Gladiator goes down as Edward charges across the arena to engage Felix before he can finish Em off.

"Go Jasper." Alice yells beside me. "Go!"

 **APOV**

On the wrong side of the arena none of the watching Gladiators can react in time as Jazz forces himself painfully between the wire and the concrete and rolls to his feet. They start to run as he starts to run but even though Celeste has leapt out of her throne he catches her easily, holding her in front of him with his dagger pressed to her throat as if he's been doing it all his life.

"STOP!" He orders.

"Stop!" V echoes from within the arena.

Everything and everyone stops moving.

In the arena James, Afton and Paul are all on the ground and Felix is backing slowly away from a swaying Em and sword brandishing Edward. Before I laser my attention back to Jazz I see Edward rip off the remains of his sweatshirt to staunch the blood pouring from Em's arm.

"What do you want?" V demands, sounding suddenly an awful lot like Sam.

"We want out." Jazz states, keeping his blade firmly at Celeste's throat. As the Gladiators outside the arena level their bows at him.

"Let her go." V orders.

"Not fucking likely." Jazz growls. "I'm not letting her go until you've led us all out of here."

"I can't do that."

"Like hell you can't." Em shouts, rounding on him. "You've been in and out of here every five minutes since this shit started. We want out and we want out now or your 'customer' gets it."

V presses his finger to his ear in a gesture that echoes Felix's from earlier.

"No." V intones.

"What do you fucking mean, no?" Celeste demands in her very best Anglo Saxon.

"You are quite safe Ms Melville I assure you."

"I'll kill her." Jazz threatens, tightening his grip.

"No you won't. Major Whitlock." V informs him. "And even if you do one of the Gladiators will get you with an arrow and the rest of your friends, who are all trapped, will die too. Which seems rather pointless."

"Fuck you!" Em growls, brandishing his bloody wrapped wrist and advancing. "We won't be the only ones who die down here."

Edward hefts his sword and advances too.

And then, with a heavy metallic _thunk_ the lights go out . . . .

 **BPOV**

Oh fuck.

"NO!"

Rosalie, Alice and I clench hands as screams erupt from all of us and all around. There's metallic clanging, shouting, cursing and more screams. And in the darkness sparks, of course, steel clashing with steel. Oh my god!

"What's happening?" "I can't see!" "EDWARD!" "EMMETT?" "JAZZ!" "Get him!" "No!" "Jasper! Where is she?" "Fuck!" "I've got him!" "FELIX!" Shouts ring out all over the clanging of weapons. And I can't stand it, none of us can, throwing ourselves at the bars, screaming and shouting, as if by force of will alone we can escape to join the boys. Its chaos, terrifying chaos.

And everything is slowing down. The shouting, the screaming, the clash of weapons, our futile assault on the bars . . . . slower and slower . . . . like wading through water . . . . a nightmare that never ends . . . . never . . . . not even when my head finally hits the cold, hard, concrete . . . .

… **.. EMT …..**

"I suppose it is time to pull the plug." Carlisle observes sourly as Esme pats his shoulder in sympathy. "Ten years work ruined."

"Not yet Dr Cullen." Heidi hums as she works her communication channels furiously. "It seems our next client is even more eager to take part now."

"Our clinically insane friend?" Esme chuckles, giving her husband's rigid shoulder a little squeeze.

"Apparently so." Heidi confirms. "I am just waiting to hear back from Aro, he is at a family dinner and cannot be disturbed at the moment."

Carlisle snorts and Esme pats him again, like a little dog, the poor man is at his wits end but Esme is sure once he calms down they can find a way to complete their experiment, after all it isn't as if they hadn't allowed for the group to have some successes.

Chelsea and most of her entourage have already left for the airport with a full refund, even though Esme suspects that the woman had slightly more fun with this outcome than she would have done otherwise. Anyway, the new client, if he comes, isn't due for several of hours so there's time for her to write up her notes and conclusions on Irina. She would have handled getting the Experimentees to turn on one of their own with so much more finesse than Chelsea but beggars can't be choosers, and the end result was effective enough.

"Come on my darling." She appeals to Carlisle. "Let's go back to our room, I'll give you a massage and then you can catch up on your sleep while I start work on the experiment notes."

Carlisle sighs testily but after all these years Esme can tell he's not averse to the idea of being 'relaxed' for a few hours.

"Go." Heidi urges them. "Aro's ire is spent for the time being and once he sees the ratings and the increase in betting revenue he will likely be pleased."

Esme is well aware of Carlisle's opinion of Aro so she tugs him out of his chair before he can get started on expressing it a little _too_ freely . . . .


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all the basics.**

 **Rated M for several reasons.**

 **Part One**

 **Chapter 19 Splitsville**

 **BPOV**

"Oh my head." Someone groans beside me.

"Bella?"

I swat at whoever is gently shaking my shoulder, I have a headache too, leave me alone . . . .

"Alice? Rosalie?"

There's a slapping sound and someone yells "ouch".

"You guys need to wake up." A thick Irish brogue insists.

"Why?" Someone, Rosalie I think, complains. "It's still fucking dark."

"Edward? Emmett? Jasper? James?" The Irish brogue calls out, echoing.

"Wake up Bella." A gentle, faintly accented voice insists as my shoulder is shaken again.

"Fuck." Siobhan, the owner of the strident voice growls. "IS THERE ANYBODY THERE?"

"Jesus." Rosalie groans. "Keep your voice down."

"Wake up then." Siobhan snaps with more than a hint of impatience.

"Jasper?" Alice asks quietly and I feel a body moving beside me. "Whoa!"

"Take it slowly." Zaf advises. "I think we have been gassed again, there is a strange smell lingering in the air."

Beside me someone else sits up so I follow suit, clutching my head when it threatens to explode.

"What's happening?" Rosalie hisses, apparently now fully awake. "Where are the boys?"

"We don't know." Siobhan explains, steadying me as I sway. "It seems like they gassed us again. We were further away and woke up first, Alistair too, maybe the boys just got the motherlode?"

"At least they didn't kill us." I groan.

"Yeah." Alice sighs. "And that's a good thing, right?"

"EM!" Rosalie yells suddenly.

"JASPER! EDWARD!"

"JAMES!"

"Guys! Wake up!"

Nothing.

"Where's our stuff?" I ask as Zaf helps me to my feet.

"Over by the bunks."

"And they are?"

"This way I think . . . ."

Zaf and I move cautiously away into the darkness as the others call out for the boys.

"Over here." Alistair calls and suddenly there's light.

"Oh thank god." Zaf exclaims and we hurry over to him, grabbing two more flashlights out of the rucksacks and switching them on.

As before they don't make much of a dent in the cavern of darkness but as we swing them around we can make out Alistair, propped up on his bunk, pale but alert. Siobhan, Alice and Rosalie at the bars calling out and each other, pale scared mirror images.

"What's happening?" Alistair asks, his voice hoarse.

"We don't know." I confess. "Jasper got out, got to Celeste but then the lights went out and so did we. Gas we suspect."

He nods and rubs his temples because, yes, it's too much to expect that we could be gassed by something that doesn't give us a hangover. Assholes!

"The others?"

"Hang on, let me see how far the flashlight will go . . . ."

Leaving Zaf with Alistair I take her flashlight and hand it Rosalie so the two of us can cast our beams out into the darkness. We can just about make out the wire at the edge of the arena and something, a body possibly, crumpled against it. It looks like grey sweats, one of our guys . . . .

We start calling out again and then Alice shushes us.

"I heard something." She hisses quietly.

There's a metallic scrape. And a groan.

"Em? Edward? Jasper?" She calls.

" _Ungh_."

"Are you awake?" Siobhan calls. "Are you okay?"

"Help me."

"James?"

"Help me _please_."

"James?" Alistair shouts. "Is that you man, can you hear us?"

"Yes . . . ."

"Where are you?"

"I don't know . . . . help me . . . . please . . . . so much blood . . . ."

"Fuck these fucking bars!" Rosalie howls suddenly, giving them a rough but pointless shake.

"Hello?" Another voice calls.

"Oh thank fuck." Rosalie groans. "Em, is that you?"

"I think so Babe."

"Are you okay?"

"Um, no, I don't think so."

"Shit! Fuck!"

Alice wraps an arm around Rosalie's waist to calm her before she hurts herself on the bars.

"Where are you Em?" I ask.

"Flat on my back Bells, flat on my back, hang on I can see your lights, let me get my bearings . . . ."

"Can you see the others?" Siobhan interrupts.

"I can't see shit." Em groans. "Hold on . . . . ouch, Jesus fucking CHRIST!"

"Em?" Rosalie calls, her voice quavering.

"I'm alright, I'm alright, just forgot about my fucking arm. _Jesus_. I think I can see Edward. Eddie?"

There's a long pause.

"It's Eddie alright, he's okay." Em shouts. "Just a bit grumpy."

I can hear him mumbling and a slow warmth spreads through me. He's okay, he's okay.

"Can you see Jasper?" Alice asks.

"No, he was outside, let me come get a flashlight . . . ."

Zaf appears, shoving another flashlight into Alice's hands as Rosalie and I train ours on the shambling figure approaching.

"Oh my god, Em." She chokes out, not that I can blame her. He's a mess, his tattered sweats covered in blood, the mass of fabric wound around his left hand and wrist oozing the stuff like a well squeezed sponge . . . . funny how I don't feel sick though . . . . just cold and very, very scared.

They hug through the bars.

"I'm okay Rose." He whispers. "We're okay."

"Find Jasper." Alice sobs. "Please."

He throws her a tired smile and Rosalie reluctantly releases him so he can trudge back into the arena by the open gate. First he shines his light on the grey clad heap by the wire.

"James, you okay?"

"I don't know, no?"

"Stay there." Em orders. "Let me find Eddie and Jasper."

A few steps further into the arena and we can see Edward sitting up in the pool of his light.

"Sit down." Edward hisses, grabbing Em's undamaged wrist.

"I need to find Jasper . . . ."

"I'll find him, you sit the fuck down before you bleed to death, you need a tourniquet."

We watch in silence as Edward rips up his pants and uses them to make one. Incongruously he's wearing Spiderman boxers . . . .

And then he grabs the flashlight and he's off, exiting the arena in search of Jasper.

"Breathe pixie." Rosalie urges Alice.

"I just want him to be okay." She whispers.

"We know." I assure her and Rosalie nods. "We understand."

We can see his flashlight bobbing about but at this distance it's hard to make out what it's illuminating.

"I've found him!"

"Is he alright?" Alice yells.

Silence. Which seems, to go on and on and on . . . .

"He's okay!" Edward shouts. "But he's got a massive headache and a black eye."

"Oh thank god." Alice sighs, slumping to the concrete before we can catch her . . . .

 **APOV**

When I come to for the second time I'm stretched out by the bars with Jasper holding my hand through them and I roll towards him automatically.

"Oh my god. You have got a black eye!" I gasp.

"Yes ma'am, apparently so."

"What happened?"

"When the lights went out all hell broke loose. I kept a tight hold on Celeste, much to her disgust, I could hear fighting and shouting . . . . and screaming . . . . and then nothing. Edward's pretty sure we were sedated with gas or something."

"Where is everyone?" I ask, for which I feel awful but I'm not ready to let go of him and look yet. I thought I'd lost him . . . .

"They're arguing about Em." He sighs.

"Why?"

"Felix pretty much sliced through his wrist. Edward wants to amputate and Rosalie is cutting up rough."

I shudder, feeling for both of them.

"That was a pretty poor choice of words Jazz."

"I know Ali, you'll get used to that about me."

"I will?"

"You will if I have anything to do with it." He states, levelling me with his piercing blue stare.

"Let's go."

Except we can't go together, he's outside the bars and I'm inside . . . . oh shit . . . .

"Rosalie." Edward is all patience. "I can't treat this. I can't stitch this. The artery is severed and so are the nerves. It's going to kill him if I leave it."

"You. Are. Not. A. Doctor." She hisses at him as they are nose to nose through the bars.

"Rose . . . ."

"Shut up Emmett! I am trying to talk some sense into this stupid fucking medical STUDENT!"

"And I appreciate that Babe, I really do, but I think he's right."

"What?"

"Babe, I'd rather be me with a really cool prosthetic hand than dead."

"But he doesn't know what he's talking about!"

Edward throws his hands up and stalks away from the bars and Bella starts _literally_ tearing her hair out. I know how she feels, when will this fucking end . . . .

"Rose." Em sighs, managing to capture her flailing hand through the bars. "The cavalry aren't coming Babe. And even if they were I doubt they'd be bringing a state of the art operating theatre and a surgeon just for Mrs McCarty's boy. Its hanging by a thread Babe and I can't feel any fingers or my palm. These sick fuckers probably think this is funny. And I'd like to see 'em laugh Rose, when we get out of here and go kick their asses."

"Em . . . ." Rosalie's voice trembles.

"Won't you want me Rose, when I have my cool prosthetic and my hook for special occasions?" He asks, batting his eyelashes at her.

"Jesus Christ!" She screeches, clearly appalled as she punches him in the arm. "That's not it at all and you fucking know it!"

"Well I don't know you very well at all yet Rose." Em continues with a twinkle in his eye. "You might not want me if I'm a less than perfect specimen."

"Shut up Emmett." She says, visibly deflating from her towering rage. How does he do that? Is he any good with snakes? "I just don't want to see you hurt anymore."

"Aw Rose, you care about me." He chuckles.

"Fuck you." She huffs.

"If it's any consolation Doctor Eddie has some anaesthetic in his kit so I won't feel a thing."

"He. Is. Not. A. Doctor." She grinds out.

"He's almost there and I trust him, can you?"

 **BPOV**

Rosalie is made of far sterner stuff than I will ever be and it's she and Alice that assist Edward through the bars while I patch up a very broken James a little bit further down. I'm trying to blot out the sounds of Edward amputating Em's hand but it's hard and I'm sobbing by the time I'm done with James.

I don't want to be worried about him but I can't help it. He's taken quite a beating and doesn't seem to be at home to callers if you know what I mean. It's alarming because he was always so alert and quick, before . . . .

And it's finally dawned on me that we have another problem. There are six of us in the cage and four on the 'outside' and since they removed all the kit they used to construct the arena I can't see how we're going to get out of here. Except back the way we came. Yes, some evil minded individual has opened the double doors back to the chemical plant while we were out. We can go out that way but the boys can only get out via the door on the opposite side of the cavern. How will we find each other again? Should we even split up? Maybe we should explore out from here but meet back every couple of hours? Or not move at all, we have some food and we could wait for . . . . what, rescue? It doesn't seem likely . . . .

 **RPOV**

Fuck my life.

Em seems fine now he's come round from the anaesthetic but it's all I can do to keep from crying. We've all talked about it and we can't just sit here waiting for shit to happen. Though Edward wants the boys to look for a way to us he's had to admit that Em and James really need to be resting so it's the six of us behind bars that need to come looking for them. Common sense vetoed several of the other options, it didn't seem like a good idea for us all to go wandering off in little groups looking for the last little group that got lost.

My sense of direction is pretty good and Jasper agrees, if we go back up to the level at the top of the chemical plant the stairway we blocked with the bunks would seem to be on the same side as the other door to the cavern. So that's what we're going to do.

As soon as we've split our supplies and used the chemical toilet one last time . . . .


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all the basics.**

 **Rated M for several reasons.**

 **Part One**

 **Chapter 20 Surprise!**

 **BPOV**

Although the magic cream has done wonders on Alistair's wounds Edward was most specific that we move at his pace and let him rest frequently since he's lost a lot of blood. But even though Rosalie knows this makes total sense its driving her bat shit crazy.

We've each got a rucksack filled with supplies, including canteens of water since we left the water carrier with the boys. Most of the weapons had been removed from the arena while we were asleep but Alice is clutching the long sword that was hidden under James's body and Siobhan has his dagger. And, because we're expecting the worst, I have part of Edward's medical kit.

It was surprisingly hard to leave him, I have some sort of proprietary feeling towards him at the moment which is both out of character and bound to lead to disaster.

By my estimation it takes us a couple of hours to reach the door at the top of the chemical plant, by which time even with all the rest stops my little legs are tired and wobbly. Jesus if I ever get out of this I'm going to pay more attention to my exercise regime. As in start one.

"Come on." Rosalie urges those of us who just want to sit on the wobbly stairs to suck in some of the strangely scented air. "We got bunks up here and the left over clothes, one last hustle and we can rest properly."

"Okay." Alistair sighs Rosalie pulls the submarine door open . . . .

"JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!" "SHIT!" "WHAT THE FUCK?"

I can't see what the fuck is happening but Siobhan has drawn her dagger back.

"No. No." Someone cries. "We're not armed! Please don't hurt us!"

"Who the fuck are you?" Rosalie growls as Siobhan holds her dagger high.

"Mike! My name's Mike. And this is Jessica!"

Rosalie moves aside so I can see and just inside the doorway are two dishevelled and inappropriately dressed people, the sandy haired guy is brandishing a bit of pipework and trying to keep the bottle blonde with big blue eyes safely behind him.

"What are you doing down here?" I ask as the standoff continues.

"We were kidnapped." Mike answers.

"We were on a blind date." Jessica adds.

"Where?" Siobhan growls.

"In Seattle."

"What happened?" I demand.

"We were, I was . . . ."

Jessica rolls her eyes. "I invited him up for coffee, we were fooling around on the stairs when some guys jumped us, they put hoods over our heads and tied our hands behind our backs. They must have knocked us out with something because we woke up here, on some bunks. And now we've met you. That's it, that's all we can tell you. Where are we?"

Done speaking she shows us her wrists which are still circled with rough looking rope although it's been cut at some point to leave her arms free.

"Did you get a look at them?" Rosalie asks.

"Who?" Jessica replies.

"The guys who jumped you!"

"No, they were wearing masks, those, um, funny ones with the moustaches."

"V for Vendetta." Mike supplies, nodding furiously.

We lapse into silence while we digest that and Mike peers between us at the yawning chasm.

"Where are we?" He asks quietly after a moment. "What's going on here?"

"That." Rosalie growls. "Is a good question and it's going to take some explaining. Come on, we need to get to the bunks there's a cache there and it looks like more than a few of us need a change of clothes."

She's got a point, Jessica's shimmery blue dress is what my Dad would have called a 'belt' and the rest of us are pretty much in rags at this point, apart from Alice who is still rocking her Warrior Princess look.

 **RPOV**

I don't trust them. This isn't a surprise because I don't trust anybody under any normal circumstances and these circumstances are far from fucking normal. So I watch and listen as Bella and Alice tell our story and everyone starts asking questions.

Jessica looks suitably freaked out and Mike looks like he doesn't believe us. Which I'm okay with, I mean who fucking would, even with all the blood and wounds most of us are sporting.

Mike works for his Dad in some dreary store, must be doing okay though because his black slacks are well tailored and his white shirt is designer. Jessica is a Nail Technician and clearly a couple of acrylics short of a full hand, if you know what I mean. As far as I can tell there is nothing to connect them to us either in life or history. Mike lives at home with his Mom and Dad and Jessica comes from what sounds like the world's closest family, talking to her Mom and sisters every day. Neither of them have heard of the Cullens and Jessica doesn't even know who Aro Volturi is. It seems like the world's worst luck that they've been pitched into this nightmare. But why? What do Aro and the Cullens get out of throwing yet more victims into the mix. Shit, I wish the boys were here . . . .

While Mike and Jessica tuck into energy bars and our meagre water supply Alice and Bella come over to sit with me.

"What do you think?" Alice asks quietly.

"I don't know what to think. Maybe this clusterfuck really will last forever and they just keep throwing new people in when they've killed a few of us. This fucking dump could be full of dead bodies we haven't found yet."

"Wow Rosalie." Bella snarks. "We should change your name to Debbie Downer."

I flip her the finger and for the moment the three of us chuckle. But only for a moment.

"What do we do?" I ask.

"Take them with us." Bella is firm. "We can't just leave them here to fend for themselves, at least we have some idea what we're up against."

"You." I drawl, prodding her in the solar plexus. "Are too fucking nice."

"Alright." She shrugs. "Isn't it better is we know where they are instead of leaving them to wander around on their own?"

"Now you're starting to think like a Hale." I inform her with a smirk.

"Not to mention strength in numbers." Alice observes.

"Yeah." I sigh. "Mike maybe, Jessica reminds me of Irina."

"I don't think so." Alice murmurs. "She might not be the sharpest tool in the box but I get the feeling it would take a lot to break her."

"Is that a feeling or a 'feeling'?" I ask.

"Both." Is Alice's cryptic response.

 **APOV**

I hadn't forgotten _exactly_ that Rosalie said this door was jammed, maybe I'd just decided to ignore it until it became pertinent to our situation?

Well it's pertinent now. And just as fucking jammed . . . .

"From what you've told us surely there has to be another way around?" Mike asks as he and Alistair retire from another attempt to pry it open with an 'adapted' bed frame, aka iron bar.

"Several probably." I confirm. "But we _need_ this one."

"I don't understand . . . ." He begins.

"You don't need to." Rosalie huffs. "Just trust us, it isn't a good idea to go back up there."

"What's up there?"

"Empty rooms, dust and blood." Bella sighs.

"Can't we cross one to . . . ."

"No." I am emphatic. "If we want to get back to the others we need to get through this one."

Mike glances round at the others but they're all nodding. If I wasn't so certain this was right I'd feel guilty for their trust right now. But I can't. Some of my 'feelings' have sharpened considerably since we've been down here and I have to trust them, I have to, otherwise what fucking use am I with my little leather skirt and giant ass sword?

"Well okay then." He says doubtfully. "But this isn't working."

"It opens outwards." Siobhan observes. "Instead of trying to pry it open maybe we should make a battering ram?"

"Very Roman." Rosalie drawls. "But also very sensible and I think I know just the thing . . . ."

Even though nothing about this situation is remotely funny a couple of us end up grinning as Bella hums the theme tune to the A-Team on and off while we build our battering ram. I'm still not sure this a good idea, for a start Alistair is going to rip out every stitch in his torso, which is going to upset Doctor Eddie no end. I noticed that he was a bit OCD when he was stitching up Em, each stitch precisely the same as the last stitch and all of them done with total concentration.

"It's not going to last long." Alistair observes doubtfully when we're done.

"It doesn't need to." Siobhan's voice is firm. "It just needs to get this fecking door open so we can get on with our day."

"Or night." Zaf points out quietly.

"It's funny isn't it?" Bella muses. "What time of day or night it is or what's going on outside or up top has sort of ceased to bother me and I never thought I'd be the kind of person to live in the here and now."

We all nod in agreement while Jessica's eyes slide around ours to check if we're bat shit crazy. Not yet dear, but we're getting there and you will too . . . .

 **BPOV**

I thought we'd been here for hours either trying to get the door open or building another battering ram but to my intense surprise the door popped open on the first attempt, with Alistair, Mike, Siobhan and Rosalie manning our contraption.

Alice, Zaf and I shrieked in warning, suddenly having visions of the four of them plunging down the stairwell to their deaths but fortunately they had the sense to let go as soon as the door gave. Breathless we joined them on the landing to peer up and down. Naturally its pitch black and Zaf darts back to grab one of the flashlights.

Not very revealing. Concrete steps and steel handrails. Going up and going down.

"Down?" Mike asks curiously.

"I know it's counterintuitive but we already know we can't get out up there." Rosalie explains. "And the rest of our group and down _there_."

She points down theatrically for emphasis.

"How many levels?" I fret since my sense of direction and I have never really met, I got lost in my own university library once and it wasn't my first semester either . . . .

"Jasper thinks five to six." Alice responds and Rosalie nods.

"Jesus Christ." Mike breathes. "How big is this place?"

"They told us twelve levels and about ten square miles so if that's true where we were must be close to the bottom." Siobhan answers. "And that's where we're hoping to find a way out."

Mike nods and Jessica clutches his hand her china blue eyes big in her face.

"Let's go back and get our packs." Rosalie decides.

"Are we going to explore the levels we pass?" Alice queries.

"I don't know." Rosalie sighs. "We should really look for more food, batteries, medical supplies and clothes but I just want to get back to the boys as quickly as possible."

"How about a compromise?" Alistair suggests. "We look in on each one, if the lights are on and it looks safe we do a quick recce, if not we move on?"

We glance at each other nod and it's only when we're loaded up and back on the stairs that I realise that none of _us_ even asked Jessica and Mike for _their_ opinion.

"You ready?" Rosalie asks Alice who brandishes her sword and nods. "Okay then, back down into the Fun House we go people . . . ."


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all the basics.**

 **Rated M for several reasons.**

 **Part One**

 **Chapter 21 Foraging With Friends**

 **APOV**

Of course it doesn't take long to reach the next level and Siobhan and I stand ready with our weapons as Alistair and Rosalie pull the door open.

Total Darkness.

Bella and Zaf shine their flashlights in. The floor is strewn with paper, upended files and dust, which reminds me of poor Riley and all the reading he was planning on doing. The corridor is lined with dividers like the laboratory level but the glass is dusty and cracked and the lights show nothing of what's inside them.

"Are we going in?" Mike asks.

"No." Rosalie shakes her head and a couple of us nod. "We can come back and check this one out when we're all together again."

So we close the door and start down to the next level.

This time the lights are on so we make our way carefully inside and I can't deny that I'm disappointed, every instinct in me wants to run down another four levels to find Jazz. The corridor, polished concrete of course, leads away from us in both directions, each ending in a right angle turn.

"Do we split up?" Mike asks.

"Fuck no." Rosalie growls. "Clockwise or anti-clockwise?"

"But wouldn't it be quicker if we . . . ."

"Quicker but not necessarily safer." Bella interrupts. "Trust me, generally it's better if we stick together."

"Clockwise." Siobhan decides, turning left.

We stop at the right angle so she and Rosalie can peer around, the two of them stepping out immediately, so we follow.

The corridor is about a hundred yards long with steel doors interspersed along both sides and another right angle turn at the end.

"A square?" I ask.

"Looks like it. Ready? One door at a time."

Jessica and Mike must think we're nuts but nevertheless at each door Siobhan and I stand ready with our weapons as one of the others yanks the door open and jumps back. I suppose we must look ridiculous but I think my last ounce of trust evaporated in the arena.

Empty. Empty but for a chair and a desk. Empty. Manacles, door closed quickly. Dark, ditto. Dark, and again. Empty. And, bingo! In the centre of the otherwise empty room is a cache.

"Careful." I warn as Mike and Jessica slip inside to inspect it.

Instant noodles, cargo pants and thick sweaters, bottled water, fresh fruit, some iron supplements (for blood loss, nice) and batteries.

Those of us in most dire need take first dibs at the clothes and Mike's eyes bug out on stalks as Bella and I strip off in front of him without a second thought, the rest of the clothes we pack up for the boys along with the rest of the cache. Then we close the door and move on, making our way carefully around the next corner.

More doors and rooms. Empty. Empty. A conference table but no chairs. Empty.

"What is that?" Jessica asks, gesturing to the items set in the middle of the floor of the last room on this axis.

"Its Jason's bow and arrows." Rosalie replies quietly.

"Are you sure?" Mike enquires sliding into the room next to her.

"Fucking arrow's still got my blood on it." She snarls whipping her hand into his chest when he moves to pick it up. "I'll take it."

"But . . . ."

"Let Rosalie take it." Siobhan tells him quietly. "She's earned it."

"Okay." Mike backs off with his hands up.

Rosalie slings the bow over her shoulder like a pro and we follow her rigid back wordlessly as she rounds the next corner . . . .

 **RPOV**

I have been called many things in my life. Bitch. BILF. Heinous bitch. Aggressive bitch. Princess. Ice Queen. Harpy. Ball breaker. A See You Next Tuesday. And I'll be honest, I've usually done something, or not done something, to earn it. And I know I'm not at home to Ms Nice right now. But I don't know how else to cope. What's new though, is that for the first time there are people I hope can see through me. Fuck, if we get out of this alive . . . .

"Are all the levels this size?" Mike asks as we return to the stairwell to take a water break.

"No." Alistair answers. "This is one of the smaller ones. We're pretty sure, with the four different stairwells that some of the smaller ones like this are on the same level but without a map its impossible work out."

They talk on for a while, the rest of us sipping our water in silence as Alistair very quietly gives Mike the gorier details of Riley and Irina.

Ugh. I don't want it on fucking repeat in my head.

"Let's go." I command, pinging to my feet.

A few looks are exchanged but no one argues.

The next level is also in darkness and our lights, and the hairs on the back of our necks, only reveal the start of another huge empty space.

"No." Bella says firmly, shutting the door. "No way."

In the lead she's taken two steps down to the next level when she groans.

"What?" I demand, hustling through the others to join her. "Oh. Fuck."

 **BPOV**

For the love of god. _Really_?

The stairwell is completely blocked with chunks of concrete and twisted steel.

Alice and Rosalie join me on my step and we stare at the wreckage with dismay as the others crowd around behind us.

"I can't remember the last time I had coffee." Rosalie sighs wearily. "Or wine. I'm not sure I can cope with much more of this without it. Or killing someone."

"Just don't kill one of us." I tell her.

The others are silent.

"Across the dark yawning space?" Alice asks. "Or the festival of strewn paper?"

"Neither?" I suggest with a complete lack of hope.

"I'm done with dark yawning spaces." Rosalie sighs even more wearily. "I think I'm ready to sign up for agoraphobia."

"You want to be a farmer?" Jessica asks and even Mike looks at her askance.

"I'm sorry." She apologises. "I just don't know what farming has got to do with this."

"Batteries ready." Siobhan growls, scrabbling in her pack. "We don't want any surprises."

"Or samurai sword wielding werewolves." Mike chuckles, the laughter dying on his lips when Team Experiment scowl at him.

"There are werewolves down here?" Jessica asks as he tugs her away up the stairs.

"Don't kill him." I murmur to Rosalie. "We were just as stupid when we came down here."

"I'm not going to kill him." She snarls as we follow them back up the stairs. "But if the samurai sword wielding 'werewolf' comes for him I ain't fighting for him either."

Mike opens the door when we're all gathered together on the landing. Nothing has changed. The corridor is still dusty, strewn with papers and unlit.

"Stay in the corridor." Rosalie orders. "If we spot anything interesting we can come back, our priority right now is to get back to the boys as fast as possible."

We're only a few steps in when Jessica starts complaining, not that I can blame her, there's glass all over the floor and we have to wait while she puts her 'fuck me' heels back on. It's eerie in here. All the glass panels are spider webbed with cracks so we can't see into any of the rooms. The glass underfoot is crunchy. The dust is thick and sprouting up in clouds as we walk, making our flashlight beams turn opaque and our lungs protest.

"What do you think this level was?" Zaf whispers.

"Hard to tell." Siobhan answers. "We can't see shit."

The thick layer of dust has the same effect as snow, muffling our footfalls, our words and movement of our clothing . . . .

"Crossroads." Alistair growls, coming to a stop. "Straight on?"

"I guess." Alice shrugs. "Straight across this one and straight back on the next?"

"Lead on McDuff." Siobhan suggests.

After an age of slow shuffling we reach the door at the end of the corridor and it's chillingly familiar with its giant rivet heads and wheel . . . .

 **RPOV**

You have got to be kidding me . . . .

Pushing past Alistair I spin the wheel and shove the door open.

A blast of cold air hits us.

"How can . . . ." Bella begins as she peers around me.

"It's not." Alice is firm. "It's another one."

"So does it lead down to the other side of the cavern?"

"It must do."

"Hard to imagine them lugging all their stuff up and down here." Alistair muses. "Plus there were no footprints in the dust."

"Looks the same to me." Mike observes and I wither him with my best bitch brow.

"Maybe there's another way in or out?" I muse as I stare down past the metal cylinders and occasional aged lights to the void below.

"Well we either go back and try one of the other corridors, or that dark space. Or we descend this one." Mike drawls, stating what we already know for posterity.

I growl at him, I can't help it, and Alice elbows me in the ribs.

"Alice?"

"I don't know." She confesses quietly. "I had the strongest feeling but now we're here . . . . I don't _know_."

"Yes you do." Bella soothes, placing her hand on Alice's shoulder. "Trust yourself."

Alice takes a deep breath and closes her eyes.

"You _can't_ trust me on this, but. If we go down here we won't get through. If we take another corridor we'll get lost. And if we cross the dark space we'll find the boys but someone will die."

"Seriously?" Mike snorts derisively.

"Seriously shut the fuck up!" I snap, focussing on Alice. "Alice my little pixie, what do we do?"

"You'll hate me." She whimpers, keeping her eyes closed.

"No I won't." I huff, offended, and she titters for a moment.

"Can we go down and prove this one is blocked so I can trust my feelings? It will only take a couple of hours."

"You're right. I hate you."

"Please?"

"Alright, unless anyone has any objections we're going down."

"I don't object per se." Mike says. "But what the fuck is going on?"

"Alice gets feelings about things." Bella explains. "And we're trying to trust them."

Before Mike can respond Alice pipes up. "They're not set in stone, they can be changed, but they've been getting stronger since we've been down here."

"Nice." He snorts. "And how many times have they led everyone into trouble?"

"Fine." I snap stepping out onto the gantry. "Stay here, the rest of us are going down."

We halfway down the first rickety set of stairs when his feet pound down behind us as he mutters under his breath.

This plant _is_ identical to the other one. No way out, only down. Eventually we descend to the control floor, also identical but mercifully without boudoir. We stop here to rest, the two guys poking around the old machinery while we girls opt for a lay down. The other major difference is that rather than being cold in here its fucking freezing, we can see our breath as it hangs in the air and those of not sporting new sweaters are shivering in our inadequate clothing.

"Alice!" Alistair calls after a few minutes. "I think we've worked out why we can't get through down here."

Grumbling we haul ourselves up and stomp over to where he's pointing his flashlight down the stairway.

Water, the lower level is flooded and the surface of the water has a strange oily quality that goes with the tang in the air.

"Ew." Someone moans.

Quite.

"How does it feel to be right?" I ask Alice.

"Not great to be honest."

I pat her back and collect my pack and new bow for the journey back up. We need to talk about 'lost' versus 'dead' and how this could lead down to the boys when its flooded . . . . or the alternative . . . . but right now I need my oxygen to ventilate my fears . . . . and for the climb . . . .


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all the basics.**

 **Rated M for several reasons.**

 **Part One**

 **Chapter 22 The Dark Dark**

 **BPOV**

I'm not sure how we went so quickly from lost to dead. I suppose we don't entirely expect Alice to be right all the time. And, in the deep dark depths of my soul, I think that dead and back to Edward is okay. As long as it isn't one of us. Which leaves Jessica and Mike wearing the metaphorical red uniforms. Pfft. And Rosalie thinks I'm too nice! There is a pragmatic and surprisingly dark side to me apparently and I wonder if I'd have met her if I hadn't signed up for this insanity? And what Mom's going to make of her if Survivor Bella ever makes it back home? Not that she'll even notice that I'm gone . . . .

"Bella!" A voice snaps, making me jump. "Are you eating that cereal bar or savaging it to death?"

I flip Rosalie the finger, something I've previously probably only done in my imagination and she favours me with a wicked smile.

"You ready?" She asks when I've peeled myself off the shiny concrete stairwell ceiling.

"As I'll ever be."

"Eyes on the prize." Alice urges as she joins us. "This is the best way back to the boys, I know it but my feelings aren't . . . ."

" . . . . set in stone!" We finish for her.

Mike has suggested a diamond formation, which is actually quite sensible. Flashlight bearers at the corners and everyone else in the middle. As we creep through the doors its soon obvious that we're not going to be maintaining the shape with any kind of military precision but it sort of works. If this were a movie or a video game there would be pods in here emitting peculiar gases but it isn't and there aren't. And in my strangeness I find that even more creepy. After a few feet Jessica removes her heels again as the clack-clack in the huge room was unnerving.

"What would they have used this for?" Zaf whispers as we move deeper.

No one answers. Storage would be a nice simple answer but none of us want to think about it too deeply.

We continue on. And on. And on. But we're going pretty slowly and time has ceased to exist down here so who knows how far we've actually come . . . .

"Stop!" Alistair hisses quietly.

"Why?" Mike asks at full volume.

"Shush!" Siobhan commands, kicking him in the back of the calf.

"Ouch! Jesus, what the fuck?"

"Shush!" She commands again as the rest of us hold up our palms to him and strain our ears.

Tick . . . . tick . . . . tick . . . . tick . . . .

Silence.

Tick . . . . tick . . . . tick . . . . tick . . . .

Silence.

The hairs on the back of my neck uproot themselves and make a run for it as Siobhan, Alistair and I share a look. Claws . . . .

Tick . . . . closer . . . . tick . . . . closer . . . . tick . . . . closer . . . . tick . . . .

We close in against each other automatically, four flashlights shining outward, sweeping the darkness urgently.

Tick . . . . closer . . . . tick . . . . closer . . . . tick . . . . closer . . . . tick . . . .

A low resonant growl coats the darkness in dread. And another, and another.

Tick . . . . tick . . . . tick . . . . tick . . . .

"Oh fuck." Someone moans as lambent lights suddenly reflect back on the edge of the arcs of light.

Tick . . . . tick . . . .

"RUN!"

 **APOV**

We scatter in all directions, lights beams and humans dispersing in wild panic.

I don't know what I just saw but . . . .

There's screaming and shouting, one of the harsh voices probably mine . . . . and I'm alone, alone crouched in the darkness . . . . listening to the savage growling . . . .

I don't know where the others are and I don't know which way is out . . . . or back . . . . or anything . . . .

Tick . . . . tick . . . . tick . . . . tick . . . .

Should I call out for the others? Would that attract whatever those were? Where are the flashlights? There were four flashlights . . . . concentrate Alice, think . . . .

One, not moving, dropped on the floor?

Two, diminishing with the sound of running footsteps?

Three, I can't see three.

Four?

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck." I whimper.

More screams, more incoherent shouting, more running footsteps, more snarling and growling as I crouch here, useless. And scared out of my wits.

Silence.

Tick . . . . tick . . . . tick . . . . tick . . . .

A piercing scream.

Tick . . . . closer . . . . tick . . . . closer . . . . tick . . . . closer . . . . tick . . . .

More screams, more incoherent shouting, I can't see anything now, not my hands in front of my face nor anyone's flashlight.

Silence.

Tick . . . . closer . . . . tick . . . . closer . . . . tick . . . . closer . . . . tick . . . .

Panting, I can hear panting.

Tick . . . . closer . . . . tick . . . . closer . . . . tick . . . . closer . . . . tick . . . .

Oh god it's me! I'm the one that's going to die here!

Tick . . . . tick . . . . tick . . . . tick . . . .

Panting.

Alice! Sword!

Tick . . . . closer . . . . tick . . . . closer . . . . tick . . . . closer . . . . tick . . . .

A sudden squall of screams, snarls and the clang of metal somewhere in the darkness.

Mary Alice! Sword!

I tighten my grip on the hilt, wincing at the toe curling sound as the blade drags across the concrete.

Silence.

Panting.

So close now.

Carefully, and with all the grace born from a decade of kickboxing, I rise to my feet.

Tick . . . . tick . . . . is that . . . . _sniffing_?

Oh god, is it behind me? To the right, the left?

On my toes I rotate slowly, my sword out in front of me.

Tick . . . . tick . . . .

Fuck! I can feel its breath!

The snarl curls into my ears and all the way down to my stomach which vibrates back with ancient recognition. And suddenly I'm calm . . . . que sera, sera . . . .

 **RPOV**

I have a bow and arrows, why am I running, why am I running . . . .

Snarls, screams and shouts echo out behind me as I run into the darkness. I dropped my flashlight. I am useless, useless . . . . and alone . . . . running . . . . from my fears and my friends.

I skid to a halt, my boots squeaking on the shiny concrete. There's nothing but darkness around me. How far did I run? Which fucking direction did I run in? Stupid. Stupid.

More snarls, screams and the clang of metal somewhere in the blackness.

Should I call out for the others?

A piercing scream literally rends the air _and_ my sanity and I'm off again, running for my life . . . . and I'm being chased down . . . . I can feel it with every fibre of my being . . . . and hear the tick, tick, tick of fast approaching claws.

Oh god it's me, I'm the one that's going to die here.

My lungs and my legs are screaming in protest but still I run until suddenly . . . . I'm falling, my arms flailing . . . . my scream reverberating . . . .

 **BPOV**

Siobhan, Zaf and I huddle together sobbing silently, Siobhan's flashlight sweeping the dark and revealing nothing.

We ran, we all ran, but we didn't run together . . . . we should have run together . . . .

Silence. Screaming. Shouting. Snarling. Growling. Running feet. Silence.

"We have to move." I whisper, tugging on Siobhan's sweatshirt urgently.

"Where?" She murmurs back.

"Anywhere. Away."

"We cannot leave the others." Zaf objects quietly.

"We can't _find_ the others." Siobhan hisses.

After a moment we begin backing up as one, a perfectly natural response that makes absolutely no sense whatsoever. At least one of us should be looking where we are going, which we probably would be if any one of us could _see_ where we're going but Siobhan still has the flashlight pointed forward . . . .

We freeze as one when a deep bass snarl sounds behind us.

And then we scream as we sense something rushing us in the darkness, Siobhan tries to swing her light around but I accidentally knock it from her hand to spin uselessly on the floor and go out . . . .

Something warm and huge blasts between us and I let out a high pitched scream I didn't know I was capable of as something slices my side . . . .

On my knees with the blood pounding in my ears I'm dimly aware of the scuffle and screams around me . . . . and the clang of Siobhan's dagger falling to the floor.

And then . . . . the silence . . . .

On my knees I feel around me, my questing fingers encountering a thick, hot and sticky substance.

Stupidly I bring them to my face in the darkness, recognising the coppery tang at the last moment, and then I scream . . . .

… **.. EMT …..**

" _Wonderful_!" Carlisle sings happily, clapping his hands together. "At last."

Esme smiles indulgently and squeezes his shoulder lovingly. Carlisle's thing is the effect of isolation, hers is the group dynamic.

Billy had assured them that the timber wolves were all dosed with a slow acting sedative prior to being released into the former warehouse space but neither she nor Carlisle had been entirely convinced that there wouldn't be wholesale slaughter.

Sam and Leah are already on their way down to remove the now slumbering wolves while Billy tracks the scattered survivors.

"The boys are waiting for the girls." Carlisle chuckles as he watches the feed from the former arena. "And they aren't coming. How cliché is that?"

"They'll get there Carlisle." Esme chuckles.

"Women's' Lib my love?" He asks, closing hand over hers that's still resting on his shoulder.

"Well-crafted experiment." She coos, bending down to kiss his ear. "We both know that women are the strongest element."

"Of any scenario?"

"Any."

"Is that based on _this_?" Her husband laughs, flipping his screen to a different image from somewhere else down below.

"No." Esme laughs back as she watches the awkwardly fleeing form on his monitor.

"Do you still want to do this?" He asks, suddenly serious. "After everything that's happened?"

"Of course." She bristles removing her hands from him. "I won't shrink from my convictions."

"I love you." He growls, rising from his chair to crush her in his arms.

"And I love you."


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all the basics.**

 **Rated M for several reasons.**

 **Part One**

 **Chapter 23 Women at Work**

 **EPOV**

I feel like an astronaut or some such technologically enabled marvel once Billy and Heidi are done fitting me with my communication and monitoring devices. And although I will admit it to no one, more than a little afraid. Leah and Sam have been instructed that one of them is to be within easy reach of me at all times although every effort must be made to ensure that he doesn't realise they are there. Of course I am cautious about spending time alone with one of the people we are in the process of traumatising but therein lies part of the beauty of it. I am a phycologist and I will need to use my skills to create the outcome we desire. I _know_ my subject, I _know_ what approach to use on him but I don't want to inadvertently let Carlisle down.

Before we leave I head back to our control room to say goodbye to my husband, whose blue eyes light up when he sees me in my Bond villain black boiler suit and body armour. Keeping this outfit then . . . .

It's a long walk, at least a couple of miles, to the elevator that leads down to the very back section of the Facility, the roadway skilfully hidden by the carefully cultivated tree canopy above. The paved road leads to a well camouflaged, squat, building that houses the main elevators, circuitry and ventilation plant. It's bare and functional and managed by a pimply awkward young man called Eric.

"Do you have your weapon?" Sam asks gruffly as we speed smoothly into the depths.

"Yes." I reply, patting my firearm.

"Have you checked it?"

"Yes."

"Check it again." He orders while Leah laughs.

So I do. I know how, my Daddy had me familiar with guns as soon as he was able.

Sam watches me and then nods curtly, reminding me that there is as much material here on the staff as there is in the Experiment itself. His duality over this is absolutely _fascinating_ . . . .

"We're here." Leah announces, startling me out of my thoughts.

Carlisle and I toured the Facility when we were negotiating with Billy to use it. The lights were all on then as they are in this incredibly long wide corridor now. But they played around with the electricity supply that day to demonstrate the effect of controlled power outages on the lights and ventilation.

"Do you have your map?" Sam asks as we approach the electronically locked door at the end of the corridor.

I pull it briefly out of the pocket in my boiler suit leg to demonstrate.

"One of us will follow you at all times." He intones as he keys in the code. "If we give you an order you will follow it immediately and without question, especially if we are separated for any reason. We will terminate the subject if you are in danger."

"I understand. Do we know where he is now?"

Sam presses a finger to his ear to ask the question and Billy's answering voice flows into my ear too.

"Subject is one level below you. Currently sleeping in the third room on the left from the door you will enter from."

"Are you ready?" Leah asks, poised to pull the _huge_ hydraulically powered blast door open.

"I'm ready." And nervous. But mainly now the time is here I'm excited . . . .

 **BPOV**

All is quiet.

"Siobhan? Zaf?" I whisper.

I don't know how much time has elapsed or even if I've been sedated again, I could just be woozy from the smell of blood and lack of oxygen from all the screaming I was doing.

"Rosalie? Alice?"

Nothing.

"Alistair?"

"Mike? Jess?"

Silence.

Maybe I need to call out louder?

No, I need to keep quiet, I don't know what's here.

And I don't know what to do.

This is what paralysed with fear feels like. Hunched on the cold concrete, knees drawn up and arms wrapped tightly around them to hold myself together. I always used to sit like this, afraid but passively waiting . . . .

Slowly I get to my feet, winching when the soles of my boots squeak through the hush.

"Hello?" I whisper. "Is there anybody there?"

Nothing. Nada. Absolute silence other than my own shallow breathing.

Which is both good and bad.

I can't just stand here. I have to get out of here. Find the others. Find the boys. Edward. Anyone. Forward or back? Oh, who am I kidding, like I know which is either. I stifle a sob as it occurs to me that I could wander this darkness forever never finding anything or anyone . . . .

Tentatively and carefully I begin to walk, one foot moving fearfully in front of the other, counting the steps in my head. At twenty paces my questing toe hits something metallic and I bend down and fish around until my hand closes around the shaft of a flashlight. Not functioning but I hang onto it as a weapon because it's heavy and solid and I was stupid enough to give Mike mine.

At thirty paces I stop, every hair on my body straining to escape as I hear what sounds like something heavy being dragged somewhere behind me. Frozen I listen but the only sound now is my shallow, just about to panic, breathing. For a few minutes I go through the whole should I call out again circle in my head before reaching the same conclusion and starting to inch forward once more, I need to find a wall then I can follow it to a door and _then_ I can worry about what to do next . . . .

 **RPOV**

I don't fall for long but the landing, my back bent over my pack and bow, knocks all of the breath out of me striking me deaf and dumb for what feels like eternity. Eventually my breathing kicks back into life and with some effort I roll myself sideways. Beneath my cheek and palm I can feel rough wooden planking and above me I can hear nothing.

Did I miss getting gassed?

Is everyone dead? Or asleep?

Do I shout out?

Hell no. Not until I know what the fuck is going on.

Very carefully I sit up, removing my backpack and weapon so I can check myself for injuries, mercifully I don't seem to be any more banged up that I was already.

After a minute of suffocating silence I can't stand it anymore so I replace my kit and get to my feet, forcing them to move me slowly forward. Within moments my fingers make contact with smooth concrete wall, fanning out over it but encountering nothing of note, so I trace the wall around until I've worked out that I'm in pit about twelve feet by twelve feet.

Fuck.

Again do I shout out?

No. The others might be able to get me out if they're there but I might also draw the attention of whatever it was that attacked us.

That's brilliant Rose, so we're going to wait down here forever are we?

My ears prick up and I swing toward where the sound came from but it's already too late, suddenly something has me by the shoulders, wailing eerily as it attacks and pins me to the wood.

The assailant and I roll around grappling and screaming for a moment and then realisation dawns.

"Bella?" I gasp, recognising her scent, damn girl smells like freesias even down here!

"Rosalie?" She whimpers as our wrestling turns to hugging. "Where are we?"

"Right now my clumsy friend?" I drawl as we sit up but keep our hands linked. "Down a fucking hole."

"I'm sorry." She murmurs, managing to sound vaguely amused. "I did warn you."

"Where are the others?"

"I don't know. I was with Siobhan and Zaf but something attacked us and I lost them. But I did find blood . . . . I must have passed out." She sounds sheepish as she confesses. "I haven't seen or heard anything from anyone since, not properly, but I get the impression we're not alone down here."

We lapse into silence.

"We might be able to climb out." She suggests suddenly. "I didn't fall very far, maybe if you got on my shoulders you could climb out and then pull me up after you?"

"Are you sure you can hold me?" I ask dubiously.

"I think so. But you really don't want me to try and climb you, clumsy remember?"

"Good point."

Getting up we move over to one of the walls and after a couple of false starts she stands with her back to the wall and her hands cupped in front of her to give me a leg up.

"Ready?"

"Yes."

I place my foot in her hands and my hands on her shoulders.

"On three?"

"One, two, three." She counts out lifting her hands as I try and push off them.

She's surprisingly strong and I shoot up, full of sudden confidence, my fingers and hands reaching for the top of the wall but they can't find purchase and she starts to groan and wobble and . . . .

"Oh fuck!" I hiss as I arc backwards preparing for another painful landing on my pack.

 **BPOV**

"Shit!" I whisper as I crawl over to her. "I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

"Having . . . . trouble . . . . breathing . . . ." She gasps. "Will . . . . get back . . . . to you . . . . on that . . . ."

Shit, shit, double shit and fucking shit!

Her breathing evens out.

"Are you okay?" I ask again.

"I'll live." She groans rolling toward me and I let out a sigh of relief as I move to sit next to her.

"Ouch!" I hiss.

"What?" She demands, scrabbling to her hands and knees.

"I sat on something. Hang on . . . ."

I reach down and pull a heft metal box, about the size of my iPad out from under me. I find buttons and a thick wire trailing away from it which I follow back to a hole in the planks with my hands.

"What?" Rosalie demands again.

"I think this was a hoist or elevated platform or something. Here." And I hand her the box.

She must have studied it for a moment and then pressed something because there's a loud clank and a low electric hum as we start descending with much creaking and squeaking.

"Shit." She hisses, pressing buttons again until we judder to a stop.

"It works." I observe redundantly.

"Yeah." She agrees. "But do we go up, or do we go down?"

 **APOV**

After I swung my sword at the harsh snarling and I remember the feel as it sliced through flesh showering me with droplets. I remember the awful noises that accompanied my action and I remember staggering back with a scream on my lips. And then nothing until I woke up _here_. And because I can't handle waking up _here_ I keep reliving those moments over and over again, my eyes tightly shut as I try to ignore everything else. But I'm not very good at it.

Even with my eyes closed I'm still aware of the harsh white light. The padding underneath me and at my back. The manacles around my wrists. That I'm naked beneath what feels like a thin cotton nightgown that ties at the back.

I know where I think I am.

And that's bad enough.

But I know where I'm afraid of being more than anything else in the world.

It's going to happen.

I didn't die.

Instead I am finally going to go irrevocably crazy.

Like my Mother.

No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no . . . . I begin chanting in my head . . . . I am in the Facility. I got attacked by a wolf. Which isn't as crazy as it sounds . . . . isn't as crazy as it sounds . . . . Someone brought me here to freak me out because they know . . . . they know . . . . and I should be angry not scared . . . . not scared.

I open my eyes my heart sinking when I realise how right I was. Padded cell. Check. Chained to the wall in a nightgown. Check.

Cautiously I sit up and test the length of the chains. I think I can stand, maybe pace back and forth. I'm stiff and cold so I try it, my breathing picking up as I begin to panic again so I close my eyes and talk to myself.

"Someone is screwing with your head Alice. You are not in a hospital. Although you know you might be better off in a hospital, right? You are alive. In one piece. You are not crazy."

Not crazy. Not crazy.

"Maybe a little crazy. In a good, Alice is fun to be around, kind of way."

Sitting down I focus on taking deep cleansing breaths.

In . . . . out . . . . in . . . . out . . . .

My heart starts to slow from its frantic thrumming and my mind starts working again which sets me seriously considering how long it will take for me to go crazy chained up in here. And hour? A day? Twenty fucking minutes . . . .

In . . . . out . . . . in . . . . out . . . .

Okay. Calm. Keeping calm. I have to get out of here.

Opening my eyes I inspect the manacles.

They're padded too and quite big. I start twisting my hands in them as I stand up again to inspect where the chains are attached to the wall, recalling Em's comment that they could have chained a Rhino up in here, and the film footage of that poor man. I'm not a Rhino, I'm a teeny tiny Alice. Wincing with disgust I spit on my hands hoping to lubricate them and maybe twist them free . . . .


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all the basics.**

 **Rated M for several reasons.**

 **Part One**

 **Chapter 24 Om Nom Nom**

 **BPOV**

After some debate we decided to go down first, hoping we'd find the boys, or a light source, anything really, that would make it easier to go back and look for the others.

"I don't suppose." Rosalie muses. "That you noticed a square hole in the roof of the cavern?"

"No, sorry." Wouldn't that be lovely? An elevator ride straight back to Edward's side.

"Me neither." She huffs lapsing back into silence.

I'm starting to wonder if we're on a one way trip to nowhere when light begins to seep through the boards and then suddenly spills over them as we clear the concrete walls.

Rosalie and I stand together, twisting carefully as we review our new surroundings.

This is definitely a warehouse. Rows of racking lead away from us, stacked with boxes, crates and inexplicable hunks of machinery. All illuminated by the same kind of yellow lights from the chemical plants. Behind us is only blank wall.

The platform comes to an abrupt stop and I'd have fallen if Rosalie hadn't grabbed me.

"This seems to be as far down as it goes." She decides, stepping off onto the concrete floor.

I hesitate for a moment and then follow her as she moves over to inspect one of the crates.

"What now?" I ask after she's fruitlessly inspected several crates and what looks like the worlds' first ever air conditioning unit.

For a moment she hesitates looking as unsure as I am and then her expression clears.

"Let's stick to the plan, have a quick look round for a cache, an exit, and anything we can use. If we find something we can head back up, if not we should look for the boys."

I nod and we set off although it's going to take us ages to check this place out properly.

The racking is spaced well apart and there appear to be several rows leading away from us, intersected at points by wide gangways. As we hurry forward it becomes obvious that the row we're on ends at a wall but we carry on, glancing at the shelving as we pass, eventually reaching the wall slightly winded.

Nothing but wall and the ends of more rows of racking to the left but to the right a double door is wedged open and bright light is flooding in. Much slower now we creep toward it, staying close to the wall with Rosalie's hand wrapped in the back of my sweater . . . .

"Shit." She hisses, pulling me to a stop. "You're fucking bleeding!"

"Um?" I look down, aware that my side is still stinging from whatever caught it earlier but noticing for the first time that my clothing is soaked in blood. "Oh. Ew . . . . ah . . . ."

"Jesus Bella, sit down for a minute." She orders, helping me slide down the wall to the floor.

I close my eyes fighting back waves of nausea, furious with myself. I was okay in the arena, shit I even treated bleeding people, why the fuck am I so pathetic and woozy again now?

"It looks like you've lost a lot . . . ." Rosalie's voice sounds really far away but I can feel her plucking at my sweater and a whimper escapes me as she peels it away from my side.

"It looks clean." She offers quietly. "But, it's quite, um, _deep_."

"There are some bandages in my pack." I grind out through gritted teeth, moving as her hands urge me this way and that so she can get to it.

It really hurts now. Probably because I'm focussing on it. But I was up and walking around so it can't be that bad, surely?

Silently and carefully she dabs at my side with what I'm assuming, my eyes are still closed, is antiseptic. It hurts. Then she gently presses something over it and moves me about so she can bandage around my middle to keep it in place.

"Done." She says as she pulls my clothing back in place. "You can open your eyes now."

I whimper again.

"Bella." She commands. "Open your eyes!"

I obey.

"Don't look down." She adds and I nod, concentrating on my breathing as she shoves a couple of painkillers at me.

When I've swallowed them she moves to stand up but I grab her wrist.

"Thank you, Rosalie."

"You're welcome." She says, shaking my hand off her. "And for fuck's sake call me Rose."

"Okay." I hum as she offers me her hand and hauls me to my feet.

She watches, her brow furrowed, as I wince and shrug into my pack and then when I nod she takes the lead and we start forward again to the doors. Reaching them she peers out and I wait behind her.

"It's a stairwell and it's lit." She murmurs. "It goes up and down."

"Down to the boys?" I ask hopefully.

"Maybe." She shrugs. "We should at least look. They could do with the iron supplements . . . . shit!"

"No, it's okay, they're in my pack." I assure her.

"So we'll go down and then launch a search party for the others?" She queries, turning to look at me.

"Yes." I agree, crossing my fingers. "If they're down there."

"If not we'll come back." She promises me, waiting for my nod before she turns her attention back through the doors. "Wait here a sec . . . ."

I angle my body around the door to watch her as she walks out, her head almost rotating like an owls before she focuses her attention down and over the railing . . . .

Unwilling to be split up I start toward her but suddenly two hands grab me, lifting me off my feet and cutting off my air supply so I can't scream. A black clad figures looms into my line of sight seemingly from nowhere, kicking one door shut, and then the other before Rose can do anything but turn and yell. A bag is forced over my head and I'm dragged further backwards, kicking and screaming until someone scoops up my flailing feet, holding _them_ still and me suspended . . . .

 **RPOV**

"BELLA!" I yell, hammering the doors with my fists. "BELLA! You fucking assholes! Give me back my friend! BELLA! BELLA!"

Fuck! Shit! Fuck!

"BELLA!"

Oh my god. Oh my god. Fucking alone again!

"BELLA! BELLA! ALICE! ANY FUCKING ONE?"

Gasping for breath I continue to pummel the unyielding doors.

"Rosalie?"

What?

I stop what I'm doing and rush back to the railing.

"Rosalie? Is that you? It's Jasper."

"Jasper?"

"Rosalie!"

"I'll come up!"

"I'm coming down!"

I hit him like a wrecking ball, knocking us both down, fortunately on a landing.

And then I try to hug the fucking life out of him, sobbing into his shoulder.

"Quick!" I command, remembering. "They took Bella!"

Without comment he follows me as I scramble to my feet, charging the stairs and doors. But his flying kick is far more effective than my fists and I fall forward losing my balance, then have to scramble to my feet as he surges ahead of me. Jesus he can really motor as he sprints up the aisle, clearly after something, I follow as fast as I can but he's already bent double and breathing heavily at the hoist by the time I catch him up.

I can see the mechanics of it now, like a scissor lift, and realisation dawns.

"They got away." I observe.

"Yep."

"Come on then, up the stairs! After them!"

"They don't go anywhere Rosalie." He informs me, straightening. "They're blocked with rubble a couple of floors up."

"Fuck!"

Casting around I spot the console mounted controls for the hoist but no matter what I press nothing happens.

"Fuck!" I snarl again, whirling away and digging my hands into my matted hair . . . .

"What happened Rosalie?" Jasper asks quietly, placing his hand on my forearm. "Where are the others?"

Where to start, where to fucking start?

 **BPOV**

Screaming does me no good as I'm carried at speed across the warehouse floor, large hands painfully gripping my shoulders, others corralling my feet.

I can hear yelling, even my name, until I'm thrown carelessly onto the planks and the electrical hum starts up.

Free from restraint I start wriggling and screaming again until a solid booted foot connects with my temple and I see mind numbing stars . . . .

 **RPOV**

I have never been so fucking glad, or afraid, to see anyone in my entire life!

Em crushes me into a hug as Edward and Jasper politely if impatiently wait for explanations.

"Babe." Em murmurs, pressing kisses into my scalp.

"You're okay?" I ask his chest.

"I'm okay." He confirms.

"We found some iron supplements." I remember, pulling away to look at Edward.

"Fantastic! That's just what Em needs." He sings, holding out his hand.

"Fuck." I groan. "Bella had them!"

Three sets of eyes frown back at me. Worry alight in all.

Escaping Em's clutches for a moment I sink to my knees and start recounting . . . .

 **BPOV**

I feel like I might be trapped in my muddled head forever. Being lugged around like a dead body. Up, down. Moving fast, moving slow. Until eventually I'm set down and tied to a chair.

There's some movement and a whispered conversation I can't follow and then my hood, bag, whatever, is abruptly yanked off leaving me blinking in the dim light.

"Bella!" Someone gasps beside me and I turn my head to find Zaf tied to a chair a few feet away from mine.

"Zafrina?" I gasp, using the sight of her to drag myself back to full consciousness.

"Welcome Isabella Marie." An accented voice intones.

My eyebrow shoots up and Zaf cringes.

Oh shit . . . .

"I am Laurent." The voice continues. "A Michelin starred Chef. You may have heard of me?"

I keep quiet trying to decipher the dread in Zaf's eyes.

"I have fabulous restaurants in Paris and New York and I am famous throughout the world for my innovative dishes!"

Zaf's hand, the one nearest me, bucks urgently against her restraints and I finally notice that her fingers are missing at the knuckle, bile welling up in my throat in empathy with the blood flowing down the leg of her chair to pool on the floor.

"But the one thing I cook the best! The one thing. Is denied to me! Except this weekend. Except to us and a few select guests!"

I am in a kitchen I realise. Gas burners burbling gently in the island front of me, heating a saucepan, other pots and pans hanging over it. A knife block and chopping board to one side. Pots of fresh herbs to the other. Ovens, refrigerators, cupboards and a stainless steel sink on the tiled back wall. A huge extractor hood overhead.

"I am making soup as our entrée." The voice coos. "Does it not smell delicious? Doigts Double Dames! We shall test the courses and together we will create the perfect banquet!"

I close my eyes and swallow, my throat thick with dread. My Dad and one of his colleagues were hunting a drug gang in Phoenix when one of them stumbled into a PCP den. Two of the junkies were eating him alive _literally_ when my Dad arrived with backup . . . .

Renee should _never_ have told me that part of the story. Never, never, never.

An unseen hand lifts my hair and inhales deeply before emitting a long sigh.

"Brunettes." He hums in satisfaction. "The tastiest morsels."

Oh my god!

"Mes amies!" His voice shows even more excitement and suddenly a tall pony tailed figure in Chef's whites blasts between us to hurry over to the island. Snatching up a spoon he sips the liquid, humming in satisfaction again.

"Our entrée is almost ready, you will get to taste it soon, but for now it is time to select the right cuts for our main course."

He turns to smile at us, brandishing a long knife, the wickedly sharp blade glinting in the light . . . .


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all the basics.**

 **Rated M for several reasons.**

 **Part One**

 **Chapter 25 The Quickening**

 **APOV**

Manacles off I scowl miserably at my wrists and hands. It took me an age to wriggle out of them and I could really do with Edward's miracle cream right about now.

All the while I was worrying at my wrists I was focussing on the door, terrified it would open to admit a bespectacled man in a white coat carrying a clipboard. But now I'm free I'm just crouched here, staring at my damaged wrists while my mind whirls like an engine out of gear. I had a goal, I still have a goal but suddenly I feel as trapped here as I did when I was chained.

I need to get up and get moving before somebody comes for me. I need to find the others. And I need Jazz.

I don't know whether it's the pull I feel to him or my 'feelings' but I know where I need to go and what I need to do, so strongly it's almost _visible_ in my head like a movie promo on a loop. I just can't quite seem to capture it well enough to slow it down and actually watch it . . . .

With a frustrated growl I get to my feet and take a deep breath.

Alright then. I'll be leaving this padded room. Any moment, now . . . .

 **RPOV**

Em sits beside me holding my hand while Edward and Jasper stare at me with pained expressions. I feel so bad, I lost _everyone_ but worse than anything I lost Alice and Bella.

"What do we do?" Em asks Jasper after a while.

"He up for this?" Jasper asks Edward but tilting his chin to Em.

"He's made of strong stuff." Edward replies with a faint smile. "And he's been eating most of our rations, I think he'll cope."

Em snorts in disgust which has Jasper also managing to crack a faint smile.

"Alright then." Jasper decides, serious again, blue eyes positively flinty. "This is what we're goin' to do . . . ."

 **BPOV**

Some things I have learned.

The chairs are bolted to the floor and probably wouldn't move if we were hit by a San Andreas style tsunami. Whoever tied me up knew what he was doing. I _can_ say cunt out loud. You can breathe, vomit _and_ scream if the circumstances demand it.

But the jury is out on whether watching a friend get carved up is worse than having it done to yourself, apparently I'll get definitive proof on that later.

He took part of her inner thigh, her belly and the back of one of her arms and then he filleted it and fussed around so he could pan fry it. He also cheerfully informed me not to worry about her blood loss since the best cuts are always from veal calves.

I shall go mad, absolutely mad, before this nightmare is over. The pain in Zaf's eyes will haunt me, and he wants me to try the soup in a minute . . . .

 **APOV**

The familiar corridor is empty which gives me a scary but strangely comforting sense of déjà vu.

Freezing cold and silent as the grave I hit the stairwell and start down, crossing an unfamiliar level that I also saw in my head. There's a cache here and, with my eyes darting round like the prey I undoubtedly am, I strip out of the hospital gown and wriggle into some grey sweats. Then I take off again, cursing my bare feet as I start down to the next level where I'll have to cross again.

Maybe I _have_ gone finally and irrevocably insane? This is like watching the movie promo _and_ living it, it's so weird, like I'm here _twice_. But not always at the same time which means I'm forced to slow down so I don't trip over my own feet. And, hello nausea . . . .

 **RPOV**

Em and I wait on the stairwell while Edward and Jasper search the warehouse where Bella was snatched and after an interminable fifteen minutes Edward returns to beckon us inside.

Jasper has the control box in bits and is muttering to himself as he fiddles with the wiring, grunting to himself in satisfaction when it hums into life and the platform starts to descend.

The boys hop on before it even comes to a stop but I hang back.

"Wait."

"What?" Edward demands impatiently.

"Where the fuck is James?"

"We don't know." Em sighs, beckoning for me to join him, which I do. "He wandered off when he was supposed to be on watch. We looked for him but we didn't want to go too far before you guys came back."

"Shit." I groan.

"Shit is right." Jasper growls as the platform starts up into the concrete ceiling.

We switch on our flashlights as the warehouse lights cut off below us, the harsh white light allowing nothing to hide in the enclosed space, and after a moment I drop my eyes to the wooden floor. They look different to me now. Jasper, knife edge sharp and focussed. Edward, older and more experienced somehow. And Em, he looks different too, more _here_ , more important to me. I couldn't see accusation in anyone's eyes but I still feel guilty, especially with Em's solid bulk beside me again. We were together, almost there and now, where are they all . . . .

The platform thunks to a stop but we stay where we are, flashlights sweeping the dark slowly and carefully. About ten feet away is a discarded flashlight, the broken glass glinting in the light and on our other side, almost opposite, a lone stiletto heel which was Jessica's.

"Which way were you running when you fell onto the platform?" Jasper asks quietly although it's totally and eerily silent up here once again.

"I don't know." I reply with a hopeless shrug. "That could be my flashlight?"

"It's as good a direction to start as any." He allows. "Keep the lights sweeping around us, we don't want any surprises."

"Yes sir!" Em responds with a smart salute and Edward chuckles.

It doesn't take us long to reach the broken light and Jasper reaches into his pack producing a glow stick which he snaps on and drops down beside it. On the edge of our light, to the left, we can just about make out what looks like a pack on the ground so we head for that next.

It is a pack and Jasper crouches down to search through it until he finds a bar of Kendal Mint Cake. Alistair's . . . .

He drops another glow stick as Edward shoulders the pack but there is nothing to see within our lights this time so we continue on in what we hope is a straight line, eventually reaching a concrete wall. The boys confer quietly and I glance back to where I can just make out the first glow stick. Jesus, this place is huge, we could shamble around here forever without finding anyone . . . .

We turn right and follow the wall for what feels like an age before Jasper instructs us to stop.

"There's something against the wall up ahead. Stay here while I check it out."

Our lights follow him but he's blocking our view.

"Edward." He calls quietly.

We follow on Edward's heels and I gasp, clutching Em's hand tightly when I see what Jasper's found.

"It's Siobhan." Edward sighs, bending down to move her hair away from her face. "Her neck's broken."

"Shit." I whimper and Em squeezes my hand, hard.

There's blood all around her body and the drag marks leading away in two directions.

Without a word Jasper marks the spot with one of the glow sticks and we follow the trail of what looks like boot heel marks back into the huge black space until we find a huge messy area of blood which was obviously the site of a major scuffle. Siobhan's short dagger is here, Jasper picks it up, wiping the bloody blade on his pant leg absently as we stare off into the beams of our flashlights.

Nothing. There's nothing but bloody drag marks leading off in every direction.

"Fuck." Edward groans.

With nothing else to follow we make our way back to Siobhan's body and the wall, intending to keep tracing it but we've only gone a few steps when a banshee wail rends the air . . . .

 **APOV**

After I upchucked everything seems to steady as I rest my forehead on the steel railing, eyes closed.

Reality? Check. Movie promo? No longer playing out behind my eyes.

Shit!

Oh no, wait, it's still there.

Oh my god!

Groaning I sink to my knees, assaulted by images that have nothing to do with the movie promo but keep intruding on it like subliminal messages.

Me finding the boys and Rosalie. Me in a shopping mall, teasing the unseen person I'm dragging along behind me. Me in a padded cell. Me in an enclosed dark space. Rosalie in a wedding dress. Me finding the boys. Bella screaming as a knife carves slowly into her flesh. Me finding the boys and Rosalie. Me in an enclosed dark space. Me finding the boys and Rosalie. Bella screaming as a knife carves slowly into her flesh . . . .

I vomit again, not even caring that I've splattered myself with it, just letting the cold steel cool my forehead as my mind clears again.

I am on a stairwell in the Facility.

I need to keep moving to find Rosalie, Jazz, Edward and Em.

And then I think, no I'm sure, that we have to find Bella!

If only I knew, could see, how . . . .

 **BPOV**

I must have passed out because now I can't see Laurent, only hear him murmuring to someone behind me, and I can't see Zaf, her chair is empty, the ropes coiled underneath it like recumbent snakes.

He didn't force me to drink the soup but I can still feel it, vile and disgusting, dried and crusted against my lips, chin, throat and cleavage.

I remember him taking her, limp and almost unprotesting, muttering about foie gras and how he hadn't had time to fatten us up.

My stomach heaves painfully because its empty and I won't be getting any relief from puking any time soon.

"Bon!" Laurent exclaims suddenly. "Then we are ready! Thirty minutes? Excellent, I have time to pack my ingredients."

He appears in front of me, stuffing a radio into the pocket of his whites.

"Ah Isabella. Welcome back. We are ready and my menu is finalised. Soon you will be making culinary history with me!"

"Fuck you." I rasp through my dry lips.

Not that it does any good. 'Chef' Laurent is in his own happy little world, seemingly oblivious to the atrocities he's committed and is about to repeat. I wish I was a superhero or hadn't left my Dad's gun back in my crappy one room apartment, because I want to kill him with the passion of a thousand fiery suns . . . .

 **APOV**

When I reach the huge dark space where I will find the others my pent up emotions and fears release themselves in an inhuman harrowing sound I didn't know I was capable of making. This. This is where I know my sight will coalesce into reality!

"Jazz!" I yell.

"Ali?" His voice calls from the darkness.

"Alice?" Rosalie.

"Jazz! Rosalie! I'm over here, at the door!"

"Stay there!" Jazz urges. "Don't move. But keep talkin'."

I laugh, sounding like a complete lunatic but already having seen how this will go.

"Jazz?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did Sam call you Major Whitlock?"

"Youngest Major in the armed forces since the Civil War Mary Alice."

"The Digital Cowboy?"

"My little brother Pete ma'am. Total waster."

"He your only family?"

"He is now. Our parents were in a car wreck."

"I'm sorry Jazz. Why are you here Major Whitlock?"

"Ah now, Ali, that's a long story."

"You'll tell me?"

"I will. I promise."

"You'd better fucking tell me too!" Rosalie growls and Edward and Em laugh.

Much closer now.

"Keep talkin' Ali." Jazz urges.

"Are you okay Doctor Masen?"

"Yes thank you Ms Brandon." He replies with a chuckle. "Do I have some explaining to do too?"

"It fucking sounds like you do." Rosalie snarls.

"I don't mean to be rude." I interrupt before they can go at it. "But you really need to hurry."

"Why Ali?" Jasper demands as I hear their footfalls pick up and their flashlight beams hove into view.

My mind flips out for a moment, scrolling through dangerous and unacceptable images without my permission.

" _Ungh_." I groan, fighting the urge to double over.

"Ali? Why?"

"Alice are you okay?"

Closer, almost here.

Here . . . . Jazz's arms close around me and I bury my face in his chest as his nose nestles in my hair.

And then I pull away from him, his warmth, his comfort, using every ounce of strength I didn't know I possessed.

"We have to go!"

"What?" Edward demands as Rosalie throws herself at me.

"Ali? Why?"

"Bella's in trouble!" I hug Rosalie back as I urge them. "We have to go! NOW!"

"Wait! Ali! What's happening . . . ."

Rosalie catches my urgency and releases me.

"There's no time Jazz! You have to trust me!"

He does. They all do! We're moving, running, heading up and we just might make it . . . .


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all the basics.**

 **Rated M for several reasons.**

 **Part One**

 **Chapter 26 Three Ring Circus**

 **APOV**

I can't make total sense of the images that are flashing in my head but it doesn't matter, the sense of urgency that is ramping up inside me tells me we need to get to Bella and we need to get to her _NOW_ . . . .

 **RPOV**

Not for the first time down here I have no fucking idea what's going on and if I didn't trust Alice I'd have stopped running about five minutes ago! How Em is keeping up after what he's been through I have no idea, I guess he's every bit as tough as he thinks he is.

The stairwells all look pretty much the same but when Alice darts off onto a level we've never been on we hesitate, worried about getting lost, and then, with a shared look, we plunge after her before she disappears left at a junction.

"Ali where are we going?" Jasper pants as his long legs catch her up easily.

"Up! To Bella, we have to hurry, they're coming for her!"

Beside me Edward speeds up unconsciously, almost overtaking them . . . .

 **BPOV**

He's back to ignoring me, making notes and fussing with his ingredients as he packs them carefully away. I know I can't escape this chair but it doesn't stop me trying, if I had a day or so I reckon I could rock it chair free from its ancient bolts but the realist in me knows it's unlikely to happen before 'someone' comes to collect us. And even if it does how do I get untied? I'm as far from double jointed as I am from mainland China.

Zaf stopped responding to me a while ago so I'm assuming the worst.

Though my terror and horror have tamped down to a dull roar, so that I can at least think, I'm sure that I can and _will_ flip out again at any moment.

I am going to get skilfully butchered, boned, flambéed and eaten. Gourmet Swan.

I wonder if I can be served with my fist and raised middle finger stuffed in my mouth rather than an apple?

I hope they fucking choke on me.

My mind, which I have always suspected isn't entirely on my side, is still wandering randomly around morbid images of my doom when a door opens and heavy booted feet stomp across the tiles, stopping behind me.

"Are you ready to leave Sir?" A deep voice asks.

"Almost." Laurent replies with a negligent wave of his hand, not even bothering to turn around.

"We shouldn't delay." The deep voice continues. "There is a situation developing."

Laurent doesn't reply and someone behind me sighs quietly.

"Do you want her sedating?" Deep Voice asks.

"Non! Mon Dieu, no! You will ruin the flavour of the meat!"

That got his attention, albeit briefly before he turns back to his notes. Behind me someone sighs again and I know how they feel. Nevertheless my heart rate has picked up, what situation? Since they don't sound happy about it I should be, right?

"What do you want doing with the other one?"

"Whatever you want, I am done with her." Laurent mutters, collecting his notes together and tucking them into an attaché case.

"Leave her." Deep voice orders his companion. "We'll send someone back to tidy up later."

"That's my fucking friend you're talking about." I object, as much to my surprise as theirs.

"You want to take a piece with you for a snack later sweetie?" Deep voice chuckles lightly.

This time I manage to keep my 'fuck you' inside. I might, just might, get a chance to escape while they're leading me to my final dinner date. Oh who am I kidding? I've never been on a proper date, never mind a dinner date. My short, formerly uneventful life, is apparently never going to have that experience, I guess Renee was right after all . . . .

The ropes binding me suddenly fall away.

"On your feet sweetheart, I'm not carrying you."

Should I stay seated, make them work for it? Or play possum and wait for my opportunity to escape?

After a moment's indecision I get to my feet, stretching my cramped muscles and fighting down the urge to leap forward and waste my energy kicking Laurent in a bony ass cheek. I need to use my brain because I have no brawn . . . .

 **RPOV**

"SHIT!" Alice screams, performing an abrupt one-eighty that has us falling over each other to get out of her way. For the first time I notice how wild her grey eyes are in her face, and then we're running again, back down the stairs and onto another level I've never seen before. And let me tell you, running by flashlight is fucking disconcerting.

Alice hurdles obstructions and we follow her slightly less surefootedly until she makes a sharp left and slams to a sudden stop.

"What is it Ali?" Jasper asks and I almost laugh at how he's suddenly had to become our Alice whisperer.

"They're moving . . . . I can't . . . . wait . . . ."

"Alice!" Edward interrupts. "Is Bella okay?"

"Shush." She commands him, her brow furrowing as she screws her eyes shut.

"Back the way we came! Quick! We can still stop them!"

And she's off, barrelling back through us, and I'm not the only one who groans as we leap into pursuit.

 **BPOV**

They haven't blindfolded me and I have to assume that 'dinner' will be on the surface so they obviously aren't worried about me learning the way out of this Hell Hole. I wish I was the sort of person that could make them regret that assumption. I wish I could save myself. Make them pay for what they've done to us. Lead my friends to safety. I wish I was that superhero, that this was _that_ movie. I don't hold out much hope but I'm ready anyway.

"We're on our way." Deep voice informs someone. "Where are they?"

A pause.

"Shit! What sort of amateur operation is this?"

Another pause.

"Alright, alright. Keep your wheels on. We'll deal with it."

And another pause.

"We understand we've done this before, we won't hurt anyone _too_ badly, if we don't have to."

They start hustling Laurent and I along a little faster and the other one finally speaks.

"Aro's screening process is getting sloppy."

"I hear you, Heidi really screwed the pooch on this one, but at least Aro's paying us extra to come clean up the mess."

 **APOV**

Down. We have to get down there in time. If they're too close to the exit when we catch them some of us will get shot. But if we catch them far enough away . . . .

 **RPOV**

Em is starting to struggle as we descend through the darkness but he's not a quitter. I want to yell at Alice to stop for a moment but her desperation is contagious. And finally she does stop, at an unremarkable steel door.

"Wait." She instructs without looking at us. "Be ready. I'll tell you when."

"Ready for what Ali?"

"Two men in dark combats, they're armed and we need to take them quickly. One in white clothes, he'll run so don't worry about him. They're going to cut the lights because they know we're here but the men don't have infrared or their flashlights on. Our advantage will be very slim though."

"Ali?" Jasper asks, worry for her coloring his tone.

"You know what to do Jazz." She murmurs distantly. "Save Bella, the rest we can sort out later."

 **BPOV**

"What?" Deep voice demands just as the lights go out with a heavy metallic thunk. "Fuck! Stay together!"

Somewhere behind us a door bangs open and an unseen hand grips my shoulder spinning me mercilessly into the concrete wall. My head connects with it and I recoil in pain just in time for a body to barrel into mine and knock me into it again. In the dark stars explode behind my eyes but not so bright I miss a light beam that briefly illuminates that evil cunt Laurent as he takes to his heels. Without a thought and mostly oblivious to the shouting and scuffling behind me I take off after him, the memory of Zaf's pain filled eyes spurring me on . . . .

"Bella! No!"

"Alice?" I shout but I'm already through the swinging double doors chasing Laurent.

A hand catches me around the throat crashing me to the floor and I kick my legs out automatically and a body falls on top of me. Somewhere in the other corridor there's a gunshot which reverberates against the concrete walls. Laurent starts to lift himself off me as even more noise erupts behind us and without thinking I follow one of Charlie's lessons, bringing my knee up sharply into what I hope is his groin.

Jackpot! With a strangled cry he rolls off me and I scramble to my feet. Kicking him and kicking him and kicking him, my mind only registering the feeling of my foot connecting with his body. The hard spots, the soft spots, again and again and again.

"Stop Bella. Stop."

Again and again and again. I am deaf and dumb, save for the image of Zaf's eyes . . . .

"She's killing him."

"Bella, stop."

Again and again and again. Breathing is hard now, harsh and painful. Again and again and again . . . . until someone lifts me off my feet and starts dragging me backwards . . . .

"NO! NO! NO! NO!"

 **APOV**

Bella's screams are horrific as Edward drags her away from the man on the floor but now I know she's safe the energy drains out of me like air from a balloon and I slump to the floor, wedging the double doors open. Around me is mayhem. Shouting, screaming, leaping light, gunfire and then, finally, silence.

"Ali?"

"Hmm?"

"Ali are you okay?"

"I can't see." I whisper.

"Ali what happened?" Jazz asks softly as he crouches down in front of me, his concerned face illuminated by flashlights. "Did you get hurt?"

"No Jazz. I can see you fine. But I can't see anything else."

"I don't understand." He admits.

"I don't know what to do next." I sigh, exhausted. "I don't know where we should go."

"Mary Alice you let me take care of that okay?"

I nod.

"Can you walk? We shouldn't stay here, they'll be comin' for us."

"I can walk."

"Okay." He chuckles when I don't move. "Can you stand up?"

"Oh, yes, of course." He helps me easily to my feet and waits while I take a moment to gather myself.

"Bella!" I gasp, ashamed that I didn't do more to help her.

"She's fine, she's taking care of Edward."

"Edward?" I ask as he ushers me back to the others.

"Yep." Em laughs. "She was freaking out so he let go of her and she nailed him in the 'nads! Can you walk man?"

"Yes." Edward grinds out, still bent almost double, with Bella leaning over him. "Bella, it was an accident, I'll be fine."

"I'm so sorry Edward I didn't know it was you!"

"He'll live." Jazz growls. "We have to get moving."

"What's the hurry? Where are we going?" Bella asks as we slip back through the side door and start running up the stairs.

"We're armed now." Jazz explains. "And they aren't goin' to like it . . . ."

… **.. EMT …..**

Carlisle has his head in his hands, a headache pounding through his skull.

Aro and his entourage arrived a few hours ago and already the Experiment has gone to hell in a hand cart.

Esme is still down in the Facility, albeit with Sam and Leah guarding her. They aren't allowed back to the surface until the 'situation' has been contained. The 'situation' Aro's much vaunted security personnel and that stupid _Chef_ have created.

Aro wants to terminate the Experiment and Carlisle has no intention of talking him out of it since it's ruined anyway. A decade of work almost completely wasted, there is plenty of data to be analysed he knows, but not all of it produced under the controlled circumstances required by a scientist of his calibre. Esme had heard about Aro's games for the rich and twisted through her work and when they were struggling to finance their dream had suggested contacting him. Carlisle had been against if from the very beginning, this was intended to be scientific research not a three ring circus, but Aro had assured him that everyone's goals could be met.

And now look at it.

Only one bright spot remains. He was absolutely correct about Brandon, if only she could be salvaged from this mess there would be years ahead of him to explore her potential . . . .


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all the basics.**

 **Rated M for several reasons.**

 **Part One**

 **Chapter 27 Digging for Victory**

 **APOV**

Tired and draggy . . . . like I'm wading through jello . . . . for an indeterminate amount of time only Jazz's warm hand wrapped securely round mine has kept me moving . . . . I can see again but my brain can barely register the images let alone interpret them . . . . all I can get any kind of focus on is one question; is this what happened to my Mom?

The others are talking as we climb and cross and descend and climb.

Where should we go? Should we move too far away from the exit now we have an idea where it is? Should we look for the others or get out and seek rescue for them? Where would we even find a rescue party? Who would we trust? Won't they know where we are no matter what we do?

Jazz knows who to contact. Bella and Rosalie want to know how. I can 'see' Jazz explaining but it isn't now and it doesn't appear to be down here. But there's no context for it and I can't search for one, there's too much darkness and blood interspersed with flashing images of the people I've met down here . . . . so frustrating . . . . and so frightening . . . .

 **BPOV**

"Is she alright?" I fret to myself for the millionth time as we follow Alice and Jasper back across the Facility.

Nobody answers this time. Edward and Jasper are pretty sure that the words coming out of her mouth are a reflection of what she's seeing in her head but I'm so worried about her it's freaking me out.

Edward and Em have assured me that we should trust Jasper but Rose and I are still bristling with questions there isn't time to ask. Jasper's urgency in infectious, like a giant yawn.

They know we're armed.

They know we must at least have an inkling of the way out.

We need to be there waiting for them when they come down for us . . . . it's our only chance and questions will have to wait . . . .

 **RPOV**

Poor Bella is struggling with the concept of us making a break for it and leaving whoever else is still alive down here to fend for themselves. I can understand her point of view but I also can't undo my own sense of self-preservation. I'm with Jasper on this, escape now, rescue later. Which doesn't mean that his testicles won't be earrings before he's done explaining why he lied and has been keeping secrets. I trust him though. I trust all of this raggedy blood soaked group I'm running with and I couldn't explain to anyone, let alone myself, how _huge_ that is.

Jasper says he only knows the rough layout of the lower, and newer, levels of the Facility since the plans for the upper levels were 'lost' decades ago. So now Alice has shown him some 'familiar' territory he's pretty sure he knows another way back to that area. It's pretty thin as plans go but what else are we going to do, sit around waiting to be picked off or to die if they seal us in? Uh-uh. No. That is not my way.

Nevertheless it isn't a precise science and we hit a few dead ends and take a few wrong turns, wasting time as the urgency coils to a tight painful knot in my stomach.

Ahead Jasper blasts open a door and plunges down a short flight of steps, stopping in the tunnel.

Alice slips from his grasp and Em joins her, the two of them hugging on the floor as the rest of us gasp for breath.

"This is where we need to get through." Jasper announces, illuminating large chunks of concrete and twisted metal with his flashlight beam.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I grind out.

"Sadly no." Is his response. "This access tunnel links the new and old parts of the Facility."

"And you know this because?"

He smirks, which is irritating. So I give him the bitch brow.

"I am guessing." He says with no hint of embarrassment. "Because it's roughly where it should be. Because it would make sense for them to have blown it to restrict access to the exit. This damage is recent. And because there are two types of concrete rubble here which denotes two different times of construction."

"It makes sense Babe." Em observes from his position at my feet.

"I know it makes sense!" I snap back. "It's the word _guess_ I am currently having a problem with."

"You got a better idea?" Jasper asks reasonably.

I glare at him.

"We'll start diggin' then shall we?" He suggests sweetly.

Even with one hand Em can shift more rubble than Alice and Bella, whaling away at it like a cartoon character. He's amazing . . . .

Its hot thirsty work excavating a twisty crawl space through this shit and it had better be fucking worth it. It's my turn at the back, knelt on all fours waiting for the chunks to be passed back to me so I can set them aside in the tunnel. I wouldn't have even attempted it, wouldn't have thought it was possible, but we're definitely making progress. Slow progress that isn't helping with the knot in my stomach. My hair, of which I am usually excessively proud has long since started escaping its bounds and is currently sticking in clumps to my sweaty, dust coated face. Which is disgusting, the only saving grace being that my gritty fingers can't feel the crap in it as they pry it loose.

A hot hand closes around the exposed skin of my ankle and I scream, jerking upward automatically, banging my head into the concrete shards above me. The pain is indescribable and pretty much blots out the pandemonium that breaks out ahead of me . . . .

 **BPOV**

I am so tired I can actually start to understand why people just lay down and die. It's so tempting but every time my eyelids slide closed another chunk of concrete arrives in my hands and I pass it back to Rose on autopilot. Her raw scream though jerks me back to full consciousness. She was right behind me!

Everyone starts shouting at once, painfully and confusingly loud in the tight space but nevertheless I move out of the way as best I can to let Jasper through, gun drawn, and Em who is hot on his heels.

"Stay with Alice." Edward orders as he follows them and I shuffle forward until she and I can get our arms around each other. Her eyes are alarmingly huge in her dirty face and my worry for her surges to the forefront again.

Behind us there is shouting, I can't decipher the words but tone is definitely frightened and angry. Never a good combination.

"Mike." Alice murmurs, her hand tightening painfully on my arm. "It's Mike and James."

I'm still looking at her when she speaks again, more present, more urgent.

"Go! Before something happens. We need Mike!"

I hesitate.

"GO!" She orders, so I do . . . .

I emerge from the crawl space to a tense silence and a plethora of facial expressions. Jasper's gaze is stone, his gun aimed unerringly between Mike's terrified eyes. Em is on the floor with a prone Rose, dabbing ineffectually at the blood running down her face. Edward is frowning, also holding a cocked gun, although his is pointing at the floor in front of Mike, where he stands next to an extremely unhinged looking James.

"Bella." Mike gasps.

"Mike! How did you get here? How did you find James?" My mouth spurts questions like a punctured milk carton. "Where are Alistair and Jessica?"

"You know this guy?" Jasper asks quietly.

"It's Mike, we found him and his girlfriend when we were trying to find our way back to you earlier."

"Rosalie told us about them." Jasper nods and after a long pause he lowers his gun.

Edward safes his and stows it in his waistband, but none of us fails to notice that Jasper doesn't do the same.

"Where is Ali?" Jasper demands though his eyes don't leave the two guys in front of us.

"In the tunnel. Safe. She told me to come out here. She says we need Mike."

Mike's eyes widen and Jasper's harden.

"Alright." Jasper allows after a moment. "Go an' fetch her and then I think some explainin' is in order."

Mike nods enthusiastically and Edward's hand briefly brushes mine as I hunker down to crawl back to Alice and he turns away to tend to Rose . . . .

… **.. EMT …..**

Asshole is not a word Carlisle commonly deploys in his vocabulary but if ever there were a man that it fit . . . .

"Monte Cristo and a glass of Cristal." Aro snaps. "Now."

Unidentified Lackey Number Three slips out of the dining room to see to his demand and Billy stifles a laugh, Mrs Cope meet Lackey, Lackey meet middle aged woman whose kitchen has recently been taken over by Laurent's surly Sous Chef. Following a theme it might not be ham that comes back in the Monte Cristo.

"Clients," Aro is pontificating "are Kings in the Volturi organisation. We pride ourselves on it. We do not, Mr Black, allow them to be killed or injured. The damage this debacle has done will take years and cost millions to repair."

Demetri, Aro's Head of Security, snorts quietly to himself and Heidi lowers her eyes. They both know that a bit of excitement is just what the ludicrously wealthy clients crave in their lives and that 'guests' on the next venture, though they'll demand better security, will be prepared to pay through their cocaine encrusted noses for it.

"The problem now is damage limitation." Aro continues. "How do we shut it down?"

"We can seal the Facility." Billy responds. "Leave them to starve."

"That's very generous Mr Black." Aro snarls. "And when you next hire it out?"

"The Facility is always cleaned for our clients Aro." Billy replies with a calm he doesn't entirely feel. If only Sam and Leah weren't still down below and he wasn't 'alone' up here.

"Demetri what is your recommendation?" Aro asks.

"Seal and clear later. It is an unnecessary and dangerous risk to undertake a 'seek and destroy' mission now they are armed."

"My wife is down there." Carlisle points out hotly.

"As are at least one of your Clients and my personnel." Billy adds.

"And at this point I should care about this because?" Aro asks, raising an imperious eyebrow.

"Brother." A quiet voice interrupts.

"Marcus?"

"Let me go down."

"It's too dangerous Brother."

"Not for me."

"Marcus . . . ."

"Please Brother, you promised, and it's been so _long_."

Heidi shivers beside Demetri but he doesn't spare her a glance, they should all be used to the _utter_ creepiness that is Marcus Volturi by now. So quiet, so softly spoken, so bookish, so kind, most of the time . . . . so sick and twisted for the rest of it.

The two brothers engage in one of their silent conversations while everyone else holds their breath. Eventually Aro sighs in defeat.

"Very well Brother. But you will take a _full_ complement of security with you."

"Of course Aro. Thank you."

Demetri doesn't argue even though the decision goes against his advice. Firstly, he inherited this job from his predecessor because you _don't_ disagree with Aro Volturi. And secondly . . . .


	29. Chapter 29

**0Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all the basics.**

 **Rated M for several reasons.**

 **Part One**

 **Chapter 28 Midnight Swim**

 **RPOV**

We don't have time for this and I know Jasper agrees with me but I'm too woozy and in too much pain to protest like I want and anyway, Edward insisted that both Alice and Em could do with a rest, however brief. The two of them were asleep, curled around each other, practically as soon as we sat down. Nevertheless Em still has a tight hold on me, which I do not mind at _all_.

Stoney faced Jasper conducts the questioning with a bit of help from Bella in whom the thirst for knowledge in strong. I'm not sure that's what Mike was expecting but its soon clear that Jasper has no intention of telling him anything, and he shuts down completely when Mike tries to ask a jokey question about Alice 'seeing' things.

After we were attacked by the wolves Mike says he lost contact with everyone and he has no idea what happened to Jessica and Alistair. I don't believe him, but then he's not one of 'us' is he? James I am actively leery of at this point. I'm pretty sure if you looked up 'dangerous lunatic' in the dictionary you'd find a picture of the way he is now. He hasn't said a word, not even when questioned directly and his facial expression only changes when he's looking at Edward or Jasper. And then its scarier, more _focussed_ dangerous lunatic. Bella sees it too because every time it happens she shifts her eyes to mine for a brief moment. If the others have noticed they aren't letting on.

Mike says he headed upwards after he escaped the wolves, instinctively believing that it would be a way out. It was incredibly slow going without light and he's sure he was climbing stairs and walking for hours before James loomed silently out of the darkness with an unused flashlight and a backpack full of supplies.

"How did you know he was one of us?" Jasper asks.

"I didn't but it was a reasonable assumption to make." Mike shrugs. "He didn't exactly look like he was enjoying himself down here and we all have _that_ in common."

"Has he said _anything_?" Bella wants to know.

"Nada. But he pitched a fit when I said I was heading up looking for an exit, kept trying to drag me down the stairs with him. He was most insistent. I worked out his name by a process of elimination from talking to you guys before and once I started down he just followed me."

After Bella's made Mike talk through exactly what happened to him with the wolves, in minute detail for the second time, we lapse into silence.

Distrustful silence.

Mike's probably pissed, rightfully so, that we're not answering his questions, although he seems disinclined to push the point. As for James, who knows what's going on in his head right now?

Jasper's eyes slide to me.

"Can you move?" He asks me.

I nod. Which makes me feel sick.

"Then we shouldn't waste any more time."

"What about us?" Mike asks.

"We're gettin' out of here." Jasper growls. "Do what you're told when you're told to do it. Don't get in my way and don't make any wrong moves. Understand?"

Mike swallows and nods. James just continues to look crazy . . . .

 **BPOV**

With Mike and James helping we speed, and I use the time advisedly, through to the other side of the blockage. Which is good. But I'd still rather they hadn't found us, their presence has brought a new tension to our group and none of us seems to trust them. Which I'm sure says more about us than it does them, but what can you do? These are exceptional times.

Although she seems back to herself since her sleep Alice hasn't said a word about what she's seen or felt and with them here we haven't questioned her, though we're all watching her for clues.

This new corridor is different. Different light fittings (non-functional), different concrete (less shiny) and different air. Fresher somehow, although that's probably just because we're free of the rubble and dust 'tomb' we've spent the last few hours in.

I'm exhausted. Only my defective brain and Edward's gentle, if mostly silent, encouragement is keeping me animated.

Zombie Bella.

Without the craving for human flesh.

Ugh. That _fucker_. I hope he died slowly and painfully, like Zaf, before they could save him.

"Bella?"

"Hmm?" I stop gulping the water and turn my face to find Edward's worried green eyes fixed on mine.

"Are you okay? Do you need to talk about what happened?"

I open my mouth to reply but Jasper beats me to it.

"In short Dr Ed? Yes she does. Does she need to do it now? No. We don't have time."

I smile at Edward, just about restraining myself from reaching out to stroke his square and manfully stubbled jaw.

"What he said." I offer and after a moment Edward returns my smile, turning away to punch Jasper in the arm before inspecting poor Rose's head again.

When he's done we prepare to move again and I cast one glance back, guiltily wondering if we're abandoning Jessica and Alistair to their fate . . . .

 **APOV**

With every step we take now there's more hope in my heart but I keep my own counsel because there's still more blood and darkness in my head than anything else. I feel like I'm deep in an overgrown forest, searching for a slim path.

Which I suppose I am if you substitute trees with concrete.

Rosalie catches me laughing quietly to myself and I wink at her.

She rolls her eyes and shakes her head but squeezes my shoulder as she passes by to catch up with Em . . . .

 **BPOV**

We walk the featureless corridor for a while until it opens out into a small chamber. Ahead is a huge blast door with a pristine white '#1' painted on it. To the left and right are similar, unmarked, blast doors.

We try all of them but of course only the ominous, numbered door, will actually open. Albeit reluctantly.

We are greeted with a yawning chasm that reminds me of Star Wars.

"Missile silo." Is Jasper's only comment.

"Holy shit." Mike observes.

"How do we get across?" Edward and Em ask more practically.

Jasper shines his light down revealing the still surface of some nasty looking water.

"We swim."

Peering down I can make out narrow ladder rungs riveted into the wall, and looking across I can see the same on the opposite side where there is another blast door opposite us, this one already slightly open.

"Can we wade across?" Mike asks.

Jasper shines his light upward, where the beam tapers away to nothing in the darkness.

"Doubtful but it's probably safer not to anyway, there's likely to be all sorts of crap at the bottom." Is his considered response.

"Can't we just climb out from here?" Edward asks, indicating the ladder rungs leading up and out of sight on both sides.

"The silos were sealed over with concrete slabs when they were decommissioned in the eighties." Jasper explains with a shake of his head. "We'd need a jackhammer to get through."

"Oh well." Rose sighs. "At least we're getting a bath."

Following Jasper's instructions we waterproof what we can in what's left of our packs and hang our boots or shoes around our necks by the tied laces. Edward fusses around, using what he can to protect all our wounds and then we descend the ladder, one at a time.

I can't help being tense. Or tenser if you will. It doesn't look much more than a hundred feet but I'm not a strong swimmer by any stretch of the imagination. I hope I can touch the bottom, however briefly, if I need to.

Below me I hear sharp intakes of breath as soon as someone hits the water and _fuck_ it is cold when it's my turn. The water turns me to ice from the toes upwards as I lower myself in.

"Move. Swim." Edward encourages as I hang onto the bottom rung frozen, almost literally, in place with the sheer force of the cold.

He tries to hold my hand and keep his pack above water but soon has to give up, his eyes apologetic and I smile to show him I'm okay as I bob awkwardly off into the void following Rose's golden hair.

Once we're all down for a few moments there's nothing but the sound of us stroking through the water and then there's a choking cry and desperate splashing somewhere in the space behind me.

"Keep going." Edward's voice urges and I hear him turn back.

I paddle around to follow him as the splashing intensifies and is joined by cursing and shouting.

"Relax I've got you!"

"Shit!"

I stop, treading water.

"Fucking hold still!"

More choking and desperate shouting.

"Edward!"

"Keep still. I won't fucking warn you again!"

There's a dull thud and a shallow cry.

"EDWARD!"

No reply so I scream his name too.

"EDWARD!"

There's a huge splash that buffets me in the water and someone gasps air into their lungs.

"EDWARD!"

"I'm here." Hacking cough. "I'm fine. Where's Mike?"

"Here." Em replies calmly as I swim forward to join them.

"What happened to him?" I ask as I can just about make him out, limp in Em's massive arms.

"He wouldn't stop struggling so I decked him." Em replies simply, hefting Mike into a more comfortable position.

"Let's get out of here." Edward sighs tiredly. "This water tastes like shit."

"No arguments from me." Em hums.

"Which way?" I whimper, suddenly aware that we're totally turned around in the dark . . . .

 **EPOV**

I am cold, tired and hungry.

Not that I mind a little hardship but I _do_ mind not knowing what is going on.

James has been a joy to work with, so pliable, my heart soared with possibilities as I guided him as close to Mike as I dared and hugged him goodbye. I hve no idea how the seeds I planted are going to germinate but I am _avid_ to find out.

I was heading back to the surface with Sam and Leah when all hell broke loose in our earpieces and we were ordered to maintain radio silence and wait.

At first I wasn't bothered, I had a notebook with me and for hours I happily recorded my session with James, my thoughts occassionally on Bella's rescue and how it would affect the group dynamic. All of it _utterly_ fascinating.

But now I am growing more impatient to see the footage and find out what is actually going on, I must be missing so much material. I've heard no radio chatter in my earpiece for hours and I'm sure my companions haven't either. Sam is silent, still, and stoic. Leah is also silent but not still and I fancy I can see her unravelling before my eyes.

Not good. Not good at all.

Finally I can stand it no longer and I get to my feet, twisting and stretching to relieve my stiff muscles.

"How much longer do we have to wait?" I ask, keeping my tone neutral.

Sam shrugs and Leah snarls.

Okay then. Moving past them I peer out into the corridor, not that I can see much without a flashlight. But I stay there and wait . . . .

"It's been over five hours." Leah hisses quietly to Sam. "We should get the hell out of here before they seal the place with us in it."

"There is more than one way out." He replies just as quietly.

"Which only you and Billy know." She growls.

"Then we'd better be sure I don't die, hadn't we?"

"Fuck you." She snaps and I hear her whirl away to throw herself down in the corner of the room.

Not good. Not good at all.

A little fear begins to creep along my spine . . . .


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all the basics.**

 **Rated M for several reasons.**

 **Part One**

 **Chapter 29 No Time for This**

 **BPOV**

Before I can descend too far into panic a flashlight flicks on and I can see the others on the ladder, climbing up to the open door, calling out to us in alarm.

"Swim Bella." Edward urges. "We're nearly there. I have to help Em with Mike."

"Okay." I respond through chattering teeth.

God, the cold.

Eventually I join the others, collapsed and shivering on the concrete.

"Where's James?" Em asks as he lowers Mike less than gently to the floor beside us.

"We don't know." Rose huffs. "Fucker ran off as soon as he got to the top of the ladder. What happened to _him_?"

"Resisted rescue and nearly drowned Edward." Em groans as Rose starts vigorously rubbing his arms and legs to restore his circulation. "He'll wake up in a minute."

Situationally inappropriate embarrassment nearly floors me when Edward starts doing the same to me. His hands feel wonderful . . . . but all too soon he's done and moved away to check on the others . . . . before I can even think about returning the favour.

Jasper won't let us sit for long, he says our window of opportunity to get out is only a small one and Edward supports him, wanting us all moving so we warm up, he even let Em slap Mike unceremoniously awake . . . .

 **RPOV**

I'm lost. Even more so than I have been in the last however fucking long we've been down here.

It doesn't help that I feel like shit.

Edward keeps appearing in my narrowed vision, his face concerned, and I keep assuring him that I'm fine. Fine. Fine. Fine. Fine. Fine.

My head is killing me, even my fucking eyes hurt, and I could sleep for a week but other than that I'm fine. Fine. Fine. Fine. Fine.

Jasper seems super confident where we are now and is setting a cracking pace that has me at the back, shambling along like a zombie. Me and fucking Mike. He's got a massive bruise flowering on his cheek curtesy of Em's right hook. And he keeps begging us to stop for a moment but Jasper is having none of it. And he's right, but damn what I wouldn't give for a sit down right now and a chance to close my eyes against my dancing vision. A latte would be good too. Or even tea. And a pastry, a girl who Stairmasters as much as I do can go a pastry every once in a while . . . .

My aching head bounces off something hard and I recoil onto my ass, seeing the proverbial stars.

"I'm fine. Fine. Fine. Fine." I assure no one in particular as a commotion breaks out ahead of me . . . .

 **APOV**

Well shit, I didn't see this coming . . . .

"STOP!" James commands as we round a corner into a new corridor.

He's levelled a gun at Jazz's head and the images in mine explode in a thousand different directions at once . . . .

 **BPOV**

For a moment I'm not sure what's going on as Rose collapses to the floor but then I hear James's voice, high and strained as I kneel down beside her.

"Don't move!" He orders, so we don't, the seven of us crammed into this tight corridor like rats in a barrel.

"James . . . ." Edward begins, stepping forward.

"Shut up!" James screams. "Just shut up! You don't talk to me unless I ask you a question you fucker!"

Edward raises his hands slightly and takes a step back.

"You!" James gestures to Edward with his gun. "Gun out and on the floor in front of you."

"And you!" He adds to Jasper.

After an infinitesimal pause Jasper pulls his gun and carefully lays it on the floor.

"It's in my pack." Edward says, swinging it to the floor.

"STOP! Don't move, I don't trust you, you're a lying sack of shit. Newton or whatever your fucking name is, on your hands and knees, slide the pack over to me."

Mike does as he's told.

"Open it. Hand me the gun and don't even think about trying to use it!"

Mike rifles through the pack for a moment.

"Hurry Up!"

"There isn't a gun in here."

"FUCK!" James screams. "WHERE IS IT MASEN?"

"In the pack I swear!"

"Don't lie to me or I'll shoot your little fucking girlfriend!"

"I don't have the gun James, it was in the pack, I swear." Edward is as calm as James is hyper.

"FUCK!" James screams again.

"Look." Slowly and carefully Edward removes his sweater and holds out his arms, spinning to show James that he's not concealing a gun.

While he's doing that Jasper is creeping closer to James and Mike is trying to crawl back to us but suddenly there's a muzzle flash and a deafening gunshot. Someone cries out and bodies drop to the floor.

"DON'T FUCKING MOVE!"

My eyesight clears and I can see that like Rose and I, everyone is on the floor.

"That's better." James murmurs to himself as dust drifts down from the ceiling. "Nobody move."

"James." Jasper addresses him this time. "We're trying to get out of here. We don't have time for this."

"We do if I say we do Major Whitlock."

Oh god, he sounds even crazier when he's talking normally.

"Esme told me about you. And Doctor Masen here. They didn't know until you started killing people. What sort of evil fuckers trick their way into an experiment like this so they can kill innocent people?"

"James . . . ." Edward tries again.

"SHUT UP!"

"Who works with someone like that sick bitch Chelsea so we kill each other? Huh? WHO?!"

"It's not what you . . . ."

"SHUT UP! Just shut up. We're not going to let you get away with this. Esme and me, we're going make sure you pay for what you've done."

"We haven't _done_ anything, we're as much victims in this as you are!"

"Bullshit Doctor Masen. Or should I say, Captain Masen?"

"Shit." Edward groans.

"Did he tell you Bella? Your new boyfriend is a psychological warfare specialist at the Pentagon. They've sent him here to steal Esme's research and fuck up her Experiment. And Major Jasper Whitlock is here to help him. They don't care about us, when they have everything they need we'll be useless to them and they'll kill us so we can't talk."

"Edward?" I can't help but ask.

"He's lying Bella. I am a qualified Doctor and I am a Captain in the military, and I am here to help shut this lunacy down but I haven't killed anyone and I didn't even _know_ Jasper was military until he told me."

"It's true Bella." Jasper chimes in. "I didn't know who he was either but we _are_ here for the same reasons."

"Go ahead Jasper." James offers casually. "Expand on your web of lies, nobody is going anywhere until Esme and the authorities get here."

"James listen to me. Aro Volturi is backing this Experiment for his own reasons and no one, and I mean no one, is going to get out of here alive! Not me, not you, none of us. I don't know what Doctor Cullen has told you but she's lying James, using you for her own ends. Using you to keep us here and make us easier to kill!"

"That's it soldier boy? That's the best you can come up with?"

"I believe him." Alice chirps up defiantly.

"Good for you." James chuckles. "But since you're a couple of marshmallows short of a cocoa that's not much of a ringing endorsement!"

"I am not crazy." Alice objects. "I know Jasper's story and Edward's. I've _seen_ them."

"Alice hun?" Em chuckles. "You know I love and trust you but you've gotta start picking your words more carefully in company."

"How can you be so comfortable with these bastards?" James demands, his gun swinging toward Em.

"James, I don't know anything about their parental situations and I don't care. I trust both of them, it's that bitch Esme and her husband I have a beef with."

James's brow knits in consternation over his crazy eyes but we're saved from whatever he's about to bellow by Rose who sits up suddenly and vomits all over me.

"I'm fine." She assures me. "Fine. Fine."

Edward begins to shuffle across the floor toward us but James fires into the ceiling again and repeats his demands for us all to shut up and keep still.

My eyes meet Edward's in the gloom. I don't know what to think. Head says, whoa, hang on a minute, facts are required for processing. Gut says, James bad, Edward good.

"I feel funny." Rose announces, oblivious. "Can I have a drink of water?"

"SHUT UP BITCH!"

"Hey, calm down." Em urges James. "She took a bang on the head, let Edward look at her."

"Not fucking likely. Just keep still. All of you!"

"I'm fine. Fine." And she vomits again, but this time her eyes roll back in her head and she slumps forward. I manage to prevent her hitting her head on the floor but pandemonium breaks out as both Em and Edward try to get to her and more gunshots ring out in the enclosed space . . . .

… **.. EMT …..**

It doesn't take long to equip the team to descend into the Facility. Body armour. Radios. Firearms. Gas Canisters. Marcus's toys.

Carlisle is surprised that no one has objected to him joining them but Demetri knows precisely why this isn't a problem and he is pensive as the eight of them travel down in the elevator. Thanks to the Doctors Dementor (Heidi told him their nickname amongst the Facility staff) they are walking into a situation with too many variables. Mrs Cullen has done a number on James Witherdale and he now has to be considered an extreme risk, why the hell she gave him a gun Demetri will never understand. They have no idea if the mad Chef is still alive, but if he is they aren't here to rescue him so he'll need to be dealt with too, Heidi's team are already faking his death on the other side of the country. Aro's other guest down here is nearly as big a psychopath as Marcus, who pays to come down here and be a victim? And then there _is_ Marcus, who is quietly humming _Frère Jacques_ to himself as he checks his equipment. Officially Marcus Volturi committed suicide a decade ago after some extreme unpleasantness involving a flame thrower and a kidnapped kindergarten teacher. In part that's what led Aro to start this lucrative side line, somewhere safe for Marcus to play with his dark side.

Allegedly Aro makes all his money from his legitimate media holdings, in reality the man is much richer than anyone can fathom and has his finger in some vast and nasty pies. Although his nefarious activities have long since been under suspicion he's an incredibly clever man who has assembled an incredibly clever team who are just as adept at ensuring he stays one step away from, and one step ahead of, any problems. He pays his team and his informants well, though he demands a high return for his money.

Aro is a thief. Not your common or garden kind though. He, or rather his minions, steal military and industrial secrets. Like the gas in the canister at Demetri's hip. Stolen from the US Military and being showcased to potential buyers as part of this 'programme' of broadcasts. Demetri's gun is also new to the market, much to the disgust of the Russians and although he doesn't know the specifics he imagines that plenty of other things would have been 'plugged' this last week or so. Truly a multi-channel business model.

As the elevator descends smoothly Demetri's team chat amongst themselves. Alec and his twin sister Jane (formerly his twin brother Brian) have been with Aro for over a decade, they're fiercely loyal to him and he often treats them like favoured pets. Tyler predates Demetri too, but he's not quite so loyal and not quite so skilled as the twins. Randall and Stefan are two new guys that Demetri brought in, they're professionals, unlike those two morons sent down earlier to retrieve Chef Laurent and his hapless dinner. Good riddance to bad rubbish.

Normally Demetri would caution his team against over confidence going into a situation like this, with the video cameras being down especially, but for once he allows it, hoping it will work to his advantage . . . .


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all the basics.**

 **Rated M for several reasons.**

 **Part One**

 **Chapter 30 Opening Positions**

 **APOV**

With a blinding flash of clarity I saw Rose, she'll tell me I can call her that later, vomit and Jazz lunge for his gun. And I saw James shoot him in the head, which is why I sprang forward to lock my arms around James's calves. I may have used my teeth too, just for the cocoa comment. I'm trained to fight standing up where my natural bounce is at its best, so though I manage to knock him off his feet it isn't more than a couple of seconds before something hard smashes into my nose and I roll away with a disappointingly girly squeal.

But I've done my part, the images have changed and the gunshots that follow don't worry me. Instead I crawl over Mike to where Edward is tending to Rose.

"Is she okay?" Bella asks.

"Hard to say without equipment." He hums as he shines a flashlight into her eyes and takes her pulse. "We need to get her out of here and to a hospital."

"We need to move." I say, nodding madly for emphasis. "We're running out of time."

"James?" Edward asks, still studying Rose.

"Jazz got him."

Bella looks up, leaning around Edward's broad shoulders and then shivers.

I know what she sees and offer her a small smile in consolation.

"Em?" Edward hisses urgently. "Can you carry her?"

"Yes."

"Without jiggling her or banging her head on anything?"

"Dude, seriously?"

Em prepares to scoop her up and I re-cross a still prone Mike to join Jazz.

"Are you okay?" He asks, gently wiping the blood from under my nose.

"Of course. Edward will straighten it beautifully later."

"You're amazing." He sighs, kissing the tip of my poor damaged nose gently.

"We have to move Jazz." I whisper urgently, cupping his face with my hands. "If we give them time to hunt us he might not be able to help us."

"He?"

"I can't see him properly, and I sure as shit can't explain, but he'll help us if he can."

"Anythin' else I should know Ali?"

"Nothing I can tell you now that won't freak you out."

"Okay then." He kisses my lips gently this time before snapping back to Major mode and turning to the others.

"Alright. Are we ready to move?"

Everyone nods and he toes Mike, none too gently, where he's still prostrate on the floor.

"Get up Mike, we ain't waitin' for ya . . . ."

 **EsPOV**

Finally!

"Sam, Leah. You there?"

"We're here Boss."

"Get down to the exit level, stat. Aro's sending a team down they'll meet you there. Don't be late."

"Understood."

"What does he mean don't be late?" I ask as we prepare to move.

"If we're there waiting for them we can hook up with them. If we aren't and they run into us later then they're going to assume we aren't friendly." Is Sam's laconic response.

"What? But . . . . we're on their side!"

"Check your gun Mrs Cullen."

"This is insane." I object as I follow his instruction. "They know us, they can see us!"

"We have to assume that something has changed. Or that they don't care." Leah snarls, checking her own weapons. "Stay close. Do what you're told. And don't assume you're entitled to any special treatment!"

"Ready?" Sam asks.

Leah nods.

And they're off and running, I have to really extend to catch up . . . .

 **BPOV**

Questions. Answers. I have a lot of the former and none of the latter. For instance, if Edward and Jasper are 'plants' then surely someone knows we're here? And if they do won't they be coming to rescue us? Or maybe they don't know where we are and can only help us if we get out?

Does the lack of answers bother me? Even though we're 'running for our lives' and therefore somewhat busy?

Yes. Yes it does.

Edward keeps casting me sympathetic and concerned glances and I'd like, love, to be able to tell him it's okay. That he needn't worry, that I trust him and explanations can wait. But I can't. I wish I could. I know it will be a travesty if I don't but the words are stuck in my parched throat.

We're almost running now. Hurrying after Alice and Jasper. I am beyond exhausted, physically and mentally yet somehow I'm still functioning, still alert, still focussed on finding that entrance and fighting my way out of here if I have to.

Of course I'm a glass half empty person, I always have been and in my experience I have never been wrong. So when I say I mentally prepared to die trying to get out of here then I really am. I'll never get my answers, never have to worry about whether Edward is who I thought he was. Never have to agonise over whether or not he really 'likes' me in the real world. I am surprisingly comfortable with this, so long as one of us gets out, so long as someone can make sure what we've been through down here doesn't die with us.

And no, nothing in my head is making any kind of sense right now.

I'm totally turned around and lost as we make our way across corridors and up flights of steps and ladders but just as my head and my lungs are about to explode Jasper stops and turns, holding a finger to his lips to warn us to be quiet.

We gather round him, all of us panting slightly and Em carefully lowers Rose to the floor where Edward examines her quickly.

"Is she okay Doc?" Em whispers.

"She unconscious." Edward sighs, brushing her hair away from her face before standing up again.

"Should we try and wake her up?"

Edward shakes his head sadly.

"No Em, leave her be. If she's just sleeping then she's healing."

Em nods in understanding and Alice and I wrap our arms around his massive torso briefly in a gesture of comfort. Then we turn our attention to Jasper.

"As far as I can tell we're as near the exit as we're going to get without revealing where we are." He begins as the rest of take the chance to slump to the cold concrete floor. "Our only chance is to surprise them on their way in or out. Overpower them. And make a break for it."

Sounds so simple.

"What weapons do we have?"

"Your gun." Edward responds. "Rosalie's bow and arrows and a couple of blunt instruments."

"I can't believe you lost your side arm Captain." Jasper's tone isn't entirely teasing.

"I'm a doctor not a fighter." Edward shrugs.

"Okay. So. Surprise is even more important."

"I thought the girls said this whole place is riddled with cameras and you're all tagged and tracked?" Mike states tiredly.

"The trackers would never have worked down here." Jasper sighs, running a hand through his dirt stiffened blonde hair. "Too much metal and concrete."

"Then how have they been keeping tabs on us?" I ask.

"Cameras. It would be easy to have an extensive and virtually undetectable network of them down here."

"So they can see us now?"

"I'm hoping not. There wouldn't have been any need to put cameras in this part of the Facility, we shouldn't have known about it or been able to get into it."

"You're hoping?" Mike snorts derisively.

"Put it this way." Jasper growls. "If they have cameras here then they know where we are the minute we make a move they'll kill us. Alternatively we can sit here and wait for them to come kill us when they've finished their dinner! I'd rather try and make a run for it either way. This sick shit has got to stop!"

"And why should any of us trust _you_?" Mike demands, jumping to his feet. "Or this other one. What if James was right? What if they've been working to get us killed all along? You said this was a psychological study, what if this is the final part, give us some hope to see if we'll fight and then BAM!"

His eyes dart from mine to Alice's, to Em's and back again but despite my questions he'll get no support from me.

"I trust them." Em states clearly.

"Me too." Alice adds.

"You don't have to stick around for this." Em continues. "You can always run off and find somewhere to hide. Maybe someone'll come rescue you before you starve to death."

"No." Jasper snaps with authority. "There will be no running off. You are either with us or against us at this point."

"What do you mean, with you or against you?" Mike demands, his voice breaking a little.

"Do you need me to use blunter words?" Jasper snarls.

"You can't be serious?" Mike gasps.

"There are six people I want to get out of here alive." Jasper enunciates. "And you ain't one of them. If I think you're going to be a problem then I'll shoot you before you reach the end of this corridor."

"Jazz." Alice speaks softly. "We might still need him."

Jasper's flinty eyes swivel to hers and soften for a moment before fixing on Mike again.

"Don't fuck with me boy."

Mike nods a couple of times and drops back to the floor, eyes downcast, expression unreadable under his floppy hair. Funny how I have no desire to reach out and comfort him.

The silence stretches out as we all sit there looking up at Jasper's looming figure.

"They're going to divide their forces." Alice suddenly whispers. "They're looking for us, to kill us and there's something else they want that I can't quite see . . . . there _will_ be a fight . . . . and we need a code to get out."

"Is that what we need this douche bag for Ali?" Jasper asks, pointing to Mike.

"No." She shakes her head. "He doesn't know it, but Sam and one of the new ones do."

"Can you see anything else?"

"No. Well yes, but there's so much and I . . . . I can't make sense of it all."

"It's more than I could have hoped for. Do they know where we are?"

"I don't know Jazz . . . . I'm sorry."

"Where will find Sam Ali? Will you be able to tell us who the other person with the code is?"

"Sam's already down here, somewhere, and the other one, I don't know . . . . maybe . . . ."

We watch her expectantly but she says no more, closing in on herself and frowning occasionally. So Jasper starts to lay out his plan . . . . it seems ludicrously ambitious to me . . . . but he's right . . . . what else can we do . . . .

… **.. EMT …..**

In the wide corridor at the base of the elevator the group musters for final instructions, checking their weapons and comms for the umpteenth time.

The cameras in the Facility went down before they left the surface and Heidi has since confirmed that the system is wrecked and they won't be working again any time soon, another complication that _should_ be making Demetri's team more cautious, but isn't.

The majority will escort Marcus to the last known location of the Experimentees so he can have his fun, Tyler and Randall will take Carlisle to meet up with his wife and Billy's people after they have located Laurent.

No one wants to be down here any longer than necessary, clean-up duty is thirsty work and Mrs Cope has promised dinner . . . .

 **A/N I am so sorry this took so long to post and I am also sorry for my epic review reply fail last chapter, 'stuff' kept happening :( Anyway, 'stuff' has done one, so on with the story! Are we ready to see if we can get the innocent parties out of there (and not necessarily in body bags) ?!**

 **M**

 **x**


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all the basics.**

 **Rated M for several reasons.**

 **Part One**

 **Chapter 31 Let's Get it On**

 **EsPOV**

I thought I was fit, hell, I am fit, my personal trainer says I'm in peak condition!

But, running through the dark down here after Leah and Sam, has my leg muscles and my lungs burning. Or perhaps that's just the fear, if it is the irony isn't totally lost on me . . . . my annoyance at being out of the loop in my own experiment has been replaced by little more than a short term obsession with my own survival, which is currently descending the concrete stairs two at a time and gradually pulling away . . . .

 **BPOV**

Done planning we creep down the steeply angled tunnel to our left, following Jasper's lead. Jasper has the gun, Edward the bow and arrow and the rest of us are toting the few packs we have left and a random assortment of heavy objects we've somehow held onto during our time down here. Except Em, who is carrying an unconscious Rose and scowling like The Incredible Hulk.

Jasper stops beside a steel door and we gather round him. He's already told us that he believes this opens onto the corridor that leads to the freight elevators and our way out.

He raises an eyebrow to check if we are ready and we heft our weapons in response. Funny that I'm ready, pumped full of adrenaline, rather than paralysed with fear . . . . I've known I could die down here for a while but now I really might be about to die . . . . but on my terms . . . .

 **APOV**

The door swings open to Jazz's touch and we all cringe at the squeak and the sudden influx of bright white light.

I _saw_ this, but that's the problem with seeing things, the images and movie reels don't come with a frame of reference or, as far as I can tell, in any kind of order. Its beginning to remind me of that movie, Knowing, to paraphrase Nicholas Cage; 'What's the point of knowing if you can't do anything about it?'

Still, I'm at least beginning to function around the bombardment of information, so that's something.

While I'm mulling that over Jazz slips through the door, gun ready.

"Empty." He whispers, motioning for us to follow him out.

We turn left in the wide corridor to a set of double doors, through the eye level glass portals we can see that the corridor beyond is also empty, terminating in a junction.

These doors open soundlessly as we push through them.

"Are we going the right way?" Bella whispers but Jazz ignores her.

Each branch at the junction has another set of double doors and we peer through the glass portals of each until Jazz decides to turn right.

Its as silent as the grave down here and we're all on a hair trigger, eyes and ears on stalks, ready to make a fight of it.

But we pass through another set of double doors without incident. There are charcoal painted metal doors leading off these corridors but we're not here to explore.

Finally the corridor splits again and through the set of doors on the left we can see a giant circular metal door that reminds me of a bank vault.

We press through the doors into the short feature less corridor.

"Unguarded." Jazz observes.

"No point if you need a code." Edward exhales.

"What do we do now?" Bella asks.

"Set up an ambush." Jazz says with a smirk.

"You do know we're not Navy SEALs, right?" Bella sighs, shaking her head.

"I had noticed Bella." Jazz chuckles, squeezing her shoulder. "But we're all fighters. Let's get to it, we might not have long and we need someone alive with the code . . . ."

 **EsPOV**

My mind has all but shut down when I suddenly crash into Sam's rigid back, he doesn't even move but I recoil backward and land on my butt with a muffled scream.

"Quiet." Leah orders in a low hiss, hauling me to my feet, her gun drawn. "Someone's coming."

They douse their lights and over my laboured breathing I can hear footsteps, and peering over the railing I see flashlight beams bouncing crazily in the stairwell below us.

Sam moves off to the side and Leah and I follow, taking shelter just inside the open door of the level we're on.

Gradually, as the low level hum of voices gets nearer I can distinguish Carlisle's amongst them and the desire to take comfort in his arms is so strong I take a step forward, but that's all. Leah's hand clamps over my mouth and she hauls me back, pushing me into the wall with her knee in my back.

"I still don't think we should have left him like that." Carlisle is saying in his 'I will repeat myself until you agree with me' voice.

"Dude was dead." Another voice responds, sounding bored. "If we drag his stiff ass back up top with us its not like he's gonna get a Christian send-off anyhow is it? Tough death to explain to his wife and kids."

"For the last time." Someone else grinds out. "Shut up the pair of you. Lets just find the other Doctor Cullen and haul ass back to the exit before our Lord and Master changes his fucking mind and seals us all in."

"Jesus Randall, you're uptight, you really need to get laid."

"Tyler . . . ."

"STOP!" Sam orders, stepping out onto the landing.

Leah lets me go and I charge after him.

In the ensuing silence is only the sound of guns being cocked.

Below us the lights are doused.

"Who is there?" One of the voices demands.

"Sam Uley."

"Sam?" Carlisle calls out. "Is my wife with you?"

"I am!" I shout. "Carlisle I . . . . oof!"

Leah elbows me in the midriff, forcing all the air out of my lungs.

Below us a scuffle breaks out and someone charges the stairs, Sam flicks his light on to illuminate Carlisle as he rushes toward us, and then a shot rings out and my husband's beautiful blue eyes go wide . . . . time slows down . . . . a blood rose blooms in the centre of his chest . . . . his fingers reach for me . . . . those nails that have scraped indescribable sensations on my skin glinting oddly in the gyrating light . . . . his full lips are open showing his gleaming white teeth . . . . and then an unseen hand is pulling him back . . . . until his balance is lost and my last sight of him is the soles of his borrowed combat boots . . . .

The strength goes out of me and I collapse to my knees as chaos erupts. Gun shots, shouts, screams, some undoubtedly my own. I am blind though, I can only see his face. Smiling, laughing, frowning, absorbed, lusty.

"Dr Cullen?" A voice interrupts and I try to slap away the hand that's on my shoulder.

"Dr Cullen unless you want to die too we have to move!"

"Die?"

"Get up!"

The strong hand jerks me to my feet and I sway for a moment as reality re-asserts itself around me.

"Carlisle?" I whimper.

"Dead, the two guys with him and Leah too. They obviously don't want any witnesses making it out of here alive."

"Carlisle!" I jerk loose and fling myself down the stairs to the crumpled body of my husband, vaguely aware of other immobile forms as I go. Sinking to the floor I gently manoeuvre his head into my lap. His eyes are still open. Wide but unseeing. He wanted our next study to be the effects of something like this experiment on people who already have a strong emotional bond, families for example . . . . oh Carlisle . . . .

I sense the unseen bulk of Sam come to a stop behind me.

"Live or die Mrs Cullen, you need to choose now."

Reverently I press one last kiss to my husband's lips and then I lower his head gently to the floor so I can get to my feet.

"Alright Sam. Get us out of here."

 **RPOV**

Sense comes back to me slowly. I am laying on cold concrete, my head is a ball of pain and my mouth feels as dry and tight as a politician's asshole. Around me I am aware of other people, the low murmur of voices, the whisper / squeak of shoes on concrete and the scrape of heavy objects being moved about.

Confused and uncertain I choose to play possum.

"Are you sure about this?" A soft feminine voice asks doubtfully. "They don't look very strong."

"They'll support me if I'm careful." A southern accented male replies. "To be on the safe side I won't go up until we know they're coming."

There's a long pause during which no one seems to move.

"I said I'll do it and I'll do it." A deeper male voice growls. "Since we don't trust _him_ and I can't shoot anything with one hand."

"I'm not sure about any of this." The soft female voice sighs.

"Cheer up Bella." A lighter female voice chirps. "I can still see most of us alive later."

"Alice." The original female warns. "Your newly developing precognizant sense of humour isn't helping."

"Sorry Bella." The one called Alice chuckles. "Its as good a plan as any even if I can't see exactly how it works out."

Then they're all moving again and someone leans down over me, I can feel warm breath on my face and a looming presence.

"How is she Doc?" The deep voiced male asks.

A hand touches my face and then gently pries one of my eyes open, I recoil automatically, cursing my throbbing head and the red headed guy who touched me.

"Awake apparently." He says dryly, sitting back on his heels.

"Rose?" The first voice asks as a huge handsome face looms over the guy's shoulder and breaks into an ear splitting grin. "Thank god! Are you okay Babe?"

"Who the _fuck_ are you . . . ."

… **.. EMT …..**

It doesn't take long for them to reach the last know location of their quarry, nor to work out that they've escaped into the newer part of the Facility.

Demetri sends Stefan to scout the tunnel they've excavated and the rest of them wait.

While he's gone Randall confirms that the Chef was DOA and they were heading up in search of Mrs Cullen and Billy Black's people.

Stefan emerges from the tunnel and brushes himself down. "Nothing to see on the other side but the footprints in the dust indicate they've gone that way."

"Okay, Randall and Tyler have everything under control at their end so we'll split up to hunt these. Stefan you head back to the exit, don't engage unless you have to and report in every two minutes, the rest of us will follow them through here with Marcus."

Then, after a moment's thought he thumbs his radio again.

"Randall?"

Silence.

"Randall, Tyler, report!"

Silence.

"Sam! Leah! This is Demetri, have you made contact with my team?"

Silence.

"Control?"

"Demetri?" Heidi responds.

"Anything from Black's team?

"Negative. They were instructed to meet with our team but haven't radioed in. Do you think there is a problem?"

"Possibly. I am going to send Marcus back up."

"What? No!" The man himself objects, thumbing his own radio. "Heidi, Alec and Jane will protect me, I insist on seeing this through!"

"Hold a moment . . . .

"Brother?" Aro's voice comes on the comms.

"Aro, please, you promised."

"We do not know what is happening Brother, I cannot risk your safety, there will be other games for you to play."

After a long pause Marcus's shoulders slump.

"Very well Brother, I will return to the surface."

"Let's go!" Demetri orders. "Double time. Once we get to the elevators Alec and Jane you go back with Marcus, Stefan and I will tidy up down here."

Jane takes Marcus's equipment so they can move faster and they set off, running back the way they came.

Demetri is an experienced military man and he knows that situations can deteriorate quickly so he is less than surprised when gunfire lights up the dark intersection they are traversing a few minutes later. No slouches themselves the others also dive for cover, some in one branch of the corridor, some in the other . . . .


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all the basics.**

 **Rated M for several reasons.**

 **Part One**

 **Chapter 32 Stairway to Heaven**

 **RPOV**

Ginger and Giant are keen to talk but I've nothing to say since I have no fucking clue where I am or what's going on. Which means I am probably dreaming. I do feel drowsy, just a little more sleep and everything will be golden, I let my eyes drift shut and tune out their incessant talking . . . .

 **EsPOV**

I have no reason to disbelieve Sam when he says that Aro's people have probably been instructed to remove all witnesses. Aro is someone I would love to study but obviously should have thought more about getting involved with. My thoughts and emotions are in turmoil but fortunately my survival instinct is still functioning.

Kill the bad guys.

Escape.

Make someone pay.

Simple.

We are now armed with automatic weapons and I feel like one myself, whatever he tells me to do I will do, for now.

Near the exit we wait at a dark intersection he says they will have to use to get out. The experimentees are probably all dead by now, Carlisle was so looking forward to experimenting on the Brandon girl, so it's Aro's team we're ambushing. Kill or be killed.

I fire on the intersection when he gestures me to and stop when he commands it.

There was shouting in the hail of gunfire but now all is silent.

Until suddenly someone returns fire and Sam and I flatten ourselves against the walls.

Pause.

Sam and I fire again. This time it's returned immediately, rushing toward us like an out of control freight train. Someone screams and then a large body thuds into mine, knocking the gun out of my hands and me on my ass. More gunfire. I try to get up but something hits me in the face and I go down again, deaf and blind to anything but stars.

There's no more gunfire, just shouting and scuffling, and then hands grip my ankles and start dragging me away, when I struggle something solid connects with my temple . . . .

 **BPOV**

We've fallen silent, casting nervous glances at each other. Em has gone down the corridor to act as our early warning system / bait. Jasper is poised in the roof space, ready to cross above anyone who approaches, hopefully hidden by the polystyrene ceiling tiles, to rain fire down on anyone who attacks our little fort of military issue metal furniture.

The ridiculousness of this isn't lost on me, I've just parked it with my answerless questions, for examination if there is a later.

Rose is sleeping. I am so afraid for her, and for Em, she didn't recognise any of us, didn't seem to know what was going on. I think of her as my friend and selfishly I want her to remember me, us, and what we've been through. Edward says it could be temporary but it's hard to visualise any water in the glass right now.

"Hey!" Em shouts suddenly and the lights go out, just as we planned . . . .

 **RPOV**

I wake up feeling relieved and slightly more myself but it doesn't take long for the positive feelings to be blown apart. I know the sound of gunfire, and the smell of nitro-glycerine when they're fired in an enclosed space. My eyes fly open but I can make out nothing in the chaotic darkness.

"Demetri is down!" Someone screams.

"I'm going after Marcus." Another yells.

"EDWARD!"

More gunfire, deafening in the enclosed space, and I briefly glimpse struggling figures in the muzzle flashes some I recognise, some I don't.

"EDWARD! NO!"

"EM!"

"Kill him! Hit him Bella! HIT HIM!"

"FUCK!"

"Alice!"

"Mike!"

"EM!"

"Shit! Is everyone okay?"

"Edward's hurt! Edward's hurt!"

"I'm coming . . . . _Jesus_. . . . Edward? _Edward_?"

" _Argh_!"

"What do I do, what do I do?"

"Bleeding . . . . stop the bleeding . . . . pressure . . . . argh . . . ."

"EDWARD!"

"What?"

"Take this." A voice rasps. "Evidence."

"Tracker?"

"Yes. Take it . . . . make sure . . . . argh . . . . it gets where it needs to go."

"Jesus. I'm sorry man."

"Get . . . . out . . . ."

"The code Jazz."

"Tracker, do you know the code?"

"Six . . . . six . . . . three . . . . argh . . . . one . . . ."

"Ali, type it in!"

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Buzz.

"It's not working!"

"EDWARD! Stay with me god damn you!"

"Six. Six. Three. One."

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Buzz.

"Press down hard Em and don't stop until I tell you!"

"Yes ma'am."

"Tracker? Tracker? The code, it's not working!"

"Might have sealed . . . . six . . . . six . . . . three . . . . one . . . ."

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Buzz.

"SHIT!"

"Find Sam . . . . Uley . . . . need Sam . . . . knows the other way . . . . out . . . ."

"Tracker? Tracker!"

"Oh fuck, we're fucked!"

"SHUT UP MIKE!"

"Ali? Can you see Sam?"

"Silo . . . ."

 **BPOV**

"Edward? Edward. Please. Wake up. I don't know what to do."

Em has held him still while I've wound the bandage around his abdomen as tight as I can. I have no idea how bad the damage is but the bleeding at least seems to have slowed.

Two of our attackers are dead. One bludgeoned to death by me, with a little help from Em. I can't look at him. The other dark haired guy seemed to know Jasper and gave him the code but it didn't work, every time Alice tried it the glowing green display by the door turned red and chimed our doom.

And some of our attackers got away to try for us again.

But I can't worry about that now, all I can worry about is Edward. Edward, Edward, Edward.

"Bella?" Jasper gently breaks me from my thoughts. "We have to go."

"Go where?"

"To the silos, to find Sam, so we can get out of here."

"Edward can't walk. He's unconscious."

"We have to leave him Bella."

"What? No! He saved my life. I can't leave him."

Jasper sighs and I hear Rose in the background.

"Go? Go where? I don't understand."

"Rose, Babe . . . ."

"Don't touch me!"

Em sighs heavily and tries again. "We have to go Rose, if we stay here we're going to die."

"Die?"

"Die."

"Bella." Alice whispers. "We have to go, if you stay here you'll die."

"But Edward . . . ."

"Jazz, can we make a stretcher? Carry him, drag him, between us?"

"What's the point Ali?"

"Fuck you!" I snap, whirling on him. "He's alive, he deserves a chance!"

"And if we have to climb out of here?"

"We'll worry about that if we get that lucky!"

"He might still die Bella . . . ."

"HE'S NOT DEAD YET!" With a super human effort I lower my voice. "We're not them Jasper, we can't leave anyone behind knowingly."

Silence.

"Okay." He sighs eventually. "You're right. Em! Help me rip the top off one of these desks and be fuckin' quick about it!"

 **EsPOV**

When I wake up my head is throbbing and my heart is pounding in my chest. It only takes a few moments to realise that I'm blindfolded, gagged and bound to something that feels like a gurney since it moves slightly from side to side as I struggle.

I am not alone either.

"Are you sure Marcus?"

"Of course Jane my love. I will be quite safe here, getting to know Esme while you help the others."

"Don't get to know her too well without me."

"I won't. I promise. Lock me in and hurry back to me."

"I will."

A kiss is exchanged and then a heavy door opens and closes.

"I am going to have to cut your clothing to remove it Dear Doctor." The scarier of the voices begins. "But don't worry, I am very skilled, you won't be injured, though I suggest you don't struggle."

Terrified I hold still as unseen hands pull at my body, twisting me this way and that as something sharp slices through fabric with a soft hiss.

"There. All done."

The air is cold on my skin which immediately breaks into goose bumps.

Something colder than the air trails lightly up and down my thighs and I flinch.

"Relax Esme." The voice coos. "It's just a knife and I am not a slicer and dicer. We haven't met, my name is Marcus Volturi."

"I thought you were dead." I murmur, not that he can understand me through the thick fabric holding my jaw apart.

"Dead? Goodness no. I can't die. I am the only person that is truly real. The rest of you however, your illusions are so vivid, yet so _fragile_."

Oh my god. He's a classic psychopath.

"Do you like Crème Brûlée Esme?"

What?

"I love it. The patterns in the burnt sugar fascinate me. I love to trace them and learn them with my tongue. I used to use heavy equipment, very American of me I know, but in recent years I've learned to work more delicately. Do you own a Crème Brûlée torch Esme? I order mine from Amazon, so convenient don't you think? Of course I had to try several before this one, like Goldilocks, but this one is _perfect_."

Hiss. Click. Click. Whump.

My heart is racing, my mind whirling and when searing heat blast the toes of my left foot I scream around the wodge of fabric in my mouth. And then I sob as the smell of burning flesh, my burning flesh, assaults my nostrils.

"Oops." He chuckles as I sob soundlessly around my gag. "Mustn't go too fast, great art takes time and we have plenty of that."

The searing heat kisses my other toes and sweat breaks out on my forehead as I squirm and scream. This was a recurring nightmare of mine when I was a child, being burnt alive, and it's probably one of the reasons I have had a lifelong love of water . . . .

 **BPOV**

Mike of all people helps me drag Edward's makeshift stretcher along the corridor after the others. Rose's complaints and questions have fallen silent and she's at least allowing Em to chivvy her along.

Alice doesn't know which silo Sam is making for and Jasper says there are eight, so the water glass is now running on empty, just like me. She and Jasper have pulled far ahead of the rest of us, desperate to find Sam before he gets out without us. I'm not sure what's going to happen if they catch him, somehow I can't see him saying 'sure, this way folks, want help carrying your bags?'

Either Edward is extremely heavy or Mike is a lazy asshole. I can't decide which but my dysfunctional brain is intensifying its dislike of Mike with every step. This nightmare is never going to end is it? It wouldn't surprise me now to find that instead of dying down here we're going to live and struggle forever.

Alice and Jasper are out of sight now which it just increases my sense of hopelessness.

"This is pointless." Mike groans, stopping suddenly so that the stretcher slews to one side and nearly deposits Edward on the floor.

"What?"

"This." He sighs, lowering his corner and forcing me to do the same. "He's not going to make it Bella, you know that."

"Yes. He. Is."

"Bella, we should leave him and go after the others, if we get out we can send someone back for him."

"No. I am not leaving him."

"Fine. I am."

And he runs off, passing Em and Rose who shout out in surprise.

"FUCK!" I howl as they hurry back to me.

"Here." Em says, taking Mike's vacated corner with his remaining hand. "I'll do it. You'll walk with us, won't you Rose?"

"Sure." She says with a negligent shrug that worries me more than her previous strident objections.

We plod on in weary silence which is abruptly rent apart by a single gunshot.

"Shit! Fuck!" Em snarls as we lower Edward's stretcher and eye each other fearfully. "What the motherfucking hell is happening now?"

 **APOV**

My visions suddenly solidify and I stop running, pulling Jazz to a halt beside me, he raises an eyebrow but says nothing.

"Sam?" I call quietly.

No reply.

"Sam, I know you are there and I know you are injured. We'll help you if you show us the way out."

Silence.

"Sam?"

In the silence my visions blur and swirl alarmingly, blood and death, before they settle again.

Jazz is holding my elbow gently, his eyes concerned so I shake my head and smile.

A few seconds later a dark figure shambles from one of the small side corridors, using what looks like an assault rifle as a makeshift crutch.

"I wouldn't have thought any of us were predisposed to trust each other." Sam murmurs.

"Things have changed though haven't they?"

"I guess. How many of you are left?"

I wince at his choice of words but answer anyway. "Seven."

In the darkness he nods and the tension lessens, but before we can say another word a single gunshot echoes through the tunnels, ramping it back up. My visions flare into violence again, and for a moment I'm paralysed as Jazz and Sam start shooting at each other, but then they clear and I realise that neither of them has moved.

"Where are the others?" Sam asks urgently.

"Behind us."

"Get them and hurry. We're not the only ones still alive down here and I'm in no condition for a fire fight."

I glance at Jazz who nods and speed back down the tunnel.

"Thank fuck." Em snarls when I reach them. "What's happening?"

"I don't know, it wasn't us, we found Sam and he's going to help us but we have to hurry!"

Immediately they're moving with me.

"Where's Mike?" I ask, realising suddenly that he's gone.

"Fucker ran off after you guys before the gun shot." Em pants as we pick up the pace.

"That's his problem." Bella growls, surprising me. "Either he catches us up or he doesn't."

 **BPOV**

I don't trust Sam, in fact I'm probably never going to trust anyone again, but despite that we help him find Silo 8.

We're going to have to climb out so Alice and Jasper fashion an awkward sling to keep Edward in his stretcher while we we're on the narrow steps that spiral up the outside walls. Meanwhile Em is still trying to get Rose to engage with him, even in her aggressive mode, but she's become increasingly withdrawn and is just sitting and staring off into space.

We're about halfway up the never ending circular cylinder of concrete when shouts and gunfire erupt below us.

"Forget it!" Jasper orders us forcefully. "Keep going! Keep going!"

"YOU FUCKERS! YOU KILLED MY BROTHER! I'M COMING TO GET YOU!"

"Move! Move! Move!" Sam shouts from the rear.

Someone is coming fast up the narrow stairs behind us, puffing and panting.

"Keep going!"

"Wait!"

"It's Mike!"

"Move!"

"YOU'RE TOO SLOW! I'M GONNA GET YOU . . . ."

"I can see light!" I shout, energised suddenly.

"Keep going!"

"Shit!"

"What?" Jasper demands, crashing into my back and nearly knocking me into the abyss.

A burst of gunfire from below covers my answer but he can see the problem. The light is a narrow opening about ten feet above where the stairs end.

"Shit!" His lips describe in the deafening noise.

"Climb!" Sam orders desperately from below. "There are handholds! I carved them."

"Edward!" I object.

"Fuckin' climb Bella! We'll drag him up behind us!"

More gunfire and behind me someone cries out and the others shriek.

"GO!" Jasper orders, shoving me into the wall. "NOW!"

Sobbing in fear I reach up, finding a handhold, tentatively trying for one for my foot . . . .

"Fuckin' move Bella you're gonna get us all killed!" Jasper yells in my ear, turning away to fire his gun.

"I'M COMING YOU MISERABLE FUCKERS!"

"Go Bella!" I hear Alice scream as I scramble and pull myself upward.

Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. Please don't let me fall. Please don't let me fall.

"ARGH!" I scream as warm fingers close around my wrist and an unseen hand begins to pull me up.

"It's alright Miss." A voice urges gently as a huge form looms across my vision blocking out the blinding light. "I'm Jacob and I've got you, let me help you. How many others are with you? LIEUTENANT! Over here!"

 **End of Part One**


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all the basics.**

 **Rated M for several reasons.**

 **Part Two**

 **Chapter 1 Out**

 **BPOV**

The water is so warm, cascading down my battered body like a lover's caress, not that I've ever really had one but that's how I feel right now.

Part of me would happily stay under the spray forever. Another part, that will never feel safe again, wants to get out and find out what's going on. The last part, which I hope is still the dominant part of me, desperately wants to check on my friends.

The events of the last few hours are a plethora of chaotic images, words and impressions that are just now straightening themselves out in my head.

When Jacob pulled me out of the ground I was soon surrounded but heavily camouflaged soldiers and shouted instructions. Jasper appeared next and then I think one of the soldiers went down on a rope.

The gunfire intensified but then Alice came up closely followed by Rose.

I lost track after that. One of the soldiers hauled Edward's stretcher out and the medic had to manhandle me out of the way so he could get a proper look at him. I have a bruise.

Rose and Mike were crying.

They carried, pushed and pulled us through the trees and onto the back of an army truck.

None of us spoke except Jasper who was whispering urgently with the Lieutenant.

At some point rough terrain gave way to paved road and paved road to an airfield.

It was dark as we boarded the huge plane.

They did tell us where we were going but it didn't register. I kept watching Jasper, my barometer, if he wasn't freaking out I wasn't going to. Alice was tight at this side, Rose and Em were sitting together, the medic was fussing over Edward and Mike was sat alone, his head in his hands. None of us spoke. None of us slept, despite our exhaustion.

We disembarked onto government type SUVs and after a short drive arrived at a dark secluded house. A safe house they called it.

Safe.

We'll see. This house is old and creaky and I'm pretty sure I've seen it in a horror movie or two. Take this shower curtain for example, its seen better days and a huge knife could come slashing through it any moment . . . .

 **APOV**

Bella, Rose and I are sharing a room. And a bathroom.

I desperately need a shower but I let Bella go first, I'm too tired to move again for a while. My body, my mind and the visions assaulting it are all slowing down. Down and down and down and down. I'm fighting sleep with everything I have even though Jazz said we'll be safe here. I'm afraid if I sleep I won't wake up, or I'll wake up alone, or insane, or any number of other unsatisfactory outcomes.

Rose has no such qualms, she's out for the count. I'm almost sorry that her amnesia looks like it's going to be temporary, but at least it will cheer Em up, that boy's got it bad.

"That was quick." I yawn as Bella emerges from the bathroom wrapped in a towel.

"I couldn't relax." She sighs, perching on the end of my bed.

"I know that feeling."

"Are you okay?" She asks. "You look exhausted."

"I am exhausted but I'm afraid to go to sleep."

We both look across to Rose who mutters something about 'fucking assholes' as she rolls over in _her_ sleep.

"Here." I hand her the pile of clothes we've been provided with. "You can take first pick of the sartorial elegance."

"Nice." She hums, sorting through it and I'm not surprised when she plucks out a pair of sweats. It's not just that she clearly isn't into fashion, she's thinking like me, what can I run or fight in if I have to.

"I'm so tired." I eek out through another yawn.

"We should sleep." Bella observes as she wriggles into her dark green cotton. "We need it to function. You go first, I'll keep watch."

"Jazz says we're safe here." I remind her and she raises an eyebrow at me.

"Yeah." I sigh unhappily as she tucks me in.

"Do you want me to tell you a story?" She asks, swatting my butt when I roll away from her.

"Not unless it's about me being the heroine of Fashion Week."

"Once upon a time there was a talented young designer called Alice Brandon and she went to New York for Fashion Week . . . ."

 **BPOV**

My sense of self-preservation is clearly fucked because the sun streaming through the window wakes me up the next morning.

"Fuck." I groan. I'm cold, stiff and curled painfully around Alice's feet.

But I'm not dead, so far so good.

Alice and Rose are still asleep but not more than two seconds later there's a knock at the door.

"Ladies!" Em booms. "You'd better be decent because I'm coming in!"

And the door opens to reveal him in tight jeans, a loud plaid shirt and a fresh new bandage.

"You're clean." I exclaim. "And you've shaved."

"A shit, shower and a shave do wonders for any man Bella." He laughs, loping across the room.

"How is . . . ." I begin.

"Your man is fine. He was awake earlier but he's sleeping again now so you've plenty of time to eat." He winks at me and reaches out for Alice's blankets, stripping them back with one good yank.

"Up and at 'em Shorty! Major Whitlock's done being debriefed and he wants his best girl to join him for breakfast."

Alice squeals and covers herself again, even though she's still fully clothed.

"Will you shut the fuck up!" Rose howls, sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"Sorry." Em mumbles, his smile fading.

"Jesus Christ." Rose continues grouchily. "Which one of you bitches let me go to bed in these crappy clothes?"

"Um . . . ." I begin, uncertain how to deal with her. Or which her I need to deal with for that matter.

"I fucking stink." She continues angrily. "Get out Em, no one's having breakfast with anyone until I've showered and washed my hair. You too Alice, I can smell you from here."

Em backs out of the room, his smile restored. "I'll, just um, go help with the waffles then . . . ."

The door closes behind him.

"What are you two looking at?" Rose growls as Alice and I gape at her.

 **RPOV**

When I emerge from the shower ten minutes later the two of them are still sat there with their mouths hanging open.

"So." I begin, awake now. "I think I missed a few things last night, yesterday, whatever."

"Yes." Alice confirms. "Bella will fill you in while I shower."

She shoves a pile of clothes at me and scuttles off. After a moment I select some jeans that will probably be clam diggers on me and a sweater that will at least compliment my eyes with its color, if not my body with its tragic lack of tailoring.

"What do you remember?" Bella asks as I plop down beside her on the bed.

"Mike and James found us. Gunfire. Some big ass aeroplane with uncomfortable seats."

She fills me on the rest while I sit in guilty silence. I was useless, just when they needed me most.

"How's your head?" She asks.

"I found the lump while I was washing it." I growl, touching it gently. "I'm surprised you didn't hear the cursing."

"We did." She says solemnly which has the two of us laughing and hugging.

"We're alive." I gasp in relief as we break apart.

"So far so good." She murmurs darkly, pricking my little bubble of euphoria. Not that I can blame her for feeling that way.

"Well." I tell her as Alice sashays out of the bathroom having somehow made the odd assortment of clothing into a Boho chic ensemble. "Then I suggest we hustle down for breakfast. For one I am starving. And for two, Jasper and Edward have some explaining to do . . . ."

 **BPOV**

We emerge from our room to find a fully armed and very stern looking soldier on the landing.

"Kitchen is downstairs, first door on the left." He says, motioning down the hall with his automatic weapon.

Keeping close we hurry past him and down the creepy wide staircase. This place has been relentlessly panelled in carved dark wood and the Victorian stained glass windows are filtering the light to add to the sense of doom. So it's a good job that Em's beaming face is the first thing we see as we round the bend in the stairs.

Rose breaks away and hurries down to meet him, pressing a brief kiss to his smiling face.

"Thank you." She says.

"You're welcome Babe." He smirks, offering her his arm. "Breakfast?"

"Is there coffee?"

"Bucket loads."

"Then yes." She responds, taking his arm.

Alice and I share a smile as we follow them.

The kitchen is huge and very retro with a massive scrubbed table in the middle. But that's not what captures the attention, no, that would be the two fully armed soldiers. One by the door to the overgrown backyard and one in the corner by the refrigerator. A very undomestic appliance.

Jazz is wearing an apron and fussing over the stove, otherwise I think I would have turned tail and run.

Another door swings open and the medic from last night appears, apparently looking for a coffee refill.

I open my mouth and he holds up his hands, cup and all.

"He's fine. He's sleeping. He's been awake demanding to know where you are and if you're alright. If you eat your breakfast you can take him some afterwards."

I close my mouth, I am hungry, but I narrow my eyes at the man anyway.

"Honestly Bella." Jasper interjects. "He's a lucky son of a bitch. Eat."

The soldiers and the medic melt away as Jasper starts transferring heaped serving dishes to the table, although I can still see them in the yard as I scrape back a chair and sit down.

"I know you have questions." Jasper says as we all take a spot at the table and Em pours coffee into our mugs. "And I'll answer what I can, but let's eat first, okay?"

Em needs no other bidding and after Rose and I have shared an eye roll we dig in too . . . .

 **APOV**

After we've eaten we all grab more coffee to take with us as Jasper leads us through the twisty house to the 'hospital' room in which Edward is fast asleep and hooked up to his monitors.

I watch Bella curiously as she hovers around him, obviously desperate to touch him and reassure herself but clearly not about to. Poor Bella, this is going to be really hard for her.

Eventually she sets aside the breakfast she was clearly hoping to give him and settles nervously on the chair at the head of his bed. The rest of us make use of what we can to get comfortable around them. This isn't quite how I saw the conversation going originally but its set in stone now. Jasper's words. The rain sliding silently down the dirty panes of the huge windows. I wonder if this stuff in my head is affected by other people's decisions somehow . . . .

 **RPOV**

"Speak up." I instruct crisply when Jasper sets his mug aside and then hesitates.

"I can't tell you everything." He hedges.

"Bullshit!" I snort. "After what we've been through I'll think you'll find you can."

He glances outside where a solider is slowly pacing back and forth. "Can I be selective for your own protection?"

"How selective?" Bella asks.

"No state secrets."

"Fuck you." I hiss. "You lied to us, you don't get to pick and choose what you tell us now."

"Babe . . . ."

"Em. I know you trust him. I do too. But nevertheless the fucker needs to explain himself and be damn quick about it!"


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all the basics.**

 **Rated M for several reasons.**

 **Part Two**

 **Chapter 2 Frying Pan**

 **RPOV**

"Shouldn't we wait for Mike?" Em queries before Jasper can get started.

"No." Alice and Bella chime together.

"Where is he anyway?" I ask.

"Asleep." Jasper shrugs. "He got a little hysterical last night when they wouldn't let him call his Dad so Ben sedated him."

"Why can't he call his Dad? Can't we call our family and friends either?" I demand, not that I have anyone I'd call but that's not the point.

"Not just yet." Jasper sighs. "Let me explain . . . ."

 **BPOV**

The rain hasn't let up for one moment and water is sliding down the windows in sheets, each one stoking the cold in the room that the electric heaters don't seem to be able to dispel. Outside the soldier I know as Jacob and one of the others are pacing slowly back and forth, their eyes on the trees at the edge of the wild yard.

The sight doesn't exactly fill me with feelings of peace and safety.

This team of soldiers tracked Jasper to the Facility and were waiting for him to escape and contact them. They would never have come in to rescue us, they couldn't afford to give away that the authorities knew what was going on.

None of us were impressed with that nugget of information but as Rose says, we're collateral damage, insignificant nobodies who've accidentally fallen into the middle of a much larger national security issue.

I wanted to know if Jasper would get into trouble for actually bringing us out with him but he wouldn't answer. So I guess he did, in a way. But the bigger problem is that they knew who he and Edward were anyway. Jasper has no idea how but it clearly worries him.

He doesn't know much about the Cullens either but Aro Volturi, it turns out, is the quintessential Bond villain. The government have been after him for years but have never been able to get anything on him to stick, apparently he has deep pockets full of important people he's bought and paid for. Tracker, the guy who was killed in our ambush, it turns out was a deep cover agent that had been in Volturi's organisation for years and getting the data key from him might bring Volturi's empire down. Which I whole heartedly support. The guy steals top secret weapons and research and sells them to the highest bidder and he uses these kinds of events to showcase them, how's that for multitasking? Jasper is pretty sure it wasn't just rich sickos watching us in Celeste's arena. Miracle cream anyone, only a couple of million dollars for the recipe! What he hooked up with the Cullens to do is just a lucrative side line that Jasper's little brother Pete, the real Digital Cowboy, accidentally uncovered when one of his online friends disappeared. Jasper, who is super soldier cum spy by the sound of it, wasn't involved in investigating Volturi until then, his superiors decided to let him pose as his brother to try and get another 'in'. And nobody, not even Jasper, was convinced he would make it out alive. The Facility was just one of the many places he studied up on in the continental US that intelligence had identified could be the location of the next 'event'. All he can tell us about Edward's mission is what Edward told him while they were waiting for us in the arena, that his branch of the military were interested in Carlisle because his research was paralleling their own, he volunteered for the Experiment to report back on what the Cullens were up to.

The General who has been heading up the investigation into Volturi is coming tomorrow, to take possession of the data key and statements from all of us. This information doesn't seem to be making Jasper happy either and he's still my barometer of this situation. The Lieutenant leading this group, known to us only as Eleazar told Jasper last night that we'd be split up and taken into protective custody, hence Mike and the rest of us not being allowed to contact our friends and family.

I know a little bit about Witness Protection from conversations I overheard between my Dad and his colleagues and I don't want to start a new life, totally alone, on the other side of the country. If you'd asked me about that a month ago I'd have admittedly shrugged because frankly it wouldn't have been any different to my _actual_ life but now . . . . now I have friends and people I trust and I absolutely don't want to be parted from them, at least not yet . . . .

"Is she alright?" I hear someone ask.

"She's the thinker in our gang." Rose replies. "Leave her be, she'll speak up when she's ready."

I turn away from the window slightly and favour her with a smile, which she returns.

"So." Em asks Jasper. "Do we trust this General Newton?"

Jasper sighs but doesn't answer.

"Come on." Rose demands. "Out with it soldier boy."

"I think we should treat everyone with caution until we work out who sold the mission down the river." He finally answers honestly.

"Because everyone has a reason to want us dead?" I give voice to my most insistent question.

He nods tightly and Alice reaches out to still his jumping leg.

"They should never have known who I was." He states, shaking his head now. " _Never_."

"Then we're in deep shit." I conclude for everyone.

"Way to sugar coat it." Rose drawls as Em wraps an arm around her shoulders.

"But we are." I insist. "We don't know who to trust or who besides Volturi, the Cullens and the others from the Facility wants us dead."

"Well we don't have to worry about Sam." Alice chips in. "They carted him away in handcuffs."

"Do you know what happened to him?" I ask Jasper and he shakes his head.

"Don't you think you should ask?"

"That's not how the military works Bella." He sighs, running a hand through his hair. "I'd get my card marked for asking and I certainly wouldn't get an answer."

Silence, apart from the cascade of rain and Edward's steady beep and breathing.

"So what do we do?" Rose's question breaks the silence.

None of us is surprised. One of us had to ask it. Shame none of us seems to have an answer . . . .

 **APOV**

While we struggle with the reality of our situation and what, if anything, we can do about it the medic Ben strolls in with coffee refills and informs us that we're all getting a medical and out trackers removed.

I zoned out through most of it, trying to get the hang of the snippets of movie playing in my head. I'm curious about how this is going to work and more than a little afraid that I won't learn to control it. For the time being I am working on the assumption that this is what drove my mother crazy. I think I might be onto something with the idea that people's decisions are affecting what I can see. For instance, Bella appears in my vision helping Edward eat his breakfast and then it changes abruptly and she's watching Em help him and biting her lip nervously. I'm pretty sure I can see where that's coming from, Edward's been awake for a few minutes now and it's obvious she keeps making up her mind to approach him and then chickening out. I can't help but smile, that's going to be a rousing courtship, Edward's almost as bad but he hides it better.

I can 'see' such a huge range of things. Places I recognise, places I don't. People I recognise, people I don't. Some of us dead. Just black, which must mean _I'm_ dead. A beach with golden sand and bright blue skies. A princess ball gown wedding dress on a mannequin. Jazz telling me he loves me. Jazz dying as Edward desperately tries to save him. Rose crying over an unmarked grave. Bella calmly shooting herself in the head while some unseen figure looms over her.

There's so much of it and none of it seems to link together or stay the same for more than a few seconds at a time. The damn wedding dress is a mermaid now with far too much bling! What if . . . . no that's crazy . . . . excuse me Mary Alice, you want to talk about crazy . . . . what if someone _knows_ and is deliberately trying to confuse me . . . . that couldn't be possible could it? I mean I don't even know how all this shit in my brain works, how would anyone else?

My eyes slide to Edward who is watching me with a frown and I get the strongest feeling that my crazy idea might not be that wide of the mark. I stare back, waiting for one of those flashes of clarity that happened down in the depths but nothing comes, just more, ever changing, seemingly random shit.

My head aches and suddenly all I want to do is sleep to get away from it all, I don't dream, I never have . . . .

 **RPOV**

After we've all been poked and prodded and assaulted with a scalpel, ouch, Ben shoos us back to our rooms to rest for a couple of hours. Alice promptly flakes out leaving Bella and I to mull over our situation. Not that it gets us anywhere.

Impotent rage is all but consuming me and I'm not the only one, even the relentlessly jovial Em had his mouth pressed into a thin hard line when we parted on the landing earlier. I'm not sure who I want to kill most, Aro, Heidi, the Cullens, Celeste or all the sick fucks who were watching us suffer and die for their own amusement. I know I won't get to find or kill any of them but a girl can fucking dream.

There's no way I'm getting any sleep, I'm too hyped up with 'fight or flight'.

"I need some fresh air." I announce suddenly. "You coming?"

"If we can stop off and see Edward?"

"Want to wring some answers from his scrawny neck?" I snicker, knowing full well that's not what's bothering her at all.

"We do need to hear his side of the story." She admits, flushing up like a sunburnt cranberry.

"Sure we do. Come on."

Landing Soldier says nothing as we slip past him and neither does the one in the foyer.

"Are there more of them now?" I whisper to Bella as we head into the kitchen following the aroma of fresh brewed coffee.

"Looks like it."

Ben is in the kitchen with two soldiers I do recognise from last night. Two huge tanned guys with dark hair who rival Em for bulk.

"Ladies you should be resting." Ben chides us gently.

"We're too wired." I observe, grabbing some coffee.

"Then you probably don't need any more of that." One of the soldiers notes.

"Rose, Bella." Ben performs this introductions. "The guy who distains coffee is Jacob and this other oaf is Brady."

We all nod at each other while Bella's attention slides to the door leading to Edward's room.

"You can take him some coffee if you want." Ben says, reading her mind. "He says he can't sleep any more either and he's getting whiney."

Bella glances at me.

"Go ahead." I urge her. "It's not raining at the moment and I want some fresh air. I'll join you in a minute."

"Okay." She breathes, filling a mug and hurrying away.

Bless her . . . .

 **BPOV**

Well this was a brilliant idea.

"Hi." Edward smiles, seemingly pleased to see me.

"Er, um, hi. I, um, brought you some coffee."

"Lovely. Thank you."

Silence.

"Bella, I'm not allowed out of bed yet, you'll actually have to bring it here."

"Oh. Sorry. Yes. Right. Sorry." I mumble putting it down on his nightstand and hovering awkwardly.

"Are you okay?" He asks when he's taken a sip.

"Yes. I'm fine. As well as can be expected. You?"

"Not too bad all things considered. Ben says I was lucky, no major damage done, he's going to let me up for dinner if I behave this afternoon."

"Good that's, um, good."

Silence.

"Edward . . . . I just wanted to say thank you."

"Thank you?"

"Yes. Thank you for saving my life."

"I wasn't going to let anything happen to you if I could help it Bella." He assures me seriously and I can see the truth of that in his intense green eyes, which of course means that I have to look away. I am so lame, but he's so . . . .

I am saved from embarrassing myself further by raised voices from the kitchen.

"I want some fresh air dickhead, I've been underground for god knows how long and the only way you're going to keep me in here is to shoot me!"

"Listen blondie." Jacob drawls. "I'd love to shoot you but nobody's told me I can yet. However, I haven't got any instructions preventing me from dragging you back to your room by your hair and locking you in."

Rose hisses and there's a brief scuffle followed by a muffled cry of pain and some deep masculine laughter.

I'm just about to go and investigate when Rose strolls past the window with a satisfied smile on her perfect face.

"I think Rose has just found an outlet for some of her aggression." I snicker.

"And I'd say Jacob's fertility odds have just gone down some." Edward laughs, as the tension between us dissolves . . . .


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all the basics.**

 **Rated M for several reasons.**

 **Part Two**

 **Chapter 3 Fire**

 **RPOV**

I didn't get long in the yard, Eleazar came out to herd me inside, and unlike Jacob I'm pretty sure a shot to his balls wouldn't have worked in my favour. Still the whole episode cheered me up until I met Bella in the kitchen being similarly chivied out of Edward's room by Jacob.

Boot faced but unable to do anything about it we allowed ourselves to be escorted back to our room. And here we still sit . . . .

 **APOV**

"Alice?"

"Mmph. Ten more minutes . . . ."

"You've been asleep for four hours and dinner is served." Rose laughs, shaking my shoulder violently.

"You'd kill me if I did this to you Rosalie." I point out as I try to snuggle back into the pillow.

"Undoubtedly and if you promise to never forget it I'll let you call me Rose . . . ."

Squealing I leap up and hug her round the neck.

"What the hell kind of noise is that?" She croaks as I choke her. "Is there even a word for it?"

"My aunt used to call it a 'squee'." I laugh, letting her go so I can rub my gritty eyes. "Did I miss anything?"

"Only Rose's random act of violence." Bella drawls.

"Oh! Jacob! Did you get him in the nuts?"

"I sure did." Rose growls. "Cheeky fucker."

"You saw that?" Bella asks as I trot towards the bathroom.

"I did. It's one of the few things that came through clearly, it was dark though." I admit, checking out the waning sunshine.

"Oh goodie." Rose chuckles. "Maybe I'll get to do it again after dinner!"

When I've freshened up as best I can I emerge to find them waiting for me.

"Are you okay?" Bella asks. "We're worried about you."

"I'm okay, it's just a lot to get used to." I shrug.

They both start speaking at once.

"Do you want to . . . ."

"Can you see . . . ."

And then they stop, looking embarrassed.

"I don't want to talk about it." I admit. "Not yet anyway, none of what I see makes any kind of sense and most of it isn't particularly encouraging."

Their faces settle into the fatalistic acceptance mask we're all acquiring.

"It's not all doom and gloom." I try to reassure them, getting a bit teary. "It's just . . . ."

They both get up and fold me into a group hug.

"It's okay Alice." Bella murmurs. "If you want to talk we'll listen and if you don't we'll still support you anyway we can, you just have to let us know."

"I wish . . . ." I choke out. "I wish I was more use . . . . if only I could work out what it all means."

"Oh shush." Rose growls. "You saved our hides, more than once. We're just worried about you this, whatever it is, seems to take so much out of you."

"It's so confusing right now." I sob. "Worse than when it started and I can't see what needs to happen to keep us safe."

"It will either come or it won't." Rose offers pragmatically. "And if it doesn't you know it's not just your job to keep us safe, we all have to work together on that."

The door crashes open revealing Em with Jazz hovering in the background.

"Ali . . . ." He yelps, shouldering Em out of the way. "What's . . . ."

"Excuse us." Rose snarls. "This is our room."

"We're hungry." Em whines by way of explanation. "We just wanted to see what was keeping you."

"Knock next time." She advises him crispy and he nods, immediately compliant. And bang! There's that princess ball gown again, I guess that's cleared something up, but if she wants to look like Barbie on her wedding day who am I to stop her . . . .

 **BPOV**

We handed Alice over to Jasper, not that he was going to give us much choice in the matter and the two of them followed us down to the kitchen. Heads together, whispering intently with every step. The two of them are so close already, it's heart-warming to see.

In the kitchen someone has made the mother of all lasagnes and a mountain of garlic bread, must have been a guy since there's no salad. Nevertheless we fall on it like the starving people we are. Edward joins us immediately, looking pale and drawn but steady on his feet. He didn't get a chance to tell me much this afternoon but I feel much better for the fact that he tried without even being asked. I want to trust him the way Alice trusts Jasper.

Jacob and Brady are on guard duty in the room so the only new face is Mike's.

He looks like shit. Wild hair, rumpled features, tired eyes. And he doesn't say a word as we tuck into our dinner talking about innocuous, inconsequential things. We're not talking about anything pertaining to our current situation deliberately and I'm curious as to why he isn't at least even asking questions. And, still, as to why Alice thought he was important for our escape.

There are still so many questions and it frustrates me that there never seems to be a time to ask them.

Don't get me wrong, I'm grateful for the food, the warmth and the comfortable bed waiting for me upstairs but I'm very far from being relaxed.

After dinner I volunteer to help Jacob with the washing up in the hope that I can get some information out of him. I've no idea how to go about it but maybe something will come to me . . . .

 **RPOV**

Watching Bella attempt to flirt with a willing Jacob is better than cable TV and since it hasn't previously seemed to be her M.O. I'm assuming that she's trying, in her own clumsy way, to get information out of him.

Mata Hari she isn't.

I'm not sure what's causing Em to corpse and hide his laughter. It's either her lame flirting or Edward's reaction. Boy looks like he's about to go postal, especially when Jacob leans down to whisper in Bella's ear and she giggles coquettishly.

So far we have learned that he's been in the army since he was eighteen and a Ranger for the last two years. He's seen active service in Iraq _and_ Afghanistan and likes to tinker with motorcycles when he's not on duty. He has two older sisters who love to bust his chops and his idea of a gourmet meal involves dead spit roasted animals that he and his friends have shot themselves.

Now we're getting somewhere.

He doesn't know anything about the reasons behind this mission, just that they were to watch, wait and assist covertly in any escape that looked like it might be taking place. And all he knows about what happens next is that we're all supposed to be gone by tomorrow night and he and his squad will move on to whatever they're told to do next.

He moves on to ask questions about her, where does she work or go to school, what does she like to do. And now Edward calms down, looking like he's taking mental notes which makes Em have to work even harder to hide his laughter.

I haven't given up judging people, just these people, my friends, but _fuck_ she's led a boring life. If we ever get out of this I seriously need to have a long talk with her . . . .

 **APOV**

Tired again already.

Edward says it's hardly surprising considering what we've been through.

In the bathroom mirror I examine myself critically. There are huge dark circles under my eyes complimented by the odd bruise visible here and there. My nose has a distinct kink in it, Edward still owes me one there, I wonder if he'll have to break it again?

"We need to talk . . . ." He said as Ben took him off for an examination and bed.

It's so hard to focus on anything that's actually happening when there's so much going on in my head.

With a sigh I eye the sleeping pills in my palm. Ben gave us all the option, echoing Edward's instruction that we need rest to heal. Bella and Rose have already flushed theirs down the toilet and I should do the same but I crave some more oblivion.

I flick flack between taking them or not but neither decision seems to affect the cacophony in my head so I pour some water into a glass and swill them down.

Maybe things will be better tomorrow . . . .

 **BPOV**

"Bella! Wake up!" Someone whispers urgently.

"Wha . . . ."

"Wake up."

"Em, why are you waking me instead of Rose?"

"Because she won't hit you. Less questions more waking up!"

"Why?" I groan, sitting up and just barely registering his bulk in the all-consuming darkness.

"General WhatsHisName is here. Jasper's with him now but he said I should wake you all up just in case."

"Just in case of what?"

"Bella, I love you, but we don't have time for a recap right now. Are you awake or not?"

"I'm awake."

"Good. I'll sort Shorty out, you get Rose."

"Asshole." I mutter as I stumble from my bed to Rose's.

"Rose!"

"This had better be really, really, good." She growls.

"I doubt it. Get up. The General is here."

"Shit!"

"Alice?"

"I can't wake her up." Em hisses.

"Alice?" I call again, shaking her shoulder.

Rose joins us.

"Shit. She must have taken the sleeping pills."

"Alice." Em sighs. "You'd better be as light as you look."

"What? Where are we going?"

"Downstairs. Just in case."

"Again Em, just in case of what?"

"Just in case we want to make a run for it."

"What about the soldiers?" Rose asks as Em hefts Alice easily into his arms.

"No one on the landing, we'll play it by ear . . . ."

 **RPOV**

Mike joins us on the landing and we have a Scooby Do moment, creeping down the grand staircase of a rickety old house in our donated night attire.

The lights are all burning downstairs so we press back against the wall in the darkness of the stairwell to watch and listen.

The double front doors are open allowing a toe amputating draught to race up the stairs and molest us as we hide.

"All secure." An unseen voices announces.

"I'll inform the General. Then he's not to be disturbed."

"Yes Sir!"

A dress uniformed figure crosses our vision and disappears into what I think is the parlour, unfortunately closing the door behind him.

"What's going on?" Brady whispers somewhere below and out of our sight.

"I don't know." Jacob replies just as quietly. "But I don't fucking like it."

"You're just worried about your new girlfriend." Brady chuckles.

"She's not my girlfriend but something weird is going on."

"Agreed. But 'ours is not to reason why' right?"

"Right."

Boots stride loudly into the foyer from outside.

"That's it guys." Eleazar announces. "We're done here, General Newton's team is in position. Transport's waiting. Get your kit and let's get gone!"

"Eli . . . ."

"Double time Jacob. We're out of here!"

A long pause.

"Yes Sir!"

More boots thudding to and fro across the old boards, whispered words we can't catch. The front doors closing and then silence.

It's on the tip of my tongue to ask what's happening when gunfire and shouts erupt from outside.

We shrink back further into the darkness instinctively but then Jasper's voice rings out from the parlour and Edward appears at the bottom of the stairs below us, his taut ass hanging out of his hospital gown.

 **BPOV**

The front door crashes open again, exposing Edward.

"Get the others and get out of here man!" Jacob screams as he runs through to the kitchen. "Truck's out front with the engine running!"

Edward doesn't question him, he just turns toward the stairs that we're already descending and as one we charge the parlour, bursting through the heavy old door in time to see a man forcing Jasper to his knees with a gun at his head and another older man watching on.

"Dad!" Mike screeches, hurrying forward but not getting far. Em unceremoniously drops Alice to the floor so he can tangle his giant fist in the back of Mike's pyjama jacket, yanking him off his feet and all but hanging him in the process.

The tableaux freezes . . . .


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all the basics.**

 **Rated M for several reasons.**

 **Part Two**

 **Chapter 4 Flight**

 **RPOV**

Oh shit.

We might all be frozen in our tracks momentarily but the gunfire outside soon gets us moving again.

The guy holding the gun to Jasper's head swings it toward us automatically. Big mistake.

The heavy set older guy shouts Mike's name as Em uses the sturdy cotton of Mike's pyjama jacket to lift him and dangle him in the air.

Bella crouches down to protect Alice.

Jasper pivots on his knees, a foot lashing out to kick the hand holding the gun, sending it spinning away under the ugly ass couch.

Bullets shatter the window and strafe the oak panelling to the left of us.

The older guy reaches for the gun at his hip and I start forward in a futile attempt to stop him but that oaf Jacob beats me to it, sailing through the broken window and tackling the guy to the ground.

Jasper has followed up his kick by tackling his assailant to the carpet with his arm twisted up behind his back.

Seconds. It all took seconds . . . .

 **BPOV**

Oh shit.

Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit.

Breathe Bella. Breathe.

As mine kicks back in it's a relief to find Alice's steady as Edward steps over us to retrieve the gun from under the couch.

Outside the gunfire is now only sporadic.

"What part about the truck didn't you understand?" Jacob growls, hauling the General to his feet by the back of his dress jacket.

"The part that left one of us here." Rose can't resist replying with a regal toss of her head.

"God dammit!" Jacob spits. "Radios are out. I don't know what's happening."

"We have to get out of here." Jasper decides, hauling his own captive to his feet. "We can work out what the fuck just happened later because these fuckers are coming with us. You in Jacob?"

"I'm in Major. Let's go General."

"Em?" Jasper chuckles as he drags his new friend toward us. "You'd better set his feet on the floor for a moment, bastard's goin' purple."

"Fine." Em agrees, dumping Mike unceremoniously back on his feet. "But if he tries anything I reserve the right to throttle him with my bare hand."

"Be my guest." Jasper drawls as he opens the parlour door to peer out into the foyer. "I'm sure the General will think twice about playing us up while you've got hold of his boy, won't you General?"

"You won't get away with this!" General Newton growls as Jacob prods him none too gently in the small of the back with his assault rifle.

"Bella, Rose, can you carry Alice?"

"Oh yes." Rose responds as I take Alice's head and Rose takes her feet. "Get us out of here soldier boy."

"Where's the data key?" I ask as we creep out into the foyer.

"In my pocket darlin'." Jasper replies over his shoulder. "And that's where it's stayin' . . . ."

 **RPOV**

There's no more shooting as we pad across the incongruously well-lit foyer to the door. Thank god Alice is tiny and light, Bella and I could probably run a half marathon with her if we had to, well, maybe not Bella, but . . . .

The guy in Jasper's grasp abruptly tries to twist away from him. His second big mistake of the night, I hear his neck snap as Jasper's arm winds around it, and then Jasper tosses his body negligently aside.

Gross.

Edward kills the lights.

"Ready?" Jasper whispers.

"Ready." Edward and Jacob answer.

Jasper eases the door open.

All is quiet other than the slight hiss of the rain.

There are several army trucks in the tatty driveway but only one with the lights on and the engine running. Nevertheless Jasper hesitates, ears metaphorically on stalks.

There's a sudden, short, burst of gunfire from somewhere behind the house and then silence again.

"We should go man." Jacob whispers.

"Bella, can you drive a truck?" Jasper hisses.

"Um, yes?"

"When I give the signal you and Rose take Alice straight to the front of the truck. Get in. Keep your heads down. Get in gear and be ready to go on my signal. Don't stop for anything okay?"

"Okay."

"Jacob, give Edward that bastard, we'll need your hands free."

"Hello Sir." Edward says cordially as Jacob hands him over.

"Em. Don't let go of that fucker no matter what happens. You and Edward get the two of them in the truck and shoot 'em in the leg if they give you any trouble. Jacob give me your side arm. I'll go out first."

"Negative Major. If you're going out first take the assault rifle."

They eye each other respectfully for a moment and then Jasper takes the complicated and lethal looking rifle.

"Thank you Corporal."

"Sir. I will see you away and then look for my team."

"Understood."

"Everyone ready?"

"What kind of question is that?" I snarl and Jasper laughs quietly.

"Look after her. Please. And take this." He slides the data key into my pocket. "On three. One, two, three . . . ."

 **BPOV**

Jasper dives out of the door firing and Rose and I follow him with Alice slung awkwardly between us.

It isn't far but it seems to take forever to reach the truck, open the door, and bundle Alice inside between us.

I think there's someone returning fire but it's all so confusing. Muzzle flashes, noise, the truck lights illuminating the trees and bushes crowding the drive.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"Go! Go!" Jasper screams from somewhere in the truck bed behind us and I pull away quickly, bouncing down the pockmarked driveway.

Abruptly all is silent apart from the growl of the engine and the squeaking complaints of the hardworking suspension.

At the end of the drive I hesitate, blacktop branching in both directions.

"Which way?" I ask Rose automatically.

"Any way as long as its fucking _away_." She concludes, so I go left, pressing the gas pedal to the floor.

"How far do I go?" I ask as we gain speed to barrel down the highway.

"At least until we spot a road sign and can find out where the fuck we are?" Rose suggests.

Alice makes a mewling sound and then snuggles deeper into Rose's side with a contented sigh.

"She sure knows how to get comfortable." I snicker.

While I keep my eyes nervously on the unfamiliar road, I haven't driven for about three years, Rose leans her head back into the head of the truck.

"What's happening?" She demands.

"Jasper is questioning our passengers." I hear Em reply.

"And what are they saying?"

"Nothing at the moment but it's gonna get ugly, stay up front and keep driving. Do we know where we are?"

"Not yet." I call back.

"How much gas have we got?"

"Full tank."

"Keep on trucking Ms Swan, everything is under control back here. You okay Babe?"

"Sure Em, we'll shout you if we need you."

"That's my girl."

"Your girl?" She growls playfully.

"Of course." He assures her. "Once the McCarty sets his sights on a lady she's as good as his."

" _Jesus_." Rose laughs, closing the sliding window to shut him up.

Her big smile is illuminated by the lights in the dash, someone's smitten as Grammy Swan used to say . . . .

 **RPOV**

I really shouldn't like Em so much, sure he's exceptionally well built and extremely good looking but he's cheesy as fuck. However, even in this current shit storm he can put a smile on my face and make me feel special, who can complain about that?

The main beams finally illuminate a sign.

"Springfield?" I can't help but laugh. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"There are 38 Springfields in the US." Bella mutters as the sign disappears behind us.

"I wish I had my cell." I sigh. "GPS was fuck all use in New York but I'd sell my soul for it now."

"All those creature comforts feel a long way away right now don't they?" Bella muses.

"They do."

That ends our conversation so I slide the window behind me open and peer in.

All I can see is Em's broad shoulders and I can't make anything out from the low murmuring of their conversation.

So I close it again and focus on the road ahead. In more ways than one . . . .

 **APOV**

My bed is moving. This is not what I was expecting. And my mouth feels like in the inside of Jesus's driest leather sandal. Automatically I reach out for the water bottle I always keep on my nightstand but instead I encounter boob.

"Steady Brandon. I said you could call me Rose not grope me."

"What?" I attempt to ask but my mind and my throat are too thick with sleep for it to make any sense.

"Here." Rose groans, hefting me upright.

In a few blinks I manage to work out a few things.

I am in a vehicle. Heading down a highway at night. With Bella and Rose propping me up like bookends.

"Um?"

"Yes um, sleeping beauty. Need a catch up?"

"I need . . . . a moment . . . ."

My head is exploding with images, much clearer than they were earlier and . . . .

"HOLY SHIT! STOP, STOP!"

Bella slams on the breaks and there's a chorus of protests from behind us.

Heedless I scramble over Rose and all but fall out of the truck as I make my way round to the tailgate.

"Ali . . . ."

"Ask him!" I demand.

"Ask him what Ali?"

"Ask why the fuck I was down there!"

"You heard the lady General. Answer her." Jazz orders.

The heavy set man with a mane of grey hair sighs deeply and then hangs his head before he speaks.

"We were interested in your Mother, for her abilities, but when we tried to develop them she went crazy." He begins. "By the time you were of age our elected representatives were a great deal more squeamish about research like ours and there was no way we were going to get funding to work with you . . . ."

"Experiment you mean!"

" . . . . so we watched you, and others like you, and waited for any suitable opportunity that presented itself. Doctor Cullen used to work for us and we knew he was continuing his research so we watched him too. I still don't know how he stumbled across you, but he did. So we decided to allow him to see what he could do with your latent abilities . . . ."

"Wait." Jazz interrupts. "How does this tie in with what you've told us about Volturi?"

"It doesn't. Yet. I'm not a total traitor. But he'll know about her now, and possibly the others."

"What others? Ali what's he talking about?" Jazz demands. But it's Edward who answers.

"People like me. I didn't know until recently that my joining the military out of med school and being steered into research at the Pentagon wasn't a triumph of my own making."

"You were a win-win." The General sighs, glancing up at him briefly. "Not only were you potentially gifted but you were ideally suited to research too. We had such high hopes for you."

"So I'm a failure?" Edward drawls disgustedly. "Nice."

"Your talent never developed." The General shrugs. "We didn't consider you a loss when we allowed your superiors to send you on this mission. Rather that you'd either develop your skills, some useful information, or just get terminated."

"We?" Rose snaps. "Who the fuck is we?"

"You don't want to know." The General murmurs.

"I think you'll find I fucking do." Rose snarls, resting the handgun from Edward.

"What about the rest of us?" Em asks in a low voice.

"Filler. There was some potential from Ms Swan but we never saw it evolve."

"So I'm a dud too?" Bella snorts.

"No. Yes. None of you understand."

"Then you'd better fucking explain." Rose insists quietly, cocking her gun. "Or your boy is going to get one in the 'nads!"

"Rose!" Em whispers. "Babe. Don't."

"It's just the testicles Emmett. He'll live."

"But what if you miss Babe?"

"He's just _filler_ Em, I don't know what you're worried about."

Em sighs heavily but also holds up his palm in acquiescence.

"Explain." Rose orders the General again. "From the beginning. Use small words and don't miss anything out, I'm tired, cold and there's no coffee . . . ."

 **A/N For BilliCullen, she knows why . .**


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all the basics.**

 **Rated M for several reasons.**

 **Part Two**

 **Chapter 5 The Ashes**

 **APOV**

After a tense few moments Jazz managed to carefully disarm a wildly agitated Rose and suggest we move our powwow to a less visible location. He had a point, an army truck and a load of excited people in their sleepwear at the side of road in the dead of night was bound to have aroused some suspicions, in even the most unobservant citizen.

Em rode upfront with us for a few miles until we found a turnoff to an unoccupied camp ground. I still don't think Jazz was convinced it was wise to stop but we wanted our answers and we weren't in the frame of mind to wait for them.

And then we convened our little meeting around a large picnic table, Jazz and Edward standing guard with the guns . . . .

 **BPOV**

I catch my last sight of a now naked General Newton and his spectacularly screwed up progeny in my mirrors as I spray them with gravel exiting the camp ground.

"We should have killed them both." Rose snarls as I swing us back out onto the highway.

I don't reply. Unfortunately she's probably right but I couldn't have lived with myself if I'd sunk to their level and Edward was of the same opinion. But I doubt Alice, Jazz, Rose or Em would have lost much sleep over it . . . .

 **RPOV**

No one wants to talk and I can understand that, I have nothing to say at this point either.

It's not just one screwed up movie script we've blundered into, but several. You seriously couldn't make this shit up.

There was a time when General Newton was genuinely out to get Aro Volturi. Unfortunately that piece of shit he sired fucked that up for all of us. Mike is a typical spoilt, rich, trust fund baby, I knew I could smell that on him. But worse he's also a psychopath. He found out about the illicit 'games' that Volturi runs and had taken part in several before Aro decided to use the information against General Newton, whose team had been getting a little too close for comfort.

That little shit was incredibly pleased with himself, said outright that he'd had more fun posing as one of the victims than he ever had in any of his other 'roles'. He'd got a major hard-on at being able to surprise and kill Alistair and Jessica when they trusted him. He'd thought about killing Sam too so he couldn't lead us out but had changed his mind at the last moment, deciding to stick with us and see what damage he could do. Sick fuck!

General Newton was adamant that he'd never passed any state secrets to Volturi, all the man had ever required him to do was thwart any attempts to bring him to justice. Which in this case included Jasper, Edward and the data key. He seemed to think not being a total traitor redeemed him in some way but since he indicated that we wouldn't have been the first people he'd murdered to protect Volturi I wasn't about to cut him any slack. And I still think we should have killed him because clearly he's how Volturi's people knew about both Edward and Jasper.

So far so very thriller plot.

And then shit gets crazy.

I suppose if you watch movies or read books you'll have come across stories where shady government departments experiment on people looking for super soldiers or any kind of 'enhancement' that would make them a good spy or weapon. And I guess I'm not totally surprised to find out that they fuck about with it in real life. But, even though I've known Alice for a while now, I'm mighty surprised to discover that it's not complete horse shit. I mean come on, they thought Edward would be able to read people's minds, surely even a movie script would struggle to make that sound plausible?

But at least Alice learned something useful tonight from what they did to her Mom, her visions _are_ influenced by people's decisions. General Newton was very careful not to decide on any specific course of action when Volturi called him and ordered him to collect his son and shutdown the 'rescue'. They weren't soldiers that were shooting at Jacob's team, they were mercenaries working for Volturi. That was Edward's main argument for letting the duo Newton live, they weren't going to be telling anybody what went down tonight. Although I suspect we might have just added two more names to the list that wants us dead. And now we do now know for sure that we can't rely on anyone in authority to protect us.

We're so fucked . . . .

 **BPOV**

I don't know how long it took me to process and store all that information so I've no idea how long I've driven for when lights appear at the sides of the highway and not long after that we pass an out of town shopping mall.

"Stop here?" Rose suggests.

"Not in the truck. Maybe we can find somewhere to hide it and walk back?"

I use the parking lot to turn around and we drive slowly back into the trees until Alice spots a rutted unpaved turnoff, that we bounce down it for a few minutes before I pull over under the cover of the trees. It should be enough, this thing is camouflaged after all.

The boys meet us at the side of the truck and we regard each other in silence.

No one needs to ask the question 'what now' but one of us is going to need to come up with an answer . . . .

 **APOV**

Some of the things I can see in my head have settled but most of it is still and unholy mess of chaotic images.

Will it always be like this?

"Yes." I answer a question I then realise no one has asked yet.

"Ali?"

"Sorry Jazz, you were going to ask me if I was alright."

"Yeah." He says with a smile. "I was."

"The General's breeches are bit big on you Eddie Boy." Em observes, slapping him on the back and nearly knocking him over.

"Watch it you over sized oaf!" Edward complains, trying to fend off Em and hold the pants up.

"Careful Em." Bella chides. "He's an injured man."

"We should go to Walmart now." I decide suddenly. "And as couples not in one group, that way they won't remember us when they're questioned later. Jazz, how much money is in the General's wallet?"

"About three fifty."

"We need clothes and something to eat and drink." I continue, my eyes focussed on one of the 'futures'. "And then we need to find a payphone."

"A payphone? Why?"

"Because Rose is going to call someone who can help us."

Rose sighs and closes her eyes, clenching her fists at her sides.

"Babe?" Em murmurs, moving close enough to wrap an arm around her.

"It's okay Em." She says, shaking her head and opening her eyes. "I swore I'd never talk to him again but he _can_ help us."

"Who?" Em asks her as we start the trek back to the shopping mall.

I regret blurting it out like that but this 'gift' as the General called it doesn't make it easy to censor your words and she is mostly definitely going to call him so no real harm done, right? I hope so anyway . . . .

 **BPOV**

I find myself walking beside Edward in his ill-fitting trousers and Mike's vest. How he manages to make that ensemble look good I'll never know.

"So." He begins.

"So Captain Masen."

"I'm sorry Bella, that I lied to you."

"It's okay." I shrug. "I understand I guess. Could you just not do it again please?"

"I won't I promise. And I'll answer any questions you have."

"Can you read minds?"

"Not that I'm aware of, I think I'm just very good at reading people and guessing what they're probably thinking."

"What am I thinking now?"

"You're probably thinking 'how can I get away from this mad scientist'."

Not a mind reader then.

"Did you experiment on people?"

"No. Never. I used to assist sometimes but we're not talking about people being abducted off the streets and treated like rats, everyone volunteered and it was mainly about monitoring their physical responses while the tried to 'read' cards someone was holding up backwards. Sometimes we'd squirt them with cold water and give them mild electric shocks too, just to try and distract them. I was mainly involved in studying psychological trauma in veterans so we could come up with ways to protect them and better ways to treat them."

"Sounds very noble."

"You don't seem entirely convinced."

I shrug, not sure what he expects me to say to that given our current circumstances and how we met. I don't mind when he starts talking again though, his voice is like thick chocolate, I'm sure he could make a fortune reading the male parts in the novels I sometimes read. For that matter he wouldn't look out of place on the covers either. God this man frustrates me! I'm not sure if I should trust him or if I do trust him yet at the same time I'm worrying about whether or not he finds me attractive enough to date!

"I joined the research team just after Carlisle left." Edward is explaining. "And one of the things they had me do was follow up on his research, so I got to know him and it quite well, although not personally obviously. It was clear from the gossip and what I was reading that he was frustrated with the restrictions the military were placing on his research, you know nice stuff like 'thou shalt not damage the patients further'. His work fascinated me though and he _is_ a genius."

I snort and Edward chuckles before continuing.

"It was a couple of years later that my superiors became concerned about how he was continuing his research in the private sector, and if I'm honest, jealous about the results they heard he was getting. That's when they decided to try and infiltrate his team and _that's_ when they gave me the old files of his they'd been withholding."

He pauses for a moment, pinching the bridge of his nose and then carries on.

"They either wanted me to know the truth or hadn't read the files themselves because that's when I found out about the work Carlisle had been doing, at the Pentagon's request, on 'gifted individuals'. There were lots of names in that file including mine and Alice's although they didn't mean anything to me at the time. One of Carlisle's team had identified me for the programme while I was studying. Alice they'd tagged because of her Mother. By the time I'd done studying they'd discontinued the research but I know now they went out of their way to lure me into their department anyway. It was all in the file."

"Did you ask them about it?"

"No. Jasper's right Bella. You don't ask questions in the military, it very rarely ends well. I thought I'd get a chance to find out more when they managed to get me into the Experiment. I still don't know if they _knew_ it was going to turn deadly."

"I'm sorry." I murmur. "That sucks."

"At least I had some idea what I was walking into." He responds. "I got to read up on his old research first. But you guys . . . . no one should have allowed that to happen to you."

"Was my name in that file?" I have to know.

"No. It wasn't."

"Honestly?"

"Honestly."

"So you don't know what my 'gift' was supposed to be?"

"No."

" _Hmm_."

The sun is coming up and there are cars in the mall parking lot now as we emerge from the trees.

"Right." Jasper begins as we gather round him. "This is how it's going to go . . . ."

 **A/N So sorry that I haven't been able to reply to your reviews, FF is broken again and apparently they don't exist! Anyway, I thought I'd thank you for reading and reviewing with another chapter and a little fessing up from Edward . . .**

 **Love**

 **Morty**


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all the basics.**

 **Rated M for several reasons.**

 **Part Two**

 **Chapter 6 Disappearing Act**

 **APOV**

It is possible to find accent pieces in the un-sartorial splendour of Walmart if you really look, Bella and the boys obviously didn't. Still avoiding being seen in a big group we make our way across the lot to the coffee shop and slide into a booth together. Jazz has enough money left to get us all coffee and it's probably a good idea to keep Rose well lubricated at this point. I don't think the staff in here are going to remember us since it's getting busier by the second as workers stop in for coffee on their way into the mall.

"What's this phone call Rose is going to make?" Jazz demands as soon as we're settled.

" _Jesus_." Rose groans, reaching for her coffee.

"I'm sorry." I assure her sincerely. "I know it's not something you like to talk about but I think it's really important for our futures that we make decisions together."

"It's okay." She sighs when she's taken a long pull on her drink. How does she do that without burning her mouth? "We're on the run I guess?"

"Definitely." Jazz nods.

"So, we can't tell anyone who we are and we can't access our bank accounts? And we're going to need stuff, right?"

"Right." He nods again. "We' currently have 75 cents to our names and the clothes we stand up in."

"And an assault rifle and two handguns back at the truck." Edward adds. "We need something to protect ourselves with."

Beside him Bella shudders slightly but nods in agreement.

"We aren't going back to the truck." Jazz states firmly. "We don't know who is going to be coming after us and we don't know how soon they'll start. There could have been neighbors who heard the gunfire last night."

"Then what mode transport do you suggest we invest in with our 75 cents?" Rose drawls sarcastically.

Jazz raises and eyebrow at her and after a moment she mutters an apology and goes back to her coffee.

"We'll steal something."

Bella's face is a picture and it's all I can do not to laugh at her.

"Grand Theft Auto!" Em chortles. "Never thought I'd get to play it in real life."

When the laughter subsides Rose sighs again.

"So what would be on your shopping list soldier boy?" She asks Jazz.

"Money. We need to be able to feed and clothe ourselves as well as putting a roof over our heads. With enough money we could get fake IDs which would mean we could earn more money by working and stay somewhere safer than a motel. We need weapons and other equipment and we need easy constant access to the internet."

"What if I knew someone who could give us all of that?" Rose asks, setting her coffee down.

"That's great in principle Rosalie." Jazz sighs. "But we have quite a list of enemies at this point. How would we know we can trust them?"

"Because Family takes care of Family and he's already let me down once, he won't want to do it again."

"And he is?" Jazz prompts as Em takes Rose's hand, gently stroking her knuckles. I know she explained this to him on the walk to the mall.

"My uncle. My Father was head of an old Family in New York. My uncle has the money and connections to get us everything we need and no one will ask any questions. No one with any sense _ever_ asks any questions."

"McCarty's little Mob Princess." Em says cheekily, earning himself a grateful smile from the lady in question.

Jazz doesn't say anything and we sip our coffee quietly while he mulls it over.

"I'm not aware of any connection between Volturi and the New York mob." He says eventually. "But . . . ."

"What other choices do we have?" Bella asks sensibly. "You can't risk contacting anybody you used to work with, either of you, and we are _not_ robbing a frigging bank."

"I've got a trust fund . . . ." Edward begins.

"No." Jazz is firm. "We can't go back to our old lives, they'd be on us in a heartbeat."

"Ever?" Em asks.

"I don't know man. Maybe."

"My studies!" Bella chokes out. "I'm nearly done!"

"I'm sorry." Jazz shakes his head. "But you will be more than 'done' studying the second you turn up on the grid."

I reach across the table to take her hand. I know exactly how she feels, my life may not have been a festival of awesomeness but it was mine and I put a lot of effort into it, it's hard to think I may have to let it go. But, unlike Bella, at least I can _see_ that it might not be all bad, if we survive . . . .

 **RPOV**

Eventually we agree that provided Jazz can control the 'contact' process I can make the call. It sucks that it's mainly because we don't have many, any, other choices but what can you do?

Finding a payphone is a fucking nightmare too these days because every bastard and his wife has a cell phone, but eventually we find one in a seclude corner of the mall.

I know the number off by heart but my palms are sweaty and I need to take a few deep breaths before I dial.

We are fairly sure that Volturi's team must know about my connections, that fucking pervert seemed to, so this conversation and the subsequent car stealing need to be pretty damn quick. We need to be well away from here before anyone comes looking.

The number rings twice before it picks up.

No one says anything.

"Uncle Vito?"

There's a long, long, silence during which I can only hear someone breathing.

"Rose Petal? Is that you?"

"It's me Uncle Vito."

More silence.

"I'm sorry. I've missed you Rose Petal." He sighs. "We've all missed you."

"I'm sorry too but I couldn't . . . ." My throat closes over the words, the history.

More silence.

"What can I do for you child?"

"I need your help."

"Anything for my brother's family . . . ."

 **BPOV**

I hope Mom's happy, my life experiences are stacking up. Victim. Murderer. Accessory. Riding in a stolen car, several stolen cars. Lack of personal hygiene. Theft. It's been a tense forty eight hours but now we're in Cedar Key, Florida, bumping down a sandy track in the tired old SUV we bought for cash a few states back.

Jasper disdained the hideouts Rose's uncle offered for fear they'd be compromised and so with a bit of luck this rental we booked online with our new identities will be somewhere we can relax, at least for a little while. And there aren't words for how it feels to have the sun on my face again.

This is our second set of new identities. Rose's uncle provided us all with one and then Jasper purchased another set for us on our way down here with the money her uncle wired. And yes, this morning I can genuinely say I woke up not knowing what my name is. Take that Mom!

Finally we pull up at the end of the track, our new home before us in the bright sunlight. We hop out quickly, functioning air con wasn't high on Jasper's list of requirements for our transport. The slightly salty, and undeniably warm, sea breeze is a welcome relief.

We're all cramped and stiff and for a few minutes we do nothing but mill around stretching and inspecting the house.

"It's a shack."

"It's a big shack."

"Maybe it's not so bad on the inside."

"It has a satellite dish just like we asked for."

"There are lawn chairs."

"Shame there's no lawn."

"There's grass."

"Is that what you call it?" Rose snorts, poking a clump of the vaguely green substance with the toe of her sneaker.

None of us move and eventually Rose rolls her eyes and climbs the creaky porch steps to push the door open . . . .

 **RPOV**

"Come on assholes." I urge them. "It's like the guy said, shitty exterior makes it less likely to be broken into in the off season."

Four star accommodation it isn't but it's clean, comfortable looking and cool inside.

We poke about for a few minutes and the haul our stuff in from the car.

Edward and Em get the generator going while Jasper inspects everything with military intensity and we girls, how stereotypical, pack the groceries away and set about making dinner. Enchiladas and beer, Em was most insistent on both, despite Jasper and Edward's obvious objections.

Amongst the many things Uncle Vito provided us with was a medical kit so while dinner is cooking Edward gives us all the once over, re-dressing Em's stump and re-setting Alice's nose.

Rather her than me, that's all I can say about that particular episode . . . .

 **APOV**

My head is unusually quiet tonight, maybe it's the beer. The images, visions, are all constant if somewhat less than enlightening.

Jazz has only had one beer but the rest of us aren't being so careful and none of the death and destruction I can see in my head appears to be directly linked to our getting buzzed tonight so I'm fine with it. More than fine with it in fact.

One or two of us, separately, have tried to start a conversation about 'what next' but Em isn't allowing it tonight, which I'm kind of grateful for. There's time, not much time, but we deserve a break . . . .

 **BPOV**

"Ow." I groan as I try to sit up.

My head hurts, my neck hurts and my back hurts. And I seem to have gone blind . . . . oh no, thank god, it's just dark in here, I can see light filtering in around the shutters. My brain doesn't seem to be working properly though.

Something hot and heavy is pressing me down so I roll sideways off the couch, hitting the floor with a muffled exclamation.

"Humph." Someone mutters and looking up I find that it was Edward who was pressing me into the couch.

He doesn't wake up though and neither does anyone else. He and Jasper were right, beer and self-preservation don't mix!

Across the rug I can see Rose and Em fast asleep on the other couch and when I sit up I find Alice curled up on the chair she was sharing with Jasper when I passed out. There's a blanket tucked carefully round her and her head is resting on a strategically placed pillow, which is sweet.

We're all pretty much where we fell asleep last night, except Jasper. Wincing I climb slowly to my feet and check the kitchen. No Jasper. So I brace myself and step out the door into the blinding morning light.

"Ow. _Fuck_." Hello Florida!

Jasper is sat on one of the lawn chairs, his outstretched feet resting on an upturned bucket, the assault rifle balanced across his thighs.

"Mornin' darlin'." He chuckles, appraising me carefully. "Not much of a drinker?"

"You could say that." I moan, sinking down onto the grass beside him.

"Anyone else awake?"

"Nope."

He laughs again and subsides into silence.

"You shouldn't be the one who does all the guard work." I observe by way of apology for our 'dereliction' of duty.

"Don't worry about it darlin'." He says easily. "I'm used to having my ass swingin' in the wind and I need a lot less rest and relaxation to deal with it."

"Still, it wasn't fair. I'm sorry."

"How about you make it up to me by startin' the coffee and wakin' the other lazy asses? I can catch a few hours after breakfast."

"Is there some conspiracy to make me the one to wake up Rose?" I enquire with a raised eyebrow.

"Yep. She's scary when she's roused and you seem to handle her just fine."

Grumbling I stumble to my feet and make my way back inside. Coffee, then Rose I think . . . .


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all the basics.**

 **Rated M for several reasons.**

 **Part Two**

 **Chapter 7 Digging In**

 **APOV**

The duelling scents of coffee and bacon wake me from my sleep.

The onslaught in my head starts up immediately but I am determined to remain focussed . . . .

 **RPOV**

" _What_?" I snarl, flapping my arm at whatever is plucking at my elbow.

"Coffee." Bella whispers, wafting it in my face.

"Take it back to the kitchen and put it in the microwave." I growl, rolling away from her and into Em's solid chest.

"But it won't be the same if it's reheated."

"Do you have a death wish?"

"It's gone ten Rose, up and at 'em."

"You _do_ have a death wish." Em groans, settling my head under his chin.

"There's bacon." Bella taunts him.

" _Fuck_. Sorry Babe, but she ain't lying, I can smell it."

"Just don't jostle me when you get up . . . ."

 **BPOV**

With surprising grace and alacrity Em bounds off the couch and we hustle to the safety of the kitchen where Alice, Edward and Jasper already have their snouts in the coffee and are good naturedly squabbling over the Advil.

It's weird but this is how I imagine something like Spring Break could be, friends renting a low cost house and chilling for a couple of days. Not that I can be sure, it wasn't something I was ever invited to take part in, not even going to college down here in Florida. Don't get me wrong, I don't _think_ anyone actively disliked me, it's just that pale, library bound Bella, probably didn't look like she'd be any fun on a weekend like this.

Not that this _is_ a 'weekend like this'.

No, despite the sun, the beer and the friends it feels more like the opening scene to any one of a number of mediocre horror movies I've watched over the years.

"You okay?" Edward asks and I realise that I've done my signature 'chew my lip and zone out' move.

"Yes. Sorry. Just thinking."

"You think too much." He observes, passing me the bacon.

"It's been said." I admit with a rueful smile, snaffling a few slices before it gets to Em.

"Are we allowed to think today Em?" Jasper asks with a slight edge of sarcasm.

"Yes. But only after breakfast and a trip into town."

"Fair enough." Jasper allows. "We should scope it out."

"Oh my god!" Alice gasps and we all turn to follow her horrified stare.

"What?" Rose demands.

"What happened to your hair?"

"I haven't looked in the mirror yet but I'm guessing you can ask Monkey Man over there. He had his hands in it most of the night."

Em hands her a coffee and she plops into a seat.

"Sorry Babe." He shrugs. "It was like a soft silky blankee."

"You have a blankee?" Jasper snickers.

"Not since I was a little dude." Em informs him easily, loading his plate. "It was my only friend in the orphanage. Well, it was the only thing that didn't beat up on me and try to flush my head down the toilet."

"Jesus, Em." Rose chokes, horrified.

"Nothing to worry about." He shrugs. "It didn't take long for the McCarty to start growing like a weed. The only things getting flushed then were condoms!"

"Fucking hell." Rose groans, scraping her chair away from him. "That's gross."

"Jesus Em." Edward laughs. "You sure know how to swing a conversation from one pole to the other."

"It's a talent." He confirms between mouthfuls. "Besides, no one needs to feel sorry for me, I actually had a pretty good childhood all things considered."

"What happened to your parents?" Rose asks quietly.

"House fire. Four brothers and two sisters, all gone in one night."

" _Em_ . . . ."

"I was at a friend's house trying to catch chicken pox." He mutters. "Still haven't fucking had it."

He and Rose share a long look full of unspoken words and the rest of us grab our food and take it outside to give them some privacy . . . .

 **APOV**

We've been into town to establish our 'cover' and get a few supplies and now Jazz and Em are setting up a Threat Board in the den. This is normal for Jazz, it's how he's used to dealing with things and I know Bella will appreciate having the information we have all laid out in front of her logically. Em, on the hand, is just having fun with it and indulging his inner 'action hero'. He's the one who insisted on the colored string and pins to go along with Jazz's different colored pens and stickers.

Rose and I are soaking up the sun in the lawn chairs while Bella cowers from it on the veranda. That girl is like a vampire I swear. And Edward is asleep in one of the bedrooms, poor boy, while he's not seriously hurt the loss of blood and the activity of the last few days have knocked the stuffing right out of him.

"So." Rose begins cautiously. "Em has asked me on a date."

"Yay!" I squee.

"Yes." She allows with a beaming smile. "Yay. I _think_."

"Did you say yes?" Bella asks, scooting closer so her ankles are in danger of immolation in the sun.

"I didn't really answer him." Rose confesses, flushing up.

"What? Why not?"

"Alice." She growls. "In case you hadn't noticed we aren't exactly on holiday here and Emmett and I didn't exactly meet normally in a bar or something."

"No." Bella agrees. "And I get that. But you guys are already so _connected_."

"Right for each other." I agree.

"Don't you like him like that?" Bella asks quietly.

"Yes. Of course I do. But . . . ."

"But what?"

"Your Little Miss Logic side can be very annoying." Rose snarls, twisting in her chair to stab a finger at Bella.

"So I've been told." Bella laughs. "But, it's still a valid question."

"But . . . ." Rose tries but closes her mouth again. I don't think she's used to confiding in people and I'm touched that she's trying to do it with us.

"Out with it Ms Hale." I urge her. "The Sisters are in."

"Alice, so help me god. If you ever produce a 'Snap Cup' I am going to _snap_ one of your tiny fingers off to get it started."

"You won't do that Rose." I tell her with a confident smile. "You love me. And stop trying to change the subject."

"Can't you see what I'm going to say?" She mutters. "That would be so much fucking easier."

"Rose, there's so much going on in my head right now I don't think I'd notice if world war three started, never mind you struggling to express an emotion."

"Rude!" She huffs, throwing herself back into her chair. "But fair. And I'm sorry Alice, are you okay?"

"I'm okay." I assure them both as Bella edges closer in concern, endangering her pale vampire legs up to the knees. "It's not getting any worse and I'm not crazy yet, right?"

"Right." They both confirm.

"Alright." Rose sighs after a few moments. "I like him. He's hot. His cheesy personality makes me laugh rather than barf. But . . . ."

Bella and I wait her out.

"I've never liked anyone this much. And no one, no one since my Daddy, has ever made me feel this safe, this cared for. But . . . ."

Again we wait.

"It's not real is it? This was supposed to be a psychological experiment wasn't it? What if I'm just responding to it, like Pavlov's Dog or something? My big protector? My hero? The one that makes everything okay? What if he's not really that? What if he lets me down?"

"Have you dated before Rose?" Bella asks sensibly.

"Of course I have!"

"And?"

"Nothing I'd care to repeat. No one special."

"So what's the difference?"

"Em _is_ special!"

This is fascinating, watching Bella's insecurities about Edward come out in a conversation with Rose.

"So, you're worried that if you date him and it doesn't work out you'll be losing something special?" Bella presses.

"I guess." Rose concedes.

"But if you don't go on a date with him you'll be losing something special anyway." I point out for both of them.

Their contemplation is obliterated by the arrival of the boy in question.

"Ladies!" Em booms as he thunders down the wooden steps. "We have a Situation Room! You should see it, it's awesome."

"Not right now." Rose purrs, rising fluidly to her feet. "I need to stretch my legs, I've been sitting too long."

"You shouldn't go wandering off on your own." Jazz warns, appearing more stealthily among us.

"Em will come with me, won't you Em?"

"Of course Babe." He answers immediately. "Let's go dip our toes in the sea."

"Race you!" Rose calls breaking into a knees together run as Em gives chase.

"That girl's got some moves." Jazz chuckles as Bella's mouth falls open . . . .

 **BPOV**

Major Whitlock in in the house. And everywhere around the house. Not just in person but in spirit too. By clandestine collection or open delivery a vast array of 'stuff' has been arriving over the last few days.

We have four powerful computers, an encrypted laptop and a top of the line color printer. We also have a server and a couple of dozen well-hidden webcams. We have a weapons cache. Shoot it, stab it and blow it to kingdom come. We have trip-wires, I tripped over one and was nearly on the receiving end of shoot, stab and blow!

We've traipsed over every inch of our property and the neigbhor's, in the daylight and in the dark so that we're as familiar with it as we can be.

Rose and Edward have tuned the SUV and the two huge dirt bikes we've purchased to maximum power output and Major Whitlock has made sure that, like the weapons, we're proficient on all of them. They've even tuned up the rusty old airboat that came with the property. Em floves that fucking thing but it terrifies me, anything that can change direction that quickly is surely out to get me.

If the locals think we're slightly odd for Geologists studying coastal erosion they haven't said anything. But then again we haven't yet passed a house all the way out here that didn't look like it was ready to 'repel all boarders'.

The last few days have been full to say the least but other than napping none of us has slept in any of the bedrooms, instead we seem to gravitate together in the living room to crash out there. Safety in numbers I suppose, but I'm not about to question it. I can't imagine falling asleep properly without Edward's solid bulk beside me.

And now we are finally gathered in the 'Situation Room' to talk about what happens next . . . .

 **RPOV**

First order of business. Our date apparently.

Even though I understand their concerns for our safety its fucking intrusive to say the least to have to discuss your first date plans with four other people.

Major Whitlock is totally against us going out on our own, safety in numbers.

Captain Masen thinks it's okay as long as the rest of them tag along.

Alice says she can't see any problems resulting in either approach, except possibly Em punching Jasper at the end of option two and Edward ripping his stitches out trying to pull them apart.

This has been going on for twenty minutes . . . .

"Alright!" Em snaps eventually. "Enough already. Rose and I are going out to dinner tomorrow night and the rest of you can do whatever you think is necessary but if I see any of your ugly mugs I won't be held responsible for my actions."

"Fair enough." Jasper chuckles, surprising me for a moment. "Covert surveillance is a useful skill and we can practise it tomorrow."

Em growls but doesn't say anything so Jasper moves on to item two.

"I think we're reasonably safe here, at least for a while but I can't over emphasize the tools our enemies have at their disposal. We cannot afford to relax, we have to be ready to flee or defend ourselves at a moment's notice. We're well on our way to being able to do that but its important that we keep practising with the firearms and keep monitoring the surveillance equipment. I'm also going to start teaching you all hand to hand combat and how to use a knife."

We all nod.

"So I'll do a roster shall I?" He smirks. "And no one will give me shit about it?"

"Nope." Em confirms. "As long as you don't roster Rose or me on for tomorrow night or Sunday morning."

"Excellent." Jasper nods. "The rucksacks arrived yesterday and I want all of us to pack one, I'll show you what you need, and keep it ready at all times. Anything happens, take your rucksack and go."

We nod again.

"Everyone sure they know where the rendezvous is and how long to wait before moving on to the next safe house?"

More nodding.

"Bella?" He asks, smirking again.

"I'll find it." She grinds out and we all laugh, yesterday she got lost on her way back from the beach and nearly sparked an emergency.

"Assholes." She sniggers, flipping us a finger and then flushing up at her own audacity.

"Okay." Jasper sighs, getting serious. "So onto the main order of business. Hiding is an expensive and exhausting way to live and we can't expect to be able to do it forever. So what are our options . . . ."


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all the basics.**

 **Rated M for several reasons.**

 **Part Two**

 **Chapter 8 The Great Pond of Life**

 **APOV**

"You okay?" Jazz asks, coming to stand beside me at the edge of the water.

"Yes." I whisper, collapsing into his side when his arm comes around my shoulders. "Just tired and confused and . . . ."

"I wish I could do something to help you." He sighs.

"You do." I assure him.

"Maybe you should take Edward's offer to try and coach you?" He suggests after a while.

"I will, I'm just not ready yet." I confess. "It still annoys me that other people, even him, know more about what's going on in my head than I do."

"I can understand that." He says, dropping a light kiss on the top of my head.

"I know you don't like to." I sigh. "But it's okay to ask me what I can see."

"I don't want you to feel like you're being used." He confesses. "Especially not by me. And besides, I trust you tell me if you see something important."

"But that's the problem isn't it? How do I know what's important when there's so much?"

"You'll work it out Ali, we'll work it out, together."

"Thank you."

We're silent for a while, watching the waves lap at the sand.

"Tonight." He says after a while. "I was wondering if you'd like to have dinner with me?"

"I'd love to, but aren't we supposed to by spying on Rose and Em?"

"We can multitask Ali, we're over achievers."

"You do know that's not very romantic?" I giggle.

"Yes, I know, but romance is not something I'm familiar with I'm afraid."

"Want some help with that?"

"Only if it's so I can romance you."

"See?" I whisper, twisting so that we're pressed together with our arms around each other. "You can do romantic in your own special way."

"Is that right?" He queries, licking his lips.

He's going to kiss me, I can see it! But I can also see . . . . dammit . . . .

"Alice! Where are you, you said you'd help with my hair!"

"Rose." Jazz sighs, releasing me.

"Rose." I confirm, stepping away from him.

"I'm coming!" I holler, starting back down the sandy path to the house . . . .

 **RPOV**

"I ought to yank your hair out by the roots!" Alice complains as we commandeer one of the bedrooms so she can do my hair and makeup.

"I'm sorry." I repeat for the umpteenth time. "I didn't realise you were having a moment."

"About to have Rose. About to have. Now I can't even _see_ how long I'll have to wait!"

I feel bad, I really do, but I didn't know!

"At least you got a date out of it." I offer when it looks like she's calming down.

"True." She sighs, abruptly happy again. "Alright, you're forgiven and a first kiss should be a surprise anyway, but don't do it again!"

"I'll try. So where's he taking you?"

"I don't know."

"Well there are only so many restaurants and bars in town so your options are limited."

"Also true but I'll make sure we're not in the same one as with you guys."

"It sounds like a classy joint doesn't it?" I laugh ruefully. "My friends would never believe it."

"Pfft." She dismisses them with a wave of her hand. "We're your friends now and we don't judge, we're just happy that you're going on a date with Mrs McCarty's boy. He's a good man."

"He is, isn't he?"

"Yes he is. Are you still nervous?"

"Fuck yes. I know it's ridiculous but it feels so _important_ somehow. Not like a first date, more like making a commitment. You don't feel like that about having dinner with Jasper?"

"No." She shakes her head, her eyes far away even though her hands are deftly pinning up my hair. "I have an advantage over you I guess. I know Jazz and I are destined to be together, and I can't wait."

We're silent for a moment while I pluck up the courage to ask but she beats me to it.

"I don't know if I should answer that Rose. It's your life and your decision. I can see several outcomes to most things and a lot of it doesn't make any sense."

She sighs and puts her arms around my shoulders, squeezing me tight.

"I see you happy Rose." She whispers into my hair. "Hold onto that if you can but don't make decisions based on what you think I've seen, make them on what feels right for you."

"It's just dinner with a hot guy right?" I manage to choke out when she releases me and goes back to my hair.

"And no one should turn their nose up at that!" She laughs.

 **BPOV**

I know that this isn't water off a duck's back to any of us but everyone else seems to have assimilated the information and moved on, at least temporarily, but not me. No. I'm stuck in my head, and the 'Situation Room' trying to make sense of it all. Jasper has shown me how to use the software he's installed and relentlessly sifting through all the data is calming me somewhat.

One of the things we're doing is monitoring our old lives, along with anyone else we're aware of, and it's quite scary what you can find out if you have the money and the right tools. Will no one make the connection that we've all disappeared after joining this Experiment?

Possibly not;

According to the press and social media James Witherdale was found dead in his apartment from an overdose, two _days_ before we all flew into Port Angeles for the Experiment,

Ground breaking chef and acknowledged asshole, Laurent Dubois and several of his staff, were killed last week when his boat tragically exploded on Lake Placid,

The Seattle PD are looking for Jessica Stanley, last seen leaving work for a blind date with an unknown male she met online,

Esme and Carlisle Cullen, on sabbatical for another twelve months, friends believe they are volunteering in Africa,

Siobhan Gartlan, resigned abruptly from her course because she missed Dublin and is assumed by her friends to have returned to Ireland, again two days before the flights into Port Angeles,

Riley Biers, killed in a car crash two weeks ago on his way to visit a friend

Jason Jenks, hot shot New York attorney, reported missing by his office after he failed to return from a weekend hunting trip (Rose is pretty sure from his picture that this is the guy who hunted her),

Emmett McCarty, reported missing by his team coach after he failed to turn up for training, believed to be out of state 'carousing' with friends he met online,

Rosalie Hale, reported missing by her Uncle Vito after failing to return from taking part in a reality TV Show pilot called The Experiment (Jasper thought that since we're already up shit creek without a paddle we might as well stir the pot).

He mixed his metaphors but I don't have it in me to correct him at the moment.

There is absolutely nothing on Alice, Zaf, Irina, Alistair or me. No one has missed us yet.

Nothing on Edward or Jasper yet either but that isn't surprising since they are both listed as on 'active duty'.

We all saw Aro Volturi on the TV last night, attending an awards ceremony. Fucking Asshole was smiling and waving at the cameras with that evil bitch Heidi hovering behind him in a gown that probably cost more than my scholarship!

We have programs searching but we haven't found anything on Billy Black, Sam Uley, Leah Clearwater or Mrs Cope.

General Newton is back in his office like nothing happened and his demon spawn is on Facebook, 'bigging up' the two weeks he's just spent in Mauritius and the awesome people he met and hopes to see again. One day I might regret not letting the others kill him.

It's actually quite terrifying how little our ordeal has disturbed the great pond of life.

"Bella?" Edward's head appears around the door. "You okay? You've been in here all day."

"Yes. Sorry, just trying to get my head round everything."

He comes in, settling in the chair beside mine.

"It's hard isn't it?" He asks, cocking his head to one side adorably.

I shrug, unsure how to voice my thoughts, or if I should. Abject terror and bitter regrets aren't very attractive are they?

But Edward has me 'sussed' and waits patiently until I feel obliged to offer him something.

"It's never going to be over is it?" I whisper, biting my lip for a moment. "I'm never going to be plain old Bella Swan again. None of us are ever going back to our old lives."

"Probably not."

Unbidden, tears spring into my eyes.

"Bella . . . ." He murmurs, leaning toward me, but I lean back, unwilling to be comforted right now.

"My Mom . . . ."

"She'll miss you." He states quietly.

"Unlikely." I snort mirthlessly, one day maybe I'll explain our relationship to him. "But she's all I've got left and it's possible I might miss her."

"You have us now."

"Do I? How long are we going to be able to live like this? We hardly really know each other. What if we want to go different ways later? And really, Edward, how long have we got before someone finds us and we end up dead? Even you agreed with Jasper that we can't hide forever."

"No we can't. Which is why . . . ."

"Which is why we're considering murdering all the people who might _want_ us dead."

"It doesn't sound so great when you put it like that." He sighs.

"How am I supposed to put it?" I counter. "None of them are stellar human beings for sure. And they probably, alright not probably, they _all_ deserve the electric chair, or lethal injection, or whatever. But that's the responsibility of the state and its elected officials, not us!"

"You want to call the cops?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because even if we can trust _them_ we'll _still_ end up dead and they'll probably all still get off the hook and go on with their lives!"

"So?" He asks gently, invading my space again, though this time I let him. He's so warm and comforting.

"We have two choices." He continues after a while. "We can hide and run for the rest of our lives, however long they might be. Or, we can go after the people who need us dead and then disappear for one final time, start our lives over."

"But surely." I sigh. "Logically. They want us dead because we can expose them for the evil scumbags they are, so why aren't we?!"

"It's not that easy, you said yourself we can't . . . ."

"I know we decided that finding a way to turn them in was a non-starter because we _can't_ trust anyone to actually help us and we shouldn't put their lives in danger by involving them anyway, but . . . . these days there's more than one way to skin a cat, surely? Even they don't get judged for their crimes in a court of law there are other ways to expose them for what they've done. With social media. Look at what they did to James! Everyone's so sad that his drug addiction ended in his death but prior to the Experiment there's no actual evidence he even walked through a cloud of marijuana smoke on the street, let alone took enough drugs to OD! And Siobahn going back to Ireland? Pfft. We only knew her a few weeks and she was so excited to be studying here, it's just not plausible but all her friends believe it because it's on Facebook!"

"I see your thinking." He says, frowning slightly. "But, assuming we can master the skills required, they'll just want us dead even more urgently."

"There's always a flaw in my thinking." I admit, worrying my lip. "And you're right. But to use Jasper's mixed metaphors we're already up the creek without a paddle so why not stir the pot before we sink?"

"You want justice but your soul is too gentle for bloodthirsty revenge." Edward says going a little misty eyed as he stares into my face.

"No, Edward, it's really not. I've been thinking about it all night and I don't see how they can have suffered enough for what they've done if we just kill them! I wish Laurent were alive so I could kick him to death all over again for Zaf!"

Edward jerks backs slightly, blinking in shock. Nice one Bella, now he thinks _you're_ a psycho! Stupid, stupid . . . .

"There you are!" Em cries, blasting the door open. "It's date night people and whatever you killjoys have planned you'd better be ready 'cos me and Rose are leaving promptly at eight . . . ."

 **RPOV**

"There!" Alice crows. "You're done! What are you wearing?"

"Jeans?" Because, frankly, I've got fuck all else.

"Entirely appropriate. Can I suggest the tasselled green top you picked up on the way down? It shows off your sculpted arms and I have a necklace that will sit just right with it on your cleavage!"

"Are you an aspiring designer or a pimp?" I ask her as she twirls away to the closet.

"Both! Now get up and get dressed so I can tweak you."

"Tweak?"

"Tweak. Less talk more modelling, I have to get ready too . . . ."

 **BPOV**

Oh dear. I am unprepared for this.

Both Rose and Alice look like they have stepped out of the pages of a magazine and I look like I've just stepped out of the local gym after a long and sweaty session. Jean shorts? Check. Baggy black tee? Check. Simple sneakers? Check. Limp hair hanging around my unmade up face? Check and check.

"You guys are stunning." I tell them both honestly as we meet in the hallway at five to eight.

"Thank you!" They chorus as I follow them to the living room.

Em's smile is a million miles wide, his blue eyes dancing at the sight of Rose in her figure hugging jeans.

Jasper is more reserved and stuffs his hands in the pockets of his jeans, presumably to avoid reaching out for Alice, as he rocks back on the heels of his cowboy boots.

Edward and I share a smirk, we know where Alice's date will be, even if she doesn't . . . .


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all the basics.**

 **Rated M for several reasons.**

 **Part Two**

 **Chapter 9 Date Night**

 **RPOV**

"Can you see them?" I ask Em as we settle in our seats at the seafood restaurant.

"No."

"I wonder where they are?"

"Rose, babe?"

"Hmm?"

"Aren't you supposed to be focussing on your date?"

"I . . . . you're right. I'm sorry. There are probably a thousand reasons why us being out on a date right now is selfish and inappropriate but what's the point of being alive if we don't live?"

"Nicely put babe, nicely put."

We smile at each other and the tension that built in the car, if you can call that craptastic SUV a car, begins to melt away . . . .

 **APOV**

We ride into town on the dirt bikes, leaving them in the brush on the outskirts so we can saunter in on foot, Jazz carrying a bulging rucksack which I assume is full of surveillance type technology.

We pass the restaurant, spying Rose and Em laughing inside and he directs Bella and Edward to the bar opposite, suggesting that they grab a couple of beers on the deck so they can keep an eye on the entrance.

"Where are we going?" I ask as we stroll on.

"Up."

"Up?"

"Up. The best views of a target are often aerial."

"Jazz?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm not massively good with heights."

"It's not that high Ali and it'll be worth it, I promise . . . ."

 **BPOV**

"What do you want?" Edward yells in my ear as we shoulder our way into the hot noisy bar.

"Can I have a bottle of water?"

"Water." He confirms with a nod. "Grab us a seat on the deck?"

"Will do!"

His hand touches mine briefly and then we part ways. Outside the 'wuss rock' isn't quite so loud and now the sun's gone down the temperature is comfortable rather than excruciating so with a happy sigh I slip into a seat at a table that affords us an excellent view of the restaurant. Rose and Em are laughing about something, their foreheads almost touching over the table.

"Here you go." Edward says, sliding my water over to me as he slips into his seat sipping his beer.

What is it with men and beer? Charlie's beer bottle was always like an extension of him, an extra digit for emphasising points, agreeing with Mom and admonishing sporting referees for their stupidity. I twist the cap of my water, luke warm of course, and sip on it as I watch Rose and Em. Anything to avoid looking at Edward. The Florida sun has done wonders for him. You'd think with his coloring that he's be a hot sweaty red mess, but he isn't. Instead his skin has bronzed quickly to tone with his hair and a smattering of alarmingly sexy freckles have broken out across his nose. He's unbelievably hot and every time I glance away from the restaurant I clock all the scantily clad Florida girls staring at either his face, the sculpted arms flexed below the sleeves of his t-shirt or his rock hard thighs as they jump slightly because he can't sit still.

Rose and Em are eating now, tasting each other's dishes, talking, laughing and drinking. Why can't I be that relaxed with Edward? Oh right, because we're not on a date . . . .

 **APOV**

"You okay?" Jazz asks quietly as we scale the ladder on the water tower.

"Uh-huh." I confirm, grateful that he's climbing up behind me. He's right, it isn't that high and it does afford us a commanding view of the town including the back of the restaurant and its surrounding lot.

I sort of saw this and I didn't if that makes sense? I'd assumed that the movie reel of the two of us scaling a water tower, armed to the teeth, was something to do with self-preservation or revenge, not dating. And I still might be right. And if I'd known this was how that vision was coming to pass I'd have worn sneakers not heels tonight.

In no time at all I reach the gantry that rings the tower and Jazz surges up behind me, his warm hand alighting on the small of my back.

"To the left." He urges and I comply.

"Wow. The view up here isn't bad." I confess as we round the tower and see the town laid out before us.

"Not too high?"

"Nope."

Jazz starts rummaging in his rucksack as I gaze out over the railing fighting for the here and now over the visions. I can see the back of the restaurant and, I think, Bella and Edward failing to talk to each other on the deck of the bar. They're going to be such hard work.

"Okay." Jazz's voice brings me back to him. "You can sit down now."

"Jazz?" I gasp.

There's a thick blanket spread across the boards between us and in the middle of it a lit candle, a bottle of wine, food containers and plates.

"Dinner." He chuckles, looking embarrassed. "It's quite edible I promise, Bella made it."

I can't speak, I haven't words.

"I'm sorry . . . . I did say I wasn't romantic . . . . and we couldn't just let Rose and Em wander off alone . . . . but I so wanted to . . . . I've screwed up haven't I?"

Carefully I step across the blanket, using the railing to stretch myself up so I can press my lips to his.

"Jasper." I murmur as his arms wrap around my waist, lifting me up. "It's perfect . . . ."

 **BPOV**

Rose and Em are on dessert now, still laughing, still drawn together over the table like magnets. It's quite beautiful. I feel like a total voyeur but the connection between them is giving off a warmth I can almost feel from here. I'm so happy for her.

On a more depressing note I've tried to follow Jasper's instructions, the handgun hidden in my purse a constant reminder, but I haven't seen anything remotely suspicious and neither has Edward.

Although we're wearing discreet radios we agreed beforehand that we wouldn't communicate unless we had to.

I wonder how Alice and Jasper are getting on with their unorthodox dinner . . . .

 **RPOV**

"We should think about getting back." Em murmurs with all the reluctance I feel.

"I know. I wish . . . ."

"So do I." He sighs, reaching across the table to take my hand. "But it is what is. The six of us, we're all in this together."

"I'm glad we did this though." I admit.

"Me too."

 **BPOV**

"They're leaving." Edward murmurs into his radio as Rose and Em emerge onto the street walking hand in hand to the SUV.

"Roger." Is Jasper's crisp response. "You shadow them back and we'll catch you up after we've checked for a tail."

Ever the gentleman Edward gets to his feet and offers me his hand. And I'm pretty sure, because I've overdosed on the 'sap' of the evening that I'm imagining the tingle as our skin touches.

It's chillier now and I'm grateful for Edward's warmth as I wrap my arms around him as instructed, I'd lay my head against his broad back but that would probably be a bit forward . . . .

 **RPOV**

We pull up in front the house and Em cuts the engine.

"Can I walk you to your door?" He enquires with a lascivious smirk.

"You may. And if you wish you may come in for coffee, but I have to warn you not to take advantage of me on our first date Mr McCarty, I'm not that kind of girl."

"My manners are impeccable Ms Hale I can assure you but does that mean I can't steal a kiss?"

"We'll see." I demur, climbing out of the car.

I'm halfway up the steps when his arms close around my waist and he turns me smoothly to face him. The teasing expression has left his face and it's suddenly very serious, which given our current situation causes my heart to leap into my mouth.

But if we're in mortal danger he's decided to steal that kiss first because his mouth closes hungrily over mine.

And I feel it, the magic 'it' that my girlfriends used to talk about, it rushes up from my toes flooding my body with a warm tingling energy that pops my mouth open and sends my tongue in search of his. He pulls me closer and I rise onto my toes so I can kiss him harder, my hands climbing his muscular back so my fingers can comb through the soft hair at the base of his neck.

The moment, because I'm sure that's all it was, seems to go on for eternity but eventually we pull away from each other, drawing breath and gazing into each other's eyes.

"That was well worth the criminal record." He chuckles softly, raising his hand to caress my face. "Well worth it."

I can't speak at the moment so I raise my eyebrow at him instead and his face falls comically.

"Does that mean I'm not getting any coffee?" He asks, pouting slightly.

"You can have coffee." I allow finally, distracted by his thumb which is gently stroking my cheek. "But you have to make it . . . ."

 **APOV**

Finding nothing untoward in town we head back to the house, I like being on the back of the bike with him, especially now it seems to be okay to wrap my arms tight around him and bury my face in his back.

As first dates go it was extremely unconventional but I am _not_ complaining. I bet no one else has ever had a gourmet meal on a water tower, wearing night vision goggles and learning to use a sniper scope!

And I sincerely doubt anyone else has ever, in the history of the world, been kissed the way he kissed _me_. I'm very relaxed about sex but even I wouldn't put out on a first date, but damn if I wasn't ready to pin him to the dirt and steal his virtue. The visions in my head are definitely linked to decisions though, as soon as I considered it I was assaulted by the embarrassing mini-clip of one of the restaurant staff coming out for a smoke and catching me riding a cowboy to save a horse!

Slowly the balmy pleasure of the evening leaks out of me though, some of my other visions have started to solidify tonight and we're going to have to talk about them . . . .

 **BPOV**

Edward and I loiter outside 'checking things' to give Rose and Em some privacy while we wait for Alice and Jasper to get back.

We didn't talk much this evening but the awkwardness I felt had slowly vanished with every smile and whispered comment, its back now though and I can't even look at him.

"Bella?" He asks gently. "Is something wrong?"

"No. Of course not. Just thinking."

He scuffs the toe of his sneaker in the sandy dirt.

"You're very hard to read." He admits after a while.

"I am?" I ask, surprised.

"You are to me." He admits, scuffling some more dirt and starting work on a pattern of some sort.

"Um." So much for intellect.

"Would you have liked to go on a date this evening?"

"I'm um, why are you asking?"

"I'm just curious."

"Well if things had been different I'd probably be holed up in my apartment slaughtering the conclusions on my thesis so I doubt I'd have been on a date."

More scuffling and eventually he throws his head back and laughs.

"My tragic lack of social life is funny to you now?" I ask him, only half joking.

"No." He admits, sobering. "I was more laughing at mine. Would you . . . ."

Whatever he was about to say is cut off by the roar of Jasper's bike as it skids to an impressive halt in front of us . . . .


	43. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all the basics.**

 **Rated M for several reasons.**

 **Part Two**

 **Chapter 10 One and Done**

 **APOV**

We all slept in the living room again. Bella, Rose and I fell asleep on the couch where we were whispering and giggling earlier and Jazz and Em must have joined us at some point leaving Edward to keep watch.

As usual as soon as I wake up my brain is assaulted by images, everything from Em deciding to kiss Rose while they're out checking the perimeter later to a man I don't know issuing instructions to a group of other men I don't know in an empty warehouse somewhere. But there are two that are disturbing me the most, the ones that have stopped changing.

I ease off the couch and pad over to Jazz where he's snoring gently on the couch.

"Jazz." I hiss quietly.

"Ali." He mumbles, opening his arms.

I sigh but snuggle in between them anyway, pressing my face into his chest and breathing in his scent.

"Are you sniffin' me?"

"Uh-huh."

"Could you at least wait till I've taken a shower?"

"Nope."

"You're a strange one." He chuckles, pressing a kiss to the top of my head.

"But you've never found me that strange have you?" I ask.

"Of course not."

"Why?"

"Ali, it's too early . . . ."

"Jasper." I warn him and he exhales, tightening his grip on me.

"My brother Pete gets feelings about things. Nothin' like you and nowhere near as accurate but he's always sworn by them."

I nod, I'm not mad that he hasn't told me, not with everything that's been going on and I'm almost sorry that he probably feels like he's being ambushed right now. But needs must.

"Does he look like you?"

"He does but he's taller and a bit bulkier, never cuts his hair either."

I nod.

"What's his house like?"

"Ali, what's . . . . he lives on our parent's ranch. The house is huge, Spanish style, but it's seen better days. Ali what's this about?"

"They're going after him, I can see it."

"Shit! I knew it!" He growls sitting up abruptly but still taking care not to tip me on the floor. "When?"

"I don't know Jazz, I'm sorry, I can't tell. Can we contact him?"

"Probably not without them being able to whittle away at our location or identities."

"It can't be helped, do it Jazz, and I'll wake the others and explain."

"Ali are you sure?"

"Yes, I've seen it, they'll understand . . . ."

 **RPOV**

Alice is convinced about two visions.

The first being Volturi's assholes going after Jasper's brother and the second of them grabbing and torturing Uncle Vito in a warehouse somewhere.

The poor girl is distraught because she can't narrow down timings or even see if it's too late.

Jasper hasn't been able to contact either of them directly but he's left messages.

And now we've stuck our heads above the parapet we're moving, thanks to his planning it only took us two hours to be packed and ready to leave . . . .

 **BPOV**

Edward and I are squashed in the back of the SUV as Em guns it down the highway.

"Are you worried about your Mom?" He asks and I nod, gnawing my lip. Jasper said I could warn her too but I didn't, I couldn't, what would I have said?

"He's right you know." Edward continues, taking my hand and rubbing my knuckles with his thumb. "They will already be watching her and they'll know you haven't been in contact so there's nothing she can tell them."

"I hope you're right." I murmur. But enlightened treatment of innocent people isn't exactly something Volturi and his cronies are known for, is it? What if my chronic lack of decisiveness has signed her death warrant? Jasper hasn't been in contact with his brother up until now either.

"We can stop and you can call her whenever you want." Edward assures me and upfront Em and Rose nod in agreement.

"She won't believe me." I shudder. "She'll want chapter and verse on everything that's happened and I'm scared that will just make her more of a target. I don't know what to do!"

Tears spring into my eyes and Edward pulls me into his arms, stroking my back as I start to sob.

"Alice hasn't seen your Mom at all." Rose reminds me, twisting in her seat so she can reach back for my hand.

"We don't think she has." I choke out. "But we don't know, poor Alice sees so much."

"Believe me I've thought about who I should warn too, but Jasper's right." Rose continues with conviction. "We run the risk of making anyone we tell a target."

"I know." I sob. "And I'm sorry to be so pathetic, I really am."

"You're not pathetic Bella." Edward growls. "Anything but."

"I hate this!" I howl, burrowing into him. "I hate that they've caused this and we can't stop them or protect everyone from them! Hate! Hate! Hate!"

 **APOV**

"Jazz!" I yell, pounding on his back. "Stop!"

Without questioning me he pulls the bike onto the side of road.

"I've had an idea and it _will_ work, but I need an internet connection! Now!"

He nods, pulling away again without question.

I flove that about him.

It's a fight, a hard one, trying to focus on one vision and one vision only but Pete's important to Jazz so I hang onto it with every mental power I possess . . . .

 _The tall blonde parks his shabby truck in front of the crumbling hacienda, his boots kicking up a cloud of dust as he jumps out, heaving his groceries with him._

 _He tips his ten gallon hat back, narrowing his eyes at the darkening sky before bounding up the steps and shoving open the heavy old door with his shoulders._

" _What the fuck?" He growls, dropping the groceries on the hall table when he spots the enormous crate dominating the foyer._

 _Grumbling he strides up to it, ripping off the sticky plastic envelope and pulling out the note._

' _Pete,_

 _I want you to hold this note and get a real good feeling about it because you need to get a couple of bottles of water and some food and lock yourself inside this crate._

 _And you need to stop frowning and do it now!_

 _Alice'_

" _Well." He drawls, crumpling the note and stuffing it in his pocket. "To quote the song, 'Who the fuck is Alice'?"_

 _After a minute's contemplation he darts into another room, a library of sorts, scooping up a laptop and some hard drives. Then he grabs the grocery bag and climbs into the crate . . . ._

And then, inevitably, back to the other vision, wishing . . . . hoping . . . . praying . . . . for something to change . . . .

" _Where is she?" The man with the scar demands, hovering over the elderly gentleman tied to the chair._

" _Where is who?"_

" _Your niece, Rosalie Hale!"_

" _Ah. I don't know. Hence my reporting her disappearance to the authorities."_

" _She contacted you."_

" _We're Family why wouldn't she?"_

" _You must know where she is!"_

" _Are you messing with me?" The old man snorts cheerfully. "If you know she contacted me then you must know why I don't have any idea where she is!"_

" _This is a waste of time." Another man growls from the darkness in the corner._

" _I have plenty of time." The old man snorts. "It's you guys that are running out of it."_

" _WHERE IS SHE?!" Scarface demands, carefully trailing a knife across the old man's throat, watching the blood drip slowly down onto his starched white dress shirt._

" _I don't know. That's the beauty of this whole thing. You can torture me for the remaining time you have left, and I can assure you it won't be long, and I still won't be able to tell you anything you don't already know. She rang me. I sent her money and new IDs for her and her friends. You already seem to know what they were."_

" _They've ditched them."_

" _And you can see a crystal ball on me where exactly?"_

" _Just kill him." Darkness man drawls. "He doesn't know shit and he's proud of it."_

" _I am." The old man laughs, the overhead lights glinting on his white teeth and white hair. "You don't fuck with a Hale without expecting consequences. You pass that onto your Boss young man, when you're done playing with me."_

" _Finish him." Darkness man orders, rising out of his chair. "We're done here."_

 _A burst of gunfire erupts from somewhere outside as Scarface swipes his knife at the old man again . . . ._

… **.. EMT …..**

Aro does not have time to manage every facet of his empire, not matter how much he would like to so he carefully selects and properly motivates other people to do it for him, so he can focus largely on managing them. But from time to time he finds it necessary to become personally involved in a specific area. Now is one of those times and as always where others see only insurmountable problems Aro sees opportunities.

The first order of business was removing any and all the evidence from Black's Facility.

Expensive but necessary. Marcus and Jane were recovered unharmed and the female Doctor Cullen was recovered somewhat unharmed. After careful consideration Aro decided that Black would be more useful to him alive than dead, for now. Mrs Cope however will not be cooking him any more meals, unless they come with angel's wings. The physicians at his secret research facility in Argentina are caring for Dr Cullen and she will be working hard to repay him for the excellent rehabilitation she is receiving.

Heidi is working hard to redeem herself by staging the deaths and disappearances of Cullen's lab rats.

General Newton is fully aware of just how precarious his position is and that Aro has sent a man to follow his idiot son around, just in case the General's conscience makes an inconvenient appearance during proceedings. Aro has his own resources searching for the lab rats but the General is highly active there too so he does not doubt that between them they will be successful. And just to be sure he has ensured that Newton has moved two of Aro's most trusted military implants into his team. This amuses Aro because he loves knowing more about what is going on in the search for evidence against him than the Security Committee overseeing said searching. He is going to have to approve the hiring of additional resources though. Already Major Whitlock's brother has slipped through the fingers of a locally engaged team although their own people did manage to secure Hale's uncle. Not that it did them much good, Whitlock had already covered his tracks and Hale's financial records are proving nearly as hard to untangle as Aro's.

He has already hired a replacement for Demetri, an experienced gentleman he has worked with before. Garrett is usually purely a freelance specialist but he likes a challenge and has agreed to run operations for Aro until all the loose ends have been removed, all the assets acquired and a permanent replacement identified, even though it may take twelve months or so. Eye wateringly expensive, even for a man as rich as Aro, but the best are most often worth every single penny.

It appears that both the General and Carlisle Cullen were withholding valuable information from him but now Aro's Chief Scientist is in possession of all the files and has already started requesting additional resources to set up the project that will ensue. That will be the easy part, the harder activity will be acquiring the assets without leaving a trail. But the greatest prize will be Mary Alice Brandon and Aro _must_ possess her . . . .


	44. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all the basics.**

 **Rated M for several reasons.**

 **Part Two**

 **Chapter 11 Getting to Know You**

 **RPOV**

Road trips are greatly over romanticised in my opinion, or maybe it's just Jasper's choice of non-descript vehicle that is taking the shine off?

In the passenger seat beside me Alice breaks wind delicately in her sleep and rolls over.

So no, not just the choice of vehicle. I suspect I am coming to love my travelling companions otherwise I would have shoved the belching, farting, snoring, sleep talking lot of them out about fifty miles ago.

Using yet another set of new identities, we have several ready, we have rented a house in Saskatoon. We were surprised but Jasper explained that it's a fallacy that the only safe places to hide are remote, sometimes a thriving metropolis where thousands of people come and go all the time is far more effective. Saskatoon sees a regular rotation of students and scientists from all over the world so our covers are unlikely to be questioned. And really, who is going to look for us in a place I hadn't heard of twenty four hours ago?

We have two vehicles now and I am driving our new, and I use the term advisedly, SUV and Bella and Edward are following on in the pickup truck which we got so we wouldn't have to ditch Jasper's dirt bike. With so many of us to share the driving we haven't had to stop except for gas and food. Which probably accounts for the low level 'hum' in here.

Sighing I roll down the window, letting the cold air wash the funk from my face.

According to the GPS we should be in Lincoln in another hour, right on time to pick up Pete from the depot.

I can't believe she shipped him in a crate but she's adamant that was the safest way to get him out of Texas and hooked up with us. Crazy.

I'm not going to say, even in my head, that I wish she'd been able to do that for Uncle Vito. Despite what he's done for us I can't forgive him for taking Royce's side over mine all those years ago, I get what Bella's tried to tell me, that he grew up in a different era with different beliefs and experiences but he's the one, more than any of my other relatives, that was always expressing the importance of Family. And it's real hard, I'm discovering, to forgive a dead man no matter that he took your secrets to the grave. His funeral is the day after tomorrow, I don't know if I'll be sending flowers . . . .

 **APOV**

"Keep quiet!" Jazz orders the crate as we wait for a forklift to come heave it into the back of the pickup.

"Fuck you." It mutters quietly but distinctly and I stifle a giggle.

I think the rest of us are going to love having Pete around as much as Jazz is going to hate it.

Back in the cab we wave our goodbyes and turn left on the highway, back to the motel where the others are waiting.

Jazz wanted to stop off somewhere less conspicuous but Rose threatened a mutiny unless there was some serious showering undertaken forthwith.

We pull up at the back of the parking lot where the lights are out and the others gather round as Em prises the crate open.

"Jesus fuckin' Christ." A voice with a heavy southern twang groans. "This has better be good an' you assholes had better have a toilet close by."

"Need help gettin' out of there Pete?" Jazz chuckles.

"You fucker!" Pete growls, rolling out onto the asphalt and then staggering awkwardly to his feet. "I knew you'd be behind this torture. What the fuck have you done now GI Joe?"

"That's a long story."

"It usually is. Who the fuck is Alice?"

"That would be me." I respond, stepping forward.

He peers down at me for a moment and then scowls.

"For your information little Sister in Law to be I am not fuckin' George of the Jungle! Don't you ever, _ever_ , FedEx me anywhere again!"

"Duly noted."

"I'll take my welcome to the family hug now." He informs me, moving in, arms wide.

"Oh no you won't." Jazz snaps, getting between us in a flash. "You'll take a shower first, you stink . . . ."

 **BPOV**

After shower rotation, I bet Rose was a Dorm Mom, we ordered pizza and sat in a circle on the floor while we talked.

We all chipped in telling Pete what had happened to us while he went paler and paler and eventually lost his appetite, dropping a half chewed slice of double pepperoni back in the box, which none of us had the heart to tell him off for.

Then he told us that he hadn't been over worried when Jasper told him they were picking up his lead on Volturi, and then promptly disappeared.

"So you weren't worried about me at all?" Jasper teases his brother, adding a hefty jab with his elbow to Pete's shoulder for good measure.

"Ouch." Pete complains. "Pack it in ya boney little fucker. And no. I wasn't worried about you GI Joe, plus ça change, right? I was keepin' an eye on ya anyway, you borrowed my identity remember?"

"Right." Em laughs. "You're the real Digital Cowboy."

"Yes sir." Pete drawls lazily, tipping his huge hat and winking at Rose. "The real deal, accept no pasty assed skinny imitations that can't work a smart phone."

"I can work a smart phone." Jasper objects.

"You can text on it." Pete shrugs. "An' that's like sayin' a Stone Age man can use an internal combustion engine because it props the door to his hut open in hot weather."

"Asshole."

"Dick."

"If we could get back the point?" Rose enquires with malevolent politeness, evidenced by her raised bitch brow.

Pete stares at her for a moment, a slow smile spreading on his face, and I realise that you don't need Alice's 'gift' to see some things coming. He's found a 'victim' for his personal style of baiting.

"Rose isn't it?"

Her eyebrow remains raised.

"When I hack your social media accounts I'm guessin' I'm gonna find that you ain't got no friends?"

"Fuck you . . . ."

"Babe." Em wraps an arm around her waist to hold her down.

"I get it Princess." Pete drawls, pausing to take a pull on his beer. "You're it. The Cat's Pyjamas. The Blonde that all others are ambitious to be . . . ."

Oh my god. She's going to go nuclear . . . .

"An' you're the bitch with the barren field where fucks no longer grow." Pete continues. "But I got your number."

"You know _nothing_ about me." She informs him coldly.

"You're right." He laughs. "But I'm a quick study ain't I?"

Rose opens and closes her mouth, her eyes narrowing.

And its game on I think . . . .

 **RPOV**

I got your number too, asshole.

Em squeezes me tighter and I stop glaring at Pete the Pain for a moment to smile at him gratefully.

When I look back the fucker's smirking and tilting his beer bottle at me in a toast.

I toast him back with my best New York smile.

Game on you countrified motherfucker . . . .

 **APOV**

My head explodes with movie clips and partial visions and oh my god, these two are going to drive me mad!

"You okay?" Jazz whispers as Em deftly changes the subject.

"I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"As sure as I can ever be." I admit, allowing him to pull me into his side.

We sit like that until Em and Pete are done good naturedly arguing over football and then Jazz gets us back on course.

"So what has happened since I've been gone?"

"Apart from me having to butt out of a major part of my life to support your alibi?"

"I'm sorry Pete." Jazz murmurs, shamefaced. "Apart from that."

"Ah don't sweat it GI Joe, I'm only windin' you up, I was more than happy to start a new online identity. The Digital Cowboy was gettin' old anyways. Like we agreed I stopped postin' when you told me you were goin' in. Reaction was about what I expected, where are you, what ya doin' an' stuff. I inducted some of my more trusted crew on my new identity . . . ."

"Crew?" Bella asks.

"Yeah. Some of us online work together."

"Work together to do what?" Bella persists.

"Um."

"Tell her Pete." Jazz chuckles.

"Um. Well we hack things."

"What sort of things?" Bella questions and the rest of us try to stifle our laughter.

"Cop's daughter." Em informs an uncomfortable looking Pete.

"Things, you know. Financial institutions, the Pentagon, social media."

"Why?"

"That's easy." Pete replies, beaming again. "Because we can."

Bella raises her eyebrow in an unconscious imitation of Rose but it has a very different effect on Pete.

"And that's the only reason you do it?"

Jazz snorts and chugs some beer.

"It's important to stick it to the man, ya know?" Pete mumbles.

More eyebrow.

"An' sometimes you can make money out of it." He admits, borrowing Jazz's shame face.

Go Bella, her questioning technique is coming on in leaps and bounds . . . .

 **BPOV**

Oh. Okay then. So he's a hacker. And a thief.

Meh. Sorry Charlie, bigger fish to fry.

Jasper favours me with one his super wide smiles and then scowls at his brother.

"Which part of tell no one was it you had a problem with?" He huffs.

"Oh come on." Pete snorts. "I only told two of 'em and I only told 'em I was ditchin' the online ID because it had been hacked so they could help me monitor it."

"Pete." Jasper sighs. "Do you even know who these people are?"

"I'm pretty sure I've worked out who one of 'em is but they've never given me a reason not to trust 'em. Besides, they'd have realised right fuckin' quick that somethin' was wrong, or did you want your cover blown?"

"It _was_ blown."

"Ah. Yeah. Sorry about that man but I'm pretty sure it wasn't me or my guys."

"Fortunately for you so am I."

They stare at each for a while, communicating in a way that I'm pretty sure only siblings can, and then Jasper sighs again and shakes his head.

"So?" He asks. "What did you find out?"

"Not as much as I'd have liked to." Pete admits, serious all of a sudden. "Whoever was interested in your cover didn't leave any fingerprints when they were monitorin' it, _if_ they were watchin' it. But about two weeks ago rumours started appearin' that you, me, fuck this is confusin'. That we'd been arrested by the Feds for hacking somethin' we shouldn't a done. Then that we we'd been whacked by some crime lord for interferin' in his business. It wasn't much, just enough to get the online community started on conspiracy theories an' you know how much nerds love a good conspiracy theory."

"Why are you all looking at me?" I demand, embarrassed. I am not a nerd, I just have nerdy leanings!

They laugh, of course.

"And did you find anything?" Jasper queries, drawing attention back to Pete.

"Memphis Belle thought she'd got a lead but I don't know how it panned out because I've been in a crate for the last three days."

"Can you contact her?" I ask.

"No." Jasper is firm. "It's too risky."

"Oh give me a break." Pete snorts. "Yes we can contact her without being traced, I just need to be near a decent POP. Where we headed anyway?"

"Saskatoon."

"Cool." He nods. "Canadistan, that'll work . . . ."

 **RPOV**

I've never driven as far or for as long as I have in the last couple of weeks. In New York there is neither the opportunity, nor the point. I've discovered that I quite like it, even at night, it gives me a chance to think. And the Lord knows I have a lot to think about.

We're all coping with this in our own ways I suppose. Me for example, I like to bottle it up and not talk about it. None of us are talking about it much but I literally _can't_. I've tried because Em wanted me to. But the words get stuck in my throat, like thick choking vomit. Of course I can analyse that myself. No one believed me when I tried to tell them about Royce, in fact me trying to vocalise it caused nothing but trouble. So why bother? I survived, I made a life for myself. It's all good. And besides, how would I vent my anger? This epic force that's prowling inside me, knotting my insides and grinding my teeth together? Not on my friends that's for sure.

I'll be quite happy to vent some of it on the Digital Cowboy though, dude has a target painted right in the middle of his forehead.

I cast a glance at him, slumped in the seat beside me, the only other person that's still awake. His stupid hat pulled low over his eyes. Fortunately since calling shotgun on the grounds of his cramped legs he hasn't uttered a word, even so his steady breathing and occasional sigh is irritating the fuck out of me. We couldn't let him die and he might turn out to be useful but . . . . I'd still like to beat the ever loving shit out of him. How dare he presume to know me! How very fucking dare he!

Except he was right wasn't he? The field in which my fucks grow has been barren for a while, I poisoned the soil myself because it's very difficult to be hurt if you don't give a fuck about anyone or anything, even yourself. But now I have five people I call friends and a Pete.

All of whom are in danger from that fat, entitled fuck, Aro Volturi. I don't know if it's my personality or my upbringing (there's only so much about being mob bosses that my Dad and 'Uncles' could keep a secret from a five year old) that makes me react to danger by wanting to go on a murderous rampage.

Anyway, the fear, the outrage and the lack of direct action are churning away in my stomach like battery acid and I just know I'm going to get an ulcer if I don't get to commit and act of violence soon.

"What's with all the fuckin' road works?" Pete grumbles as we roll to a stop in traffic for the fourth time in two hours.

I don't answer him because I'm busy giving the taillights of the car in front us my best bitch brow.

"Princess?" Pete enquires gently.

"What!"

"You're gonna break that itty bitty steerin' wheel if you grip it any harder."

"Would you like me to break you instead?" I ask sweetly.

"You can try if it'll make ya feel any better, that's a lot of pent up aggression you got goin' on there."

"Do you get these observational pearls out of a cracker?"

"No ma'am." He says with an easy laugh. "Facebook, makes us all an expert on everythin' . . . ."


	45. Chapter 45

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all the basics.**

 **Rated M for several reasons.**

 **Part Two**

 **Chapter 12 Beware the Troglodytes**

 **BPOV**

Our new place is in a fairly quiet location in one of the suburbs of Saskatoon. It's a three bed three bath but the only person using a bedroom is Pete, the rest of us are still crashing out in the living room. If he finds it strange he hasn't said anything, mind you he's in no position to talk, we soon found out he's pretty much nocturnal.

He's also a human spider, lurking in the middle of his web. Formerly the family room. They boys quickly got it set up as our Situation Room and with Pete's help the servers were split into two, one set routed through god knows where to hide our internet activities while we work on taking down the bad guys and other one using a more standard secure connection for all our monitoring. Pete's letting me continue to run that one and he's shown me how to use the software properly, turns out Jasper was only aware of about ten percent of its power. One whole wall of the room is our new improved Threat Board, resplendent with all the accoutrements Em insisted on bringing with us from Florida, what is it with that boy and colored plastic, it's like the shiny thing to his magpie!

Pete and I have expanded the threat board and the monitoring to cover a much wider range of people than we were looking at originally and sifting through of all the information is keeping us all occupied pretty much all of the time.

Which is good because I don't think there is any one of us that welcomes being alone with our thoughts at the moment.

With Pete's arrival and the setting up of operations it wasn't surprising that we ended up discussing our plan, get before gotten. Rose and Jasper are still very much for summary justice, wiping out our enemies. Pete, Edward and I are more focussed on ruining them, revealing their sordid activities to the world in a way that cannot be ignored or undone. Alice and Em like this idea too, provided Aro and the Cullens are extremely dead at the end of it. I wish I was more stridently against it, but the idea of them being dead, even by one of our hands, doesn't fill me with quite the guilt I thought it would.

Memphis Belle's lead turned out to be a dead end, or rather the user she traced the computer that was spreading rumours about Pete to, turned out to be dead.

And when we reach a dead end like that it just re-enforces the hopelessness of our situation. Revenge and justice are for movie characters, powerful characters, not people like us. Me. I'm a victim and despite surviving I feel more like one every day, just keeping busy while I wait to get picked off . . . .

 **APOV**

I have finally had to let Edward start helping me manage what's going on in my head. That's step one he insists and when it's less of a burden on me we'll start working on using it to our advantage. I know this makes sense but the desire to help, to keep us safe, is strong and it's hard to focus when I see something that 'feels' important. After being able to save Pete I so easily get bogged down in following movie trails and I know Edward's right when he says that means I'm losing control of the bigger picture and my gift but it's so fucking hard!

On Doctor's orders I'm also taking regular naps and he's right, I can cope with it all better when I'm not tired. It isn't always easy to get to sleep though and Edward is teaching me yoga, amongst other things, to help me relax and tune out. He's also prescribed me sleeping pills but he only lets me have one when I'm really struggling. Of course it worries me to take them but between he and Jazz I'm pretty sure I'm not going to get hooked.

And, on those rare occasions when we get some privacy Jazz and I have found something else that takes my mind off my visions!

That kiss on the water tower was only tip of a really, really, _big_ iceberg . . . .

 **RPOV**

My task for today is known associates of Aro Volturi and the Cullens, there are quite a few, including a bat shit crazy brother we didn't know Volturi had. Marcus. The evil looking fucker has a rap sheet a mile long and is supposed to be dead, except we've discovered that he isn't. He's on the threat board now and Bella and Memphis Belle are trying to find him.

We're also trying to find the man Alice saw when Uncle Vito was killed, which isn't easy with only a description to go on but she's adamant we need to know who he is because he keeps popping up in her head in ways that always end badly for one of us. I love Alice but I wish she's have a few happier visions, you know?

Jasper is still trying to teach us all his survival skills. Under cover of darkness we practise hand to hand combat in the yard. Our escape kits have been expanded to include lists of places to get IDs, weapons and all manner of things without questions being asked. It's what we need but like everything about our lives at the moment it's depressing as fuck. I don't feel like a survivor, I feel like the turkey that escaped its cage but is still trapped in the barn.

Goodies are still arriving all the time. We even have a CIA authorised disguise kit, and it's kind of cool but I wish we were in a position to treat it as more of a toy than a survival tool. Em's already been bawled out by Jasper for making himself a Cyrano de Bergerac nose out of it.

Of course I leapt to his defence. I love to see Em with a smile on his face, not that it's that easy to wipe off, but when I saw him chagrined and apologising to Jasper I lost it. There was a full stand up dress row with everyone except Pete, who was sleeping, pitching in. We made up afterwards but it left a bitter taste, mainly because we're so close as a group that not even I got a kick out of hurling insults at everyone. At least it solidified something in all our minds, none of us wants to live like this forever, so failure to act is not an option. And something good came of it, Jasper is at least going to let us go out, as long as it's never alone and we're suitably armed to the teeth.

Yay.

I like the idea of hanging Aro and his cronies out to dry on the internet, love it in fact, but I wish we has some hard evidence to offer up other than just ourselves. I was all for it, quite happy to stick my head above the parapet but even Pete thought that was a bad idea, he pointed out quite rightly that Volturi's team were managing to do extensive damage in the absence of any truth whatsoever and we would do the same. Besides, he's sure that once we start slinging mud there will be others crawling out from their hiding places to do the same thing. Pete's hard at work, he's bearable when he's concentrating, setting up an environment we can attack from and Em's started a new board on the other wall in the family room, the Rumour Mill.

So we're a _crew_ now, the jury is out on our name, Pete says we have to have one, but Em's pushing Experiment me This quite hard . . . .

 **BPOV**

The others are all crashed out in the living room watching some TV show that's all the rage at the moment, Game of Chairs or something, so it's only me in the Situation Room. Which is fine by me, as much as I don't want to be alone like I used to I still relish the quiet of having a room all to myself for a while, I even find the unearthly glow of all the computer screens comforting. There's a bit of a celebratory mood in the air since 'Operation Experiment me This' is going live tomorrow. It doesn't feel like much of a campaign, I wish we had more names and some damning photos, but it's a start. And after an initial dip, Rose was forthright with her opinions, everyone's spirits have been lighter since that awful row we had the other night.

I'm engrossed in trawling through all the data we're gathering and sort of chatting with Memphis Belle. I'm the only one other than Pete that 'talks' to her and we haven't told her about the others or what's really going on, as far as she knows Pete's brought me in for Experiment me This and I'm getting paid for helping just like she is. I wish, via several banks we've wired her a small fortune. Pete insisted it was only fair and that she'd get suspicious eventually if this didn't run like any other job. Still, it's weird to 'work' with someone you don't know, even especially when they're just Memphis Belle and you're Library Girl.

' _Did you see it?' **MB**_

 _'I'm looking at it now' **LG**_

 _'It fits the same pattern as the one we're working on' **MB**_

"It sure does." I murmur as I scan the document quickly. This is the 'fun activity' that Pete's online friend signed up for many months ago. Somehow Memphis has found a list of other people who may also have taken part (been brutally murdered).

' _I don't see how it helps though' **LG**_

 _'We'll put these names into our search_ _algorithm, see if it turns anything up' **MB**_

 _'Okay' **LG**_

 _'There sure do seem to be a lot of sorry_ _losers disappearing. I think I've found_ _another one in Germany, I'll plug those_ _in too' **MB**_

Well that's nice, hearing my friends and I described as losers. I lean back in my chair and sigh. Pete gave her all our real names save for Edward and Jaspers' and though we've all disappeared from our lives there is nothing to link us together and even with Uncle Vito's police report there's nothing in cyber space about the Experiment we all signed up for beforehand. The New York cops aren't even looking for Rose, not that we expected much, they've just assumed that she's fallen victim to a feud between Families and that her body will turn up somewhere eventually. They're certainly not bothered about Uncle Vito's sudden death, probably still out celebrating.

 _'What about Jessica Stanley' **LG**_

 _'The Seattle cops have drawn a total blank, no leads on t_ _he guy she's_ _supposed to have gone on a date with,_ _apparently her laptop had been wiped,_ _I've got the detective's details if you_ _want them' **MB**_

 _'Please, I might add them to the Rumour_ _Mill' **LG**_

 _'LOL, you'll have to send me a photo of_ _that thing' **MB**_

 _'You'll see it soon enough' **LG**_

 _'True, tomorrow is D-day' **MB**_

I stretch and unkink my muscles, tomorrow I'm going to take Edward up on his offer of a trip into the city, I'm in danger of turning into a troglodyte stuck in here all the time.

' _I almost forgot, next batch of_ _surveillance photos are up when you're_ _ready' **MB**_

 _'Right. Nothing says fun more than_ _scrolling through hundreds of photos_ _looking for random faces in the crowd' **LG**_

 _'Chin up Library, at least you're getting_ _paid for it' **MB**_

"Pfft."

I call up the programme and load the file. Volturi Media Towers, New York. Great . . . .

 **APOV**

"It's him!" I screech, falling out of Jazz's lap in my scramble to get up.

"What?" "Who?" "What the fuck?"

"Is she always like this?" Pete demands as we stampede into the Situation Room scaring the shit out of a totally focussed Bella.

"Stop on that one!" I order her. "It's him, the guy from the Warehouse!"

"Which one?" She asks, her cursor swirling between the myriad faces in the lobby.

"The dark blonde, the tall one in the blue shirt."

She zooms in and enhances the image.

"Alright then." Pete drawls, sliding into his chair. "Let's put him in the facial recognition software and see what we can come up with . . . ."


	46. Chapter 46

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all the basics.**

 **Rated M for several reasons.**

 **Part Two**

 **Chapter 13 Tap, Tap, Boom!**

 **APOV**

This isn't the sort of thing that usually excites me but nevertheless I can barely stand still as we gather around Pete's chair waiting for our fight back to go live. We still don't know enough about my gift to even begin to understand it but I hope, and pray, that this leads to something concrete we can use.

"Please, please, please." I plead, crossing my fingers as I bounce beside Jazz.

"Are we ready?" Pete asks.

"Yes!" We chorus.

"Are we sure about this?"

"Yes!" "No!" "Just fucking get on with it!"

"Ah gimme a break Rose, I'm only tryin' to build the excitement."

"I take it you don't get laid much." She drawls.

"Don't start the pair of you." Jazz orders before they can go at it.

"Start what GI Joe? The Princess and I enjoy our quality interactions, don't we darlin'?"

Rose's mouth opens and Em slaps his hand over it.

"Not now Babe, I wanna see what happens."

"You do know nothing is going to happen straight away, don't you?" Bella queries.

"That's right Little Nerd, suck the fun right out of it." Pete groans.

"But it . . . ."

"For fuck's sake." Jazz groans, leaning over his brother to hit the enter key.

"Hey!"

The screaming is immediate and intense, filling my head with painful white noise.

"Make it stop! MAKE IT STOP!"

"Ali?" "Fuck!" "Edward do something!" "Alice, oh my god, what's happening to her . . . ."

 **BPOV**

We can't do anything to calm her, it's all we can do to stop her injuring herself as she thrashes on the floor, fingers trying to dig into her skull.

"Edward." Jasper pleads, finally managing to capture her hands. " _Do_ something."

"Hold her still, I'll be back in a minute!"

After a moment's hesitation I sit astride her stomach as Rose grabs her ankles. I can't believe she's so strong.

"Alice, _please_." I implore her.

But she's not home to callers, even Jasper murmuring his feelings in her ear isn't calming her, its horrific.

"Move back." Edward commands, appearing with a horse needle.

"What's that?" Jasper demands.

"Tranquilliser. Keep her right arm still Jazz, I need to get it in her vein."

"EM! Fuckin' help me!"

"Got her." Em responds, grabbing her other arm so Jasper can force the right one into the carpet.

"It's not working Edward!"

"Give it a minute." Edward retorts as she continues to buck and scream.

"Edward she's hurting herself!"

"Keep hold of her!"

"Alice _please_." I sob, my tears falling onto her heaving chest.

Abruptly she stops screaming and the quiet feels like absolute silence.

"What's happening?" Jasper demands in a suddenly over loud voice as her thrashing continues.

"The tranquilliser takes a few minutes to work." Edward reassures him. "Look, she's calming already."

And she is, finally

"Thank fuck." Jasper groans as she stills. "What the hell was that?"

"I don't know. Get her on one of the beds, quickly, so I can examine her."

Jasper gathers her effortlessly into his arms and we hurry out after him, only stopping when Edward closes the bedroom door on us with a distracted smile of apology . . . .

 **RPOV**

"How is she?" I demand as soon as Edward opens the door.

"Sleeping."

"What the fuck happened?"

"I'm sorry Jazz." Edward sighs, turning back to close the door as he runs his hand through his hair. "I should have seen this coming."

"Seen what coming?" I snap when it's closed.

"I think our mass posting must have triggered a motherlode of decisions and visions." He sighs again, tugging at his hair this time. "And I think, I'm hoping, that she was just overloaded."

Bella moves forward to wrap her arms around his waist and he accepts the comfort, hugging her back and closing his eyes.

"Hoping?" I ask.

"She should really be in hospital, there are tests I could do with the right equipment to make sure there isn't anything else going on."

"Then we'll take her!" It seems obvious to me. "We've got fake IDs, they might as well be useful for something!"

"We can't, at least not yet."

"Why not?"

"She's full of a tranquilliser we can't explain her having taken, it will take days to get it out of her system. They'll ask questions. Our new IDs might not be enough to keep us from suspicion, off the radar."

"I don't give a shit about that and neither will anyone else, if she needs to go to hospital she goes!"

"Rose." He sighs, releasing Bella reluctantly but keeping his arm around her waist. "If I think she needs to go I'll take her myself, I promise, but I couldn't see any obvious physical issues, let's just let her sleep, okay?"

"Am I supposed to trust your medical judgement more now that I know you're a real Doctor?" I semi tease him.

"Yes. You are. And I'm a very good one by the way."

"Shit." I exhale, some of the fear and tension draining out of me as I turn around to head back to the Situation Room.

"Edward." Bella laughs shakily as they follow me. "Your bedside manner needs a little work."

"What do you mean?"

"You could have saved Rose and me an unnecessary coronary by explaining straight away that you thought Alice was basically okay and we should wait for her to wake up before we start worrying."

"But that's not _entirely_ . . . ."

"Edward, shush!"

Once he's done making a slightly better job of reassuring everyone else we gather back round Pete to look at the screens. He's set one up for every feed and we're quiet for a few minutes as we try to make sense of them.

Number one is an anonymous email to the detective investigating Jessica's disappearance. Basically it's a photo of Mike Newton, the link to his Facebook page and a few words explaining how he might have targeted her and why.

Next up is Volturi Media Enterprises and a twitter feed asking what their connection is to a long list of dead and missing people, including some of our recently departed own.

Followed by 'why is this mercenary spending so much time with Aro Volturi' posted with a picture of Alice's warehouse man, we don't know his actual name but we've found a number of aliases and published every fucking one.

Then we had a crack at General Newton in several appropriate Facebook groups and anti-establishment forums 'why this man is unfit to lead an investigation into Aro Volturi and other things the government doesn't want you to know'. We even named a few Senators from the Security Committee, just for shits and giggles.

All the posts and the email are linked to the news site we've set up, Experiment me This, the content of which we've taken _complete_ free rein with. Underground Gladiator rings. Stolen military secrets. Bribery and corruption. The Facility. Billy Black. Heidi. Carlisle and Esme Cullen. Accounts of what happened to us down there, without our names of course, but certainly with Jenks and Laurent. What we didn't know for sure we made up, just like most other internet new outlets.

I don't understand exactly how all this works but apparently Pete and Memphis Belle are seeding Twitter and Facebook with 'trending' news enticing people to the news site, the counter on Pete's big screen already going up as bored people follow the links, but other than that nothing. Instinctively I reach behind me for Em's hand, he was so excited, I don't know what he thought would happen, but this probably wasn't it.

"Those numbers are pretty good." Pete murmurs as he checks whatever he's checking.

"Pete." Bella attracts his attention to another screen. "We got mail!"

"That was fuckin' quick, don't just stand there Little Nerd, open it!"

 _To: Experiment Me This_

 _From: Tanya Denali_

 _Subject: Re: Jessica Stanley Murder Investigation_

 _Firstly, this is not a murder investigation._

 _Secondly, this is still a serious missing persons investigation which does not need to be messed with by a troll with too much time on his hands or an axe to grind. Jessica has a family, show some respect._

 _And finally, when we find you we will arrest you._

 _Have a nice day!_

 _Detective Tanya Denali_

 _Seattle Police Department_

 _'Service, Pride, Dedication'_

"It didn't work." Edward observes.

"Forget that." Em huffs. "Denali man. Do you think they're related?"

"They can't be."

"It's not exactly a common name, lemme look . . . ."

"I'm going to check on Alice." Edward decides so Bella and I hurry out after him . . . .

 **…** **.. EMT …..**

"You think this is funny?" Aro enquires.

"Of course." Garrett chuckles, pausing to sip his expensive Margaux. "Cyberspace is the cryogenic chamber of modern warfare, it is highly entertaining that they would use it to fight back against you."

"I am not entertained." Aro points out.

"I understand that." Garret responds earnestly, setting aside his wine glass. "And this must be very inconvenient for you . . . ."

"Inconvenient?" Aro snorts in annoyance. "I do not have time to field hysterical calls from my business associates and pocket dwelling bottom feeders, I am not their mothers! And while it is merely chump change in the grand scheme of things I have lost tens of millions of dollars already because you deemed it prudent to cancel our next 'Entertainment Package' and like any such programming the losses will continue to build when jittery clients and viewers become too scared of their own shadows to sign up for the next one."

"Aro I can assure you that I _do_ understand the ramifications and the need for a swift resolution. The good news . . . ." Aro snorts again but doesn't interrupt this time. " . . . . is that both your Heidi's team _and_ my technical expert Kate agree that however clever they may think they are being about this any and all internet traffic can be traced eventually, if you have the right resources."

"And do we?"

"Between us we absolutely do."

The two men eat their Beef Wellington in silence for a few minutes, Aro deep in thought, Garrett waiting for his employer to be ready to speak again.

Garrett isn't particularly concerned with this development but he knows that Aro is. Many people in some very high places are very well aware of, and benefitting from, Aro's illegal activities but beyond that they have never been mentioned 'out loud'. Not that the audience for this will be that large, just those that were watching for it, and those who are titivated by a good conspiracy theory. A few rich privileged people will be have a an unfamiliar bout of discomfort for a while but as long as Experiment me This is shut down quickly there will be nothing for them to _really_ worry about.

"I want this dealt with quickly." Aro intones eventually, pausing to taste his own Margaux. "I want Brandon _and_ Masen in Argentina with Professor Weber and I want the rest of them expunged from existence."

"And you shall have it."

"Do not over promise me Garrett." Aro threatens and Garrett bends his head to his dinner to hide his smile. Like a great white shark he has no real predators to be afraid of, but part of how he earns his money is his empathy with his clients, and they usually need to feel top of the food chain, even though they aren't.

They continue to eat in silence until Garrett's cell rings.

"Excuse me." Garrett apologies when he sees Kate's face flashing and decides to answer it. "Yes?"

Aro continues to eat, and attempt to listen.

"Canada?"

Aro's ears prick up.

"Get the team to the airport and send all the details to my tablet, I'm on my way!"

Aro raises an imperious eyebrow and this time Garrett does laugh.

"We've got a DNA match on a female admitted to Saskatoon City Hospital's emergency department . . . ."


	47. Chapter 47

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all the basics.**

 **Rated M for several reasons.**

 **Part Two**

 **Chapter 14 Familiar Territory**

 **RPOV**

"Fuck!" I scream as I throw what I can into a suitcase. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!"

"Rosalie! You ready?"

"Yes, no, wait. I need to pack some shit for Alice and Bella!"

"Forget Bella! And hurry the fuck up!" Jasper orders, withdrawing from the room, his boots thudding down the stairs as he goes to shout at Pete.

"Pete move your sorry ass, we don't have time for this!"

"Well fuckin' make time GI Joe, we're fucked without this shit, I'll be done in five!"

Silence, presumably he's gone to check on Alice and Edward again. She's still out, completely oblivious to the absolute chaos that's erupted in the last ten minutes.

Bella and Em went out for supplies hours ago, food and some stuff that Edward wanted for Alice when she woke up, not that it matters now. They didn't come back and twenty minutes ago Pete found Bella's alias in the computer system at Saskatoon City Hospital. Jasper says our IDs won't stand up to that kind of scrutiny so we're leaving. The military tactician in him wants to run for the border but the man, thank fuck, is going to swing us by the hospital first. Not that he has much choice, there's no way Edward and I are leaving without them. And then there's Alice, fuck what a mess, why can't we catch a break?

"Cars are loaded." Jasper yells, pounding on a wall downstairs. "We're going!"

"Shit!" I screech as I all but throw myself down the stairs, colliding with an equally ruffled Pete in the hallway.

We exchange a look.

And then we scramble out onto the driveway in Jasper's wake.

Pete and I take the truck while he drives the SUV with Alice and Edward in the back, it's only twenty minutes to the hospital but if feels like forever. Out of habit we park in the ass end of the darkened parking lot, leaving Edward and Alice in the SUV while the rest of us head inside.

I hate hospitals in the dead of night, who wouldn't, there's never a fucking good reason for being there.

"Hi, how can I help you?" The lady on Reception asks with more cheer than is appropriate or warranted for this time of night.

"Some friends of ours have been brought in from and RTA." Jasper replies with a carefully crafted, charming yet concerned, expression. "Peyton Kristen and John Kellan."

"Let me have a look . . . . ah, yes, we have a Peyton Kristen but no Kellan. There was a young man with no ID brought in with her though, could that be him?"

"Yes." Jasper nods briskly. "They went out shopping a couple of hours ago and didn't come back."

"Well, I'll see if I can find out what's happening Mr . . .?"

"Jackson, Alan Jackson." He grabs my elbow and pulls me in to his side. "And this is Nikki, John's fiancé."

"Okay then. Take a seat and I'll be with you in a moment."

Against my will Jasper guides me to a nearby seat and I glance around casually looking for Pete but he's already disappeared deeper into the building on a recon of his own.

The receptionist has disappeared too, leaving her colleague disinterestedly scanning a gossip magazine.

"This is taking too long." Jasper mutters after several minutes.

"Do you think there's a problem?" I whisper back.

"I don't know." He shrugs, his eyes at their most flinty. "But both of them were armed, that's hardly usual for Saskatoon I'd have thought."

"There _was_ a police cruiser out front."

He nods, flinty eyes roving discreetly over everything they can see.

"Come on." He decides, getting up and pulling me with him. "I don't like this, we're sitting ducks here."

"Where are we going?"

"Same way Pete went, through the back, keep quiet and let me do the talking."

The harsh white light in the corridors does nothing to make me feel inconspicuous as we make our way along them but it doesn't seem to matter, maybe it's the ant thing, once you're in it doesn't occur to anyone that you shouldn't be.

That is until fingers suddenly latch onto my arm, pulling me sideways, the scream dies on my lips as Pete pulls us into a darkened office.

"I've found them." He whispers, indicating the glowing computer screen. "But I wouldn't go into the ED if I were you, its crawlin' with cops."

"Where are they?" I demand.

"Em's in a cubicle, cuts and scrapes and a concussion, he's out like Alice. They ain't worried about him though Princess so hold ya horses. Bella was in surgery but she's in recovery now."

"What, why?"

"Broken arm, they've pinned it, she'll be lightin' up airport security like a Christmas tree for a while."

"And the cops?"

"They're on one." Pete sighs. "Apparently they were chasin' some wrong doer when one of their cars side swiped Bella and Em on a street corner, they were shittin' a brick until they realised they were both packin' now they're not sure what the fuck's goin' on."

"Shit!" Jasper growls, sinking into a chair. "Shit, shit, shit!"

"What do we do?" I ask him fighting my instinct to check on Em, see he's okay for myself.

"Let me think." Jasper says, waving me away.

"Here." Pete urges me into the seat in front of the computer. "Watch this, it'll give you a blow by blow on Bella and Em, their system's state of the art."

So I do, even though I haven't got a fucking clue what any of it means.

After a few minutes there's movement in the hall.

"They were there when I left." The receptionist is saying.

"Can you describe them?"

"Tall, blonde, good looking, jeans and t-shirts. Nothing odd about them at all."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing and we see a lot of odd in here Officer."

"CCTV?"

"We can access it at my desk . . . ." They move away and Jasper looks like he's about to explode.

"Don't sweat it." Pete assures him. "The CCTV was the first thing I broke when I found a computer, they got nothin'."

"We can't stay here." Jasper decides after a moment. "We know they're okay for now. Pete can you print their records off for Edward?"

"On it." A printer somewhere in the room starts whirring almost immediately.

"We need to let him know what's happening and see what our options are."

"Okay." I nod.

"Okay, done." Pete confirms rustling some paper at us.

Jasper checks the corridor and beckons for us to follow him, it's easy to see where we're headed, the Fire Exit.

"Hey! Stop!"

"RUN!"

"Myers! I've found them!"

Running feet start after us as Jasper blasts the door open with his shoulder and we all but fall down the steep concrete steps.

"Keep running!" He orders us both, turning to face our pursuers.

I hesitate but Pete grabs my arm to pull me along as a fight breaks out behind us . . . .

 **APOV**

"He's here!"

The vision is clear and sharp, _immediate_ and intense.

"Who?" Edward asks as my eyes adjust to the darkness.

"Garrett, the warehouse man, he's in the hospital now."

"Shit! Are you sure?"

"We have to warn the others!"

"Alice, you've been out for a while . . . ."

"Yes and if you don't hold me up I'm going to keep falling over, I've seen it, now MOVE!"

Like once or twice in the Facility this movie feels live, it's happening now and I can use it, but it's going to be close.

"This way." I urge Edward as my legs wobble like a new born foal's. "They're making their way back to us through the grounds."

We scuttle across the parking lot and slip through the weedy little trees following a well-worn non-path into the gardens the building wraps around.

Its pitch black and I stumble a few times before we make it to a nice smooth path.

"Shush." Edward orders as we hear scuffling, and he pulls me down behind a robust and faintly noisome bush. All I can hear is the roar of the air units on the outside of the building but then an image comes through loud and clear.

"Over here." I hiss to Rose and Pete as they cross the open space.

"Ali." She whisper shrieks, almost throttling me with the force of her hug. "Are you okay?"

"For now. We're in deep shit. Garrett is here and he has men with him."

"We lost GI Joe." Pete whispers.

"No." I shake my head. "He'll be here in a minute complete with black eye."

"How does she . . . ."

"Not now." Edward murmurs. "Someone's coming."

I put my hand over my mouth to indicate to the others that the approaching figure isn't a friendly. Our four sets of eyes watch him pass, his head sweeping from side to side, his hand on his sidearm, obviously looking for something, or someone.

After a few moments he uses our route to duck into the parking lot and I _see_ us losing access to our SUV. Shit.

We wait, crouched in the flowerbed and then a bush on the other side of the fountain rustles announcing Jazz's arrival.

There's no way we can call out to him so I take a risk and stand up for a moment and a few seconds later he joins us, hugging me considerably more carefully than Rose.

"You okay?" He mouths and I nod.

"This place is crawling with cops and there are armed goons everywhere." He mouths again and I nod, then frown.

I daren't speak but try as I might I can't find a movie reel where some of us don't get caught here tonight . . . .

 **…** **.. EMT …..**

The team splits on arrival, not as seamlessly as Garrett would like but a good start nevertheless, half going to the home address on the hospital records and the rest with him to the hospital itself.

It's a fifteen minute drive at this time of night, just time to decide how the operation will go down before they arrive. Garrett wants no one killed at this point and certainly not publicly, hostages can be used as bargaining chips and will most likely have information that can help them trap the others.

"Hello." He says, flashing his ID and his smile at the pretty young receptionist. "Agent Mitchell, I believe you have a patient here we are interested in. Peyton Kristen?"

"Ah, yes Agent we have, let me just get the Officer in charge of the case, he's in the ED."

She returns a scant few minutes later with a bruised and dishevelled looking cop.

"Trouble?" Garrett chuckles, flashing his ID again.

"You could say that." The man sighs. "This is turning out to be one weird fucked up night. You're interested in our RTA victims?"

"Victims?"

"Your girl was brought in with a male, we're checking now but we he's been tentatively identified as John Kellan."

"Ah, yes, they are known associates. Can you tell me what happened?" Garrett asks, steering the cop to a secluded seat while one of his men scampers off to get him the most expensive coffee in the machine.

One four dollar coffee and twenty minutes later Garrett has all the information he needs, thanking the cop he informs him that Kristen and Kellan are part of an on-going US investigation, asking that the cop keeps a close eye on them until he can attain jurisdiction and take them off his hands.

In the car he calls Kate to fill her in on the details. The other team have already reported in that the house has been recently abandoned but he'll check it out himself later, even Kate's grade A information always leaves him with a sense that he might be missing something. In the meantime he's fairly certain that the other lab rats are still around here somewhere, so he waits while his men fan out around the hospital and grounds . . . .


	48. Chapter 48

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all the basics.**

 **Rated M for several reasons.**

 **Part Two**

 **Chapter 15 Don't Cry for Me Argentina**

 **EsPOV**

I have never felt so much pain, nor been so alone.

Marcus Volturi had taken his 'art' all the way to my knees before we were interrupted. I thought they would kill me, not that I cared, but they didn't. The drugged me and zipped me into a black plastic body bag. My last memory of Forks and the Facility was a disjointed one of pain, grief and disorientation.

And my first few days here were no different.

I woke in a stark white hospital room with no windows, woolly headed, strapped to a state of the art hospital bed, hooked up to monitors and with a catheter inserted. Many white clad, masked, personnel came and went and although the care I received was exemplary they didn't speak to me no matter how hard I begged, pleaded and ranted. When they did speak it was briefly, to each other, and in a language I didn't understand but suspected to be Spanish.

Time passed though I had no way of judging how much until eventually a woman without a mask entered my room. I recognised her immediately, Professor Angela Weber, young and at the top of her field before dropping out of circulation a few years ago. I never met her but Carlisle had and was incredibly impressed with her knowledge and vision.

"Hello Dr Cullen." She says, perching on the end of my bed. "Welcome to Argentina."

"Why am I here?"

"That's a long story." She admits smiling sweetly. "Wouldn't you like to get out of here first?"

"Out? Where?"

"We have much better accommodation than this, I'm sure you'd like a shower, some fresh clothes and some food?"

I do, of course I do. I nod.

"Sofia will remove your catheter and lines and Guido will fetch us a wheelchair, I'll wait outside. Sofia! Por favour, Dr Cullen is ready to get up."

She pats my knee absently and hurries out, admitting the nurse on her way.

With brisk, and slightly painful, efficiency I am liberated from the various items holding me to the bed and helped into a non-descript wheelchair. Professor Weber is waiting in the long shiny corridor.

"I'll take her from here." She assures the wiry man pushing me and off we go.

She chats away like a tour guide and I let her, I want as much information as possible and I really, really, want that shower.

"This Facility was built in the fifties with Nazi gold." She explains in her soft voice. "I'm not sure quite what they were planning to do with it but Mr Volturi acquired and modernised in in the eighties. The modernisation is on-going, Mr Volturi spares no expense, I think you will be very impressed when we get you out and about."

We exit the long corridor into a huge atrium with a glass ceiling admitting natural light. I gasp at the sight and Professor Weber laughs lightly. We are on a circular upper level of polished concrete with stainless steel railings overlooking the lower floor. The walls are painted white and there are huge trees growing up toward the light.

"Beautiful isn't it? I like to have my lunch out here when I'm not too busy, we maintain the climate in the Facility with the aid of fresh air extracted from outside and there is nowhere it works better than this space. Actually we have recitals out here too sometimes." And she points to a grand piano on a dais by a waterfall. "It reminds me a little of being on a cruise ship!"

I am remain silent, trying to work her out, she comes across as very girlish and innocent but I _know_ she was set to become the top of her highly competitive field. After letting me absorb the details of space age view for a while she wheels me away from the railing and resumes her tour guide spiel.

"The hospital, administration, dormitory, catering and recreation wings are all accessed from this level with the research wings below. I will show you those tomorrow if you are up to it and I hope you will love them as much as I do. No one could ask for better appointed facilities and equipment, Mr Volturi is extremely enlightened about such things."

"What do you do here?" I have to ask.

"A little bit of everything Dr Cullen, this truly is nirvana for research scientists such as ourselves! But please, let me hold those surprises for tomorrow. First let us get you to your suite."

"Suite?" I ask as we veer left into another corridor, this one painted in a warm orange hue.

"Suite. Mr Volturi understands the benefits to looking after the needs of his team and acts on our feedback, you're going to love it here!"

I have so many questions and thoughts I don't know where to start. So I'm not surprised when my mouth starts on its own with a professional observation.

"You seem very _enamoured_ of Aro Volturi."

"Enamoured Dr Cullen?" She laughs. "What a quaintly old fashioned term. I respect my employer, both his intellect and his commitment to pure research, I consider myself more than fortunate to have been given the opportunity to lead this Facility and I absolutely understand that a proportion of what we do has to be commercially focussed in order to fund it. You of all people should grasp the balance."

We pause in front of completely featureless wooden door, just like the others on this corridor.

"I have to say, although I generally dislike having to adapt my plans and research at short notice I am genuinely excited to have you here working with us. I have always followed your work and Carlisle's."

I open my mouth intending to thank her automatically, the way academics do, for her kind words but pain closes my throat and nothing comes out. Carlisle! I have no idea what is going on, although it's pretty obvious that I am not just going to be allowed to leave, but nevertheless I can't wait to find out what lies beneath the surface here and I am sure he would have wanted that too.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Professor Weber apologies, squeezing my shoulder gently. "He was a great man and much underappreciated but take heart Esme, here you can make an opportunity to nurture his ideas and make them fly."

Through tear fogged eyes I see her wave a plastic card at a sensor by the door which slides open with a light hiss.

"What do you think?" She asks as I blink at the light streaming in through the glass wall at the back of the room.

"It's beautiful."

"Isn't it? My rooms are on this side of the building too."

However this building is constructed this room sits at the treetops of what looks like rainforest. Its breath taking, especially with the sun beginning to sink below them.

She pushes me into the room, stopping just short of the thick and ornate rug in the centre.

"I have to leave you now I'm afraid but Sofia is here to help you shower since you may be too weak to do it alone, we don't want you to injure yourself further. She will also help you order dinner and get settled in. Doctor Olsen will check on you before bed and again in the morning and when you've had breakfast one of our colleagues will be along to take you on a proper tour if you are up to it. Enjoy!"

Professor Weber leaves and Sofia, who must have followed us from the hospital wing steps forward.

"Would you like to shower now Dr Cullen, or would you like to pick out clothes and toiletries first?"

I am curious, intensely so, but the desire to scrub the other place off my skin wins out. I can barely stand so it's Sofia who encases my legs in plastic covers to protect them and stands in the shower with me while I scrub and scrub and scrub. The weakness of my muscles doesn't surprise me since I suspect I've been inert for as long as a week but I am pleasantly surprised to find that because Marcus didn't 'decorate' the soles of my feet I can at least stand, and walk. The burns are deep and painful and probably always will be, but at least he didn't take the ability to walk from me.

After my shower Sofia wraps me in an enormous fluffy towel while she dries herself and changes into another crisply starched white uniform. I ask her a plethora of questions as I examine the room but she just apologies and says her English isn't very good. Which is amusing _and_ enlightening because her diction is better than mine.

My suite is just that. The main room style is French, my personal favourite, dominated by the sumptuous four poster bed, armoire and eighteenth century rug, all in co-ordinating red and gold. There is even an ornate marble 'fireplace', with the obligatory ormolu clock atop it.

As well as the luxuriously appointed bathroom there is also an office, a kitchen and a formal dining room behind the doors leading off from the main space. All decorated in a pleasing mis-match of classic French styles. Sofia informs me that although most colleagues prefer to use the cafeteria on a regular basis many also like to order groceries from the Facility system to dine alone sometimes or to entertain friends in their suites. She shows me how to use it. I can book recreational activities like a squash game or personal trainer, order groceries or takeout as well as clothes, books, music and movies. There is also access here to the Facility archives and research records but she says that someone will show me how to use that later.

I order a pepperoni pizza for dinner, it doesn't quite go with the surroundings but it was always Carlisle's favourite. Pepperoni pizza and Corona. I toast him with a sip before allowing Sofia to help me into bed.

…..

In the last few weeks I have gradually become amazed and enthused by this place. And Angela, she truly is someone Carlisle would have admired. I still cry for him every night before I go to sleep and there will be no other man for me but . . . . the scientist in me has blazed into life here! There are so many possibilities and so few of the rules and regulations that limit our work elsewhere! How he would have loved it!

I have my own access card now which is gradually letting me into more and more of the Facility physically and electronically and yet I have barely scratched the surface. I know I am a prisoner here but this is a prison with gilded walls and unlimited possibilities that I don't yet want to leave. There are several studies that Angela will be happy for me to head up and I am taking my time choosing, another luxury that a more standard setup wouldn't allow me.

My physical therapy is progressing well and Guido isn't afraid to push me, which I appreciate. The pain in my legs has lessened over time but I have accepted that due to the depth of the burns I will never be without it again. Funny how my residual hatred is more for the man who shot Carlisle than it is for the man who scarred me.

Today I am in my rooms reading up on the research my colleagues have completed to date. The breadth of it is mind blowing. Drug trials, weapons tests, medical procedures, psychological studies, new fuels, old poisons . . . .

My door bell rings and I click the icon on my screen to admit the caller without having to divert my attention from the text I'm reading.

"Esme." Angela purrs as she enters my office. "Hard at it I see."

"Just trying to catch up."

"Dr Olsen says your physiotherapy is progressing well."

"It is. I beat him on the squash court yesterday!"

She laughs, because we both know his hand / eye coordination is shockingly bad.

"Excellent. We have a new patient you might be interested in."

"Really?"

"Yes. We have a prosthetic we are going to test on him but I'm extremely interested in how it affects him, especially based on his recent experiences . . . ."


	49. Chapter 49

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all the basics.**

 **Rated M for several reasons.**

 **Part Two**

 **Chapter 16 Bismark**

 **APOV**

With the tranquilliser still making me drowsy I zoned in and out as I curled up in the dark foot well of the pickup and waited for the others to return with Bella and Em. And the longer I waited the more solid the vision became of us leaving without Em, and the aftermath. This isn't a gift, it's a curse and I wish it would just stop. But I have to find a way to use it if we're going to survive this, I _have_ to.

Grinding my teeth together I give up on trying to see a future where we all get out of Saskatoon together and instead concentrate on how to get the rest of us out of Canada . . . .

 **RPOV**

I could have gone into shock any number of times in the last couple of months but I think the sight of two ninja clad goons, and yeah it took two, grappling Em to the ground has finally finished me off. And if you want to know what's really fucking depressing, it's not that I didn't think some shit like this wouldn't happen just that after we'd been through so much together I assumed, and I think we all did, that we'd all go down together.

As we drove away into the night, with Pete, Edward and I rattling around in the truck bed I kept replaying in my head how our doomed rescue attempt went down. Not that it changed at all. Every time it ended with a barely conscious Em turning back to distract them so the rest of us could get away.

I knew it was a bad idea, we all knew it was a bad idea. But what could we do? What sort of people would that make us if we'd left Bella and Em behind, even to regroup and come up with a proper plan? We're in this together. Except now we're not. Not all of us anyway.

Right now we're heading south. I don't know where we're going and I don't care, maybe I will later . . . .

 **BPOV**

We finally stopped in Bismark, North Dakota. Alice directed us here, and through the border, the last things she insisted on before she'd let Edward sedate her again.

We crowded into one of the motel rooms we'd paid for and ordered pizza.

Exhausted from driving Jasper crashed out on the bed with Alice and the rest of us picked at our pizza and avoided making eye contact.

Thanks to Edward's medical kit the blazing pain in my arm has long since given way to the vague sensation of it being relentlessly gnawed on by a really big dog.

Rose is staring at the TV. Pete is clicking away on his laptop and Edward is frowning into space, although the fingers of his left hand are idling brushing the underside of my thigh in a gesture of comfort as I sit crossed legged beside him.

They know this is my fault. Getting hit by that cruiser was bound to happen since I was strolling along lost in my thoughts as I often am, if Em hadn't been there to pull me back I'd have had more than a broken arm. And my carelessness exposed us, cost us Em.

A sob escapes me and Edward wraps his arm around my shoulder, pulling me into his side.

"For fuck's sake!" Rose snarls, jumping to her feet and storming out.

I try to get up and go after her but Edward won't release me and Pete shakes his head as the door to the room next door bangs against its hinges and things start thudding into the walls.

"Leave her be." He advises. "She knows it's not your fault, she'll feel better when she's broken some shit."

"It is my fault." I remind him as the tears stream down.

"Nah." He chuckles. "One of ya parents must have been as clumsy as fuck, blame them."

"Hey!" Edward objects but I manage a laugh between my sobs. Charlie, Renee used to call him the original bull in the china shop, and not always fondly.

The memory brings on a fresh round of sobs which has Edward rubbing my back and kissing the top of my head.

"Bella, Bella, shush, it's okay."

I turn my head into his chest, gripping his shirt automatically as my eyes empty themselves into it because it's not okay. Nothing is okay.

After a few minutes I pull back realising that I've soaked the object of my affections in salt water and snot.

"Nice." Pete snickers when he sees the front of Edward's shirt.

"Pete . . . ." Edward warns but I stop him with a shake of my head.

"Go get a shower and a change of clothes." I tell him. "I need to help Pete."

"Are you sure?" He asks, green eyes boring into mine.

"I'm sure, the pity party is over. But thank you."

His hand comes up, thumb gently caressing the tears away from my cheeks. And then he presses his lips softly to mine. They linger. Mine don't object, in fact they're just about to consider some movement when Pete clears his throat, effectively ending our moment.

"Here." He says, handing me a laptop as Edward stand up, stretching his long legs. "You know what to do . . . ."

"Is that safe?" Edward asks, gesturing to the laptop.

"Do I ask you about medical matters?" Pete asks, raising an eyebrow.

"You can if you want." Edward shrugs. "Can they trace us through those?"

"No." Pete is firm. "Now go and get changed, you're goin' crusty."

"Pete . . . ." Now it's my turn to warn him as Edward stomps off.

I take the laptop which he's already logged on and start typing the email straight away.

To: Tanya Denali

From: Experiment Me This

Subject: Re: Jessica Stanley Murder Investigation

Jessica Stanley _is_ dead and Mike Newton killed her. Check his Facebook alibi instead of making assumptions.

Denali isn't a very common name, are you related to Irina Denali?

Check our site again, properly this time, and you'll see.

Experiment Me This

After I hit send I start checking the comments left against the 'news' stories on our site and it isn't long before my blood runs cold.

 _Lost something?_ _ **Guest**_

"Pete!"

"Mm?"

"Check out the comments on the site! The last one."

"Shit. Do you think it's them?" He growls, tapping furiously on his keyboard.

"I don't know but who else could it be?"

More furious tapping.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to trace it."

"Can you?"

"I can if I can fuckin' concentrate."

"Should we reply?"

He grunts and performs a motion that looks slightly like a nod so I tap my own keyboard.

 _Maybe?_ _ **EmT**_

I wasn't expecting an instant response so I gasp when it comes.

 _Want it back?_ _ **Guest**_

 _Of course_ _ **EmT**_

 _There will have to be a trade_ _ **Guest**_

"Pete . . . ."

"Keep goin', I'm nearly there . . . ."

 _What do you want?_ _ **EmT**_

 _Scarlett Greene and Rob Peterson_ _ **Guest**_

"Shit!" I gasp as Edward wanders out of the bathroom. "They know our aliases!"

"FUCK!" Pete howls at the same time, slamming his laptop shut. "We've been conned! Get Rosalie, now! GI Joe! Wake the fuck up we got company comin' . . . ."

 **RPOV**

I don't blame Bella. No more than I can blame Em for being a heroic idiot. But I'm so fucking angry right now!

Even so I manage to restrain myself from wrecking the whole room, no sense leaving another trail for those evil fucking cunts to follow.

With my rage nowhere near spent I'm full of pent up energy and I'm just wondering if it's worth ringing reception to see if there's a gym open in this shithole when Bella stumbles in, her face flushed. The ever present fear spikes over the anger before she even opens her mouth.

"They found us! We gotta go!"

We'd barely peeled out of the motel lot when two dark SUVs careened through the junction at the top of the road, squealing into the motel almost on two wheels.

"Floor it!" Bella screams as soon as they're out of sight.

The truck leaps forward immediately when my foot crushes the pedal but it's too late, someone must have noticed the figures huddled in the back of the truck because one of the SUVs comes blasting back out heading our way. I'm a sports car driver, Daddy and my uncles adored their sports cars, I learned to drive in an F40, so it's all down to the truck manufacturer that we don't get totalled as I swing it abruptly right at the next junction, heading for the interstate. Bella throws me a look as she eases Alice's unconscious form down into the foot well before twisting in her seat to open the back window. The SUV takes the junction comparatively more sedately, but with its friend hot on its heels.

We left Saskatoon in a hurry and we lost our own SUV but the one things Jasper insisted that we bring were the guns, which he is now yelling at the others to unpack.

The SUVs are gaining on us, BMW X5s, of course they are. But I already know the drivers don't have quite my 'devil may care' attitude to cornering so I pull ahead again as I swing dangerously onto the interstate ramp. Thank god it's the middle of the night and there's not another soul on the roads.

"Fuck this thing!" I screech as it reaches maximum power way before the top of the ramp.

"They're gaining on us again."

Even if there isn't anyone around I wonder if it's a good idea to start a shooting war but our pursuers have no such qualms, as soon as they start to gain on us figures lean out of the windows and to start shooting at our tires.

"Shit." I hiss, zig zagging as much as I dare.

They're closing us down quickly when the boys open fire from the truck bed.

I have to look away from the mirrors as muzzle flashes light up the view.

"What's happening?" I demand.

"One down and one to go." Bella rasps, kneeling on her seat.

The firing gradually stops and I risk the mirrors again.

Only one SUV is chasing us now and it's dropped back considerably, I can't see the other one, maybe it went off the road . . . .

 **BPOV**

"Did we get it?" Jasper shouts.

"I dunno, its not following anymore, I think it veered off to the right." Pete yells back, leaning dangerous over the tailgate for a better look.

The car behind us has dropped back and stopped taking pot shots at us, but its still following though and Jasper orders Edward and Pete to conserve our ammo. A high speed standoff.

"What do we do?" Rose hollers.

"We have to get off this fucking road." Jasper shouts back. "We're sittin' ducks out here and I can hear sirens."

"Tell them to hold on." Rose growls to me. "And put your seatbelt on. We're going off road!"

"Hold on!" I shout against the rushing wind.

A few seconds later Rose yanks the wheel and we whip left, bouncing crazily over the grassy dip, skidding across the other lanes and then launching into the air as we leave the road completely.

I didn't put my seat belt on and it's a few seconds before I can balance myself against the terrifying gymnastics of the pickup. Thank fuck the others are still in the back, even if they are being tossed around like socks in a dryer.

"Are they still following?" Rose demands, too busy trying to navigate a field in the dark to bother with her mirrors.

"Yes, but they're a long way back."

"Excellent." She grinds out as we swerve to avoid a big puddle / small pond. "What now?"

"Slow the fuck down." Jasper suggests, finally managing to get his head through the window. "We don't need you tryin' to kill us too!"

Rose just rolls her eyes and continues to handle the truck like a pro off road racer.

After another few minutes she floors it straight through a fence and left onto blacktop. The relief is instantaneous.

"I can't see 'em anymore." Pete confirms after a few minutes and Rose smirks.

"Nicely done Rosalie." Jasper concedes. "Keep us heading south and look for a place to hole up."

I tense up as a set of headlights approach us but they belong to a little convertible and pass us by without incident. And again for the next set a few minutes later, and again, the tension never really easing off again afterward. I know Rose feels the same because her hands are gripped tightly around the steering wheel and her teeth are grinding together. We're not lucky enough to have escaped, they're going to find us, they _always_ fucking find us . . . .


	50. Chapter 50

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all the basics.**

 **Rated M for several reasons.**

 **Part Two**

 **Chapter 17 The Walking Dead**

 **RPOV**

When it does happen it happens so fast there isn't time to think.

With no warning whatsoever something broadsides us with a deafening explosion of tortured metal and shattering glass.

We don't turn over, thank god, but the impact sends our back end flaring out and off the road until it hits a tree, then we're spinning faster, lights illuminating a blur of road, trees and debris before we rock to stop.

I blink and it seems like in just the space of that blink we're surrounded by men pointing guns at us . . . .

 **BPOV**

"Get out." A flat, inflectionless, voice orders.

Rose and I ease ourselves out carefully, some instinct compels me to leave Alice where she is though I can't believe she isn't injured.

As soon my feet hit the dirt I'm grabbed by the throat and thrown to my knees with my head shoved down and my hands placed behind it. "Don't move." A voice orders as Rose is forced down beside me, followed by two others and finally Pete whose limp form is left to flop forward on his face. There's just enough light spilling back from the pickups' high beams to see four sets of booted feet arrayed in front of us.

"Which one of you is Scarlett Greene?" The voice demands.

None of us answer.

"There's one missing." Another voice observes. "We're looking for six."

"Well then we'd better start getting some answers." Voice one sighs. "Because they won't all fit in the car."

I had forgotten someone was behind us until a hand fists tightly into my hair, lifting me up so I squeal in pain. Along the row someone shouts, surging to his feet but one of the men steps forward to bludgeon him back to the ground with his rifle butt.

I choke back a sob because I can see now, to my side are my friends all with varying degrees of injury and in front of us are four shadowy armed men, pointing their guns at us.

"Which one are you?" Voice one, which I can now see belongs to a short barrel chested man with a shaved head.

I can't find my voice but I don't need to because his attention shifts to my cast.

"Peyton Kristen." He intones. "Not on the list but about to make yourself useful anyway. The blonde next to you must be Nikki Andrews so the lady we want is missing. Where is she Peyton?"

"I don't know."

"I find that highly unlikely." He snorts. "Dave, if you please?"

My hair is released and I thud back onto my knees but the relief is short lived, two hands immediately grip my arm, twisting the cast _and_ the broken bones in two different directions.

I scream in agony.

"She's in the truck! She's in the fucking truck!" Rose screams at the same time.

One of them scoots round us and reappears with Alice's limp form in his arms. Jasper curses out loud as she is carried away into the darkness and I sob in earnest as my arm is released and I collapse in on myself.

"Now then." Baldy man begins. "Just one more thing we need to keep you for. Any takers for Rob Peterson?"

Again no one answers and I drag my head up to see what's happening.

The man behind me has moved away down the line to haul Edward back onto his knees. I can see he's barely conscious as his head is pulled back to expose his throat.

"A speedy response would be appreciated as the hour groweth late."

A huge serrated knife appears suddenly at Edward's throat and I cry out but Jasper is already speaking.

"Stop!" He orders. "He's Peterson, he's the one you want."

Baldy considers him for a minute and then nods, the knife disappears and Edward is dragged away into the darkness after Alice.

"Excellent. Thank you for all your help." Baldy says with a slight bow before he turns and walks away.

"Kill them." He throws over his shoulder. "Put their bodies in the truck and torch it."

For a long, long, moment nothing happens and then the gunfire is deafening . . . .

 **EsPOV**

Emmett McCarty. I had quickly noted him down as being brave and protective. Been amused at his rapid attachment to the archetypal statuesque blonde. Clearly he wasn't the total fool his football scholarship suggested but beyond that there was little about him that intrigued me, his reactions to our experiments were on the whole balanced and rational.

The boy has hidden depths though. I was quite sure that when he realised who I was the guards would have to haul him off me but he just frowned at me for a long moment and then smiled.

"Well, well. Dr Esme Cullen. Fancy finding you lurking in another hole in the ground. What's with the plastic leggings, planning on doing a bit of bog snorkelling while we're down here?"

"It's nice to see you too Emmett." I smile, sitting down opposite him. "How is your arm?"

"Extremely sore if you must know."

I nod and begin making notes, curious as to how long he will wait for me to speak. Dr Masen had done an excellent job amputating his left hand given what he had to work with but Professor Weber's team had to do some remedial work so the prosthetic can be fitted later. I observe him from under my hair, he's calm, sometimes watching me, sometimes the window behind me where scientists and workers are probably passing to and fro in the corridor.

His suite is considerably less salubrious than mine and he won't be getting an access card so he can come and go as he pleases, nevertheless he has a king size bed, a table, cable TV and his own bathroom. He has no external window though, not down here on the Andromeda level.

"Are you looking forward to getting your new hand?" I ask eventually.

"That depends what kind of cool attachments it comes with." He laughs, flashing me his dimples and his big blue eyes.

"What sort of attachments would you like Emmett?"

"I couldn't possibly say ma'am." He snickers. "Not with you having a husband around here somewhere."

I have to forge a relationship with the patient for this study so after taking a moment to steady myself I tell him the truth.

"Carlisle didn't make it out of the Facility alive." Under my scrutiny he hides his shock quickly and then narrow his eyes.

"I'm not sure I believe you." He says eventually.

"In your position I wouldn't blame you." I allow. "Aro's rescue squad killed him."

"How? Why?"

"Sam assumed it was because he didn't want any witnesses."

He's quite for a moment, his face impassive as he processes my news.

"If you don't mind me saying so." He drawls eventually. "I find it fucked up in the extreme that, if what you say is true, you'd come down here to work for the evil old bastard."

"You think I had a choice?"

"Forgive me Dr Cullen but you don't exactly look like a prisoner down here."

"Ah now Emmett." I smile ruefully. "I just have a much nicer cell . . . ."

 **RPOV**

The hail of bullets seems to last forever, which I'm going to make an educated guess is what happens when you die.

But then, abruptly, there is silence and rough hands lift me up and throw me into the back of a large truck. Bella, Jasper and Pete quickly follow and then the door bangs shut, enclosing us in total darkness.

"Everyone alright?" Jasper asks.

Pete is silent. Bella whimpers and I have no words so I just reach out for Jasper's bicep in the darkness and give it a brief squeeze.

Jesus but its fucking cold in here!

Bella and I huddle together as Jasper inspects his 'little' brother.

"Is he okay?" I ask quietly.

"I think so." Jasper sighs. "He's breathing easy enough but there's a massive bump on his head."

We're silent for a few minutes, swaying slightly with the movement of the truck.

"What just happened?" I ask eventually.

"I have no fucking idea." He admits. "But you should get your head down while you can."

"Okay."

More silence.

"Jasper?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry about Alice."

Silence.

I wake up cold, stiff and blinking frantically when the doors open to let light stream in.

"Out." A masked man orders, gesturing with his assault rifle for emphasis.

Jasper and I climb down awkwardly, assisting Bella and a mercifully now conscious Pete.

"Move."

The barrel of his gun points to an open barn door and I risk a glance around. To our right is a huge farm house with a classic wrap around veranda, to the left a flat pasture ringed by firs and ahead, a classic redwood barn with white trim.

The man cajoles us halfway along the straw bedded stalls and then orders us into one that's ringed with iron bars.

And of course, he locks us in without another word.

In silence Bella and Pete curl up together in the corner while Jasper and I pointlessly test out the bars and boards. Jasper also tries jumping for the rafters above us, but to no avail . . . .

 **BPOV**

I snuggle into Edward, wanting as usual to prolong the stolen intimacy for as long as possible, but the pain in my arm makes it impossible and as I pull back to sit up reality reasserts itself without the aid of an anaesthetic.

"Careful." Pete groans as I accidentally elbow him in the ribs.

"Sorry." I hiss as my arm flares in agony.

"I wasn't dreamin' then." He sighs heavily as we survey our stable accommodation.

I can't speak. First Em, now Alice and Edward. And us? What's going to happen to us? Why aren't we dead?

Across from us Jasper is asleep sitting up, with his arm thrown over Rose who is snoring softly as she curls into his side.

Heavy boots stomped toward us and a masked man rattles the stall door.

"Wake up assholes." He grumbles. "This is your one and only chance for a comfort break before we leave. If you piss yourselves on the journey it's your problem not mine."

"Where are we going?" Jasper demands rising groggily to his feet.

"They don't tell me shit like that." The man shrugs. "If you gotta go you've got ten minutes to make like the animals and then we're outta here."

He remains where he is.

"You going to watch?" Rose snarls.

There's a beat of silence and then he turns his back.

Jasper and Pete immediately point Percy at the Porcelain, or wooden wall in this case. And after a moment Rose and I exchange looks and then retreat to the other corner of the stall to tend to our own needs.

Outside slanting rain pummels us in the face as our guard orders us back into the refrigerated truck, slamming the doors behind us . . . .

 **RPOV**

I am a mass of random aches and pains and judging by the periodic groaning so are the others.

And it's fucking cold in here.

At least I have a watch, albeit a cheap one I picked up in Target. Five hours we've been in here. Five cold, miserable, uncomfortable, nausea inducing hours. Five hours further from Alice and Edward and god knows how many hours further from Em.

I can't even cry or sleep because my mind is spinning with violent scenarios. So help me god if I get the chance someone is going to regret not killing me when _they_ had it . . . .

… **.. EMT …..**

"You have an update?" Aro enquires as he answers his secure line.

"The team in Bismark have picked them up." Garrett informs him.

"And?" Aro purrs, refusing to acknowledge that Garrett's plan of calculating where they might cross through into America, and placing teams there, bore fruit.

"They reported a bit of trouble but everything is under control now."

Now Aro sighs because he _detests_ having to coax information out of people, especially people he is paying the gross national product of a small country to.

"We have Brandon and Masen." Garrett continues. "The others are dead and their bodies cremated."

"Does Professor Weber know?"

"She does. They are on their way to her as we speak."

"Good."

"Are we ready for the next step in the plan?" Garrett asks.

"Almost, I have another palm or two to be greased first."

"As you wish. What would you like me to do next?"

"Follow my new assets down to Argentina, make sure they settle in well and security is up to scratch."

"Professor Weber won't like that."

"I am sure she will not." Aro chuckles happily. "But we should not allow her to get _too_ comfortable in her little domain, should we . . . ."


	51. Chapter 51

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all the basics.**

 **Rated M for several reasons.**

 **Part Two**

 **Chapter 18 Living Will**

 **RPOV**

This time when we stop two masked men beckon us out.

This is a very different kind of farm. The single storey dwelling with boarded up windows looks like I could flatten it with one good strike of my palm and for miles around all I can see is scrubland and sky. The scene has a strange kind of beauty.

The others look around too as our captors give us a moment to stretch our legs. Even Bella who is so grey with pain she looks like a zombie.

"Into the house." One of the men orders so Pete and I take Bella's arms to help her.

The porch steps creak and groan as we climb them and the battered door screams ominously on its rusty hinges as Jasper pushes it open.

The men stay outside with their guns trained on us as our eyes adjust to the gloom. There is no furniture in this room, just bare boards. We follow Jasper across them to the only open door, through which weak sunlight is escaping. The kitchen, though there is only a sink hanging off the wall and a table with rickety chairs to give that away.

"Hello." A familiar voice greets us once we're all inside.

"What the fuck do you want?!" I snarl as General Fucking Newton emerges from the shadows.

"Rosalie." Jasper cautions, grabbing me before I can launch myself at the General's throat.

Pete helps Bella into a chair where she folds forward immediately to rest her head on the filthy Formica top.

Once he has me safely in his grip, he's surprisingly fucking strong, he addresses our host.

"What's going on here? Is this another game?"

"Not in the way you think." The General says quietly. "Please, sit down, we have rations and coffee if you need it."

I could murder a coffee but I'd like to murder Newton even fucking more, so I sit instead, forcing my jittery legs to be still. And after a moment Jasper and Pete do the same.

"Do you have a medic here?" Jasper asks, gesturing to Bella. "She's injured."

"I don't but there are some supplies in the trunks, there should be painkillers and antibiotics in there."

There is indeed a mountain of plastic and metal trunks in the corner, with two giant stainless steel flasks set on the top and a stack of paper cups. Pete pours the coffee while Jasper rummages in the trunks, I'd love to know what's in them but he doesn't say and after a moment I'm too busy with the coffee . . . . hot and bitter . . . . thank fucking god.

General Newton watches in silence as Jasper preps a pre-packaged syringe labelled 'morphine' and injects Bella with it. The poor girl barely musters a moan of complaint.

"Why are we here?" Jasper asks when we're all seated again.

"Garrett didn't have enough men to cover every route he thought you might take back into the US, so he borrowed some of mine." Newton explains as he begins to pace. "And contrary to what Aro believes not everyone who works for me also works for him."

"So you saved us?" I ask, struggling to get my head round it given our interactions to date. "And Alice? And Edward?"

"Brandon and Masen were taken by Aro's men, mine were ordered not to give themselves away by interfering. But as far as Aro and Garrett are concerned the four of you are dead."

"Do you want a medal for that or a chest to pin it on?" I hiss.

"Neither Ms Hale." The General snorts. "I can assure you I didn't save your lives because it was the 'right' thing to do. This isn't a novel and I am not a cuddly teddy bear."

"What _do_ you want?" Jasper asks.

"I am fairly certain that my time heading the Unit is coming to an end. Aro's political backers and other senior Pentagon officers are already manoeuvring to have me replaced and though I am not without friends in high places myself, eventually they will succeed."

"And when they do." Jasper muses. "Your retirement will be very short lived."

"Exactly." The General nods. "I will of course take what steps I can but the prognosis isn't good."

"You'll excuse me if I don't offer you my sympathy." I growl at him.

"You are excused." He replies with a tight smile.

"Again." Jasper asks. "Where do we come in?"

"I'm a sore loser Major." The General replies, grabbing a chair and spinning it so he can lean on the back as he speaks. "And I still love my country."

Even Bella, who is still slumped over the table, snorts at that one.

"Your internet campaign is likely to be highly effective if you keep it up. You might not be able to see it, but there are a few people quaking in the corridors of power right now. However, since they are so deep in Aro's pockets supporting a plan to bring him down isn't an option for them, they might go down too. So they are predisposed to believe that he can remove the problem."

"Us."

"You. You aren't a country or a state sponsored unit. There is no way to predict how you will act or where you will attack. That gives you a distinct advantage. One I would like to ride on the coat tails of. I knew I sold my soul to the devil a while ago but the last few weeks have shown me just how far his tentacles reach and how little he cares for the safety of our nation. He needs to be stopped and I no longer have the time or the influence to do it."

"Why don't you just shoot him if you suddenly care that much about what he's doing?"

"I will if I get the chance, but I won't." He admits. "Garrett used to be one of mine, I know how his mind works, he won't let me anywhere near Aro. And before you ask, no, one of my men can't do it either. I'm done using other people and I'd like to leave some kind of reputation behind for my kids."

"But you're happy to use us?" Pete sneers.

"Yes son, I am. You're as good as dead anyway."

Before I react I glance at Jasper who is nodding. Which seals my mouth and sends my stomach into freefall. It's not exactly a shock, but still.

"Right now they think you're dead but as soon as you start trying to access your resources they're going to find you. I am the only one that can help you . . . ."

"There are other ways to get what we need." Jasper interjects.

"There are." The General shrugs. "But they're risky and you're in Kansas now Major, not a big city."

"So what?" I hiss. "You're giving us a few more days or weeks of life so we can kill Aro for you? Preferably before he can kill you?"

"Death is too good for the man. I am sure you can do much better than that. You have Tracker's data key, which you don't seem to have used yet, and in one of those boxes is plenty of other information that neither Aro nor his cronies will want to see on the internet. All of that will do him damage but the pièce de résistance will be if you can get inside his facility in Argentina."

"Do I look like a fucking commando to you?" I spit.

"Why would we want to do that?" Jasper queries calmly.

"He will, without a doubt, have sent Brandon and Masen there, and my sources are fairly confident McCarty is there too."

A little hope blooms in my chest although I don't know why, I should know better by now and in the current circumstances my Em might just as well be on the moon. I don't know what the other two are thinking as we sit in silence for an age but you can tell they're brothers, they're wearing identical 'deep thought' expressions and staring off into space. I have no idea what to make of this conversation so while I wait for Jasper to speak I amuse myself by drinking coffee and glaring at the General.

"We'd need a lot of stuff to pull this off." Jasper muses eventually.

"I am well aware of what's required." The General nods, sweeping his arm at the stack of boxes. "And everything you need is here. IDs, cash, weapons, an NSA secured laptop, maps of the facility, bios of key personnel, staff rotas, access cards and codes. The access codes will be current for another 7 days so you'll have to move fast . . . ."

Jasper and Newton move quickly onto mission planning and I try to keep up while Pete starts pulling boxes and flipping them open, looking for the laptop like an addict for a fix I presume.

Apparently the General has someone inside this Argentina facility, they can't help us as they're in deep but they have provided everything we need to get access ourselves. It's a onetime only chance and although the General's motivations make me want to ram a sharp object down his throat I can understand why Jasper seems to be seriously considering it. Bon Jovi, Blaze of Glory anyone?

Not for the first time the insanity of all this hits me. I'm in a shack in the middle of nowhere with an unconscious woman, a down home nerd, a super soldier and someone who should have been strung up by his genitals long before he got the chance to procreate. Meanwhile, thousands of miles to the south, people we care about are in deep shit. I guess my field of fucks isn't entirely barren because more than wanting to punish the absolute _cunts_ responsible for this I'd rather get myself killed trying to rescue the people I love. Any subsequent deaths will all be pure bonus . . . .

… **.. EMT …..**

The first thing Garrett notices as he hops down from the helicopter is the surprisingly authentic wet heat of the rainforest, the second thing is Professor Weber, who is waiting for him at the edge of the pad. He knows that file photos can miss important details but whoever missed that body and those long toned calf muscles clearly wasn't doing his job properly. Maybe this trip won't be so bad? Then again, judging by the scowl on her rather plain face, perhaps it will be.

Angela is furious, not an uncommon feeling admittedly, but furious nevertheless. Number one, she is too busy right now to deal with visitors, did Aro forget that he just sent her the greatest research subject of all time? Number two, she really doesn't see the need for Aro to send an 'expert' to review her security. Number three, this guy strutting towards her now gives supercilious a whole new meaning. Just look at him! What kind of security expert looks like an underwear model? And where did he get those teeth, because he certainly wasn't born with them! He's going to waste her time asking questions about the research that he won't understand the answers to and then add insult to injury by flaunting his metaphorical dick at Carlos's security team who will all be in uproar. Oh well, perhaps he can redeem himself by flaunting his actual dick at _her_ , it's been a while.

"Professor Weber." Garrett drawls, raising her hand to his lips so he can press a soft and inappropriately intimate kiss onto the back of it. "Such a pleasure to finally meet you in person."

"Mr Smith."

"Please, call me Garrett."

"Your rooms are ready." Angela says brightly as she ushers him toward the stairs. "Would you like to freshen up before dinner? We can take the tour afterwards."

"Whatever is easiest for you Professor." He replies as he follows her down the narrow metal steps. Her butt, moving rhythmically in that tight little skirt as she descends, is almost as alluring as her calves. His smile widens as they drop out of the bright sunlight and into the facility. This trip is definitely looking up, dear Professor Weber obviously isn't getting up here in her artificial rainforest. Two days tops and she'll be in his bed getting in touch with her neglected inner whore . . . .


	52. Chapter 52

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all the basics.**

 **Rated M for several reasons.**

 **Part Two**

 **Chapter 19 Disparitas**

 **EsPOV**

I knew something important was happening straight away, in an enclosed community like this you can always tell even when no one is allowed to say anything. Angela in particular has been rushing around with a spark in her eye and a spring in her step. She has promised that I will be involved in this 'career defining opportunity' soon so in the meantime I am continuing my work with Emmett.

He has now had the prosthetic fitted, a truly remarkable piece of technology that Doctor Olsen informed me cost well over twenty million dollars to develop, and it is fascinating to watch him learn to use it. I was surprised that a young man in his prime, an athlete to boot, could be so accepting of losing a limb. He was angry of course but admirably pragmatic. However seeing him use the new one underlines just how hard he was working to project that for the rest of us. Emmett McCarty is very difficult to dislike, his happiness is infectious and despite the situation he finds himself in he has been assiduous about helping Dr Olsen with his work, never once refusing to take part in an experiment, never once refusing to submit to an examination or give detailed feedback on how the prosthetic is working.

Me, on the other hand. Me he hates. He hasn't said so, in fact he is extremely polite during our interactions, but I am an expert in my field. Me, he would gladly throttle with the inhuman force that Dr Olsen's appendage is capable of applying. We are never alone together for very long but nevertheless, I am curious as to why he hasn't.

Today I am watching as he helps Dr Olsen fine tune the interface that manages the connection between the sensors in the hand and Emmett's brain. One day, if you are rich enough, this thing is going to revolutionise prosthetics. When it is working properly, which is intermittent, Emmett can sense a range of temperatures in the fingers and even, once, the brush of a feather across them. The other problem they are working on is how to control the force he exerts, several things have been crushed and I don't mean delicate things like eggs. It's a little frightening.

The final part of any session is when Dr Olsen removes the prosthetic to check the connections and for any signs of infection or chaffing. As he does it now I have to look away, Emmett likes to flex his muscles which makes the exposed biomechanical 'wires' writhe like alien snakes. Creepy in the extreme.

"Not gonna look Doc?" He chides me as Dr Olsen covers the stump with a special glove.

"No thank you."

"Such a delicate stomach you have, it's a constant surprise considering the things you get up to. Did she tell you Olsen? About the games she likes to watch played in the dark?"

"No she didn't." Dr Olsen answers automatically as he seals the tapes on the glove. "And I would not be interested, as you have already noticed I am very focussed on my work."

"Single issue scientist." Emmett chuckles, taking his arm back and rolling his shoulders.

The jibe is wasted on Dr Olsen though.

"Don't get it wet in the shower again." He reminds his patient. "Infection and inflammation slow the testing."

"Right." Emmett snorts. "And why would I want to do that? Its not like you're gonna kill me when we're done, is it?"

"See you tomorrow." I offer over my shoulder as Dr Olsen ushers me out.

"He has quite the sense of humour." Dr Olsen muses as we exit Andromeda into the atrium.

I glance sideways at him, not for the first time wondering he is actually _knows_ that his patient will not be leaving here, at least not alive. I have noticed this with one or two of my colleagues but I don't know any of them well enough to question them on it yet, though I am curious to say the least.

The good doctor leaves me to go write up his notes and I wander into the cafeteria in search of something sweet, if I'm not careful I am going to gain weight since it could be sometime before I can swim again. I _am_ healing though, remarkably well with the aid of the many wonders in this facility, I have even reached the point where I can leave off the plastic leggings which were singularly unattractive if highly effective in the healing process.

Typically I am just biting into a forkful of the amazingly moist chocolate cake we are all addicted to when Angela enters the cafeteria with the most attractive man I have yet to see here. And of course she brings him straight over to me.

"Garrett, this is Doctor Esme Cullen, a brilliant new edition to our team."

"Doctor Cullen." He purrs, bending low to kiss my hand. "A pleasure to meet you."

"Garrett works for Mr Volturi." Angela explains. "And he is down here to review our security."

"Amongst other things." He twinkles suggestively, edging closer to Angela who I notice doesn't move away.

I hide my smile as she explains the layout and operation of the cafeteria to him. The devil in me wants to ask is she's still available to play bridge this evening but I manage to placate it with another forkful of cake. Clearly she is going to be _far_ too busy for that. And good luck to her, a woman cannot live by science alone and she should never even try.

They take their leave a moment later and the fine specimen of a man follows her out into the atrium, his piercing blue eyes trained on her butt. Ah well, apparently I will be eating pizza and drinking beer tonight while lounging in my bed with a good book . . . .

 **RPOV**

"No."

"Rosalie." Jasper growls as he and Pete sling boxes into the back of the battered old truck the General left for us. "She needs medical treatment, we can't take her with us."

"We can't leave her here. I can't believe you'd even fucking suggest it!"

"Her fuckin' arm's broken. Mangled. She's in agony. She needs to be in a hospital."

"Are you even going to ask her what _she_ wants?"

Silence as he continues to throw stuff into the truck bed.

"I asked you a fucking question Major! When she says she wants to come with us, what then?"

The next box crashes into the dirt as he rounds on me.

"If we take her with us she's goin' to slow us down and get us killed!"

"So we take her to a hospital and wait for her to get fixed up!"

"We only have a week on these security codes we don't have time for . . . ."

"Oh dear . . . ." Pete mutters, shaking his head and removing his hat.

"TIME? TIME! ARE YOU MOTHERFUCKING KIDDING ME?"

"Rosalie, you know I didn't . . . ."

"The FUCK you didn't."

"It was a poor choice of words . . . ."

"Maybe you're just a fucking poor choice of friend!"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?" He yells, losing it and darting forward to get in my face. "If we take her with us she's goin' to get us killed before get anywhere near Em. Is that what you want?"

"Of course it fucking isn't! But we can't leave her here either! I don't trust the General and his fucking IDs as far as I could throw them!"

We glare at each other while he visibly struggles to regain control. Jasper losing his shit is actually quite scary so I keep quiet while his teeth grind and his hands relax out of the fists they'd balled into.

"You heard the plan Rosalie. You know what the General wants us to do and as you quite rightly pointed out to him neither you nor Pete are soldiers. What exactly is it you think is goin' to happen in Argentina?"

My mouth opens and closes. The truth is I have been actively avoiding thinking about what we're planning to do. However Jasper's next words save me the bother.

"Do you really think that we are goin' to waltz into Volturi's compound in Argentina and walk out again with Alice, Em and Edward?"

I stare at him, tears pricking behind my eyes.

"Do you?" He continues, voice cold and hard. "Because you've never previously struck me as bein' that fuckin' stupid. We. Are. Going. To. Die. And if we leave Bella here with enough resources she might actually survive this clusterfuck and have a life."

"Then why are we going?" I whisper as the first tears escape.

"I am goin' because I'd rather die tryin' to get to Alice and on my own terms than be slowly ground away to nothin' by that evil fucker Volturi and his money."

"I want Em back." I admit quietly.

"I know Rosalie, I know." He sighs as I collapse against him and his arms wind around me.

"I want Em and Alice and Edward and . . . . and I want us all to . . . . ha-ave . . . . long h-happy lives together." I choke out as he holds me. "I w-want that . . . . w-wedding that Alice saw. I w-want . . . ."

"I know." He soothes. "I know and I'm sorry."

I'm not a crier but it takes forever for me to calm enough to speak again, complete with a couple of false starts but Jasper holds me while I struggle, his heartbeat steady and comforting.

"I'll stay with Bella." Pete's voice brings us back to the abandoned Kansas farmstead. "They shouldn't be allowed to get away with what they've done. No matter what happens or how long it takes, we'll bring them down. I promise."

… **.. EMT …..**

"Aro, how lovely to hear from you." Garrett gasps, grappling his cell into a more secure position between his head and shoulder.

"I hope I am not disturbing anything, I realise it is rather late but I wanted a quick update before the after party starts. I trust you arrived safely?"

"Almost." Garrett murmurs, grinding his cock deeper into Professor Weber who stifles a gasp, well aware of who is on the line.

"How are you getting on with Professor Weber?"

"We have been working hard together this evening."

"Excellent. I would like you to stay on in Argentina for another week."

"Of course." Garrett almost groans as the Professor squeezes him with her inner muscles. "Any reason?"

"My brother and Jane want a break and I have a few _friends_ who need to be wined, dined and entertained."

"Very well. Is there anything I need to do to prepare?"

"Professor Weber knows what is involved, talk to her and factor it into your security review."

"I will need the details of our guests."

"Already sent."

"Thank you. When . . . . _ungh_ . . . . when will you be arriving?"

"Monday."

Aro hangs up and Garrett lets his cell fall to the bed, pulling out of Professor Weber, much to her annoyance, and making his way down her body as her cell starts to ring. Just as he knew it would.

"Aro." She gasps as Garrett settles his face between her legs, a gloriously toned thigh slung over each shoulder.

"Payback's a bitch." He chuckles into her clit as Aro begins talking . . . .


	53. Chapter 53

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all the basics.**

 **Rated M for several reasons.**

 **Part Two**

 **Chapter 20 With You, Bread and Onions**

 **BPOV**

"Pete?"

"Hey Little Nerd, how are you feelin'?"

"Confused?" Ugh, my voice is scratchy and my throat is sore.

He laughs, shaking his head slightly.

"Where are we?"

"Wichita, Wesley Medical Centre."

I close my eyes again, fighting the strong desire to go back to sleep.

"What happened?" I mumble.

"We don't have time for that right now."

I open my eyes and properly take in his tense face.

"I told them you fell out of a tree in Sedgwick County Park but they're suspicious about your general condition. We need to get out of here before they try an' contact your parents."

"Parents?"

"Yes Paulette, Mr and Mrs Dalrymple."

"Fuck." I hiss as I struggle upright. "Where are my clothes?"

Pete hands me a pair of jeans and a t-shirt before standing and turning his back.

I take in what I can of the generic hospital room, the new cast on my arm, and the clothes which aren't mine as I struggle into them. He has to help me tie the laces on the brand spanking new black Converse that came with the clothes.

"Woah." I gasp, falling back to sit on the bed.

"Dizzy?"

I nod.

"Can you walk?"

"I'll run if I have to." I grind out, standing up more slowly this time.

"That's the spirit. Wait here."

He pokes his head out into the hallway.

"Clear. Let's go."

He offers me his arm and I hang onto it as he steers me out in the corridor and then right toward the stairwell.

At the bottom of the stairs, concrete and steel and not my favourite combination, he shoves open the fire exit and we hustle into the parking lot as the alarm sounds. A few paces away he ushers me into the passenger seat of a clapped out Taurus and in no time we're rolling sedately out of the lot, intermittently illuminated by the street lights. The clock in the dash says three am.

"What happened?" I demand, with more strength this time . . . .

 **RPOV**

"You can fly this?" I ask, wondering why I am even surprised.

"You'd better hope I can." Jasper smirks as we hurtle down the runway in the jet Newton rented for us.

I hold the armrests wondering how the hell I hadn't noticed there was no pilot but Jasper until we'd taxied almost to the runway. This whole experience has seriously fucked with my head . . . .

 **APOV**

Oblivion. Waking. Oblivion.

I don't know how many times I've done this. It could be years for all I know.

But religiously, every time I wake, I freak out.

And they put me back to sleep.

In the brief time before it reclaims me my head explodes with visions and my ears are bombarded with a cacophony of voices, but I hang onto the one I recognise and I follow his advice.

'Don't wake up Alice, don't wake up . . . .'

 **BPOV**

Pete talked. I listened. We stopped for gas and food. I talked, Pete listened.

And eventually we arrived in Laredo, a couple of hours south of San Antonio. He knows a place a few miles out of town where we can get a stellar internet connection and no questions will be asked.

I am not happy about the decisions that have been made without me but I can't deny that they made sense. And I cried. My friends, our friends, are probably not coming back from Argentina and that hurts. So much. But while the old me would have wailed and protested the new me is made of harder, more Rose like stuff. I refuse to give up all hope for them. But I will allow myself to be okay with imagining that the next best outcome is for them to die fighting, together. And I will join Pete in his promise. One way or another, no one, NO ONE, is going to get away with this.

"Cowboy." Someone calls as we climb stiffly out of the car. "What brings you back down here?"

"Alejandro! Brother, you still here?"

"Where else would I be?" The tall dark man laughs, stepping forward to hug the even taller Pete. "The food is good, the beer is good and all my friends find their way back here in the end! What you doin' here bro?"

They slap each other's backs a few times and then step away, turning their attention to me.

"The Little Nerd and I have some business to conduct Alejandro, can you host us for a few?"

"For as long as you like bro, what do you need?"

"Power, a stove and a bed."

"A man of few needs, I love that about you and I have just what you're looking for." And he winks at _me_.

Ew.

Just what we're looking for turns out to be a small and lopsided trailer, reached through the clouds of billowing dust and connected to the other random structures with thick black cables.

"We're grilling later if you wanna join us." Alejandro says as he reaches up to swing the dented door open.

Pete hands him a wad of cash as we pass by, up the steps and into the gloom.

Inside my eyes take a while to adjust. The interior is a classic lay out. Dated and tired but mercifully clean looking and fresh smelling. Long padded bench seats, a kitchenette with a table and seating for four, two doors leading off the narrow corridor and a bed visible through the door at the end.

"Stop sneering Bella." Pete laughs as he eases our stuff down on the bench seats. "It's clean and it's comfortable. Get some sleep, I'll get our kit set up and sort us out some dinner."

I open my mouth to argue but yawn instead.

"Go." He chuckles, giving me a little shove.

The bed _does_ look inviting and I'm so very _very_ tired. Too tired and too miserable to even wonder if we're actually safe here.

When I rise several hours later its dark and I peer over Pete's shoulder at the time on his laptop, three fifteen, my body clock is all screwed up again.

"You alright?" Pete asks, sensing my presence.

"I think so."

"There's fresh coffee on the go, cold pizza in the oven and painkillers on the side. Knock yourself out."

"How much have you . . . . shit, Pete, I'm sorry I crashed out."

"You had major surgery Little Nerd." He says, turning to give me a tired smile. "I'll let you off. Swill some drink, take some drugs an' come help me."

I need a shower, a hug and my Mom but I settle for pouring a mug of coffee and taking a couple of pills. Then I sit opposite him and he spins one of the laptops toward me.

"Shit!"

"EMT has become real popular in our absence Little Nerd, I've copied some files across, it's time to start givin' 'em some of the dirt they're clamourin' for."

"Is the connection safe?" I have to ask.

"Alejandro might look like he fell out of a steam punk odyssey an' knocked himself senseless but his security is peerless, we're good to go and this time we ain't pullin' any punches . . . ."

 **EsPOV**

Well, now I know what all the excitement is about. Mary Alice Brandon and Edward Masen. A part of me is thrilled that Mary Alice is here, but a part of me is mired in sadness, how Carlisle would have revelled in being able to work with her in a facility like this!

Masen I am not so sure about. I read his file, the one Volturi's people stole from the military and I understand that he was once considered to have potential of a similar level to Mary Alice's. There were no signs of it exhibited however and Carlisle had written him off for further experimentation in Washington. But, as my presence here suddenly makes more sense perhaps so does Masen's. Both of us have studied Carlisle's work and both of us, in our ways, are leaders in our fields. His reaction to this situation, and to me, is going to be absolutely _fascinating_.

Unfortunately I have yet to see either of them as another fever of excitement has swept our secluded enclave, Aro Volturi is coming.

On his arrival I am more ambivalent. The man is truly evil and effectively my kidnapper, not to mention responsible for the murder of my husband.

Angela is like a dog with two tails, three if you count Garrett who has obviously provided her with something her life here is lacking. I have heard the term sexual glow of a well satisfied woman bandied around a few times, even fancied it could be applied to me, but my new friend is currently the poster girl for it.

In the meantime work carries on. I see from the system notes that Dr Olsen's work with Emmett is scheduled to end on Sunday. The cynic in me assumes this is because he is a security risk now that Brandon and Masen are here, and possibly because that cybernetic hand could inflict an awful lot of damage on Aro if it gets near him. I wonder what they will do with him?

Ah well, time for some more of that astonishing chocolate cake . . . .

 **RPOV**

"What do you mean?"

"Which part didn't you understand?" Jasper sighs, waving the box at me.

"The part where you want me to dye my hair black?"

"Rosalie . . . ."

"Fucking call me Rose already!"

"Rose." He sighs. "There are plenty of blondes with big tits in Buenos Aries but precious few down here working as cleaners."

"Wow." I drawl. "The further south we go the more of a redneck you turn into!"

" _Rose_ . . . ."

"Fine! I'll do it. Keep your own luxurious blonde hair on!"

A sly smile emerges on his face and he produces another box from behind his back.

"You'll have to help me." He laughs. "I am _shit_ at this . . . ."

… **.. EMT …..**

Professor Weber has been explaining now, for over ten minutes, how the artificial rainforest was created out of these mountains and the pampas. Garrett is sure it is fascinating, her enthusiasm is certainly giving her a 'bangable' glow he is going to enjoy later, but he is more concerned about how to set up security for the hunt. It turns out this will not be the first time Aro has brought likeminded 'friends' down here to enjoy the sport and Demetri, Tracker, kept comprehensive notes of the security arrangements.

Just as Garrett would have expected from a soldier of his calibre. He knew Demetri quite well as they served together, a long time ago, before taking divergent career paths.

For the most part he will simply follow Demetri's previous arrangements, the security personnel down here mainly seem competent and experienced. The Head of Security is a prickly fellow but so would you be if some sharp suited yank turned up and started going through all your operating orders and personnel files with a fine tooth comb.

He'd love to invite Kate down to enjoy this incredible and esoteric place, but now that he's bedded Professor Weber that's probably a bad idea.

He is pretty sure that he is in love with Kate, just as sure as he is that he has no idea what to do about it. His lifestyle and chosen career don't really go with love. It has never bothered him before but it does now. Acknowledging his feelings for her would be exposing a weakness that would undoubtedly get at least one of them killed. And the idea of _her_ dying makes his sphincter tighten. As usual he firmly pushes such thoughts to the back of his mind. The problem is they keep coming back. Has he considered retiring? Of course he has, he took this gig with Aro because it would cover off any lingering financial worries he might ever have. But still. He's a professional who knows his field. And you don't retire from it, at least not for very long . . . .


	54. Chapter 54

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all the basics.**

 **Rated M for several reasons.**

 **Part Two**

 **Chapter 21 Hunting Party**

 **EsPOV**

"Morning Doc." Emmett chirps as I enter his room, favouring me with a creepy wave from his handless arm.

"Good morning Emmett, enjoying the chocolate cake I see?"

"Hardly." He laughs, gesturing to the plate. "You can have it if you want."

Hmm. I'm tempted, it is the best cake in the world.

"No, thank you. I have my waistline to consider."

"Well its here if you want it." He shrugs, still smiling.

Maybe later, if the session goes well.

"No hand today?" I ask as I settle into my seat and ready my pad.

"Not so far. He's probably busy polishing his nose for later."

"Later?"

"When the VIPs arrive."

"You know about that?"

"This is a small place Doc and everyone loves to gossip."

"How do you feel about Aro visiting?"

"I don't mind." He chuckles. "If Doc Olsen brings my hand I'll be happy to shake Volturi's with it."

"Interesting. How do you feel about what he did to you and your friends?"

"Wow, all this time and you've only just asked the obvious question? How do you feel about the fact he killed your husband, are _you_ looking forward to shaking his hand later?"

I don't have an answer to that so I keep quiet, watching as Emmett's smile deepens. Weighed, measured and found wanting by a boy on a football scholarship. An odd sensation to say the least.

"Ah now Doc." He chides. "Don't feel bad about what a poor excuse for a human being you are, you're in good company down here."

"If this is some bizarre appeal to my better nature in the hope that I'll assist you to escape you aren't as clever as you think you are." I observe dryly.

"You wound me Doc." He gasps, grabbing his chest theatrically. "Oh, ah, of all the pains you've inflicted insulting my intelligence is by far the worst. Oh the pain, the pain!"

"I don't see any point continuing this session if you're in this kind of mood." I growl, standing and swiping his plate of cake. "I will see you tomorrow."

"If you do Doc then it may be your lucky day. Or not, as the case may be. Don't let the door hit you in the ass on the way out."

Ugh! A patient has never before found it so easy to get underneath my skin. Damn it!

With nothing else to do I trail back to my suite, might as well eat cake and spruce up for Aro's arrival, everyone else seems to be.

Two hours later I am up on the helipad, sheltering under the cover of one of the taller trees with most of the rest of the professional staff, watching the huge helicopter disgorge its passengers.

Aro, looking as smug as ever.

Heidi and two of her nameless acolytes.

A random 'model' who I have seen on Aro's arm once or twice at award ceremonies.

A Senator whose face I recognise and who's voting record I vehemently disagree with.

Chelsea and two of her Gladiators.

Mike Newton, of all people.

An oligarch from Russia whose brutal reputation precedes him, with what I presume is a bodyguard on his heels.

And then my blood runs cold as Marcus descends the steps, smiling broadly with an equally happy looking Jane behind him toting a large kit bag.

Why didn't Angela tell me . . . .

 **BPOV**

To: Experiment Me This

From: Tanya Denali

Subject: Re: Re: Jessica Stanley Murder Investigation

Mike Newton has disappeared and I will concede that his alibi doesn't check out. Which means nothing by the way.

What do you know about my sisters?

TD

"Sisters?" Pete queries when I show him the email. "Wait a minute . . . ."

Its longer than a minute but I wait anyway while he types and scans his screen.

"Here." He orders, shoving it at me.

It's a newspaper article from twenty years ago about three girls found abandoned in the Denali National Park. And another later one following up on them. Tanya, Kate and the youngest, Irina.

"Shit."

"Shit is right." Pete mumbles, taking the laptop back. "The older two were adopted but the younger one had some major behavioural issues and was raised in care. Tanya is a detective with the Seattle PD and Kate disappeared about three years ago."

"She was military."

"She was and she's on Newton's fuckin' list too, look."

"Shit."

Kate Denali. Physical manifestations. Subject terminated June 2015.

"That sounds ominous."

"Doesn't it. Pity we can't ask your boy about her."

"Edward?"

"She was obviously there on his watch."

"Oh, I see, but he didn't experiment on anybody, he said that . . . ."

Pete raises his eyebrow as my voice trails off. He's read the files General Newton gave us, I haven't.

"Oh." My thoughts spiral down into the darkness and a knot forms in my stomach.

"Little Nerd." Pete urges gently, bringing me back. "Let's focus on the job at hand 'an maybe he'll get the chance to explain himself."

I nod and take a deep breath. Maybe.

To: Tanya Denali

From: Experiment Me This

Subject: Re: Re: Re: Jessica Stanley Murder Investigation

We have information for you but this isn't the way to share it.

EMT

I turn my attention back to our website. Pete has laboriously uploaded some of almost everything we have onto it. Financial transactions. Reports from General Newton's investigative teams. Grainy videos that wouldn't be out of place in a Hostel movie. Names, places and meetings from Tracker's data key. Shit and fan are really going to come together when these people wake up tomorrow. Is it going to be enough? I don't know, but at the very least it's a fucking good start.

I wonder how Rose and Jasper are getting on . . . .

 **RPOV**

"I can't believe I'm going to die looking like a porn star." I grumble, tugging at my too tight uniform as we bowl across the pampus in our borrowed truck.

Jasper, the fucker, just laughs. But he won't be laughing when Alice sees him. He looks like Hitler on steroids. Jesus, who are these people we're impersonating? Valentina and Thiago Garcia have a specialist contract with the facility to remove hazardous waste, hence the effective disguise of our obscenely tight rubberised uniforms.

"They're not a fucking porno turn are they? Does the saucy maid get it good with Thiago's broom handle?"

"Rose you've got porn on the brain." Jasper snickers.

"Maybe." I allow. "But if you're fucking broom handle comes anywhere near my dustpan I'll kill you myself."

When he's done laughing we go through the plan, again. Simple enough. We get in using the Garcia's IDs and hazmat get up. Newton's agent says the place is so remote its like an ant hill, once you're in, you're in, and its very unlikely we'll be stopped, especially if we change into white coats. The facility, god I'm sick of that word, is laid out like a donut around a central core of elevators and stairs. Only the top two levels are above ground, with exits in each segment, north, south, east and west. We'll need to check the top floor medical facility first and then skip down to level three, Andromeda, and search from there. So far so good. When we find them, and we will, we set off the chemical evacuation alarm which we have the code for. Then we spring them and make a run for it in the confusion.

In all honesty that's the part where we're expecting to end up dead. Even though we're going to head further up into the mountains and not back out into the vast pampas they're still probably going to catch us before we get to the rendezvous site and the chopper. And even if we get there what's to say the chopper will be? Jasper says the guys a professional and will honour his commitment unless something goes wrong but I'm so used to being fucked over I can't see it myself.

Yet we're still doing this because to die trying to escape is better than being one of Aro Volturi's fucking experiments.

What we're not doing is bothering with any of General Newton's spy crap, he can do that fucking shit himself. We'll get Aro our own way.

I wonder how Bella and Pete are getting on . . . .

… **.. EMT …..**

While Angela briefs Aro in her office Garrett follows the other guests as they are settled in their suites, using all his specialist skills to make sure they know their way down to dinner at eight. Then he checks with the Chef that dinner will be ready at eight and goes back to his own suite for a shower and change. Long day today and another one tomorrow with the hunt. Ah well.

"Hi Boss." Kate answers his call immediately. "How's the jungle?"

"Full of predators." He sighs, chucking back a shot of scotch. "Anything new in civilisation?"

"EMT is up and running again."

"Shit! Who? Where?"

"I'm working on it but I don't have anything yet. Its going to cause trouble though, some of this stuff is dynamite."

"Jesus." Garrett sighs, pouring another drink. "I'll check it out and brief him."

Kate sighs too. Poor Garrett, Volturi is going to have a conniption when he sees the latest material they've posted.

"We must have missed some of them." She says when he doesn't speak again for a few minutes.

"Yes. But who and how? They had no other known associates."

"Only Memphis Belle."

"I suppose its possible he or she knew more than we thought. Find them. Now. Do anything you need to do."

"Anything?" Kate laughs softly.

"Be careful Kate." He warns sternly. "This is just a job, not worth dying for."

"You know Boss, some of this information could only have come from General Newton."

Garrett laughs quietly. Kate hates Newton with the passion of a thousand fiery suns. "You know you're not allowed to touch him until Aro says he's done with him."

"I know but I don't think that's going to be long coming now. Read it, you'll see."

"Be careful Kate." Garrett warns her again.

"I will." She says softly. "I promise."

Click.

He throws back another scotch and turns on his laptop, going straight to the EMT site and settling down with the bottle to read.

"Motherfucker." He breaths after half an hour. Newton will be lucky if Kate gets to him before Aro does.

Forgoing his shower he changes quickly and hurries down to Professor Weber's office, might as well get the thermonuclear detonation over with.

"Who is it?" Professor Weber calls after a moment when he knocks on the door.

"Garrett. I have something urgent I need to discuss with Aro."

"Just a moment." She calls again.

"No, you can come in." Aro rumbles.

What the fuck?

Angela is on her knees on her desk, her bare bottom raised to Aro who is clearly in the middle of whipping it with his Gucci belt while he fondles her between the legs with his free hand. And clearly he has no intention of stopping.

Thwack!

"Well? What is it?"

"Um . . . ."

Thwack!

"Spit it out." Aro commands. "Professor Weber and I are still discussing business. She can cum when she's done giving her report. Can't you my dear?"

Professor Weber moans throatily, which despite the circumstances goes straight to Garrett's cock.

"Projected earnings in excess of two hundred and fifty million in the first quarter after launch." She gasps and is rewarded with another thwack and a pump of Aro's fingers.

Recovering his composure Garrett informs the media mogul and fine upstanding citizen that EMT are live again. Oh dear, no orgasm for Professor Weber as Aro withdraws his hand and moves away from her.

"You told me they were all dead."

"And they are."

"Then it is a ghost in the machine is it?"

"No. My analyst believes that the other hacker they were working with had more information that we thought."

"Have you found this other person?"

"We're working on it."

In the ensuing silence Garrett notices that Professor Weber hasn't moved a muscle. How well trained she is.

"There is more." He says eventually. "Some of the information posted can only have come from General Newton."

"Kill him."

"Of course. An accident?"

Aro sighs, closing his eyes for a moment.

"I suppose it had better be, just make sure it is a painful one."

More silence.

"Get out." Aro grinds out, unzipping his pants. "I want an update before dinner and it had better be good."

Garrett nods, backing out of the room and closing the door before he can see any more of Aro in action than is good for his sanity . . . .

 **A/N I am so sorry for my epic lateness replying to your reviews, so if you've received a PM from me that makes no sense whatsoever that's probably why!**


	55. Chapter 55

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all the basics.**

 **Rated M for several reasons.**

 **Part Two**

 **Chapter 22 Not As Advertised**

 **EsPOV**

Tall pale Marcus emerging into the sunlight has knocked for a loop. Hardly surprising since the last time I saw him he was making art out of me with a crème brûlée torch. Perhaps I had just managed to avoid thinking about him because life here at Aro's facility is considerably better than I what I was expecting when I left Forks in a body bag? Either way it is a moot point. Somehow I managed to escape the roof top without him or Jane seeing me and practically run back to my room. The door swishes closed behind me and I lean back against it, sweat that has nothing to do with exertion trickling down over my eyes and between my heaving breasts.

What does this mean? What does it mean?

Did Angela know? Why didn't she tell me, warn me?

Oh god. Esme. Calm. You can't think if you're not calm.

Deep breaths, deep breaths.

Will he be at the dinner?

Oh god. I can't sit across a table from him making polite conversation!

What am I going to do?

A knock on the door behind me launches my heart into my mouth and I stumble away from it stifling a scream as it whispers open without my consent . . . .

 **RPOV**

Confidence is everything Jasper tells me when it comes to blagging your way into somewhere you shouldn't be and staying there so when we pull up at the military style gates of the compound as the sun sets I take a deep breath and push my porno chest out so the guards can gawk at it while they check our IDs.

Either our disguises or my chest work because within moments we are parked up and unloading our equipment, a couple of large sturdy push carts with bins for various hazardous wastes which currently house our guns and other accoutrements for the rescue mission.

"You're doing well." Jasper / Thiago murmurs as we approach the lady on the desk in Reception.

Then he breaks into fluent Spanish.

I am guessing by her bored reaction that she believes that if the guards on the gate let you in she has no reason to bother with you. My Spanish is rusty but I'm pretty sure she waved us away with instructions to 'get on with it already' and stop bothering her.

Okay then.

Jasper winks as he punches one of the access codes we were given into the keypad beside a huge glass portal that leads into a science fiction style brushed concrete corridor lit from above by a flowing line of meter wide skylights.

They swoosh open and we pull our carts down the gently sloping floor toward the next glass portal which swooshes open impressively just as we reach it. We are admitted to a three storey atrium full of trees, light and people.

"Wow." Jasper whispers.

"Whatever." I snap, nervous as hell. "Left to the hospital wing."

Our access code works again and the part glazed white doors swing open with a quiet hiss, assaulting us with a waft of distinctly hospital scented air.

"Thank god!" The nurse seated at a desk in the reception area snarls at us immediately. "It is ridiculous here today, completely ridiculous! Mr Volturi could be touring the wing at any moment and you are late!"

"Sorry . . . ." Jasper begins in Spanish but she waves him off and snaps back in English again.

"Save it. Just get round and get everything collected! It has all been bagged up and left in the corridors. Shocking incompetence, I will be lodging a complaint you can be sure of that!"

Jasper mutters another sorry and we skulk away down the corridor looking suitably chastised as we pick up yellow medical waste trash bags and peer into all the rooms . . . .

 **APOV**

Oblivion gives way to consciousness slowly and I don't try to rush it.

Random visions begin to bombard me and I wait for the explosion of voices and the inevitable tide of drugs to wash me away again. But it doesn't happen. And after a few moments I realise that I don't hear Edward's voice urging me not to wake up either.

Keeping my eyes closed I try to keep calm as I strive for some order over the images in my head. It takes a while but eventually I am able to spare a thought for the condition of my body, which it turns out is stiff, intubated and quite possibly catheterised. I wish, how I wish, that I had some kind of supernatural brain to go with this 'gift' of mine. I am certain I have already seen everything I needed to see while I was waking up but I can't remember all of it now and a small growl of frustration escapes my dry lips. The other problem is that I can't see what's happened, only what's going to, which given my current circumstances isn't particularly helpful!

Cautiously I open my eyes to the darkened room I'm in. It tells me nothing much, faint light is bathing it with an 'other worldly' glow but when I think about turning my head to seek out the source I get a swift vision of Aro Volturi leaning over me as harsh unseen hands hold me down on the cold floor.

Helpful but not helpful.

For the time being at least I'll play possum.

Immediately I get another vision which makes my heart soar! Followed by a flood of others that I desperately try to sort through and understand before they fade . . . .

 **RPOV**

I knew it wouldn't be that easy, of course I knew, but my nerves are shot by the time we exit the hospital wing and make our way down to the next level. We don't look anything like Valentia and Thiago, no matter how much everyone seems to be mainly staring at our ludicrous uniforms rather than our faces.

Nevertheless we've made it all the way to the doors to the Andromeda level when a clear voice rings out over the atrium.

"Thiago! There you are! I have the chillies I promised for you! Naga, the hottest I've grown even if I say so myself. Come and get 'em!"

Our heads whip back and there, across the atrium, a tall blonde woman in a chef's uniform is hailing us.

We hesitate, our eyes meeting in panic but she isn't going to take no for an answer.

"Come on, I might not have time when you come back up as we have VIP guests tonight!"

Reluctantly we spin our carts and track across the space toward her. A couple of people laugh at our bowed heads and her commanding air but I hurry after Jasper with my fingers crossed as he slides his hand into one of the waste barrels, presumably reaching for one of his guns.

Before we reach the woman she spins on her heel and lopes through a set of double doors marked 'Kitchen'.

"You know the drill, leave the carts." She orders casually over her shoulder.

Sans carts we follow her into Hell's Kitchen. An army of people are stirring, chopping and otherwise agitating some frankly amazing smelling food as we weave between them following her bouncing ponytail and impressively straight back.

As we follow her into her office Jasper draws his gun but she doesn't seem surprised to see it when she throws herself into her chair and turns to face us.

"Save it Major." She growls in clipped tones. "I know who you are, I'm Kate."

He raises his eyebrow.

"I'm the Chef here." She expands. "And Newton's 'inside man'. He said you were coming but you couldn't have picked a worse time . . . ."

 **BPOV**

"Do you suppose . . . ."

Pete eyebrows me and I subside, chewing my nails, I have asked that a lot in the last couple of hours and there's no way we can know so it's completely pointless, but I can't help it. I want my friends back. I want Edward back, if only to know if he lied to me.

Of course I could read the files the General gave us, but . . . . no, somehow that's too impersonal. I like Edward, I want to give him a chance to explain. Except I don't know what he'd be explaining since I haven't read the files.

"You'll get stuck like that." Pete observes, mimicking the frown on my face.

"I've been stuck like this for years." I sigh, because it's true. Every time I look in a mirror I see my frown. My sad, confused, why me frown. Why me, Dad dead. Why me, Mom a lunatic. Why me, the only lonely person on campus. Why me the victim of rich people with respect problems. Why me, having an unrequited crush on Josef Mengele's understudy? Why me, sweating it out in a condemned trailer miles from the critical action.

Bella Swan, pity party for one. So inappropriate but it seems I'm getting down with the sickness . . . .

 **EsPOV**

"I am so sorry." Dr Olsen mutters again as he and the guards escort me down to the Andromeda level. "Angela and I, we value your scientific skills and your professional opinion. But Aro . . . . well, needs must."

"What is going to happen to me?"

"Tomorrow there will be a hunt, I assume you will be one of the quarry. I _am_ desperately sorry, we were so looking forward to working with you, but there is nothing I can do."

"Angela . . . ."

"I'm so sorry." The little weasel mumbles again as he steps aside and the guards throw me unceremoniously in a small cell with a cot and a toilet.

The door closes behind me with a bang that resonates with finality . . . .

… **.. EMT …..**

"Report." Aro orders as soon as Garrett strides into his suite.

"General Newton will be dead by breakfast."

Aro nods, as much as he can while Heidi ties his bow tie.

"And EMT?"

"We have located Memphis Belle."

"Do I need to know who it is?" Aro asks, patting Heidi's arm affectionately in thanks as she steps away from him.

" _She_ is a physics PhD in Leicester, England and she isn't the one who has reactivated EMT, currently she has no access to it."

"Garrett." Aro growls. "Do not make me drag information from you."

"We haven't traced them yet but we do know she isn't involved. Would you like me to terminate her anyway?"

"Yes, I like to be thorough but it is not a priority. Why have you not traced EMT yet?"

"They are being more careful this time around." Garrett shrugs. "We will find them however."

"In the meantime my reputation, and those of my associates, is being shredded." Aro intones smoothly as he dismisses Heidi and pours himself a scotch.

"There are only a few thousand hits to the website." Garrett sighs, wishing he could have one too. "But they _are_ climbing steadily."

"You are not doing a particularly competent job of eliminating the threats against me at the moment." Aro sneers.

"I have an extremely _competent_ cyber expert on my team but she cannot work miracles." Garrett explains. "We will find them and we will eliminate them, but it may take time."

Aro studies him for a moment over the rim of his heavy crystal glass, eyes glittering maliciously, and Garrett idly contemplates pulling his gun out and shooting him.

"I want it dealt with Garrett. This trip is important for many reasons I will not bore you with. For now I need to focus my energy on that, however, when the hunt is done tomorrow evening I want answers and I want results. Do you understand?"

"Yes Sir. I understand."

 **A/N Once again I have to apologise for the shockingly late posting of this. No time, I just have no time at the moment . .**


	56. Chapter 56

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all the basics.**

 **Rated M for several reasons.**

 **Part Two**

 **Chapter 23 Have Your Cake & Eat It**

 **RPOV**

"What do you mean?" Jasper demands, instantly back on the alert.

"Aro and his entourage are here." Kate drawls, leaning back in her chair to watch our reaction.

"Shit." I growl and Jasper nods, a frown forming on his already tense face.

"What did General Newton tell you?" He asks eventually.

"He told me to take my accrued holiday and run like the wind." She replies with a snort.

"But you can't because Aro is here." Jasper surmises.

"Correct."

"So what happens now?" I ask.

"Well." She sighs. "If I were a sensible woman I would shoot you both and get the plaudits for catching a couple of Newton's men in the act."

Jasper nods which doesn't exactly fill me with confidence, although so far he _is_ the only one of us holding a gun.

"But you're not going to do that." He offers.

"No."

Silence.

"So what are you going to do?" I huff when I can't stand the tension any more.

She turns her eyes to me and rakes them over me with a disdain that I wouldn't normally deem to notice but which this time has me shifting involuntarily from foot to foot.

"I know that Newton's been living in Aro's pocket for years." She grinds out eventually. "This life is nothing like the movies and novels, _Rosalie Hale_. Everyone is out to get you. Newton sent me here to so a job and it didn't take me long to realise I was never supposed to be successful at it. I have been here for two years and for most of that time I have just considered myself lucky he didn't sell me out to Aro. Not that I can ever be sure he hasn't and this isn't all one long _sadistic_ game."

"Why did you stay?" I ask, feeling something strange and uncomfortable that is either empathy or trapped wind.

"I spent _many_ years in Carlisle Cullen's 'Project' before this." She shrugs. "My sisters think I am dead. Where else would I go?"

"You were in the Project?" Jasper asks carefully and she smiles evilly.

"Here." She says rolling up her sleeve. "Grab hold."

"Jasper, don't . . . ."

But it's too late, with a yelp he collapses to the floor but seems unable to let go of her arm. His gun clatters out of his hand and I leap forward to retrieve it, but as I swing it toward her she releases him from whatever hold she has on him and he scrambles away from her. So I don't shoot her. But I do keep it aimed between her eyes. Not that is seems to bother her.

"When I was a little girl I could project a mild electric current through my palms. Something I used to inflict on my sisters from time to time. But that was it. With a bit of help from the 'wonderful' Dr Cullen I learnt to project it all over my skin. And then later, with the help of that cunt Masen, I got dosed with nanites so I could control the strength and certain other things."

"Edward?" Jasper asks sharply, taking the gun from me and not quite not pointing it at Kate.

"The very same." She snarls. "So you can thank him for giving me a _gift_ I can help you with and as payment for that help you can consider his ass _mine_ . . . ."

 **APOV**

There is actually some sort of method to this madness. It's all decision based and some of them are mine. Decide to look for something. Decide not to. Decide to do something. Decide not to.

I know I need to stay here but it's becoming increasingly difficult. I want this damn tube out of my throat, every time I swallow, which of course I'm doing constantly now, it rips into the rawness. I want a drink. I want a pee that doesn't trickle, lazy and warm, over my left thigh and into a bag somewhere below my bed. I want to sit, stand, stretch. I _need_ to do all these things. But I have to lie still. I have to, I can sort the rest out when Jasper gets here . . . .

 **RPOV**

I do not like how the rest of that conversation went. At all.

But despite my objections and questions the two of them went ahead and planned and counter planned to the backdrop of clanging pans and hoarse instructions shouted in Spanish from the kitchen. I always thought I would be a quick thinker under fire, hell I fucking was in the past, but recent events have pretty much rendered me a bystander. Before I knew what was happening we were ushered back out through the kitchen and ejected into the atrium.

"Jasper . . . ."

"Shush." He commands, stalking off with his cart and forcing me to hurry to catch up with mine. "Let's just find Em and get Alice, we can worry about Edward later."

"But . . . ."

"You are late." A stern accented voice declares as we approach the doors to the Andromeda Level again.

"I am sorry señor." Jasper murmurs bowing his head.

"You had better get a move on." The voice demands and I sneak a peek at his ID badge, Dr Olsen. "Our benefactor will be touring the facility later and if there is any mess Professor Weber will have your worthless hides."

"Sí señor." Jasper mutters as we duck past him into the long, dimly lit, corridor.

My demands for answers and reassurances die on my lips as we scuttle down the deserted corridor. This place is so much like 'our' facility that the memories render me mute, though this is pristine and still very much in use. To either side of the dim corridor are stainless steel doors adjoined by long half glassed panels. The glass is thick and surrounded by utilitarian black rubber tubing and every other room is shining light into the gloom.

I glance into the first one. A polished concrete box containing a bed, a table and chairs and an open door revealing a spartan but sparkling bathroom. On the bed an elderly man is propped up on a mountain of pillows watching the flat screen bolted to the opposite wall whilst tucking into a giant slice of chocolate cake. In the second, identical room, a woman with dark hair is bent over a laptop furiously tapping away at the keyboard, with a slab of chocolate cake untouched beside her. The next two rooms are dark but the third is clearly an office, with desks, computers, a coffee machine, a stack of waste bags and an extremely bored looking orderly.

"Al final." He grumbles, getting to his feet to help Jasper and I sort and stow the waste. "Mi supervisor está realmente enojado."

"Lo siento."

"Darse prisa." The orderly huffs, going back to his desk.

We nod and hurry out. Past rooms six, seven and eight which contain more people I ought to care about but can't right now. Room Nine, Em's room, is lit but empty, however the bathroom door is closed and Jasper wastes no time entering in the code Kate gave us.

There's a quiet beep and a light next to the handle turns green.

"Are you sure this is right?" I whisper and Jasper nods.

We can't go in because the orderly will see us on the monitor but Jasper cracks the door slightly. It feels like fucking forever but finally a toilet flushes and a tap runs in the bathroom. Moments later the door opens and I nearly break ranks to rush inside. It is Em! Big. Gorgeous. Smiling. Eyes twinkling. Alive. Well.

Jasper's arm lashes out to keep me in place as Em yawns, his white t-shirt riding up to show is world class abs which he then proceeds to scratch mindlessly. My monkey man.

"Psst." Jasper hisses.

"Ernesto if that's you stop fucking about, are we playing poker tonight or not?"

"Don't move." Jasper orders. "They're watching you."

"No they're not." Em snorts, apparently unfazed. "Me and Ernesto have a game scheduled tonight, ain't nobody watching in here."

And he strides to the door yanking it open with a new hand . . . .

"Rose! Baby! _Fuck_ . . . ."

I can't hear the rest of what he says as the big lug crushes me into his chest but I think it was something along the lines of 'never thought I'd see you again, fucking love you'.

For one glorious moment all is right with my world.

And then Major Buzzkill butts in.

"We don't have time for this."

"Yes we do." Em insists, releasing me far enough so I can tilt my head and our lips can meet.

"No. We really fuckin' don't."

Em and I break apart and I gaze up into his big blue eyes.

"He's right you know." I murmur, captivated.

"I can imagine." Em chuckles. "But don't tell him that it'll go straight to his head."

"Are you done?" Jasper sighs.

"We're done." Em agrees, releasing me but reaching down to take my hand. "What's the plan?"

"Alice and Edward are both here. We get them and we get gone."

"Okay." Em agrees, eyes going hard. "You can tell me how the fuck that happened later."

We start down the corridor again, pushing our carts, past more illuminated rooms and more chocolate cake until it finally hits me again and I slam to a stop.

" _Em_. . . ."

"What?" He asks immediately, towed back to me by our linked hands.

"What?!" Jasper demands with far more urgency.

"The _cake_ , the mother fucking chocolate cake . . . ."

 **EsPOV**

Four featureless stainless steel walls with matching toilet, small sink and cot, the latter covered with a thin mattress.

Cold. So very cold.

And silent. Like the grave.

I should be intellectualising all this. But I can't. I'm too scared and despite the lack of distraction in this little cell my mind can't settle on anything long enough to function properly.

For the first time in my life I am forced to consider whether or not I may actually go mad. Or at least I would if I could actually concentrate on the concept.

I don't know how long I've been here but my index finger is tracing random patterns in the moisture my breathing has made on the walls when the door opens suddenly.

"Dr Cullen."

"Dr Masen . . . ."

… **.. EMT …..**

Dinner. A civilised affair. Silver service. Tuxedos for the men, evening dresses for the women.

The Facility staff are mostly quiet, murmuring amongst themselves while Aro's guests can talk about nothing but tomorrow's hunt.

Unlike the others Garrett eats sparingly and drinks little, his senses on high alert. To say that something isn't quite right with this whole situation would be the understatement of the century and looking for random threats to Aro amongst this bunch of psychopaths is akin to looking for fat people at Knott's Berry Farm.

About halfway through one of the onsite security team enters, beckoning to him silently so he makes his excuses and leaves.

"Señor I am sorry to disturb your dinner but you did ask me to report anything unusual immediately."

The man, relatively new to the team according to the records, is clearly nervous.

"Yes, I did, please continue."

"Well Sir it is probably nothing, my Supervisor certainly believes so, but several of our security cameras are down and we do not have proper visibility of the site. Also, there is some evidence that our systems are being accessed from outside the network."

"Muster the full team." Garrett orders. "Have them assemble in the Security Center in five minutes."

The man salutes and scurries away leaving Garrett to pull out his cell.

"Kate?"

"Yes Boss."

"We seem to have a problem . . . ."


	57. Chapter 57

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all the basics.**

 **Rated M for several reasons.**

 **Part Two**

 **Chapter 24 Electricity**

 **RPOV**

"The chocolate cake is amazing babe, I wish you could try it."

"Em, No!"

"Well of course no, that shit will kill you, Ernesto warned me on the first day. Sounds like a cock an' bull story to me but nevertheless I resisted it like the mofo I am."

"You haven't eaten any?" Jasper demands while I sag against Em in relief.

"Not since day one and let me tell you . . . ."

"No!" Jasper interrupts. "Fuckin' tell me later, we gotta get Alice . . . ."

 **APOV**

He's coming. To move or not to move? I watch, still amazed at my new ability to manage it all, as the myriad outcomes play out behind my eyes. At first none of the movies reel are appealing but then, on balance . . . .

… **.. EMT …..**

"Excuse me." Professor Weber murmurs as her phone beeps, grateful for an excuse to slide away from Aro's intense presence for a few moments.

"Yes?" She queries as soon as she's out in the corridor.

"She is awake."

"How long?"

"Just now."

"What is she doing?"

"Ripping out her catheter."

"Get a med team in with her and Dr Masen. I'm on my way down . . . ."

 **RPOV**

Done with pretence we rapidly descend the next two levels until we reach Demeter. The lights are all on but there is no one in the corridor so we start down to Alice's room, guns drawn. I can hear excited voices in Spanish and English and suddenly a nurse blasts out of the room the noise is coming from and hustles down the corridor away from us.

I'm still trying to work out what the fuck's going on when Jasper calmly shoots her in the back.

Fuck!

Two worried faces immediately pop out of the room she exited.

BANG! BANG!

One body drops out into the corridor, spewing blood from its head, and the other falls back inside.

More shouting.

We're running forward now. Shouting ourselves, though fuck knows what . . . .

 **APOV**

Hands trying to restrain me. Hoarse shouted words. Movie reels and visions jumping and changing. Chaos. Yet I remain lucid, focussed. He is nearly here. He will help ground me. And when he does. Well. Then. Then I can really do something with this 'gift', I know I can.

 **RPOV**

Strident alarms have sounded before we even crash through the door of Alice's room. Adding to the disorientation and sense of chaos. And I haven't even raised my gun when shots ring out and bodies tumble to the floor.

"Clear!" Jasper shouts as he rushes over to scoop Alice into his arms.

Her tiny arms wrap around his neck.

Em pulls me into his side, a place I am absolutely sure I want to stay forever

The alarms still sound.

Surreal. I am sure Bella could describe it better but that's all I've got.

Time, and the four of us, stand still.

"We have to move." Jasper murmurs into Alice's spiky hair.

"No. Jazz, Edward is coming here, we have to wait."

"It's not . . . ."

"Trust me, _please_."

And Mr 'I'm In Charge Here' capitulates immediately.

"Okay Ali. I trust you."

"So do I." I growl. "But the fucking alarms are still going and some cunt is bound to have noticed by now . . . ."

 **EsPov**

"Where are we going?"

"Are you rescuing me?"

"Edward. Dr Masen. Captain Masen. Stop, please. At least answer my questions."

"Keep moving Mrs Cullen or I _will_ shoot you."

So I do, of course I do. But I scan my poor frightened brain for everything I ever thought I knew or heard about him. Carlisle said once that Edward's gift never manifested. Yet he has been central to so many recent events and he's the one here who is free and has a gun . . . .

 **RPOV**

"How long Alice?" Jasper asks quietly as we check our weapons.

"Edward? Five minutes. Professor Weber, two minutes. Everyone else? Depends."

"Depends on what?"

"I can't explain Jazz, that would take seven minutes."

"Alice!" I pretty much shout, exasperated beyond all reason.

"Rose." She murmurs, moving over to lay her hand on my arm. "I know. This is further than you expected to get. But we're on a knife edge here, if we don't follow my visions, it could all go so horribly wrong. And I see, I see so much for us, once we're out."

"Incoming." Em hisses from his spot by the door.

"Shoot him." Alice instructs calmly. "He doesn't matter . . . ."

 **EsPOV**

Although this place is far from abandoned we see no one as we descend the levels, Edward silently urging me on with the barrel of his gun in the small of my back. Red lights are flashing over the doors we pass through however and I assume this means some kind of alarm has been triggered but it isn't until we've gone down three flights of emergency stairs to enter a new corridor sign posted Demeter that we hear the strident alarms.

There are bodies on the floor in spreading pools of blood but my attention is drawn to a doorway ahead where the hulking form of Emmett McCarty is pointing a gun at us, though he does break out into a huge grin when he spots Masen behind me.

"Nicely done Bro." The giant chuckles. "You're early and Alice didn't say you'd be bringing a friend. Nice to see you Doc. Not."

"Edward!" Alice Brandon snaps, emerging from behind Emmett as she shoves an oversized t-shirt into her jeans. "You _are_ early."

"Sorry." He shrugs, accidentally prodding me in the small of the back with the gun again. "Your visions were full of people we needed to avoid but we didn't see anybody."

"Will somebody _please_ explain to me what the fuck is going on." Rosalie Hale snarls, waving her own gun around menacingly.

"Edward can read my mind." Brandon explains crisply. "Which means he can see my visions."

"Only when you slow them down." Masen reminds her and she smiles at him, her eyes softening for a moment.

" _Christ_." Hale huffs, rolling her own eyes dramatically. "Is there time for you to explain this shit to me?"

"No." Brandon laughs, stretching up on tip toes to drop a kiss on the blonde's ticking cheek. "But you'll be fascinated when we do. Now. Things are changing very fast so we need to get moving before the heavies get here because we have another few minutes before Kate Denali detonates her nanites."

Apparently only Emmett and I don't know what she is talking about because everyone else nods in understanding.

"Can they see us Ali?" Major Whitlock asks as they prepare to move.

"No. Pete hacked their security systems but it won't last very long so we need to be either out or have Aro before they get them back up and running."

Whitlock closes his eyes for a long moment and sighs as he opens them again.

"In that case this is your show Ali." He murmurs, touching the back of his hand to her cheek. "Tell us what you need us to do and why the fuck I shouldn't shoot this evil bitch before we do any of it . . . ."

… **.. EMT …..**

Angela is halfway across the atrium, her heels clicking loudly in the silence, when Garrett calls down to her.

"Professor Weber! Hold up, we have a security breach!"

"What?!" She demands angrily, her only thoughts on _finally_ being able to get somewhere with her new test subject.

"Someone has hacked our security systems. I'd like you to return to the banquet while we sort it out."

"I will not." She growls, hoisting up the skirt of her long dress and turning for the stairs. "This is my facility and I want to know what's happening. Have you checked Demeter?"

"We can't check anything remotely at the moment, that is part of the problem."

The Professor stops on the first stair and hoists her dress up even further to reveal a snub nosed pistol in a holster on her thigh.

"Fuck!" She screams as she fumbles to pull it out. "Get a team down there! NOW!"

"Why?" Garrett asks as she kicks off her heels and starts running across the atrium.

"Aro's toy is awake!"

" _Fuck_." Garrett groans, spinning away to head back to the control room.

"And find Dr Masen!" Angela throws over her shoulder as she wrenches open the door to Andromeda. "He might be able to confuse her gift!"

In the darkness at the back of the atrium Kate withdraws into her kitchen, laughing quietly to herself . . . .

 **APOV**

As soon as the words leave Jazz's mouth my head explodes with possibilities and outcomes but they're cut short by a loud bang.

"Done and done." Em drawls as Dr Cullen slumps to the floor.

"Emmett!" Jazz yells, grabbing his arm. "What the fuck?"

"She's not dead." Edward observes calmly as she moans and rolls over, a rosette of blood blooming under her hands which are pressed over her midriff. "Do I need to save her?"

"No." I shake my head firmly as visions slot into place in my head. "Leave her. She's eaten too much chocolate cake to survive anyway. Come on, we need to go."

Without question they follow me down the corridor to the stairs.

I know Edward doesn't understand why I had him bring her but if we survive, he will, one day.

The images in my mind are shifting quickly and I begin to doubt my ability to make sensible decisions based on them. My legs are weak from lack of use and my head is spinning with fatigue but I only have to keep running a little longer, just a little further.

"Jazz!" Edward demands from somewhere behind me. "Carry her man!"

I'm scooped up seamlessly and nestled protectively into his chest.

"Just tell me what you want Ali." He urges as our speed up the stairs increases exponentially. I hadn't realised quite how slow I was climbing. There's so much to this, so much I need to learn and refine. If I get the chance. Thank god Edward can at least see in my head and help.

"Andromeda. We need to cross on Andromeda. They'll be there too. Put me down and be ready. It will be close."

 **RPOV**

Jasper sets Alice down against the concrete wall and cracks open the door to a hail of gunfire.

"Fuck!" We all exclaim as we duck back and let the door slam shut.

Below us another door bangs against the wall and booted feet begin ascending the stairs.

This is a feeling I have come to know all too well.

Jasper cocks his head to one side and the rest of us nod, even Alice who has climbed to her feet and readied her assault rifle.

'One, two, three . . . .' Jasper mouths, yanking the door open again.

The noise is deafening.

The muzzle flashes blinding.

The screams ringing.

A searing pain rips through my side.

And then.

Cries of pain from ahead and below, burly bodies rolling on the floor and then subsiding into stillness. One guy left standing, hesitating, mown down in a hail of our bullets.

Silence.

"Fuck. It worked." Jasper gasps and I nod in surprised agreement. The nanites Edward injected Kate with mean that she can project her electric current to anything that contains them, which is why she's been salting her chocolate cake with them for the last two years.

"Of course it did." Edward responds with something sounding like satisfaction, reminding me that I'm not sure whether or not I'm supposed to trust him.

"You know she wants to kill you?" I can't help but blurt out.

"I do." He sighs heavily. "I can read her fucking mind now too."

"Rose? Baby? You're bleeding . . . . Edward! Rose, love. Edward! Fuck. Help us!"

Strong arms wrap around me as I slump to the floor. Carrying me down into warm and comfortable blankness . . . .

 **A/N So, I officially suck. I'm sorry. But I will finish this story, I promise. And reply to reviews, if you can still be bothered. Sorry, again x**

 **In better news, if you fancy something a bit different (that updates regularly) have you tried In Your Shoes by Moosals? No? Then go, read, enjoy!**


	58. Chapter 58

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all the basics.**

 **Rated M for several reasons.**

 **Part Two**

 **Chapter 25 Live to Fight**

 **APOV**

So much is changing so fast that I shouldn't be able to handle it all. But I can. Just. And I will decide later, if I get the chance, whether or not to thank Edward for that.

Edward wants to take Rose the hospital wing so he can assess the extent of the damage but I cannot see a way out again that would lead to a happy ending for all of us. In a way I miss the old me who would have wholeheartedly agreed that doing what we could to save Rose was the right thing to do. However, doing what we can for Rose now ends in death, and fates worse than, later. I know Edward can see that in my head but it takes him a while to let go of the idea even with Em and Jazz screaming at us to tell them what the fuck is going on and to help Rose. Finally, he admits defeat and instructs Em to carry Rose while he tries to stem the bleeding.

"Ali?" Jazz asks quietly when my silent 'conversation' with Edward is over.

"We have to get out. Now. While they are busy trying to work out what the hell just happened."

"Okay."

"Be ready though Jazz, there are so many decisions being made, so much is changing . . . ."

… **.. EMT …..**

There aren't words for Garrett's feelings when well over half the Facility's security staff died painfully just as the camera systems came back on line. Experience however counts for a lot so even while his brain was freewheeling his eyes were darting from monitor to monitor absorbing information while they waited for it to catch up.

In the Board Room Aro and his guests are in uproar, the staff dead or incapacitated.

In Andromeda the men he sent to secure Mary Alice Brandon are laying in pools of blood.

Everywhere else, on monitor after monitor, staff are either dead, in a state of panic, or clearly unwell.

Mere seconds later he barks out orders for the remaining men to 'wake the fuck up' and lock down the Facility, then he draws his gun and sprints to the Boardroom to secure his employer and future cash flow. Everything else can wait . . . .

 **APOV**

Alarms blare briefly and a red light starts to flash over the doors to the atrium as we hustle through with seconds to spare. The high open space echoes to the sound of doors closing and medieval locking mechanisms clanging heavily into place.

"Shit." Jazz growls, indicating for us to stay under the overhang of the upper level.

Silence.

"The elevator has been disabled." I whisper as we edge toward it.

Jazz rolls his eyes and we pass behind the white clad shaft quietly until we are hidden in the shadows under the stairs. I understand his hesitation, the stairs are exposed, but if we go now and we hurry we will be ahead of the men with guns who have spotted us on the monitors. So I take the lead, the others scrambling to catch up, but at the top of the stairs I hesitate looking for the way out and immediately I know it's a mistake. Not a second later a single shot drills into the highly polished concrete above our heads and we stop in our tracks.

"Put your guns down on the floor and then turn around. Slowly." A throaty female voice orders.

"Kate." Edward mutters darkly as we comply.

"What happened to her?" Kate asks, jerking her head at Rose held securely in Em's giant arms.

"Shot." Jazz offers succinctly.

"We don't have time for this." I attempt.

"You must be Mary Alice Brandon." Kate chuckles. "Nice to meet you. I gather you and I have something in common these days."

I glance at Edward who casts his eyes down to his feet. I can only guess that her mind isn't a great place for him to be right now.

"And you are right." She continues. "You don't have time for this. So let us not waste anymore. The rest of you are free to go but Dr Masen will be staying with me . . . ."

"Take cover!" I shout as the mechanism on the doors to my left clangs ominously into life.

Jazz throws me to the floor without a second thought, covering my body painfully with his own as all hell breaks loose yet again.

Shots. Shouts. And then he's dragging me with him across the floor, firing over his shoulder. Shouting orders to the others. Outcomes dip and swirl, bringing bile to my already burning throat, and then they settle.

" _Edward_." I groan as the heavy doors close behind us all but shutting off the gunfire.

"Where are we?" Em gasps, setting Rose gently on the floor so he can brush her hair out of her sweaty face.

"Upper section. Admin, control center, security suite." I reply as Jasper sets me on my feet and holds me up until he's sure I can stand.

"Good or bad?" Em asks after he's kissed the tip of Rose's nose.

"Bad." Jazz drawls, levelling his gun at the three men who emerge, firing, from a doorway further down the corridor.

"Good." I contradict as they are mown down, their own bullets peppering the ceiling above us. "We can get to the helipad from this corridor."

"Edward?"

"We can't. I'm sorry." There are some things about this gift that I don't need time to come to hate. "If _we_ are going to survive we have to go. _Now_."

"Sorry man." Em murmurs as he scoops Rose's recumbent form back into his arms.

 **BPOV**

"They've kicked us out." Pete snarls, thumping a fist into the rickety table we're sharing.

"We can't help them anymore?"

"We weren't helpin' them much in the first place Little Nerd." Pete reminds me.

"Shit."

"About sums it up." He sighs, closing the lid on his laptop.

"That's it?" I query. "We're done?"

"We're done _here_." He confirms. "They've found us too."

"What . . . . I thought you said . . . ." But he's jumped up and started flinging our meagre possessions back into our bags. "I don't . . . ."

"Bella. Shut the fuck up and help me pack, we need to be out of here in . . . ."

"Dude." Aljeandro's dark head appears abruptly in our trailer doorway. "You're compromised."

"We know." Pete growls, shoving one of the smaller bags at me. "Are we good?"

"You're good. Gassed, ready to go, parked right at the steps."

And before I can ask anything else Pete has shoved me and our bags into a high end SUV and we're speeding out over the desert leaving a fantail of dirt behind us. . . .

 **APOV**

"You sure about this?" Jazz asks as Em settles Rose in the back of the helicopter.

I can only nod. I am sure about this. But . . . .

He hesitates for a moment, his clear blue eyes boring into mine. Then they soften.

"I love you."

"I love you too Jasper."

We climb up front and Jazz starts the engines. I know he can fly this bird, I've seen it. Many times.

"Where to Ali?" He asks as we lift off the pad.

"East, to your original extraction point."

He complies and then glances over his shoulder at Rose and Em, who aren't wearing headphones and won't hear him.

"What about Rose?" He asks quietly nevertheless.

I close my eyes. Not that I need to. Her future is sealed.

When I don't answer he falls silent . . . .

… **.. EMT …..**

Vomit.

Garrett is not a fan of vomit. Or Aro. The two combined are pressing on his every professional nerve.

Many of the Facility staff are dead.

A few are clearly very ill.

The guests are vomiting.

Violently.

Garrett doesn't know what the fuck is going on and _really_ wishes it isn't his job to find out.

Especially when he discovers that he can't raise his security team _or_ the kitchens . . . .

 **BPOV**

Oh.

My painkiller addled brain has finally assimilated what Pete's been trying to tell me. So out the window, into the desert dust, the pills go.

We have our own escape plan so we can rendezvous with the others. If they got out . . . .

Funny. I coped better with the stress of being in danger than the stress of the others being in danger.

My blood feels like its boiling in my veins.

At Pete's instruction I flip on my laptop, apparently this car has a satellite link up. Not that it does any good, the EMT site is down again. But I do have an email from Tanya Denali.

To: Experiment Me This

From: Tanya Denali

Re: Re: Re: Re: Jessica Stanley Murder Investigation

When and where?

TD

"Pete? When and where for Irina's sister?"

"The cop?"

"Yes."

"Ah fuck it. Same place we're headed. We're in the endgame here anyways."

"Shit."

"Quite." He laughs, hauling the wheel hard right to head us onto a trail that leads up into the hills.

To: Tanya Denali

From: Experiment Me This

Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Jessica Stanley Murder Investigation

New Orleans

We'll contact you

EMT

 **APOV**

After a pit stop in the mountains for fuel and some antibiotics for Rose we eventually reached Jazz's evacuation point, La Serena, Chile. Or rather the hills outside it.

I let him take charge and do what needed to be done since all the outcomes at this point were the same.

We sought medical help for Rose.

Em went ballistic.

Eventually Jazz ushered us onto a series of 'black' flights that took us back to the US.

For our final stand.

None of this is what I wanted.

But all of this is what I saw . . . .

 **A/N Here we are, finishing this thing! And thank you, thank you so much, to everyone who voted for EMT in the TwiFic Fandom Awards! I got a second place and a banner! Thank you, I've never placed before, though I always 'win' when someone nominates or votes for me!**


	59. Chapter 59

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all the basics.**

 **Rated M for several reasons.**

 **Part Two**

 **Chapter 26 Degrees of Separation**

… **.. EMT …..**

Methodical. When all else fails Garrett falls back on the teachings of an old mentor. Be Methodical.

Methodical is slow. But Methodical is also, ultimately effective.

Little by little order was restored. His own men were called in, he'd had them on stand-by (Methodical). Sick people received treatment. Dead bodies were removed to the facility morgue.

And when Aro had finally succumbed to sleep (via sedative) he was able to gather intelligence, issue orders and _think_.

Aro's 'state of the art' facility had clearly been raided by the very people he wrote off as expendable human 'assets'. And they must have had help from inside. From the list of the afflicted and the dead came the list of the missing and hence, a list of suspects.

Kate Denali. Chef. Born Washington State. Served in the US Military. In post five years.

Professor Weber. Director. Daughter of a Pastor. Born Washington State. Scholarships to college, medical school _and_ PhD research. In post seven years, hired Kate Denali.

Rachel Black. Medical Orderly. Born Washington State. Served in the US Military. In post one year, hired by Dr Olsen (deceased).

Matías Chavez. Medical Orderly. Born Santiago, Chile. Served in the Chilean Military. In post two months. Hired by Professor Weber.

Doctor Edward Masen. Deep Cover Operative of questionable allegiance. Born Illinois. Served in the US Military.

Denali. One of the Forks victims was a Denali.

Forks, _Washington_.

Home of Billy _Black_.

An awful lot of military.

On the staff just two months.

More coffee . . . .

Bingo. Three Denali sisters. The youngest was the psycho killed in The Experiment. The oldest is a Seattle cop, which needs watching. And the middle sister disappeared in the US military never to be seen again by her erstwhile family. A quick search of Newton's files soon reveals what happened to her. Kate Denali was one of the original subjects of Carlisle Cullen's Pentagon research, subsequently Masen worked with her and then she disappeared. To be the Chef here. Interesting.

Professor Weber. Nothing out of the ordinary in her file other than that she's originally from Forks, Washington. Hmm.

Rachel Black. Billy Black's youngest daughter. Demetri didn't make mistakes like that, too experienced, so if she was hired here along with Kate Denali there had to be a reason. No mention of Black in Newton's files though. Billy Black had another daughter, working as a nurse in Canada, which needs checking. And a son, Jacob, US military (again) MIA on one of Newton's black ops a mere couple of months ago.

And then of course there is the whole Newton angle. General, son _and_ daughter.

"Fuck." Garrett groans, pouring more coffee. "What a mess."

A quick flick through the available photos in the files confirms that Matías Chavez _is_ Jacob Black.

Which just leaves Captain Edward Masen, and who fucking knows what side he's on at the moment . . . .

 **KPOS**

We are hunkered down in one of the maintenance tunnels, waiting for the lockdown to be lifted so I can get the fuck out of here.

I still don't know whether to kill him now or take him with me.

He is such a ludicrously handsome man with that sexy mussed up hair those glinting green eyes, just like Cullen. Two beautiful men with black souls, no wonder I fell for their bullshit. Carlisle Cullen lied to me and used me but it was Edward who committed the worst crime.

"I know." He says finally. "And I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" I laugh bitterly. "Is that a catch all comment or are you still trying to pretend you can read minds?"

"You think I ruined your life."

"THINK!"

"I didn't mean to, I thought I was doing the right thing. For both of us. And your life isn't ruined."

"Son of a bitch!" I hiss, using the barrel of the assault rifle to prod him none to gently in the midriff. "You know nothing about my so called life!"

"I know you like being a Chef. I know that even though you are thinking about asking me to remove the nanites, which I can't by the way, you _like_ being able to do what you can do. And I know that I broke your heart and for that I am sorrier than you can ever know."

I almost pull the trigger, almost, but then I lower the gun and glower at him instead. He might be a mind reading charlatan but he does know me, very well.

He sighs and I narrow my eyes at him, unsure.

"Nanites." He says succinctly. "It seemed the best way to save my worthless neck and those of my friends."

I am conditioned not to believe a word he says so it's the saving his 'friends' part that makes me snort.

"Believe what you want about me Kate, you always have, but they are my friends and I will do anything to save them."

But not me, you wouldn't save me.

"You didn't need saving!" He snaps.

Holy shit, he really can read my mind. And I _should_ kill him for what he did to me, and to my best friend.

"I didn't know!" He protests, fisting one hand in his hair to yank on it mercilessly, an all too familiar gesture. "Carlisle didn't put it in the file, I would never have given Sasha the nanites if I'd known she had a congenital heart defect!"

"You're a congenital _liar_ Edward." I hiss. "I saw Sasha's file, it was on there, you just hoped the nanites wouldn't exacerbate it so you could your brownie points with Newton."

"It wasn't on there in explicit language! It was implied! I tested her and I didn't find anything! I thought she would be okay!"

You knew Edward, admit it.

Silence.

"You killed my best friend."

"I didn't mean to. I know now that I should have excluded her from the test group but I thought she'd be okay!"

"And me, Edward? Did you assume that I'd be okay after you'd done with me?"

"Kate . . . ."

"You told me you loved me Edward. Look me in the eye and tell me that wasn't a lie."

"I . . . ." He almost managed it, I'll give him that.

You thought I'd cooperate if I was in love with you. You were only interested in your career Edward. You never loved me. You _used_ me! Just like you're using your friends now! What's in it for you this time, huh?

 **APOV**

Oh my god! Junk food! Burger, fries and a shake. So, so good.

I open my eyes to find Jazz watching me with fond amusement.

"Not very attractive?" I ask, flushing a shade of red that Bella can only aspire to.

"Cute." He chuckles, reaching out to stroke my bulging cheek.

I laugh too and then almost choke on my burger.

Rose and Em are at the hospital, if all goes according to plan she will live but she'll live in a wheelchair, paralysed from the waist down. _That_ movie is equal parts pain and pleasure since Rose isn't the kind to sit back and let things happen to her. And Em, well Em is a man in a million.

I know, I've been over it a thousand times, that there was no better outcome for her. But _fuck_ . . . . what use is this 'gift' if it can't guarantee a perfect happy ever after for the people I love?

"Ali . . . ."

"I know Jazz, I know, I just . . . ."

Without another word he slides around the table to sit beside me and throw his arm over my shoulders. I try not to cry because it really isn't helpful and we don't have much time but I can't help it. Poor Rose, poor Em. Even though they could have a possible future filled with happiness and love . . . . I should have been better at this . . . . I should have made _sure_. . . .

 **BPOV**

We hadn't heard from Rose and Jasper so we were just following the master plan. Dirty, hungry and tired when we finally arrived in New Orleans we sacked out in a cheap motel that felt like five stars. Even so I didn't think I'd sleep. But I did. We both did. The ringing of one of our myriad pre-payed cell phones was what finally woke us up.

Pete and I were snuggled together and I growled when he unwound himself to snatch the handset off the night stand.

"Ungh." He groans into it.

"Plan B. Six am tomorrow."

"K."

"Was that Jasper?"

Pete nods, rolling over to rub his face vigorously.

"Are they all okay?"

"No idea Little Nerd, all I know is we have to keep movin' till we meet them in the mornin'."

My turn to roll over, stiffly, ready to get up.

"Ouch."

"Shouldn't have tossed ya pain meds." Pete chuckles as he helps me up.

"I value my brain over my pain." I groan as I get to my feet and sway alarmingly.

"Good cos we've gotta set all our shit up again from scratch." Pete sighs, looking as tired and grey as I feel. "You shower while I hit up the electronics store and steal us another car, be ready in thirty."

Ungh. I'm so dirty and sticky and dirty and oh, hot water. And soap, lots of lovely cheap soap. Blessed relief. For about a minute. Until my brain kicks into gear again. My blood is still boiling in rage and frustration. Which is an odd sensation when your stomach is also churning with worry. Did they all get out? Are they all okay? Are we free, safe? Has Edward told the truth? I'd kill for a hug from him right now. And to hear Alice's tinkling laugh, see Jasper's lazy smile, Em's dimples, even Rose's scary bitch face. We've been through so much together, surely we can make it out the other side together too . . .

 **KPOV**

We were still sat there, lost in our past, when shuffling footsteps sounded through the shaft.

Edward freezes and I turn, careful not to make a sound, aiming the assault rifle down the metal tunnel.

A huge shadow rounds the bend that slowly metamorphoses into a huge man.

"Hold it." I order.

"Wait. Wait." A feminine voice pleads. "We're trying to get out too."

"Rachel?"

"Kate? Oh thank god!"

"What's he doing with you?" I ask, as she emerges from the giant shadow.

"This is Jake, my brother."

"Chavez is your brother?" I query as they edge closer and I can make out his features.

"Corporal Black." Edward chuckles quietly. "Fancy meeting you here."

"Captain."

"You two know each other?" Rachel and I demand together.


	60. Chapter 60

**0Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all the basics.**

 **Rated M for several reasons.**

 **Part Two**

 **Chapter 27 Here There Be; Trust Issues**

… **.. EMT …..**

"You're not . . . ."

"Listening to you?!" Aro screams at Garrett, regretting it immediately. "You are damn RIGHT I am not listening to you!"

"Aro." Garrett sighs, hiding his itching trigger finger in the pocket of his jacket. "Let me deal with this, chasing across the country trying to exact revenge yourself is . . . ."

"Revenge?" Aro snorts painfully. "Revenge? Ordering you to kill General Newton, which you have not done yet, is revenge the rest of this is taking care of my business. Something I hired YOU to do. And have you? HAVE YOU?"

"Aro." Heidi sighs, easing her boss back down onto his mound of pillows. "The Doctor says you must rest to recover."

Aro caresses her hand gently and Garrett throws up a little in his mouth.

"I want whoever is responsible for this medieval poisoning caught and punished." Aro continues when his moment with Heidi is over.

"Kate Denali." Garrett reminds his employer. "Your chef. US military and one of the General's test subjects."

"I do not need" Aro growls "you to tell me AGAIN the mistakes I made when assuming that I was in control of General Newton and his agents. If she is the culprit, find her and punish her."

Garrett stifles a sigh. He'd quite like to shoot his employer at this point even though he'd never work again. But then, how much money does one man with modest recreational tastes actually need?

Aro is not done.

"I want a SWAT team waiting for us on the tarmac in Louisiana when Heidi confirms the location of my asset. I want this MULTI-MILLION DOLLAR facility razed to the ground the second we leave. Every body, every record, every experiment, every staff member and every asset."

"The Senator?" Heidi queries.

"Is. Not. Here. None of them are here. None of them were ever here because this facility never existed." Garrett reminds her. "Are you sure Aro, there is still a risk. "

"Yes I am sure. Their cover stories were expertly crafted and speculation is better than proof."

After a moment Garrett nods because on this at least, his employer is correct.

"You had better give Newton's boy to Marcus and Jane first." Aro sighs, finally sounding as weak as he is in this moment. "They have been denied again and we do not need any more problems than we have already."

Garrett nods again.

"You will carry out my orders to the letter." Aro intones. "I want my priceless asset back and everyone with her as dead as you told me they were the last time."

"Aro, there is a risk that our actions aren't as clandestine as we would like . . . ." Garrett tries one last time to air his worries.

"I trust Heidi's sources more than I do yours at this point." Aro snaps. "Stop prevaricating and get on with it."

Heidi begins lasciviously stroking Aro's fevered brow and Garrett leaves the room in self-defence.

He knows there is more going on here than Heidi's intelligence sources can see, suspects that they are in fact being played. The question is by who, to what end and can he hold himself, and Kate, apart from it?

"Sir?" One of his men attracts his attention.

"Yes?"

"We've searched the facility twice, no sign of Professor Weber or anyone else on your list and there are two vehicles missing from the motor pool."

"I suspected as much." Garrett hums. "Very well, assemble everyone in the security office, we have a lot to get done and only a short time to get it done by."

"Yes Sir!"

Garrett dials his cell.

"Yes boss." Kate answers.

"Did you get everything we need?"

"Pfft. Of course I did."

"Of course." Garrett chuckles.

"I was just about to head out."

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I owe him one Garrett, you know that."

"Okay." He sighs. "Be careful."

"Always am." She chirps, hanging up.

He sighs again. General Newton will be dead within the hour and Kate will finally have her revenge on her father. The rest of this clusterfuck is in the lap of the gods . . . .

 **KPOV**

It is a long and convoluted story, told as we flee across the Pampas in a vehicle that Chavez/Black had ready and waiting.

I haven't killed Edward and it looks increasingly like I'm not going to.

To be honest, other than breaking my heart and injecting me with life changing nano technology he's not the bad guy here. I think. It's still difficult to tell. So many lies. So many strands. So many unlikely relationships.

Chavez/Black/CallmeJakePlease worked on Carlisle Cullen's Project when Edward and I were there, although I don't recall ever meeting him. And someone, they won't tell me who, has been working to bring down Volturi since well before General Newton started _pretending_ to do it.

I get the impression that all of this is news to Rachel. She, her brother and sister Rebecca were split up at an early age after their mother died and their father went off the rails, crippling himself in a drunken motorcycle accident. I feel Rachel's pain at this point. She is one of the few people I've allowed myself to become close to in Argentina, so much so that I was pleased to make a special version of my famous chocolate cake for her since she is, mercifully, gluten intolerant. She told me her little brother, he's about eight feet tall, was in the military but not that he'd shown up down here. Although I can't really complain, I never told her why I was glad she couldn't eat the chocolate cake.

It's a tangled web.

She was genuinely excited when she got the job here. In awe of the wonderful things Doctor Olsen told her they were doing. It was a while before she got close enough to the 'real' work here to realise that awe wasn't _quite_ what she ought to be feeling. She tried to leave, I hadn't known that, and Doctor Olsen tried to persuade her to stay. When that didn't work Professor Weber stepped in. Her brother and sister, even her estranged father were threatened. She couldn't understand why her psychiatric nursing skills were so essential. But Edward and Chavez/Black/CallmeJakePlease obviously do . . . .

 **APOV**

Newly fed and watered my brain is multitasking like a mad thing and I can't get used to the fact that I can apparently 'watch 100 movies' at once. But for now, at least, it's happening. Explaining it all to Jazz is harder, we transferred to a sunny little pocket park down the street but I was talking so fast and spewing so much information he called a time out to buy a pad and pen. I know not all of what I am telling him is relevant but filtering what I can see into a verbal report is a skill I'm going to have to cultivate. It was easier with Edward being able to read my mind, asking me questions in my visions, two minds are better than one.

There also isn't really time to explain the context of a lot of what I'm telling Jazz, assuming I have it, and my heart swells with a little more love for him because he's taking this 'freakery' and all the skulduggery its revealing in his long, loping, stride. Pete, on the other hand, is going to be furious.

Absolutely.

Furious.

 **BPOV**

"What is this place?" I ask as we pull up in front of a padlocked set of gates.

"CIA safe house." Pete replies, setting our stolen car in park.

See how easy that rolls off my mental tongue now. I'm riding in a stolen car. Charlie would freak.

"I know that part, you already told me. But what _is_ this place because it looks like the abandoned visitor center at Jurassic Park."

"You're right, it does. I think is used to be a marine research station."

Great, there aren't words for the depths of my dislike for government concrete right now.

Glumly I survey the crumbling façade and creeping creepers. I bet it has levels, lower levels. Dank, wet, dark lower levels. Full of lovely surprises and shadowy people with guns . . . .

 **RPOV**

This is a nightmare I don't know how to process.

I could see myself dead.

I could see myself a lone survivor, much worse.

But I never imagined myself crippled.

The only thing allowing me even a semblance of keeping my shit together is Em who is silently holding my hand as tears of self-pity slide down my cheeks.

I am a seething, recumbent, mass of contradictions. Grateful for Em. Resentful that he will have to leave me for a woman who can walk. Afraid for my friends. Angry that I can't fight for them, will probably never see them again or find out what happened to them. Sad that I can't help Em defend us, or pretty much help him with fucking anything. Angry with the people who did this to me, us. Attempting to find denial because this, none of this, should ever have happened to me. I had my hard times, I suffered, wasn't that enough?

Em says we'll be okay, we have new identities and plenty of money. He says the others will be okay too, that we'll find them, just as soon as I am ready to leave the hospital. He says he loves me and doesn't understand why that makes me cry.

Fuck, I hate being this pathetic . . . .

 **APOV**

Jazz has completely withdrawn into himself by the time we pull up in front of the gates of the research station.

"Is he going to be very mad?" I ask quietly as he cuts the engine.

"Yup." He sighs, favouring me with a small smile before turning back to look through the gates as several men wearing fatigues and carrying large guns emerge from the creeper festooned building.

"Major Whitlock." One of them acknowledges with a brief nod when they sweep the gates open and reach the car. "Lieutenant Walters. I understand you know why we are here?"

"I do." Jazz sighs again.

"There you are! You utter FUCKER!" Pete screams, barging through the men and ripping the car door open so he can haul Jazz out by his hair.

One of the men helps me out of the car as Jazz and Pete trade punches and insults. This wasn't quite how I saw it go down, Lieutenant Walters must have changed his mind about intervening, already I can see two black eyes and a cut lip in their future. As the men spread out to give them room, Jazz is currently pressing Pete's face into the mud, a slighter figure weaves through them to my side.

"Memphis Belle." I exhale, wincing as Pete lands a sweeping right hook on Jazz's jaw.

"Please." She chuckles quietly. "Call me Charlotte."

"Do I need to split them up?" She asks after a few moments.

"No." I sigh. "They're almost done . . . ."


	61. Chapter 61

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all the basics.**

 **Rated M for several reasons.**

 **Part Two**

 **Chapter 28 Friendly Fire**

 **APOV**

Charlotte Catherine Elizabeth Bradgate-Swithland.

Lady Charlotte, eldest daughter of the Earl of Leicester.

Who died in extremely murky circumstances ten years ago.

The Earl was a well photographed figure on the world stage, astute businessmen, avid party society goer and associate of one Aro Volturi.

Lady Charlotte is a well-educated mutli talented woman who attended medical school in the US with her childhood friend and distant cousin, one Edward Anthony Masen.

I'm not sure what that explains. Yet. My movie reels on future conversations with her are garbled and fragmented, which I think is largely down to it being unclear at this point who is going to survive and who isn't. That said I am as confident as I can be that she and her men are going to help us.

 **BPOV**

I was sadly not surprised to find shadowy men with guns inside the infernal government concrete, I was however quite pleasantly surprised when they didn't shoot us. When Charlotte appeared and explained who they were and why they were here I'm afraid I didn't gain a sudden sense of relief, I'm several months passed being that naïve at this point, but I did at least stop grinding my teeth. I don't know if it's the pain from my arm, the lack of sleep, or the constant bombardment of fear but I don't seem to be able to analyse things like I used to. She says we can trust her. Alice says we can trust her. But for the life or me, which I increasingly feel like I'm hanging onto by a thread, I don't see why we should.

Charlotte, aka Memphis Belle, is the one who has been leaking information about us to Aro's people, nearly getting us killed on more than one occasion. She calls that carefully calculated risks that Jasper and Edward were aware of. I call that not caring whether or not any of us lived or died and only caring about getting revenge on her father's murderer. I had thought of her as a friend. Now I feel betrayed and vulnerable. Again. And I don't know what to think anymore, about her, Edward, any of it. I just want it all over, even if that's achieved by my seemingly long overdue demise.

And I feel Pete's pain as we huddle together listening to Alice and Jasper explain what happened in Argentina. You'd have to be a blind fool not to know that he had a thing for Memphis Belle, Charlotte, whatever her fucking name is, and for Jasper not to tell him what was really going on? There just aren't words.

 **RPOV**

"Go."

"Rosie . . . ."

"I love you Em." I confess finally, enjoying the expression that backlights his sombre face. "And I will be very annoyed with you if anything happens to you. But. I know you too, I think. And you won't be able to live with yourself if anything happens to our friends that you could have tried to prevent."

His luscious mouth drops open slightly and I smile, reaching up to caress his stubbly jaw.

"Don't say it back." I urge him. "You don't need to."

"I should hope not." He murmurs, nuzzling into my palm. "But I do. Love you. With every fibre of my being."

"I'm crippled Em." I sigh, attempting but failing to remove my hand.

"You're Rose." He growls, twinkly blue eyes boring into mine. "Nothing will ever change that. And I'm not going to leave you . . . . and go . . . ."

"Yes. You are. Because that's the kind of man you are. And because that's one of things I love about you."

He opens his mouth again but I rush on.

"I am safe here. As safe as I can be. But I hate. _Hate_. Being out of the loop. Go Em. _Please_. Help them. Come back. Tell me what happened. _Please_."

"You're pouting."

"Is it working?"

"No."

"Liar. I've been developing my pout since I was twelve. I know it works."

"Rosie . . . ."

"Rochelle, please." I grumble, referring to our new identities.

"Alright." He sighs. "Rochelle Van de Burgh. Love of my life. Listen and understand. I love our friends and it kills me that I can't be there to fight with them. But I love you more. And, reality check, until you are well enough to hurt people on your own again I am not going anywhere."

"Em . . . ."

"Rosie . . . ."

 **APOV**

The future is changing. Again.

Chaotic does not even begin to do it justice.

And the aftermath, it could hurt so much . . . .

 **BPOV**

The plan for our final stand seems sound enough.

They gave me an AK47 and a couple of belts of ammo. Did I fire it into the wall to check it was legitimate? You bet I did. So did Pete. Our ear piece radios seem to work too.

I know Alice is disappointed with our reaction to current events, and I hate that, but I can't help it. There is only so much a person can take before cynicism is rampant. I hope she still trusts me, us, to do what needs doing, because we will. But if we don't die? Well, if we don't die then I don't know what happens after that and apparently neither does she.

"Bella . . . ." Jasper begins as we turn for the door, reaching out for me.

I _want_ to take his hand, but I can't, instead I let Pete throw an arm over my shoulder and guide me away.

"Bella, _please_ . . . ." Alice sobs but I don't turn back, I can't. I know she can 'see', I trust that she can 'see', but . . . .

Outside the evening air is heavy with the threat of rain, and wind is already whipping violently at the tree tops. I love stormy weather, it's so innervating, but tonight I'm struggling to draw air into my tired lungs. At least I might die outside rather than in a dank, dark, concrete bunker.

Pete and I have been dispatched to an outbuilding that Charlotte's men have fortified yet cunningly disguised. Our job is to report what we can from outside but primarily to stop anyone not on our side from leaving the building in one piece. Hence the AK47s. They've even made me a little niche to rest mine in on account of my broken arm. Which is considerate, I think, maybe? I don't know.

"Where are you going?" I hiss as Pete dumps his stuff beside me and scuttles over to our stolen car.

"Just makin' sure we can make a quick getaway if we need to." He throws over his shoulder quietly as he shoves a backpack onto the backseat and closes the door softly behind it.

Oh god. I don't even know who _we_ are anymore.

NO! Get a grip. I understand why Pete is angry, fuck I'm angry too. But Alice and Jasper are _us_ , they are. _Are_. I need to think, to remember how to think!

"Oh shit." Pete mutters as he hunkers in beside me. "Here we fuckin' go . . . . Visitor Centre this is . . . . fuck that . . . . we got multiple vehicles comin' up the driveway."

"Copy Camera." A disembodied voice replies in our ears. "Hold position and report if you can."

"Three SUVs. Multiple occupants."

"Pullin' up."

"Lookin' round."

"They made us! SHIT THEY MADE US!" Pete screams as they open fire.

Pete and I are reasonably well protected where we are but out assailants aren't. My addled brain struggles to understand how they are falling so quickly yet pouring so much fire into our position. It barely notes when Charlotte's men storm out of the building to engage them. Mainly because of the huge explosions. I'm not even sure who or what I'm shooting at any more. Not very friendly fire . . . .

"FALL BACK! FALL BACK!"

Pete yanks me to my feet and propels me toward the building.

"RUN!" He screams as I stumble along with him. Ever the hindrance and not the help . . . .

"ARGH! Keep going! KEEP GOING!"

"PETE . . . ."

Hands grip me roughly by the shoulders, swinging me neatly through the open doors and landing me just as neatly, yet painfully, on the dirty concrete floor.

Other hands haul me up, propelling me roughly through the double doors opposite, the ones leading down.

"MOVE!"

"MOVE! MOVE! MOVE!"

"MOTHER FUCKER! MOVE! DOWN, DOWN, DOWN!"

Bullets are pinging off the walls and ceilings around me. People are screaming. Falling. Falling into a new circle of hell even as I trip over my own feet, fall, and still somehow get up to run on.

"Bella! Thank fuck! This way . . . ."

"Pete?" I choke out.

"MOVE! MOVE! INCOMMING!"

Another huge explosion blinds and deafens me. Sending me sprawling into the dank concrete.

Hands clap at my back. Grab at my clothes. Haul me upright. Urge me on. Silently. Strange mouths opening and closing, telling me important things I can't hear . . . .

 **KPOV**

No need to ask if this is the right place. Burning things are already illuminating the night sky down the overgrown driveway ahead of us. Is there a need to ask why I'm still with them when Rachel has already been dropped off at a safe place with new ID?

No.

I signed on for this, way back when. Live or die, I need to fucking do something to stand up for what I believe in. And if I do, then maybe I can meet the sister I thought had forgotten me with my head held high. Fucking Edward and his 'news'!

Chavez/Black/CallmeJakePlease hands Edward and I weapons from the cache he picked up in New Orleans. Pistols, automatics, flash bangs.

This is, frankly, ludicrous. We don't know what we're walking into. We don't even really appreciate each other's reasons for doing it. All we have is a sense of 'side' and Edward's translations from Alice's head.

But here we go, creeping up the drive, keeping our eyes peeled for 'bogies' and our ears tuned to Edward's whispered and sometimes contradictory instructions.

The marine centre soon comes into view, a low building shrouded in foliage and backlit by the burning vehicles in front of it.

Muffled gunfire and flames radiate from inside.

Chavez/Black/CallmeJakePlease is in charge now, urging us to caution as we traverse the chaos and enter the building, following the trail of destruction down into the depths . . . .


	62. Chapter 62

**4Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all the basics.**

 **Rated M for several reasons.**

 **Part Two**

 **Chapter 29 Follow My Leader**

 **## It has been so long since I posted that I feel a bit of a recap is in order (please see Author's Note at foot for grovelling apology) but I left it when there was so much going on I don't know what to include. I humbly suggest going back to Chpt 60 if you need to, although I don't blame you if you can't be bothered. In very short summary, most of the gang are making their last stand at a marine centre outside New Orleans where Aro is determined to recapture Alice for her powers and slaughter the others, so determined he's gone to supervise it himself. Edward, Kate and Jacob were riding to the rescue while Emmett was holed up with Rose. The amount of lying and lying by omission that's been going on (I really do recommend starting at 60, sorry) means that no one apart from Alice is really sure who they can trust. Edward was far naughtier at the Pentagon than he let on to Bella, as a result of which Alice can now manage her gift and he can read a few minds. As usual for this story we ended the last chapter with an explosion ##**

 **BPOV**

The explosion brought down part of the tunnel ceiling and it would have killed me if one of Charlotte's men hadn't flung us both down a side tunnel. My new friend Chris and I have been trying to get back to the others for hours but Aro and his men are trapped down here searching too. Our only advantage is that we have a map, not that it's helped as Aro's men are between us and the underground lagoon Charlotte was planning to use to trap them. I don't even know if the plan is still viable as our only exit is blocked.

From time to time there is sporadic gunfire echoing around the tunnels and we know that at least a couple of Charlotte's men have been killed.

Chris and I are hardly a fighting force, since he broke his ankle in the explosion and my arm was hardly in mint condition to begin with, but so far we have been able to avoid a confrontation. I don't know how long that's going to last. Unable to get to the others we're watching the men trying to clear the rubble leading to the stairs. If and when they succeed we've agreed that we're going to kill them and make a break for it. There's only one way in or out and if all we can do is control that then we will. In the meantime, I am hungry, thirsty, cold, miserable and in pain. Just for a change.

Chris tugs at my pants to get my attention and I slide carefully up beside him to peer along the main tunnel.

"We're almost through." One of the men observes in heavily accented English. "Get Garrett."

The other two, who have been slacking slightly, hurry forward to help as we duck back out of sight behind our own rubble pile.

"You ready?" Chris whispers and I nod.

"Shoot and run." He reminds me. "And no matter what happens don't stop until you're on the other side."

We wait as the gap between the wall and the rubble gets wider and wider. We have to be able to get out before we rush them, but if more come to help them we'll be trapped between them. My nerves are positively thrumming as the first waft of fresh air hits me. The three men up ahead pause to take deep breaths.

"Hurry the fuck up." Chris urges them as we hear the sound of running boots coming up one of the other tunnels. Another chunk of masonry is removed.

"That's it." He hisses urgently. "Go!"

It's not much of a run, since my legs have cramped somewhat but the men turn at my first blood curdling scream. They reach for their weapons but Chris and I are already firing into them.

"Keep going Bella!" Chris yells as bullets ping past us from behind. "RUN!"

I sense when he stops and turns, dropping into a crouch, but I keep running and I keep firing. A searing heat rips through my thigh, then my upper arm, but I keep running and firing until I reach the gap and then I throw myself into it, wriggling and scrambling through, ignoring the pain, praying that Chris is right behind me even though I know he isn't.

I push my desperately through the gap, screaming when a large hand closes over my broken bones to haul me upward. Familiar scenario, familiar man.

"Bella!" A more familiar voice gasps.

"Get her out of the way Edward." Jacob Black orders. "They're coming . . . ."

 **TPOV**

I've arrived at Louis Armstrong with no actual plan in mind and only a hotel and a rental booked. A stunning lack of plan by anyone's standards. Particularly someone who hasn't even bothered to tell her extremely competent colleagues in the Seattle PD where she is going or why.

EMT went dark on me last night when we were arranging this so I have no idea how or where I am supposed to get in touch with them.

I'm still standing there, dithering, when missing Orange County football player Emmett McCarty strides past me with a face like thunder. So I follow him. Its touch and go in the parking lot but fortunately my rental is parked near his so after a few minutes I tail his high end SUV onto the highway, heading south. It's the dead hours of the morning so it isn't long before civilisation is far behind us. He must know he's being followed by now surely? And so what the actual hell am I doing?

A couple of miles later he pulls into a gas station and after a moment's thought I follow.

He must have put all of two dollars in his tank before he went to pay, on the way back he casually strolls up to my window and I cautiously wind it down. If he's going to shoot me he isn't going to do it here, on the well-lit forecourt. Although what would I know, I checked my sanity at the airport in Seattle apparently.

"Detective Denali." He smirks, briefly showing me the world class dimples I remember from his file photos. "Nice to finally meet you. Want to carpool?"

"Why would I want to do that?"

"Because you want answers and you're running out of chances to get them."

"I am?"

"You are." He confirms, his face tightening. "I don't have time to explain everything so you either know enough to throw your lot in with me or you don't."

"I know enough. I followed up on all the disappearances in your data and as many of the leads as I could. Something stinks, I just don't know yet who or what it is. Some of your allegations beggar belief. I _am_ here because I want answers. I want to know what happened to Irina."

"Then you'd better be prepared to fight for them." He growls, turning on his heel.

A split second later I jump out and follow him.

"Fight who?" I demand as I swing myself into the passenger seat beside him.

"Where are we going?" I demand again as he peels back out onto the highway.

Yes, I am certifiably crazy at this point.

"Some secluded spot Jasper picked out for our last stand." He informs me. "I need to fill you in on recent events, while I do that you might as well go through the holdall on the back seat, it should be full of weapons and other useful shit."

I haul it forward onto my lap and it is indeed full of weapons, each and every one of them as illegal as hell.

"Jesus, who _are_ we fighting?" I gasp.

"Volturi." He grinds out, his gloved hands tightening on the steering wheel until it cracks on one side. "He has a place in Argentina a few of us were unfortunate enough to have paid a visit to, that's how we got split up . . . ."

… **.. EMT …..**

General Duggan surveys the operation room as his team scurries in and takes their seats. He's a fan of a round table himself but General Newton designed this operations room and he liked to dominate it from one end. Smiling internally, he deliberately sits somewhere in the middle while the latecomers are left to find their place in the new order. Poor Colonel Shelton ends up the uncomfortable odd man out in Newton's oversized chair.

"Update." He orders when the paper shuffling has stopped.

"Medical Examiner confirms General Newton was stabbed multiple times with a blade similar to an ice pick and then shot in the back of the head, execution style."

"Anything else?"

"No Sir. His guards say he went running without them this morning, not that unusual, he didn't like being tailed everywhere. No witnesses so far. NCIS are still working the crime scene at Rock Creek Park. Mrs Newton isn't aware of anything unusual, both children are unaccounted for."

Duggan raises an eyebrow.

"Daughter, Kate, has been estranged from the family for a number of years, NCIS are looking into why and trying to trace her whereabouts. Son, Michael Jnr (known as Mike) left to spend time with friends in Tijuana a couple of days ago. Local law enforcement is trying to contact him and NCIS have sent a team."

"Crowther, anything from the General's office?"

"No Sir, we have a team in there going through everything now, his Secretary was expecting him in at nine this morning."

"Christ almighty." Duggan groans quietly. Losing the head of the programme is a logistical nightmare, even if losing Newton is more of a blessing in disguise. "Alright, since we don't know what, if anything, his murder is connected to you'd better lock everything down. And I do mean everything. I want a complete communications blackout. We will meet back here at noon and I'll want a full report on the programme's current activities and active personnel. Crowther! With me."

"Yes Sir."

Duggan leads Crowther to a small secure ante room.

"Is it true?"

"Yes Sir. There was an explosion at his Argentinian facility a few hours ago. Satellite has verified that it was completely destroyed."

"And Volturi?"

"We tracked his jet back to Louis Armstrong International."

"He's going after the asset?"

"Heidi says yes."

"Any word on Black and Masen?"

"No Sir, they're still dark."

"Has Memphis Belle confirmed her location?"

"No, she's gone dark too."

Duggen sighs. Deep cover operatives are his waking nightmare, you can't just point and shoot them. No, that would be too easy. You have to trust them. And second guess them.

"Get your team down to New Orleans immediately."

"Yes Sir."

"Find them Crowther."

"Yes Sir."

Duggan whips out his cell as Crowther leaves the room.

"I need to see him."

"He has ten minutes at 11.30 General." A crisp voice responds.

"I'll be there."

After a pause he yanks the door open and summons his Driver.

"Bring the car around, we're going to the White House."

"Sir!"

 **BPOV**

I am so happy to see Edward and be cradled in his arms that I briefly forget a number of things. That I have just been shot. That he's a liar. That I don't trust him. That we're all still about to die. And Pete.

"Pete." I mumble, pushing away from Edward slightly.

"I'm here Little Nerd." He says, emerging from the darkness.

"You okay?" I ask, trying to make him out properly in the gloom.

"About the same as you by the look of it." He chuckles as a blonde woman I have never seen before pushes him out of the way and hands Edward some bandages and a bottle of water. "Where are the others?"

"I don't know, still trapped down there somewhere."

Further conversation is halted as gunfire erupts on both sides of the rubble. Edward gives me a sip of water and then quickly cleans and binds my flesh wounds.

"We seem to have reached an impasse." Jacob grunts when the shooting stops. My brain is woolly and I idly wonder if I will ever hear properly again.

"They can't get out and we can't get in." The blonde woman observes.

"I like being on this side." Jacob admits. "But we have to get down there somehow, Kate, pass me the explosives. Edward, what's happening with Alice?"

… **.. EMT …..**

At 11.45 Duggan's car exits the White House to return to the Pentagon.

The President is pissed and Duggan does not like it when his Commander in Chief is pissed at him.

 **A/N I am so sorry. I have never left a story for this long and I've probably ruined it and so will completely understand if none of you can be arsed to finish reading it. I will finish writing it though, I'm stubborn like that. If you are of a mind to give me another chance and want to PM to demand a better recap or explanation of what's going on, then please feel free. Sorry. Again.**


End file.
